


Fade Into You

by JammingWithEdward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Cheater Eren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Levi's Past, Multi, Obsessed Eren, One Night Stands, Relationship Issues, Smut, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammingWithEdward/pseuds/JammingWithEdward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU : Broken hearts and alcohol go hand in hand don’t they? And if misery loves company then that just leaves you and a stranger with steely gray eyes to share a night of meaningless…conversation and maybe a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humdrum Blues

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own any of the characters on Snk Aka Aot  
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors it's 3am and I'm sure I missed something.

**Chapter 1 Humdrum Blues**

A long sigh leaves your lips as you get up from your office chair and stretch your arms above you and then behind you. You cock your head to each side to relive the tension in your body from the long never ending hours of sitting in front of a computer screen all day. You grab your purse digging for your car keys as you walk towards the elevator and push the button that'll lead you to the buildings parking structure. Your phone rings as the door to the elevator opens. You look at the caller ID and smile as you see Eren's name on the front screen and slide it to answer. "Hey Hun, what's up?" You hold your phone to your ear with your shoulder as you walk towards your car and unlock it.

"Hey (FN) umm are you out of work already?" Eren's voice cuts through. "Yeah I'm heading towards the apartment right now, why ya need something?" Eren sighs hastily over the phone and you furrow your eyebrows "Is everythin o-" "Hey ..you think you can umm.. can you come meet me at the bar.. downtown on 2nd and main?" He cuts you off.

"Uhh..yeah ok.. I'll be there in 10" you say confused as to his sudden and unexpected invitation to go for drinks at 11 almost 12 at night. Being that you and Eren only ever went for drinks for special occasions like each other's birthdays or anniversaries, or when your group would invite both of you, usually having a reason to celebrate. Hmm.

Naturally you begin contemplating the many things Eren could tell you at said bar as you start your car and drive towards it. He sounded a bit nervous over the phone you conclude. Taking pauses in between his words. Did something bad happened at work? Could he have gotten fired? You pursed you lips and furrow your eyebrows debating.

Nah knowing Eren he'd probably quit before he ever got fired being that he's quick enough to see it coming and dumb enough to have an outburst with his hot tempered and impulsive attitude to get him fired in the first place. The fact that you've seen him at his worst you could understand and accept this part of his personality, being that as much as you argued and were really pissed off at each other he knew where to stop himself and not lose his temper enough to get violent at least towards you. He always brought himself back from his fiery nature when he was with you. And of course you guys would make up and the little spats would be long forgotten. Passionate that he was. In more ways than one. You smile biting the inside of your lip as your mind dwells on the thought.

You turn left and pull into the small parking lot behind the bar. You subconsciously bring your thumb nail to your teeth and begin biting it as your mind keeps reeling though different possibilities. You see Eren's car and pull up next to his and park. Suddenly a thought that you'd considered so many times before comes out from the hidden part of your subconscious.

You tuck a loose strand of your hair behind your ear as you realize that a marriage proposal may be possibly on the table and you almost giggle but bite your lips not wanting to excite yourself over something that may not even happen. But if it may wow your eyes light up.

Eren and you have been together since your first year of university. He happened to be in your favorite class and as fate would have it, the assigned seating your professor had established in his class had you sitting next to him. From then on study groups and hang out sessions with buddies turned to casual lunch, dinner and breakfast dates between you two, which he would go on establishing as real dates and then later a relationship blossomed between you both. You had graduated this year after 4 long years of school with Eren making you and him boyfriend and girlfriend for that same amount of time. You both have been living together for 1 year and half of those 4 years and were still very much madly in love. Finally, you take your keys out of the ignition grab your purse and make your way around towards the front of the bar.

The windows from the outside were polarized so you couldn't see from the outside in. With no light illuminating the outside it almost looked hidden like a deserted building with lettering stenciled in white on the front of the door. You had been here once before a few months back with Eren and your group when Armin had graduated early and gotten his bachelors from Cambridge. That Armin was really someone to be in awe of. That night had been a great night.

You feel butterflies in your stomach as you walk inside and as you look around for Eren. You spot his chocolate tousled hair at the far end of the bar a nervous expression on his face as he see's you approaching. His nervousness makes your heart beat faster and you try your hardest not grin like a Cheshire cat. You swallow a lump forming in your throat and smile as you are now facing him. You wrap your arms around his neck and give him a quick peck on the lips as you sit on the stool next to him. "Hey babe, what's the occasion?" You ask as you take your jacket off.

He lets out a nervous chuckle and puts the beer bottle in his hand on the table. He's about to answer when the bartender approaches you. "What would you like to drink miss?"

"Can I get a Jack and coke please? Thank you." You answer and smile at him. He nods and returns the smile as he goes and fixes your drink. Eren cocks his eyebrow and looks at you "Jack and coke? Isn't that a little heavy for you to start with?" He asks. You shoot him an amused expression and smile. You shrug your shoulders. "I start heavy and work my way down like I always have." He scoffs "And how well has that worked out for you huh?" he quips instantly.

Several times Eren has hauled you out of bars and parties, heavily intoxicated whilst singing loudly and off key with your trusty alcohol companion Sasha in tow. That's usually how it went. You chuckle and roll your eyes at his very valid point. "What are you the beverage police? Had a long ass day I think I can treat myself." You say lightheartedly. The bartender sets your drink in front of you and you thank him and take in a large sip of your drink gulping it down while looking at Eren. "Ahh." You exaggerate that sound after feeling refreshed.

You smile at him playfully and he looks down at his hands on his lap instead. His leg is bouncing up and down the nervous atmosphere back around him causing you to be anxious as well. You put your drink on the table and turn to him concern all over your face. "What's wrong Eren?" Your voice softens.

He sighs again and rubs the back of his neck his bright green eyes now looking into yours, but darting away occasionally. "Look (FN) I uhh….we've…we've been dating a really long time and uhh.."

Your breath hitches in your throat and you feel your heart beat even faster. That right there, the use of those words could go one of two ways. And from what you concluded since before you entered the bar as more probable, you feel your face turn red and your stomach flip flop as you imagine him about to cause a scene that would have the people in the bar cheering and congratulating the both of you.

"I think that …" His pauses again making you on edge to the point of wanting to grab him the collar and yell at him to hurry. "Look I'm just gonna say it" You nod holding onto the bar stool underneath you for dear life.

"I've.. I've been seeing someone else." Your face contorts immediately. Your mind goes blank. Had you heard correctly? "What?"

Eren sighs and reaches out for your hands. You pull them away hastily as if his touch was poisonous. He gives you the most pathetic face, attempting to be apologetic. "(FN) I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to go on for so long. I swear to you I-" You grimace. You scoff completely taken aback at that ridiculous comment. "What? Didn't mean for this to go on- then what did you have in mind? Just a couple times of fucking behind my back and you'd be good? " You hiss tears brimming around your eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He answers desperately. "Look I didn't wanna hurt you. I'm still in love with you.…its just I thought I was in love with another person too and I'm just... I fucked up-" "You love her?" You say eyes wide and blurry. That alone made you wanna jump into a hole and never see daylight again.

"I-" "How long have you been seeing her?" You mumble cutting him off. You see his adams apple rise and fall. "(FN)-" "How long?!" You interrupt again, your tone demanding. He sighs. "....5 months but-" Your chest tightens. "Fucking shit." You shake your head in disbelief. "You.. You are a fucking poor excuse for a human being you know that." The tears you hold back now run down your cheeks leaving salty trails.

"(FN)-" Eren reaches out for you again and you flinch. You shake your head, not wanting to hear another word. "No you know what Eren just leave." He has the audacity to look at you with such pity you seriously wanna spit in his face right now. "(FN) listen-" He pleads. "No please please just leave..don't touch me.. don't fucking touch me… " "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." His voice wavers. He stands finally grabbing his jacket and walking out of the bar, running his hand through his hair stressfully. You let out a shaky breath rubbing your tears away from your face with both your hands desperately.

You reach for your drink and down it in seconds. You motion towards the bartender. "Excuse me, I'll have another. Make it a double." The bartender shows you a knowing look and nods, he takes your glass to make another one. How fucking humiliating you think. You look around you and are thankful that nobody seemed to be shooting you awkward glances. Everyone was preoccupied with their drinks and own sorrows.

You sigh again and turn back towards the bartender as he sets your drink in front of you and smiles warmly. His brown eyes soften as you shoot him a weak smile. "Thank you." You state meekly. Sure of the fact that he witnessed the whole ordeal. He shakes his head and approaches you "I'm sorry for speaking outside my place but " he leans towards you and you notice his nose and cheekbones are sprinkled with freckles. He whispers not in a creepy way but a comforting way really. "You deserve better. Guys like him…nothing ever goes right for them after they hurt somebody like that." He smiles at you and you nod at his words not really sure what to say but returning a small smile.

He leaves you as another customer approaches the bar. Although strange with him not really knowing anything about you, you found his advice comforting and at this point you would take whatever comfort you could get. Why you were still even there you didn't know. Yet you didn't really have it in you to leave the bar.

That fucking dick you think as you connect Eren's choice of location for your breakup to be one that countless others, equally broken hearted and equally dumped, find refuge in. What a sick sadistic dick. You think realizing what a fucking coincidence it was he'd break up with you here and then leave like he maybe planned it all out. Drink yourself to the brink of blacking out (FN), you're already here, might as well. Fuck you Eren.

You sure as hell didn't want to go back to the apartment and although you'd probably stay with Sasha, or any of your other friends you really didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment. You run your hand up your face then towards your hair and grab your drink and knock it back. The ice in it had melted by this point making the cold honey colored liquid smoothly but bitterly run down your tongue to your throat. "Fuck." You mutter and gavel your glass into the bar table. "Another." You say to particularly no one, staring down at your lap. "Hold the coke please." You didn't even bother and see if he'd even heard you but you lay your head down into your arms feeling tears well up in your eyes again your chest tightening.

Minutes pass and you feel a presence next to you and you turn your head slightly not lifting it from your arms and look up at a man with dark onyx hair styled in a slightly disheveled undercut and a well fitted grey button up with the first few buttons undone. He's pale, almost sickly pale, as the lighting in the place really does nothing for anyone's complexion. He's staring ahead, towards the bartender you assume, as he unbuttons one of his arms sleeves and rolls it up to his elbows and then does the same to the other.

From your angle you can't really see his eyes only his dark lashes, as you only see his profile. But even at this angle you find his features alluring and beautiful. "Hey Levi, the usual?" you hear the bartender's voice break your observation of the stranger next to you. "Yup and Marco, keep em coming." He responds monotonously. The bartender, now Marco, chuckles. "Will do." He replies.

You honestly hadn't realize you had been staring at the man, Levi, this whole time, that is until he furrows his eyebrows and directs his gaze down to you. Your eyes widen embarrassed and your face feels hot. "If you're gonna stare at me the whole night could you at least not do it so obviously." He speaks to you and you really wanna fall into a hole and never see daylight again this time. You lift your body up and sit up reaching for your drink with slightly shaky fingers. "I wasn't staring." You argue weakly. "Tch. I beg to differ."

You put your glass back down and scoff "You can move you know . There are other open seats available." You motion at the bar stools to your left all empty besides this one guy with a beer in his hand who looks like he's about to knock out.

His expression remains unchanged and stoic. "This is where I always sit. Had I known I would be sitting next to a woman who was fixated on staring at strangers I would've moved but I'm already here." He shrugs. And takes a chug of his beer. You take offense but are mostly embarrassed. You resist cursing at him fearing he'd call you crazy or deranged too. "Hmpf." You conclude you'd just ignore him and continue with your drink.

You knock it all the way back not remembering that Marco had given you a glass filled with whisky ,no coke, and resist the urge to hack and cough as your eyes water and your throat burns. You cough anyways, choking in the process. "Woah, slow down there tough guy." Levi turns towards you, eyebrow cocked, as he watches you cough and hack in front of him. "Fuck you." You reply hoarsely in between coughing.

Marco had come over to you at this point handing you a water bottle and reaching towards you to pat you back. You open the water and take small sips. "Thanks Marco." You smile at him your voice hoarse from your coughing. "You ok?" he asks. You nod and smile at him grateful at how kind he's been towards you all night. "Thanks so much Marco. You're sooo nice." You slur. Shit. You're sluring. But I only drank like two drinks. Or was it three? You contemplate. Marco chuckles and he smiles at you. "No worries uhh-" He stops mid sentence inquiring for your name discreetly. "(FN) call me (FN)." You smile and he nods at you.

Slowly more people start coming in and settling at the tables. There was an old song playing through the speakers that you recognized and you tap you fingers on the bar table, thinking about how you were getting to Sasha's if you got wasted. You would probably call Jean, he has no social life so he could come and get you. You laugh out loud by accident remembering a funny drunk Jean story and forget that Levi was next to you. He furrows his brows, pausing as he brings his beer up to his lips to look at you like you were strange.

A woman approaches the bar and sits right down next to Levi on the other side of him. She's wearing an ensemble of a dress that had all eyes on her. Its a really short, figure hugging black leather dress, low cut in the chest area. And boy did she have the figure to fill it out. She was all dolled up, probably coming from a club with the people waiting for her at a table, you assumed were her friends. You furrow your eyebrows slightly self conscious at your boring work attire, a cotton baby blue button up and a grey pencil skirt with brown Mary Jane heels. You felt very plain and small in her presence.

She has platinum blonde hair and red lipstick. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and turn your attention back to your drink. "So you gonna buy a girl a drink?" She whispers seductively, her voice breathy, in Levi's ear. Well that was really straight forward of her. _I mean with her looks I'm sure she's never had a problem getting drinks from guys_ , you think.

You have to resist the urge to turn towards them feeling slightly awkward just sitting there while she makes a move. Levi turns to her unfazed "Do I know you?" You snort into your drink muffling a chuckle and a bit of your beverage goes up your nose. You cough quietly and reach for a napkin to wipe your nose. She's taken aback at Levi's response and so are you to be honest. Any straight guy that looked at her and said she wasn't their type was a liar. Maybe he wasn't straight.

She regains her sultry composure. "Well I'm not one to start with introductions but" she runs her slender red finger nails up Levi's bicep. He looks down at her hand with narrowed eyes. She doesn't notice however. She introduces herself and flirts shamlessly. "And if we get to that drink I'll make sure meeting me is worth your while." Whoa from any other person that would just sound corny but she sounded so smooth. You envied that ability of hers.

Levi sighs and runs a hand through his hair leaving it more disheveled in the process. "Look I'm with someone right now. " He turns away from her and grabs his now 2nd beer from the table looking straight ahead. You're totally taken aback. You actually turn your face towards him this time totally and completely confused. You even look around you and you're the only "someone" at the actual bar table. Besides the voluptuous woman and the passed out drunk guy at the end of the table. He remains staring ahead drinking his beer nonchalantly.

The woman scoffs "You two? As if. I may not be book smart but I can read body language like the back of my hand. You two couldn't be more disconnected and distant if you tried." You look at her unsure what to say or feel. Levi turns back to her his expression annoyed.

"Look I'm not interested ok. I was doing you a favor sparing you your feelings or whatever, but since you want to analyze the situation so much I'll assume your book smarts are as bad as picking up on fucking social cues. So I'll say this as straightforwardly as you did when you came asking for a fucking drink, get lost." You flinch at that last part even though it wasn't directed at you. Damn that was harsh you think.

You look over at Levi disbelief on your face. "Well I can pick up on the fact that you're a cheap bastard." She grabs her clutch obviously pissed off. "Go to hell." She flips her blonde locks over her shoulder and walks away her hips swaying with each step. She walks out of the bar and the group she came with, gets up and follow after her. He remains emotionless and goes back to drinking his beer as if all that hadn't just happened.

You're still looking at him your face contorted. "What?" He asks and finally looks at you. "You're a dick." You say bluntly. He actually raises an eyebrow his expression changing slighty. "How so?" he asks not in the slightest bit interested in what you're gonna say. You scoff amazed at how clueless he's acting right now.

"You told that girl to fuck off. All she wanted was a drink, jeez are you as hard up as she thinks you are?" He furrows his eyebrows now. "Those weren't my words. And who are you to be saying who I should spend my money on in the first place." You feel like you're speaking out of your ass at this point, buzzed and feeling the need to be honest. Maybe you were looking for confrontation.

"You handled that very poorly. That was just plain rude." "Why the fuck do you even care?" He asked, baited by your criticism. _Who the fuck do you think you are?_ He thinks, suprised that he was entertaining a useless conversation. "Well...no one likes to be treated like shit." Your tone changes, softening, sounding almost pitiful. "Tch. People don't like to be treated like shit yet people do shitty things all the damn time. It makes no difference to me." "Well sure but I mean she was just a stranger. Are you just good at bad first impressions. Is that your thing?"

He narrows his eyes at you brifely. "Is butting into other peoples fucking business your thing?" "What? I- You! You're the one who lied, saying "I'm here with someone" who dragged me into it. You should've told her from the start you weren't interested." He smirks at this and you take offence. "Hah. And you automatically assumed I was referring to you?" "Well who the fuck else?! Me and drunk guy over there are the only ones at the table!" You're irritated at this point. "Well how do you know I wasn't implying that this "someone", which I invented, was in the bathroom. Or outside smoking a cigarette. She had assumed it was you. But I never disclosed anything." He responds coolly. "But I- "

You're flustered now feeling very embarrassed your face and ears feel hot and you don't know what to say. Levi rolls his eyes and casually chugs down the remnants of his beer. The two of you become silent the atmosphere tense. You look down at your hands on your lap feeling all your bravado leave your body and a heavy tiredness overtake you.

You sigh and reach for your glass now empty. "Marco?" You call him. He nods knowing what you need already and hands you another whisky and coke. You take small sips this time. And decide to look through your phone it's already 1 am? You have missed calls from Eren. Fuck you. And texts from Sasha asking if you wanna grab lunch tomorrow with Armin, Connie, and Jean. You reply to her a quick "sure" and put your phone on airplane mode as it's running out of battery.

Well shit the bar would be closing in another hour and you didn't want to end your night yet. You look over at Levi who proved to be a much needed distraction, an unfortunate one but a distraction none the less. You sigh again and put your elbows on the table and your face in your hands as you think back at the nights events. You can't believe your life right now. You shake your head and run a hand through your messy hair.

Levi reads your body language and right away he can tell you were having a rough time. Not that he should care. You were so brazen and had some gull to press his buttons over something so stupid and petty. But as he looks at the back of your head, your shoulders hunched forward, your hands wrapped around your glass tightly, something tells him you were enabled by not only alcohol, but some previous ordeal. Whatever made someone show up alone at a bar on a friday night was usually never a good thing. He would know. He rolls his eyes, partly berating himself for being curious about why you were there.

"Rough night?" A deep and velvety voice asks next to you suddenly. You look back up at Levi, you're eyebrows furrowed trying to read his expression and coming up with nothing. "Why are you asking if you really don't give a shit." Levi's scowl deepens, his eyes burning into yours. "I wouldn't have asked if I really didn't give a shit. Damn do you have an inane need to be so hostile and fucking bitter at everything?"

You relax your face a sad look now replacing you're defensive one. "I uhh.. I'm sorry." "I didn't ask for an apology idiot." You're confused again well he's blunt as hell you conclude. However his tone told you he didn't mean to offend you. You adsume you've been butting heads because he's just bad with words. You sigh, and swallow some saliva. "Ok, well long story short, my boyfriend of 4 years broke up with me tonight. Here."

Levi cocks an eyebrow not really sure what to say. "Well that explains your runny mascara" Levi blurts out before even seeing what he was saying it. "What? Really?" You grab your purse and look for a compact mirror to examine your appearance your cheeks burning with embarrassment and the effect of the alcohol in your system. Your (ec) eyes are bloodshot probably more from your crying than the alcohol and your eye liner is smudged almost to the point of you looking like a raccoon.

You might as well be cursed you think as you try and rub all the makeup off with your hand with no success. "Look I uhh didn't mean to- " Levi could see your eyes well up with tears as you frantically tried and wiped at your make up. He'd fucked up not meaning to embarrass you but just being too awkward to have said something comforting. "Stop." he says. You ignore him feeling so vulnerable and unattractive especially when you'd realize early on you found him, rude and all, but extremely attractive. You didn't even understand how he bothered to talk to you at all and not go home with the blonde woman when he had the chance.

Levi, not knowing what to say grabs a napkin from underneath your drink which is moist from the perspiration of the melting ice in the glass. Before you could do anything he grabs your chin with one of his pale hands delicately and rubs the damp napkin along your eyelids. "Close your eyes." He orders. And you blink a couple of times before you shut them.

He rubs off the liner that was smudged on top of your eyelids and then the residue on the bottom of your eyelids tickling your lashes as he rubs off the rest of your makeup and does the same your other eye. So many thoughts run through your head right now. Why is he touching me? Why am I letting him? How did we get to this? This night just took a turn in a weird direction.

You're like this for a few minutes until you feel him remove his hand. Assuming he'd finish you slowly open your eyes. And you blush and your stomach does a flip as his eyes lock into yours intensely. Gray eyes like steel looking back at you, unflinching. You try to read what he's thinking or feeling but you can't. His face is stoic but his eyes are soft. "Done." He says after a while of silence. "Thanks." You answer softly. A feeling of "what just happened?" surrounding you, you look away and turn back towards your drink and gulp it down. He runs his hand through his hair again and turns his attention to his drink as well chugging down his beer.

"Did he say why?" he asks looking down at his beer you turn to him. "Hmm?What?" "Your ex-boyfriend? Did he say why he broke up with you?" he asks you. Ex boyfriend. That made it all too real for you and your eyes well up with tears again. Your eyes are downcast but Levi could still tell and he felt like he'd fucked up again. "You don't have to talk about it- " "No.. it's ok. Umm it's not good to keep shit bottled up right?" You ask and look at him. He doesn't say anything instead brings his beer to his lips and sips waiting for you to continue.

You sigh and do so. "Well he'd been cheating on me for 5 months. He told me he loved her. And said he was still in love with me too." You look up at Levi surprised he's looking at you listening so intently. "Isn't that a load of horse shit." You express. Levi smirks slightly. "I guess it is." "Is that even possible? Loving two people at once? That's like some soap opera bullshit. That's not love. I don't even know what to call that. Having sex with two people ugh! I mean how selfish can you get." You sip your drink, and chew the remnants of ice angrily.

"Thats called a threesome." He deadpans. You furrow your brows, he was joking. You weren't amused. Levi coughs to clear his voice. "Well ok, I'm really not one to be giving advice on love or any of that bullshit but trust me love and sex are two completely different things." You cock your head to the side. "Well sure but I mean love comes with it, sex I mean. When you love someone and you have sex you're sort of saying I want to share my body with you in my most vulnerable state I'll share myself with you because I love you enough and trust you enough to not do it with another person."

Levi cocks an eyebrow and makes a noise that sounds like a stiffled chuckle. "Tch. Well it seems like you've been living in a fucking fantasy far too long brat." Levi states, shaking his head. He sips his beer. You went from "idiot" to "brat" you brushed off the comment and continue. "What is that suppose to mean?" You inquire, frowining. "I'm in no way condoning cheating but have you never heard of the notion of "casual sex?" He asks bluntly.

All this talk about sex but you haven't been addressed with it directly and the idea of talking about it with a stranger still makes you blush like a school girl. "I..of course I have.. but I don't believe in it?" You state, but it leaves your lips in the form of a question. Levi now holds an expression full of rare amusement. "Are you serious? You mean you've never fucked for the sake of fucking?" he asks the corners of his lips twitching at the revelation. His tone steady and monotone."You're so fucking naive." He says,smirking as he holds his head in his hand, his elbow on the table focused on you. You felt mortified. You were two grown adults talking so openly about sex yet for some reason talking about it with him made you feel uneasy. But at the same time you couldn't deny you were intrigued.

"Why because I don't go around fucking random people?" You ask. Levi looks at you straight faced. "And what's wrong with that?" Levi challenges. "Hah well everything! Sex without love is just meaningless and pointless its-"

"Well that's just bullshit." Levi cuts you off. "Sex with love is just a fucking shit storm ready to happen when someone fucks up. And trust me someone always fucks up. Love only complicates shit. Feelings complicate shit." A sudden seriousness is present in his tone and you try to analyze his face before he looks away to grab his beer and drink from it. You catch a glimpse of sudden sadness that you'd never imagined you'd see on Levi. "Levi-" "Plus" he cuts you off a smirk now replacing his serious features. He leans into your ear and whispers. Heat rushes to your face and ears and you gulp a nervous lump. "Fucking feels so much better when you have free will like that. No inhibitions. " You feel goosebumps form on your body as he says this.

He leans back again to look at your face and he's amused at how embarrassed you looked. You cough to clear your throat and look away promptly at anything other than Levi. "Well we all have our own opinions." You take a sip of your drink. Your buzz making you feel all tingly.

"Wow I didn't take you for a prude." He says unimpressed. "I'm not a prude." You reply defensively. "Prove it." He actually grins crookedly this time and if he didn't look so damn handsome with a smile on his seemingly always bored face, you'd think he was acting like a hormonal teenager. You bite your bottom lip and furrow your eyebrows determination on your face and challenge in his. You scoff. "Fine."


	2. Try a Little Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is where it gets nice and durtay. It is my first my smut so it may be awkward or vague at some points but be as brutally honest as you want to if you feel like voicing your concerns. Also I use the same adjectives over and over again. I need to buy a thesaurus. I'm debating whether I should write more chapters for this theres probably a lotta loose ends
> 
> Also if you want mood music feel free to listen to 'Fade Into' you by Mazzy Star which is the song the story is named after. 'Still Life' by The Horrors is pretty nice. 'Try a Little Tenderness' by Otis Redding is pretty great. 'A Little Death' by The Neighborhood is pretty sexy ;)

**Chapter 2 Try a little tenderness**

What. The . Fuck. You contemplate what you had just said. Levi and you have been staring each other down for a minute now his eyes daring you to look away first. When he sees's you unflinching he leans in towards you, his face close enough where you can smell the beer on his breath and his cologne.

You swallow a lump in your throat again. Your neck and face scorching it feels like you're on fire. He leans in closer but stops just mere inches from your face. He chuckles halfheartedly at you're determination. His breath tickling your nose and feathering a few loose strands of your hair on your forehead. "I was just kidding." He states coolly his voice as deep and velvety as ever.

He leans back and turns to grab his beer and sips it. A smug expression on his face.  _I don't get why he's even smug he looked away first_  you think. You take a deep shaky breath and muster all the courage you have in your slightly buzzed body. Liquid courage, you definitely had.

You bring that determined expression back in your eyes. "I wasn't." You state trying to mimic his cool monotonous way of responding. Although not as smooth as when it comes out of his lips. Speaking of your eyes dart towards his small pale pink lips as his tongue darts out slightly to moisten his chapped bottom lip.

He cocks an eyebrow contemplating whether you're just baiting him or you're serious. "Tch." He looks at you intensely. "You said so yourself. You don't believe in casual sex." He sips his beer while looking at you. You sigh and then shrug.

"Well, that was before my  _na_ _ï_ _ve_  self believed one guy could love me and be satisfied with only me. Look, you said so yourself sex without attatchment is the way to go. Right? No feelings whatsoever." You reply boldly.

"Hm." Levi agrees contemplating your implied suggestion. "Basically what you're saying is, you need a rebound, someone who will fuck you senseless without the nuisance of there being feelings and making you forget of this said person for a night?"

You resist the urge to react embarrassed at the way he put it oh so bluntly. Instead you nod. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Levi smirks. "Then I'm your guy." You bite your lip maintaining your composure while inside you're freaking out. Your heart feels like it'll burst out of your chest. What the fuck did I just agree to? What the fuck did  _he_  just agree to? You think. You were in conflict with yourself. 40% of your being, your subconscious, telling you this was a bad idea. 60% of you telling to fuck it. No not it,  _him_.

Marco comes up towards the both of you a rag in his hand. "We're closing up guys, sorry." It's 2am already? You look at your sterling silver watch on your wrist a present from Eren none the less. You're frustration back in your gut. You let out a puff of air through your mouth. Fuck it.

You smile at Marco and nod "Alrighty then." You look through your purse to pull out a few bills. You leave it on the counter and Marco shakes his head at you hastily. "No no its ok.. drinks were on the house." His warm eyes kindly look at you as he hands you back your money.

"You are wonderful Marco. Keep it." You say and take his hand and shove the folded bills in his hand and fold his fingers into a fist. You jump off your stool before he can argue and grab Levi by his arm just as he pulls out a hundred dollar bill and places it on the counter. You walk towards the door together and resist commenting on why he'd pay a hundred dollars for three beers. Odd. 

"Goodnight!" You wave back at Marco. "Goodnight you two!" He shouts back. You walk out of the bar and into the chilly air of dawn approaching you shiver and cross your arms against your chest. "My place I assume?" He asks reading your mind as you're about to ask. You nod and he leads you towards the back of the parking lot where your cars are parked.

"You ok to drive?" He asks you monotonously. You roll your eyes "Are you?"He rolls his eyes this time. "Tch. I had 3 beers idiot. I'm fine."

You had had 3 and half Jack and cokes and your buzz was still lingering inside you. You sigh and tuck some hair behind your ear.  _Shit._  You shake your head no. He nods and walks towards his car. You follow after him. He unlocks a sleek black polarized Mercedes and you're in awe. It looked shinny, and as far as you could tell, new.

He walks and goes toward the passenger side to open the door for you. Your heart flutters at his simple action, not expecting it, and you thank him after stepping inside. He doesn't say anything and shuts the door after you. He goes around the driver side climbs in his car and starts it.

You drive in silence the radio playing softly in the background. You look over at him as he drives, his features even more enticing from the glow of the streetlights you pass and the silver glow of the moonlight. He's at profile again and you're eyes follow his dark eyelashes down to the deep gray shadows under his eyes prominent against his milky skin. You hadn't notice them inside the dim lighting of the bar but it's not unappealing to you on the contrary you found them kind of ..sexy. In a " I'm tired as fuck but look mysterious" kind of way. Your eyes travel down to his neck, his adams apple prominent and his neck pale and smooth, then down to his collar bones peaking out of the unbuttoned top of his shirt. You almost thought you were dreaming sitting next to him in his car on your way to his place. 

You take a breath and look away from him and back on the road feeling slightly flustered.

**Time skip**

He opens the door to his place and allows you to walk in first. You're in shock, the place looks absolutely immaculate. You see him walk in after you and take off his shoes next to the door. "Oh." You do the same removing your heels from your aching feet. He shoots you an appreciative glance.

The place is up in a luxurious part of town his apartment overlooking the rest of the city. Who even is this guy? You think. It was beautiful with polished wooden floors and very modern and expensive looking furniture. He had abstract paintings hanging on his wall and a fireplace at the far end next to the balcony windows. He had a huge black wooden piano trying in the entire room.

Not a single thing was out of place you noted unlike yours and Eren's small humble apartment with clutter of his here and clutter of yours there.

"Wow.. you have some family I don't know about? Kids? A wife? Because this place is way too huge for you to be living by yourself." You state in awe of your surroundings. He offers a small smile, his handsome face looking at you.

He crosses his arms. And asks you a question of his instead. "You want some wine?" you smile politely and nod. "Wine sounds nice" you state. He turns and walks towards the kitchen leaving you in the living room. You decide to follow him after a few seconds and find yourself in an equally immaculate kitchen with shiny new looking appliances.

"What are you then? Some sort of big shot?" You ask and smirk at him as you sit on a stool and lean into the counter as you watch him pop open a bottle of red wine. "Hardly." He states coolly. This just added to the whole mystery of him. It was really alluring, everything about him. 

After he pours the wine he grabs your glass and then his and walks towards the living room motioning with his head to follow him. You suddenly start feeling extremely nervous. You barely knew anything about him, you'd only literally just met him a few hours ago. Yet here you were.

You arrive at the huge black suede couch and he waits for you to take a seat first before he plops down next to you. You smile at him, impressed yet surprised at how courteous he's been. He hands you your glass and you sip yours simultaneously when he sips his. "Mmm this is good." You say more to yourself quietly.

Levi takes a few more sips before he turns to you his eyes bored as usual. He shifts so that he has one leg underneath him and his elbow on the top of the couch his head in his hand. He's looking at you intently. Studying you and once again you feel butterflies in your stomach as he stares at you.

You focus on your wine looking into the glass as you drink taking a long sip as you wait for him to break the silence. He doesn't and your insecurities start kicking in again. You bring your glass down and slowly turn your gaze towards Levi. "Why am I here?" you ask him. He remains unfazed assuming you're going somewhere with that. "What do you mean?" he asks his voice husky and monotone.

"I mean why…why are you here with me.. when you could have been with that blonde woman she was obviously making you an offer most guys wouldn't refuse and instead you took home the depressed chick at the bar who got dumped and I mean that alone should make you not want to fuck an emotional mess with baggage and It just makes no fucking sense-" For the millionth time that night your eyes well up with tears.

Before you even have a chance to process what you had said Levi leans over towards you takes your glass from your hands and places it on the coffee table next to his. "Don't be stupid." He says uncharacteristically gentle. "What?" You ask taken aback. You really did want an explanation from him.

Instead, he scoots closer to you grabs your chin delicately like he had earlier and brings his lips to yours initiating the first kiss between the two of you. His lips are forceful but slow. And wow his lips feel amazing against yours. You hastily begin moving your lips along his and you bring your arms up around his neck and pull yourself closer to his warm and taut body.

His tongue grazes your bottom lip, wine present on both your mouths. You part your lips allowing him to slip his tongue inside and when he does he pry's your mouth wider using his own mouth to suck your breath away from you. The sound of lips smaking and faster breathing can be heard in the silence and stillness of the apartment.

You moan into his mouth earning a moan from Levi and he brings his hands to your button up shirt and begins undoing them, your heart starts racing. He lets go of your lips breathing raggedly and brings his lips to your jaw and along the curve of your neck as you lean the opposite side with your eyes closed, goose bumps and pleasant chills along your entire body.

Suddenly, through the midst of all the pleasure, you feel a feeling of dread as an annoying thought interrupts your building excitement. "Levi?" You whisper huskily trying to get his attention. Your normal tone covered with a layer of lust he didn't catch on.

He had all the buttons of your shirt undone exposing your upper half to the air your bra in the way of his objective. As he reaches around you to undo your bra while your shirt is still on your arms and shoulders you grab his arms to stop him.

"Levi?" you pant out hastily and louder. He furrows his eyebrows confused his breathing equally as quick as yours. You blush "I…I really have to pee." You say bluntly cursing all that damn alcohol in your system needing to expel itself from your body.

He raises his eyebrows very humored by your innocent tone at your reason for pausing. "Uhh yeah bathroom is down the hall to your left." He informs running a hand through his dark hair. You thank him and shyly get off the couch and walk to where he directed, your shirt still undone.

Shit. You think as you make your way to the toilet and pull the zipper down your skirt to sit and pee. The bathroom was huge with both a glass door shower and Jacuzzi bathtub at either corner. The decor equally as nice and expensive looking as the rest of the apartment. You wipe, flush and wash your hands all within seconds.

You take a quick look in the mirror your face flushed and your hair unkempt. Your pupils are huge, dilated and glossy. You felt so… sexy and a thought pops into your head. A surge of confidence within you.

You remove the rest of your clothing yourself slipping your shirt off your shoulders and then your skirt. It pools at your feet as you step out of it and you reach for the back of your bra and unhook it removing the straps off your shoulders. As your breast become exposed to the air, your nipples erect and that excitement is back in place in your stomach.

Your heart is racing faster. Lastly, you reach to remove your dampened panties from your hips down your legs and finally take one last look in the mirror.  _You got this_  you convince yourself. Your plan was to silently make your way out of the bathroom and walk to Levi's bedroom and lay on his bed as you call him to come find you.

You take a deep breath and turn the doorknob and open it. "You okay in th-" You're mortified as cold nervous sweats run through you like you'd just seen a ghost. Instead its Levi , his fist held up ready to knock on the door you had opened before he could do just that. He was concerned at why you were taking long imagining either maybe you were having second thoughts and crying or taking a shit.

He rather thought or hoped it was the latter if he was being honest. Anything would beat a girl crying in his bathroom. But he'd play it safe and check up on whether you were having a meltdown.

You bite your lip not knowing what to say as he stares at your nude form. His eyes roam down your breast and down your legs where he can make out the moisture glistening on your inner thigh. He swallows his mouth gone suddenly dry.

"I-" You start but the words never leave you lips. He pushes you inside the bathroom and rams you against the wall, his hands on either side of your face, his lips are on your lips more forcefully and passionately then they were before. You are immediately just as forcefully kissing him back and even bite his lip in the process.

He moans and then steals your breath prying your mouth open while your heads move fluidly switching angles as you go further in the kiss. You moan as he sucks on your tongue briefly and then he removes his lips from yours with a loud smacking noise, his saliva dripping down your lip, and brings them to your neck.

Your back is up against the cool wall the sensation of it and the heat from Levi's mouth and hands simultaneously arousing you more and more. His lips exploring your jaw and neck feel scorching and amazing. Meanwhile fingers run down your sides up and down your ribcage to your hips sending chills up your spine.

One of his legs is in between your thighs the other on the side of your thigh holding you still. His knee grazes your center suddenly and you groan panting as you feel yourself dampening his slacks. He feels it to and he mumbles into your collar bone as he kisses there. "So fucking wet already."

You bite your whole bottom lip as he bites just above your breast, leaving his teeth marks, red soon forming around it. You bring your hands to his hair and entangle your fingers in his locks as he moves lower with his mouth you arch your back just slowly and mewl.

Before he gets further into his ministrations and you loose your mind, you reach for the front of his shirt not even bothering to undo each button one by one you rip it forcefully, the buttons scattering on the floor. Levi at this point to enticed by you to give a fuck. You swiftly take it off his shoulders while his mouth is now latched to your nipple his tongue working your bud and his hand kneading your other breast.

"AHH mmmmm..." So lost in pleasure, but you manage to bring your hands down his pants finally, his member poking your thigh with such stiffness. You remove his belt but before you unbutton his pants you reach down with your hand and rub him slowly over his slacks. He moans into your breast the vibration making you feel so incredible.

As you move your fingers faster up and down his erection he unlatches himself from your breast leaving it wet with saliva as you pant. He moans huskily and brings his hand to stop yours. You pout and look up at him his eyes are hooded, intense with lust his pupils dilated, face flushed and his hair a disarray. Just the sight of him made your lower region quiver. You licked your lips.

"Je vais te baiser agréable et dur." He whispers huskily as he brushes your lips lightly with his."What?" You ask, voice breathy. _He speaks fucking French_. As if you needed another reason to want to fuck him so badly. He applies small kisses to your chin down your neck while his index finger very sensually and slowly makes its way from your neck to your chest and down your stomach sending chills through you and an aching down bellow.

"I said" his index running down below your belly button towards where you're begging to be touched. You moan as his finger hovers over your entrance and then finally makes contact. "I'm going to fuck you nice and hard." You whimper in pleasure and throw your head back. "AHH." He adds his middle finger now teasingly stroking your clit as you shut your eyes feeling them roll back.

"Mmnnn fuck …Levi…. don't AAAHHh…stop…" He finally enters your wetness with his two fingers pumping in and out of you while simultaneously moving his thumb along you clit. You arch you back your hands reaching behind you bend with your palm flat against the wall. "(FN) Do you want me to fuck you nice and hard?" He asks whispering sensually in your ear again.

"P-please AHHH." You stutter trying to hold onto something behind you but find nothing. "I want you to ask for it." He urges. "Please…please fuck me." You whimper. "No…I want you to ask for it…in the lewdest way…you can." He says still pumping away, making the task a bit difficult.

"Levi.. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk." He bites his bottom lip his face still on the side of yours listening to your words. "Hmm…you can do better that that." He says huskily his fingers going further inside you. You scream and grab a hold of his hair you pull roughly making Levi growl. He immediately stops his pumping and you're left on edge.

"Fuck please don't stop." "You finish first" He challenges. You swallow your pride and release the words he wants to leave your lips.

"Levi…I want your cock inside me..I want it bad really bad.." you say finally hoping the embarrassment was worth it. Levi looks at you his face showing he's satisfied with your choice of words. You reach for Levi's pants again and unbutton them with shaky fingers. They drop to his ankles him now only in black boxer briefs his member prominently bulging. He steps out of his pants and brings his mouth back to your lips his fingers still inside you. "Faster…" You pant.

His lips are locked on yours not obliging to your request. You feel your need for release approaching but you need him to pump faster when he fails to do so, you stick your hand in his briefs and pump his shaft equally as slow. He hisses and lets go of your lips. "Ahh." He groans, his hot breath against your mouth.

You bite your lip. "Does that feel good?" You ask breathyly feeling smug you're emitting such pleasure on him like he had on you. He grabs your wrists again and stops you. He pushes them up against the wall above your head forcefully. He brings his head down to your neck again and places a sensual kiss before he sucks then bites right above your collar bone. You gasp and then whimper as his fingers are now absent from your core.

You struggle to remove your wrists from his grip wanting to touch yourself as he seems to be teasing excruciatingly way too much. He drops your wrists still kissing your neck and lifts you up suddenly his hands on your ass. He grips it harshly and you groan. You wrap your arms around his neck holding on for dear life hoping he won't drop you.

A particular incident like this once ended with you slipping out of Eren's arms after he tripped on the clothes lying on the floor and sending him tumbling on top of you then butting heads awkwardly and painfully. You both laughed about out it later on but at the time you both stared at each other with shocked expressions. His apologies came out as multiple kisses on your forehead and face. "Fuck I'm so sorry are you ok? I won't ever do that again I'm sorry" he had said. His sincere sympathetic expression along with the affection made your heart strings tug remembering suddenly how much you cared about him and how much he made you believe he cared about you.

Fuck such perfect timing you think irritated as your eyes begin to water. You shut your eyes while Levi is still kissing your chest.

"Eren." You whisper before you could even process what you were saying. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. You open your eyes immediately your mouth agape, and look down at Levi. He lifts his face from your chest, his eyebrows draw together his gray eyes intense and surprised looking into your (ec) watery ones.

"I…I.. didn't mean- I'm sorry I'm sorry…" he licks his lips, dry from not having them on you. "Do you want to stop?" he asks his voice even and monotone, his expression showing indifference again. You shake your head hastily

"No..I'm sorry.." You bring your lips down to his roughly and your fingers to his hair tangling them once again. You kiss him desperately almost as if he would disappear. You needed him.

Levi kissed you back knowing full and well you were still very much hung up on that dumbass Eren. And as much as he didn't want to give a fuck, because he's been rebounds for plenty of other woman before and really didn't care in the slightest about any of their personal problems. He felt this unmistakable twinge of jealousy in his gut as you said his name.

He brushes it off immediately and turns his attention to your body. He lets go of your lips with you still in his arms and he walks out of the bathroom. You'd just realize the door was left open. "I'm going to make you regret you ever said his name." He whispers huskily and sensually in your ear.

You shiver and your heart beat starts picking up again. He walks in his room the lights off but the drapes open enough to have the moon light illuminating his pristine white bed sheets. He places you on his bed and removes his hands from your ass and brings himself up to hover over you his arms on either side of you holding him up. His arm muscles flex impressively on his pale lithe arms.

His comforter feels refreshingly cool against your flushed skin, goosebumps covering you for the millionth time. You can make out his handsome features shadowed by the light making his gray eyes look almost feline like. Without thinking you bring your hand up to side of his face tenderly caressing him. You hesitate a bit before you speak.

"You're.. beautiful." You whisper in the still night. Your chest heaving up and down with your heavy breaths. Levi eyes widen in surprise. Actual surprise. You can literally count the times he's shown emotion on his face all night on one hand.

He says nothing and just stares at you. You smile genuinely. He brings his face down to yours again and kisses you instead. His mouth already having memorized yours expertly. You bring your hands to his hips your fingers latching onto the band of his boxer briefs and you pull them down. He helps you and gets them down his thighs and off each leg.

He's on his hands and knees above you, your own knees bent against either side of his hips, legs spread wide waiting of him. You look down at his erection, swollen and feverishly hot as he grazes your folds faintly. You flinch and you swallow a breath noticing how generously sized he was.

You'd only ever gotten intimate with two other people having strong feelings for both of them. And although you didn't have feelings for Levi, he definitely had them beat in that department down there. Your neck and cheeks feel scorching again. Not wasting any time, Levi scoots your body up closer to the headboard your head resting comfortably on his pillow.

His smell wafting around you makes you almost melt, you inhale softly. He looks at you one last time his face stoic but his lips parted slightly and he rams himself inside of you finally. You scream and arch your back not necessarily in pain since you were considerably lubricated enough down there but at the sudden feeling of being filled. The sensation made your head spin.

"Ahhhh." You're panting again and feel yourself stiffen with his member stretching you a considerable amount. His taut abdomen tenses up uncomfortably waiting for you to give him the ok to move. You swallow some saliva."Go ahead." You whisper breathily. He shifts again before he gives another hard thrust sending you to the stars.

He thrusts into you fluidly now your breast bouncing with the flow of his momentum. While your eyes close at the feeling of pure ecstasy, his remain on you, burning and intense, feeling intoxicated by the sight of how erotic you look as you spasm beneath him.

You let out a long moan and reach above you and wrap your fingers around the wooden planks of the headboard holding on tightly. He pulls himself out and growls as he rams back in and you groan through parted lips. He feels your wetness tighten around his cock and it sends him to the brink of madness.

"Fuck... you feel so damn good." He struggles to keep his voice even. And you open your eyes to see him staring down at you, sweat running down his temple and droplets on his chest running down his abdomen. His face completely flushed you admire how sexy Levi looks when he's not so rigid all the time.

"Mmmm." You arch your back once again when you feel his fingers rub your clit while moving in and out of you, literally holding his weight up on one arm. You remove your hands from the headboard and move them to Levi's ribcage. He shivers at your touch. You wrap your arms around his back your nails digging into his flesh. He hisses pleasured at the pain he feels as you start running your nails down his back leaving marks.

You feel yourself on the brink of release. He moans into the side of your neck and you pant heavily as you feel yourself spasm desperately. You throw your head back and arch into his chest as the gateway is finally open and you feel a familiar flood of the most amazing pleasure wash over you. Drowning you.

"AHHHHHH!" You scream out. Levi kisses your neck as you orgasm around him and he feels himself closely following behind. He thrusts rougher and sloppier into you as you start coming down from your high. He throws his head back with his eyes shut and a low moan expels from his parted lips.

He thrust into you one last time then pulls out his cock and cums onto your thigh. You bite your bottom lip as you feel the unexpected heat of his fluid. "Fuck..sorry." He says out of breath. You had totally forgotten to use protection how careless of you. Both of you. "It's ok." You reassure him too exhausted to care that he came on you and at least not in you.

He's panting heavily as he removes himself from you, making you miss his warmth immediately. He gets up from the bed and walks over to one of his drawers. You're completely confused and you sit up and lean against the pillows propped up against the headboard. You stare at his perfect small round ass as its in your view and smile.

He comes back with a small towel gets back in the bed and crawls over to you. Before you can say anything he starts wiping your thigh cleaning up the mess he had made on you. This scene all too familiar sends your heart fluttering. Is this how Levi shows affection? You wonder. It's really odd how uptight he seems to be about cleanliness but in its own way it makes him endearing. You smile at him and thank him. He nods his face indifferent.

You yawn feeling exhausted and you lay down on your side, your head and arms on his pillow. This surprises Levi as he usually see's women out, calling them a cab or taking them home himself, promising he'd call them but never does. Call him an asshole he calls is practicality. He hadn't really  _shared_ a bed with a woman in years, since his last relationship, and he felt really awkward watching you lie there as your eyelids got heavy and then closed.

"Goodnight Levi." You say softly with your eyes still closed. He opens his mouth about to say something and then shuts it as his eyes wander over your still naked form breathing steadily as you drift to sleep. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Shit." He mutters to himself. He gets off the bed and grabs the sheets scrunched up at your feet and pulls them over you.

He walks over to his drawer once again and digs for a pair of black drawstring sweat pants and pulls them on covering his lower half. He goes into his walk-in closet and finds some pillows and some blankets and carries them back out into the room. He looks at your form one last time before he exits his bedroom shutting the door softly behind him and making his way to the living room as his huge apartment ironically only has one bedroom.

He makes a bed on his couch and lies down exhaustion washing over him heavily. He puts his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling thinking about tonight and how particular he had felt meeting you. You had been surprising him all night both in what you would do and say. Not that he'd ever in a million years admit that to you.

Women to him were just so predictable.  _Odd_ , he thinks  _really fucking odd_. You weren't what he expected. _Don't get me wrong he_  thinks  _the sex was really fucking great_  but what's this shit about being cutesy and shit out of nowhere. You we're tough and brash one second then vulnerable and gentle the next.

 _"You're beautiful."_ He recalls your words. You threw him a curve ball with that one. No one had ever told him that. Not one of his exes or fuck buddies. Hot, yes, sexy definitely, handsome when time called for it. But beautiful? It was weirding him out how much he was analyzing this. He sighs,  _just fucking go to sleep already idiot_  he says to himself. He sighs deeply and shuts his eyes.

**The Next Morning**

You stir as you feel the sudden heat of the morning sun on your bare back. The birds chirping and the sound of the cars in the city down below alerting you it's time to wake up. "Mmm.." You open your eyes slowly and stretch your arms above your head. You find yourself in the middle of the bed, alone.

You felt kind of disappointed to be honest. But you understood cuddling was way to affectionate for what you both made clear was just physical. You rub your eyes and make your way to get off the bed wrapping yourself in Levi's sheets.

You walk to the door turn the knob slowly and exit making your way towards the living room. You walk in and see some folded up blankets and pillows neatly in a pile on the couch, feeling a small twinge of guilt. You hear shuffling in the kitchen and make your way there instead. You see Levi at profile by the sink stirring what you smell is coffee in a mug.

He's shirtless with only a pair of sweats and a major case of bed head. You could go for round two you think and blush at your shameless thought. You bite your lip and flinch as he interrupts your thoughts. "Good morning." He says monotone, his eyes still fixed on his coffee as he stirs.

"Good morning." You respond back. "Sorry I stole your bed." You say sheepishly as he's about to take a sip from his mug. He looks at you now and notices your cheeks are pink while holding his bed sheets tightly against your chest with your fingers. "No worries." He says indifferently and shrugs. You wanted to ask him why he couldn't just share the bed with you, its a damn king sized bed. But you don't want pry or make him think you were noisy. Plus you were sure he'd reply with some smart ass comment or brush you off.

"What time is it?" You ask instead. "A quarter to 8." He replies. You sigh remembering you had work at 10 am today. "There's more coffee in the pot if you want any." He says leaning back against the sink. You smile.

"Thanks but I should get going." You say. He looks at you and nods. A small sense of disappointment washing over Levi.  _Stop being ridiculous,_  he insults his emotions. You stand there in silence awkwardly staring at each other, then you cough. "Ok well I'll go change now."

You turn your back towards him and start walking towards the bathroom where you'd last seen your clothes. You walk in and see nothing on the floor. Instead you find your clothes bra and panties folded neatly on the bathroom counter. You furrow your eyebrows as you pick up the clothes and smell them. They smell like his detergent clean and fresh. Jeez this guy is too much. You put your clothes on, look in the mirror and see a disheveled mess of (hc) hair on top of your head. Ugh, you think and try to smooth it out running your fingers through it. It's a tangled impossible mess. "It's no use." You sigh.

Suddenly your eyes go to your neck and you gasp. "Fuck." A hickey is peaking out of the collar of your shirt on your neck. You look down into your shirt at your chest and see other bites on your chest. Turtleneck at work today it is you think. It was cooler these days anyway you think thankfully.

You open the door and walk out heading towards your purse and shoes at the door. You slip on your shoes and look inside your purse to find your phone and take it off airplane mode. Immediately it buzzes with missed calls and texts and you roll your eyes as you see most are from Eren. Shit. You have to go back to your apartment to change shower and grab your shit to get the hell out of there. An argument with Eren was inevitable today.

You're about to walk back to the kitchen but stop as you see Levi approaching you as he holds his mug with one hand and has his other hand in his sweat pant pockets. "Pulling the ol' walk of shame stealthily, are you?" He quips, seeing you by the door, his voice and face indifferent.

You scoff and chuckle. "I was just grabbing my purse and shoes." You defend. "Sure." he replies a small smirk on his face.

You roll your eyes. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asks suddenly. "No it's ok I'll just call cab. I need to go pick up my car. I've already inconvenienced you enough taking your bed." You smirk. "Thanks though." He shrugs.  _It's not an inconvenience_ he wants to say. He stays silent instead hoping you'd change your mind alone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Levi." You say extending a hand out to shake his. He rolls his eyes at the sudden formality and takes it reluctantly then shakes it firmly. "Tch. There's no need for that since we were never properly introduced."

You laugh thinking how you never really did exchange names to each other yet you called out each others names last night in between the sheets. Marco was really the one responsible for you both getting each others names. "Oh I think introductions were the last thing on our minds last night." You imply suggestively. He grins crookedly. Your hand is still in his. "Goodbye (FN)." "Bye." You let go. You walk out of his apartment and shut his door behind you. You walk towards the elevator calling a cab to pick you up and take you back to the bar where you let your car spend the night. As you ride in the cab you sigh deeply and look out the window as you await a knowingly long day ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: "Don't be silly wrap your willy." Y'know safe sex and all that jazz.


	3. Suedehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just the confrontation between Reader and Eren, and their definitive break up no Levi in this one:( but there will in the coming chapters be so stay tuned :)  
> Listened to Suedehead by Morrissey while writing this so yeah most of my chapter titles are actually names of songs I listen to to get me in the zone.  
> Lol sorry it ain't steamy

“Shit..” You whisper to yourself and let out a heavy sigh. You mentally prepare yourself as you stick the key into your now ex residence and turn it. You walk inside the small apartment and close the door silently behind you.

“(FN) Where on earth were you?! I’ve been calling you all night!”  You shut your eyes stress overwhelming your body and turn around slowly as your back was towards Eren. You’re finally facing him and you furrow your eyebrows at his questioning which he has absolutely no right in doing. He looks at you with questioning bright jade colored eyes, concern written all over his features. Seconds pass and you don’t say anything instead you walk right pass him.

“(FN)?” He reaches for your arm but you move it before he can grab it. You make your way to your bedroom and walk in towards your shared cluttered closet. You hastily reach for your clothing on the hangers and remove sections of it, as much as you can manage to grab in your hands at a time, and place them on the bed.  You reach underneath the bed and pull out a large tan canvas duffle bag and a large black wheeled suit case.

“(FN) What are you doing? Wait-” You pick up the luggage and place it on the bed shoving your clothes inside and walk back into your closet to grab more. “(FN) we need to talk…please…”  Eren speaks desperately now following you in and out of the closet and back into the room.  You go around him shoving him as he blocks your path and walk towards your drawers where your other clothes and belongings are. “(FN)..”

You walk back to the bed and open up the duffle bag, throwing makeup, lotions, tampon boxes, perfumes bottles and more clothes inside.  “Will you fucking listen to me dammit!” He has never cussed at you, even when he was angry, so that got your attention. The bastard knew it would too. You stop, the bag still in your hands but don’t turn towards him. He’s standing next to you but you look out the window in front of you, the morning draft rustling the curtains. “(FN)? Please just hear me out..”  You swallow a lump in your throat, anger radiating through you.

He continues. “I don’t want this.. I don’t want you to leave please … I- I was serious when I said I still love you..I meant it then and I mean it now…I was just confused. I- I love you so so much. You have to understand that she was someone I had a past with she was there for me when my mom had passed away, before I had met you. I just… old feelings started surfacing yeah… but it wasn’t anywhere near what I feel for you. I’m so sorry (FN)” His voice cracks. “Please just please give me another chance I’m sorry for being such an asshole please.” You pursed your lips in a firm line trying your damn hardest not to shed tears as you feel them well up in your eyes and feel your chest tightening.

You look over at him finally meeting his distraught expression his face is pleading just as his words were. “Are you done?” You finally speak to him, monotonously. That breaks him. He parts his lip trying to take in a breath that’s stuck in his throat. “I-” He reaches for you then hesitates and he runs his hands through his hair and fidgets frantically. You admit after that you felt guilty but a big part of tells you there’s no reason to be. He’s the one that cheated. He’s the one that broke that trust. The one that you devoted four years of your life to, spent almost every day with him. The one you entrusted your deepest secrets to. The one who knew all your quirks, pet peeves and insecurities. The one you shared embarrassing stories with and the one you cared for when he was going through hard times.  The one you fell madly and completely in love with. The one you never thought would break your heart.

You avert your eyes and look up, your expression stoic. Really you were holding back tears trying not to fall apart in front of him. “Because I am Eren.” You look at him one last time and shrug. “I’m done.”  

His bright eyes are now downcast, his hands at his side, limp. He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him.  “We can’t…no I don’t believe you.”  He says this so softly almost as if telling himself. You don’t want to deal anymore. You grab the suit case off the bed and pull the handle up while placing the duffle bag straps on your shoulder. You try to move passed him but he blocks your path once again. His tall stature towering over your frame. “Get out of the way Eren.”

“I’m not letting you go (FN).” You scoff your anger back in the pit of your stomach. “You left me stranded in a bar last night and you have the audacity to say you’re not letting me go?!!”

“I wanted to give you space! I wanted to leave you alone with your thoughts and eventually get a chance to explain things to you when you got home but you never did!”

 “What the fuck did you expect was going to happen Eren?! I was gonna waltz on in here, sit down on the couch, have you give some bullshit apology, and pretend it never happened?!” He shakes his head. “No of course not but-”

“You’re delusional if you thought there was even the slightest chance I’d forgive something like this.” He stays there silent and you walk past him. He doesn’t stop you this time and remains there his feet nailed to the floor. You roll your suitcase out into the living room and walk towards the door. You open it swiftly and exit closing the door harshly behind you.  You walk out into the apartment complex parking lot and walk towards you car. You pull your keys out of your skirt pocket and unlock your car and pop the trunk with the other button. You throw your suitcase and duffle bag into the trunk then reach up  and shut it close.

You walk around to the driver’s side and put your key into the ignition but before you turn it to start a silent sob leaves your mouth.  Your chest feels so heavy and overwhelmed you can’t help but let loose and your sobs become louder. Your tears stream down your cheeks and sobs are now shaking your body.  You raise your hands do your face and wipe frantically your breaths come out choppy and shuddering. You shut your eyes and take in a deep breath and expel it out slowly. You wipe the remaining tears on your now flushed face and pull yourself together. You pull out of the parking space and make your way over to Sasha’s place.

You sigh as you look at the time on you dashboard and reach for your purse next to you and call your boss.“Hi Hanji, it’s (FN) just letting you know I’ll be running a little late today, sorry something came up unexpectedly I’ll be there at 11:30 that ok?” “Yeah that’s fine (FN) thanks for letting me know hon! See you then.” She hangs up and you sigh. It’s already past 10 and you still needed to shower and get ready. You pull into Sasha’s drive way and park in front of her garage.  Sasha’s parents had recently moved to France after she had graduated from college so really the house was all hers. She’d always reassure you if you were ever in some sort of trouble her place was always open to you for as long as you wanted. She’d even asked you and Eren to move in with her being that there were three unused rooms. However as fun as the idea sounded you really didn’t want to intrude especially with Connie coming back from overseas at the time and finally moving in with Sasha. You knew they’d need their space.  They’d been together since high school and it still amazed you how in love they still were. Crazy for each other and crazy on their own right as well.

You grab your purse and keys and walk out shutting your door and popping your trunk open. You grab your suitcase and duffle bag and shut the trunk locking your car. You head over to her door and ring the doorbell.  She answers the door in an oversized knee length Mr. Rogers T-shirt that reads “It’s all good in the hood” and a messy brown top knot on her head. She’s eating a donut her cheeks full and crumbs on the corner of her lips. Under any other circumstances that’d make you laugh “(FN!)” She smiles as wide as she can manage with food in her mouth and pulls you into a bear hug.  You hug her back not matching her strength.  

She see’s your suitcase and bag and confusion laces her features . “What happened (FN)? Where’s Eren?” She looks around for him expecting him to show up behind you or next to you.  

“Sasha is it okay if I stay with you for a while? Eren and I broke up.” You’re surprised at how easily and relaxed that rolled off your tongue because as you said those words you wanted to bawl once again. “What?!” She drops the hand holding her donut at her side and stays frozen for a few seconds.

 “Yeah uh he cheated on me.” You swallow a lump.  “Can I come in? I really have to shower and get ready for work.” She snaps out of it and nods. “Yeah of course” She reaches for your suitcase before you do and rolls it inside. You follow in after her. You see Connie in the living room watching cartoons and sipping coffee in his boxers. He sees you and smiles and gets up to walk towards you. “Hey (FN) thought we were set for lunch today? Decide on breakfast too?”  He’s about to go in for a hug when Sasha shoves him hastily and grabs onto you, her arm around your shoulders. “Not now Connie.”

She leads you to one of the bedrooms and you turn back to give Connie an apologetic glance, his face completely confused.  “Thanks Sasha but that really wasn’t necessary.” “You’re a fragile flower right now, no need for feeling more overwhelmed then you already do (FN).” A small smile graces your lips at your overprotective friend. “I’m okay Sasha. Really.” You try to reassure her.

 You’re inside a big room by then. One with its own bathroom. You feel so grateful towards her right now. “Ok well, freshen up and we’ll talk when you’re done ok?” You sigh and nod. “Thank you so much Sasha.” She shakes her head. “You don’t have to thank me girl, I got you.” She grins which makes you grin but makes you teary eyed at the same time. She hugs you one last time before she leaves you alone to shower and change. You unzip your suitcase and pull out some new and clean work clothes, an oversized grey turtleneck sweater, some tight black jeans, a clean bra and panties. You sigh as you remember last night’s events suddenly with a stranger being the reason for you reaching for a turtleneck in the first place. With the way things were right now it’d do you no good to remember that stuff. You locked it away to the furthest part of your mind and tried to not relive it. As much as you really wanted to do so. Over and over and over again. _Stop it . It was a onetime thing, control yourself_. You shake your head and hop in the shower, a cold one would be preferable.

**Time skip**

“That bastard!” Sasha is obviously appalled as you explained what went on between you and Eren last night and up to this morning when you left him. You take a sip of your coffee. “It is what it is.” You say nonchalantly, surprising Sasha. She knew you had the tendency to brush things off when it involved you feeling sad or vulnerable.  But you were transparent, and she could tell that your words didn't match your expression. 

“I can tell Jean and he-” You shake your head and cut her off. “No, no don’t tell Jean, I know what he’ll do and I’m pretty sure a battered Eren isn’t going to make me feel any better.” “Well you’re gonna have to tell him eventually, I mean he’s gonna think you killed Eren or something when he stops seeing you together.” You snort humored by the idea that Jean would in fact probably conclude Eren was dead before he would think you two would break up.

 Jean was one of your closest friends if not _the_  closest and definitely the longest, being friends since you were kids. He looked out for you all throughout elementary, middle school and high school and became your sort of brother figure. You two had lost touch for a while after high school being that he had left to study abroad in England. Your daily calls and texts were cut down to weekly then monthly emails to stay updated on each other lives. However it wasn’t the same as having him with you to vent to. 

He’d visit you three times out of those four years in university and when he had finally met Eren, who you would go on and on about in your emails and long phone calls, let’s just say an altercation between them both let you know he didn’t approve. He warned you he was too ill tempered and you always reminded him to look in a mirror. Which would then make him go on about how you could do better. Eventually he came to accept that you were in love with Eren and knew he had to accept Eren as being a part of your life. He could see that Eren had cared about you too and that reassured him. Little did he know.  Jean had been back for a few months already and you really missed having him one phone call away.  Anyway you know for sure you still weren’t ready to tell anyone else about your break up.

“I have to get to work. Promise me you won’t say anything Sasha please?” She nods. “Okay okay. Promise.” You sigh and smile at her. “Alright then I’ll see you later, we’re still on for lunch right?” Her eyes light up. “Definitely.”


	4. The Big Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ‘The Big Idea’ by Black Books is the song for this one check it :). Also I’m really vague on explaining readers job as I really don’t wanna go into detail because I’m a lazy ass and I’m pretty sure yall don’t want to read a bunch of bs of office jargon which I invented or got from movies ahaha so yeah just assume she works in an office and Hanji is her boss. Also for reference I do ship JeanMarco, I ship it mad hard.  
> Also again, this one was kind of long so I split it into two chapters I will upload the next part soon :)

**One month later**

“I could stay longer if you’d like me too. I can finish inputting the data files into the server since most of the HR accounts are on my computer.” You were in Hanji’s office about to turn in your finished typed documents to her and were about to clock out. Hanji meanwhile was rambling on to you and was all over the place freaking out about the deadline needing to met tomorrow. She was usually the one responsible for the final data inputs of corporate files but she had gotten a call from her secretary about needing to meet with another company asap. So now a stressed out Hanji was typing away at the computer while taking notes on manila folders, labeling them, highlighting spreadsheets, and on the office phone waiting for the other company to establish a time and place for the meeting. You understood how Hanji could be. Multitasking was her forte but you could tell by her expression, she took on too much this time.

Why she was doing everything when she did have other employees who were very much capable of doing the work you didn’t understand. “Oh would you? I was just about to get Moblit to help me out with these! Ah you’re a life saver (FN)!”  She got up from her desk the phone still between her ear and shoulder as she grabbed a pile of manila folders, post its sticking all over the place, and handed them to you. Really the only reason you offered was because you needed the hours. You’d been thinking about getting your own place soon.

Also distractions didn’t hurt, after all who needs sleep right? You haven’t been getting much anyway.  Sleeping, a daunting thing for, you as you found yourself alone with your own thoughts, beating yourself up over what could have been and what you could have done to save your relationship.That just wasn’t right. You knew it too. Beating yourself up over someone else’s mistakes. Yet you couldn’t shake the guilty thoughts and you often tired yourself to sleep, crying softly through the night .

“Ok got it. Yeah, mhhmm...No problem.” Hanji hangs up the phone interrupting your daze and grabs some files behind her and her purse and waits for you at her door to follow her out of the office. “Ok (FN), If you have any problems with the pass codes or reading the files or anything in general you know  where to reach me. I really appreciate it. Ok I gotta go bye!” She waves hastily as she speed walks to the elevator leaving you, your arms full of paperwork, in front of your cubicle. You sigh and sit over on your chair. You look at the time it’s 4:08pm, a rare day where you actually got to leave early and instead you’re spending it knees deep in paperwork. 

It’s been weeks since you moved in with Sasha and although you find yourself enjoying her and Connie’s company you often found yourself overwhelmed with how hard she tried to get your mind off the break up. She had you doing some really busy things on your days off. Hiking in the woods one day, going to music shows and visiting food tasting events on others. The day before yesterday she took you to an amusement park with Jean, Krista and Yrmir.  Armin bailed saying he errands to run but really you knew he had probably been over at Eren’s being courteous to you by not mentioning him. It didn’t bug you though knowing they’d been best friends since they were kids.

Sasha always had something conveniently planned for you to do. You knew you could easily protest but being that she was going through all the trouble for you, you didn’t have it in you to reject her kindness. Even then you found yourself fake laughing and fake smiling. Really all you wanted to do was lie in bed and have a nice day in, watching movies or binge watching shows, eating pizza or take out. Typical post breakup behavior really, but downtime seemed nice when you really haven’t been getting much of it.  

**Time skip**

7 hours. You had been typing for 7 hours straight almost, stopping only to grab three cups of coffee from the break room and using the restroom. You yawn as you close the last manila folder, and stretch in your chair. You groan as you find yourself between the fine line of being exhausted mentally but not physically. That last cup of coffee may have been a bad idea as you feel yourself wide awake at 11:34 pm.  You close all the documents open on your computer and put it on sleep mode.  You were the only person left in the building besides the janitor and it was until now you noticed all the office lights had dimmed.  “I really have no life.” You mumble to yourself.

You grab your belongings and make your way out of the desk and towards the elevator.  You pull out your phone and dial Sasha who had called you earlier and left a voicemail.  She knew your shift was short today and she probably had something planned to do tonight. The elevator door opens and you step out and walk towards your car. Sasha doesn’t answer and you sigh. It’s almost midnight you remember.  She’s most likely knocked out right now. You send her a text instead. “ _Hey Sasha, stayed at work later, sorry I forgot to let you know. I’ll be home in a while.”_ You put your phone in your cup holder and reverse to pull out of the parking space.

It’s late but going home and getting into bed didn’t seem like a tempting idea to you right now. Sleep was the last thing on your mind. You did however think about how the last time you had a good night sleep was two weeks ago, when you were buzzed coming home from a winery with Jean and knocking out on the car ride home. Then it hit you. You really go through all the motions in your head about going there after what had happened to you. And yet as you remember the details, details you hadn’t really ever forgotten, but convinced yourself you had, you also remember Levi. What a coincidence it would be if he was there right now, wouldn’t it?

Sadly, expectations and assumptions were your enemy. It definitely didn’t do you any good when you assumed you’d have a ring on your finger by now. You were certainly young and  naive but you didn’t see anything wrong with wanting a future for yourself, a happy one at that. Sure marriage wasn’t everything you knew this, but when you’re in love and optimistic it definitely seems that way. You curse your memories as you feel them muddling your thoughts as your main goal right now is to get buzzed and probably call Jean to take you home and pass out on your bed.

Who goes out drinking on a Wednesday night? Drunks and sad people for one. You fit the criteria. You arrive at the familiar bar on 2nd and main, and park behind the place. You exit your car, lock it and walk over to the polarized building with the white lettering outside the door and walk inside. Immediately you're greeted with the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Two people are chatting at a table, beers in front of them. One person is at another table, drinking straight whiskey in a glass. _Slow night_ you think. You hear Elton John’s 'Tiny Dancer' playing subtly in the background. You take in everything the smell, the sounds, and walk over to the bar counter and sit at one of the stools.

Marco’s tall frame is turned away from you, cleaning glasses. You cough to get his attention. “Ahem, can a girl get a drink around here?”  “I’m sorry miss wha-” he turns around and he grins. “Hey (FN)! Long time see! I honestly thought I wouldnt see you back here.” His warm brown eyes still sparkle in the dim lighting of the place and you smile.

“Hi Marco, haven’t been on this side of town that’s why.” You chuckle. He nods. “Ah. So what’ll it be? Jack and coke?” He asks. You smile at his remembering of your signature drink. You nod. “Just as a starter.” You say and he chuckles.  “Gotcha.” He goes and makes your drink.

It’s like Déjà vu as you sit here and watch him pour your drink. You look down at your hands on your lap and scratch the nail polish off your nails.  “You ok?” He asks as he puts a napkin down in front of you and your drink on top. You look up immediately. “Hmm? Oh.. yeah I’m fine.” You take your drink and sip it the all too familiar bittersweet concoction running across your taste buds. You swallow and he still looks at you his eyes concerned but gentle almost as if telling you,  _I know you_ _’re not ok_. “Well if that’s the case I’m glad.” He says knowingly unconvinced. You sigh and feel your chest eating away at you, a tightness back in place.

You weren’t a doctor or anything but anyone who had gone through one could attest that depression after a break up was a common symptom of a broken heart.  You couldn’t explain it as anything else but a heavy weight on your chest. You had broken up with other people before but it was never nothing you couldn’t handle. This time it had been different. The front you had cautiously built in front of others, your friends, people at work, felt like it was going to collapse at any second.  

You down your drink all the way and gavel it on the counter. You hiss a little bit mostly at how cold it was while it went down your throat. You look at Marco again who’s cleaning the counter with a rag. “Hey Marco?” He looks over at you. “Another?” He asks as he walks over to take your glass. You shake your head. “No, take a shot with me.” You say as you bring your arms on top of the counter and lean into it. He chuckles and shakes his head lightly. “I can’t.” He replies.

You scoff and smile. “You can’t or you won’t?” You inquire. “I can’t. It’s against policy to drink on the job.” He says. “Oh come on you work at a bar! Don’t tell me you’ve never snuck a drink behind the counter.” You state amusedly. He laughs and puts the rag over his shoulder. “Of course not.” He scoffs.  And then winks at you. You chuckle and shake your head. 

“Alright then, two shots please.” You request.  He sighs and reluctantly brings over two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. He pours them and you bring yours up. “To hell with loser boyfriends.” He says as he clinks his with yours. “To no more lies and bullshit.” You say and then simultaneously throw your heads back and swallow the burning bitter liquid. You hiss while Marco ‘whoos’ and you you chuckle.  “What time do you close tonight?” You ask your voice a bit raspy. “Same as always, 2:00am.” He informs.

You look at your watch it was barely going to be 1am and you sigh. “So round two is a no go?” You ask a bit disappointed. Marco looks around and notices the other customers had left. Its Wednesday and the bar could afford to close early.  “Gimme a sec.” He says as he turns around and reaches bellow and pulls out a set of keys. He walks over to the entrance and locks the door. He flips the open sign over to closed and walks back behind the counter.

He brings out another bottle of golden tequila. “This one’s my favorite.” He says as he refills your shot glass. You clink glasses and knock them back. It was smoother on the way down which you’re thankful for.  He pours another two. You begin talking to him about your life, skillfully excluding Eren from it as much as you could. And he does the same. Telling you about his past relationships and how he had been cheated on by his previous boyfriends. That pissed you off, that someone would cheat on someone as sweet as him. But also you found comfort in the fact that he could relate. He tells you how he’s in med school and how he works two jobs to pay for it.

 “Med school? Really?” You utter impressed and buzzed by this point. You feel your words become lazy. He chuckles. “What I don’t strike you as the doctor type?” You run your hand through your hair as some of it gets in your face. “No yeah totally, it’s just a doctor that’s a bartender and a hotel concierge that’s like a first.” You laugh. “Well I’m not a doctor yet technically.” “Psshh You’re in med school, you’re already halfway there.” He laughs and shakes his head as he tips back another shot. You follow after, this time and add a lemon as your tongue begins to feel numb.

“I know I just met you Marco but you’re seriously the nicest guy I’ve met in a really long time.” You state aloud and hiccup. Marco blushes and brings the side of his fist to his mouth to hide a chuckle. “And you’ve only come in a couple of times but you’re already my second favorite customer.” He answers you. You scoff and slap his arm playfully. “ _Second_? Who’s the firs-st?” You slur at the end.  “Well Levi, that’s only because he’s been coming here a long time and the guy tips impressively.”

You laugh and Marco follows after.  “Y-you’re a gold digger! You gold digger you. Putting out your goodies on display for him I bet.. I res-spect that though.” You slur, not making any bit of sense. He laughs. “What?! I do not…You’re drunk aren’t ya?” You scoff. “Pshh, you’re drunk.” “I’m actually good.” He conveys a bit lazily, his faced flushed from the warmth of the alcohol.  “Plus it’s not my goodies he was after that one night.” He snorts into the back of his hand as he sees your expression. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flare up. “We diddin even do anythhing. He juuhst took me home.”  You say innocently. “Oh I’m sure.” He replies playfully.  You bite your lip and bring your index finger up sloppily to your lips. He bursts out laughing and leans into your shoulder and you do the same. “suh ssecret.” You whisper.

“He came in and asked for you once.” Marco states suddenly. “WHAT?! Shuddup he d-id not.” He chuckles and nods. “I’m serious I think it was a week after you met, he came in and asked if I’d seen you and I said I hadn't. He didn’t say anything after though.” You were coherent enough to understand what Marco was saying and honestly it made you feel all tingly, butterflies formed in your stomach. Someone like Levi asking about you? If anything you would have assumed he’d forgotten all about your encounter. You sigh and shake your head. You dig through your purse and pull out your phone and squint your eyes as your screen shines brightly in your face. The phone says it’s 3: 15 am.

“Holy shit itss late.”  “Is it?” Marco says as he pulls out his own cell phone out of his butt pocket.  “Crap I have an early shift at the hotel tomorrow. I'm so hammered right now.” He laughs. You yawn and nod.  “I’ll call my friend Jean to pick us up.” You look through your contacts and slide it to call. “No it’s ok I’ll just call a cab. I can’t impose myself on your friend he doesn’t even know me.” You shake your head and brush him off. “Jeanss cool he won’t mind.” It rings and Marco gives you an unsure look.

“It’s ok I promise.” You reassure him. “But-” “Jjeaaan?” You cut him off as Jean picks up.

“Hello?” Jean answers, his voice deep and sleepy. “Shit Jjean did I wake you?”You ask and bring your thumbnail to your teeth.

 “No not at all I mean its only three in the morning.” He says sarcasticaly and yawns.

You laugh. “Soooorry, I neeeeed a ride Jean pleeease. Me and ma friend do.”

 “Are you drunk?” Jean asks as he gets out of bed and rubs his hand on his tired face.

You scoff. “No.” He stays silent. “Yess.” You say afterwards dejectedly.

“Of course you are.” He replies going to his drawers for a shirt.

 “Whaas that s’pposed to mean?”  You inquire a bit offended.

“What bar are you at?”He asks instead.

“The one on ssecond and main. Jeaaaan wha-”

“I’ll be there in 10 mintues.” He hangs up.

“S’all set.” You say to Marco. “Last one for the road.” You state, implying to Marco to pour you another shot and you knock it back.  You were wasted by this point and Marco had to help you off the stool as you stumbled in your heels.

 Like clockwork, 10 minutes later Jean honks out in the street announcing his arrival. Marco and you walk to the entrance and he unlocks the door.  He holds you by the waist as he tries to look for the right key to lock the door from the outside, his fingers feel heavy as looks through the keys. “Shit.” He hiccups and finally finds the right key.

Marco turns around with you in tow, your legs feeling like Jell-o, and walks over to Jean’s car. Jean steps out of the car and opens the back seat knowing you’d probably want to lay down.  He grabs you from Marco and helps you slide into the car.  Immediately you lay down and start laughing. “Thanks Jeaan booy. You're tha besstesst.”

“Sure thing (FN)” Jean says shaking his head chuckling. Marco stands there awkwardly, he blushes as he sees Jean in boxers, a New Order t-shirt and sneakers. Jean motions him over. “Get in, man.” Marco hops into the passenger seat and puts on his seat belt with shaky fingers. Jean hops in after him and takes the car off park. “Damn you sure got her trashed man.” Jean says as he drives off. He turns to Marco and Marco chuckles nervously. “Think she actually tried to get me drunk first.” Jean laughs. “Yeah I believe you. Oh I’m Jean by the way.” Marco nods . “(FN) said your name earlier.” “Oh Right.” Jean remembers. There’s a small awkward silence as Jean waits for Marco to introduce himself. “Oh I’m Marco.” He chuckles . “Sorry.” Marco rubs his face. “Kinda drunk.”  “Ah. It’s cool.”Jean chuckles. He yawns. “So where to?”

You immediately pop your head in between them both, starling them. “I know!” You yell a grin on your face. “Holy F- damn it (FN) I thought you had passed out!” Jean says his hands gripping the wheel. You laugh and turn to Marco. “Heeey doo you know where Levi lives?” Marco turns to you. “What? Well yeah but-” “Ok lesss go there! Take me there Jeeean pleeease?” “Who the hell is Levi?” Jean questions. “He’s someone thad I knooow. Pleeease Jjean?” “What the fuck (FN)! You want me to take you to some strangers house at 3 in the morning? When you’re wasted as fuck?”  

“I’m toootally fiiiine Jean Jeeez!” You roll your eyes. “My ass you are.” He says. “Aww Jjean! I’m a big girl com'on. You're s’possed to be my bro, my wing man…”Jean shakes his head while Marco laughs. “You’re definitely drunk.” “Fine I’ll get there buh myself.” “How the hell will you-” “I’ll call a damn cab! I’ve got insen-sensitive. Do you know what that means?” You slur stumbling your words.  “I do, but I’m sure you don’t, since I’m sure what you meant was incentive.” Jean looks at you through his rearview mirror. He see’s tears in your eyes and your arms crossed against your chest. There’s no winning with you, you were as stubborn as a mule.  He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Fine!”

Your eyes light up and you smile wide. “Thankss Jean! I knew I kepf you around ffor a rreason.” Jean grunts. “I’m gonna regret this, fuck me.” Jean says as he turns his car around towards where Marco directs. Marco turns to him and smiles. “I know Levi he’s not a creep, he’ll probably drive her home himself.”  Jean sighs still not at ease. “I hope you're right man. I really don’t want her to get hurt.” Marco sighs and looks out the window, Jean winning his respect with his care for you.

 “I wouldn’t have agreed to give you the address if I wasn’t sure.” Marco says softly. Jean nods. “How do you even know the guy and where he lives anyway?” Jean asks Marco skeptically. Marco rubs the back of his neck." He's a regular at the bar and I drove him home once. He was drunk and couldn’t drive. It was actually quite funny. I had to walk him to the elevator, he kept stumbling and he kept telling me to take my giraffe ass home.” “He sounds like an asshole.” Jean states. “You had to be there.” Marco chuckles. “To your right. The complex down the street.” Marco says as he spots the building. Jean pulls in front of the building, on the side of the street and whistles impressed. “Damn.” Marco nods. “Yup.”

You grab your purse and get in between Marco and Jean again. You give them each a kiss on the cheek. Jean rubs it off grossed out and Marco chuckles. “Thankss y'guyss get Marco home safe Jeean.” You stumble out of the car and walk towards the glass doors. “Shit she can’t even walk right.” Jean says to himself as he looks at you out his window shaking his head.  “Im fine!” You yell and wave at them to go away. “(FN) you better  call me if anything shady happens!! and text me when you get to his place ok?!” Jean yells but you’re inside before you can reply.


	5. It All Feels Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My Chapters are soo damn loooong i hate it ! Ahaha mostly because I've got to edit it but I'm just a lazy bum.  
> 'It all feels right' by Washed Out was inspo for the title but 'Mirrorball' by Crayon Fields has been my JAM for a while now.  
> Most importantly reader and Levi meet again in this one you're welcome :))

**Levi** **’s POV**

He hears the doorbell ring and he opens his eyes. _What the fuck?_ He looks over at the digital clock on his night stand. _Who the fuck is here at almost 4 in the fucking morning._ The door bell rings again obnoxiously and loud as fuck as it resonates through his entire apartment. He throws the sheets off his body and makes his way off the bed and heads towards the door.

 His sweat pants sag, falling off his hips as he reaches to tighten them with the drawstring. He’s groggy and pissed off, ready to kick whoever’s ass is at the door. His bare feet make contact with the cold wooden floors as he walks to the main door. He doesn’t hesitate as he opens it, not even the slightest bit worried that it could be a thief or a serial killer. Levi could hold his own in a violent situation, which allowed him to live a pretty much fear-free life.

You stumble a bit as you had been leaning your ear against the door trying to make out any moving sounds. He grabs you by your arms and straightens you up. “(FN) What the hell? What are you doing he-” “Shhh.” You bring your index finger to Levi’s lips sloppily.  He furrows his eyebrows in complete confusion. “Why-” You cut him off with your lips, pressing them against his forcefully.

Well that woke him up, but he is definitely caught off guard. As you try to pry his lips open with yours immediately, he tastes the alcohol on your breath as your tongue slides over his. He grabs your shoulders and stops you, your saliva lingering on his lips. “Are you drunk?” He questions sternly.  “No I’m fine.” You whisper and move his hands off your shoulders and place them on your breasts. Levi’s usual scowl leaves his face for a second as his eyes widen. _What the fuck is she doing?_ He had literally just been asleep a few minutes ago and now he had to deal with your drunken actions.

He removes his hands and puts them down. You move your lips to his jaw and apply small kisses down his neck while simultaneously bringing your hands underneath his shirt feeling his chest and then his abdomen. Levi swallows as he feels himself on the brink of becoming hard and halts your hands. “Stop.” He says his voice deep and demanding. Your hands still in his grasp, you continue kissing his neck and suck on his flesh. “Lesss... get naked.” You whisper straightforwardly, into his ear. Levi bites his entire bottom lip harshly to prevent a moan from escaping as you pull your hands away from his, and bring them down to his lower region.  He pushes you away from him, your lips leaving a purple bruise on his milky skin. “Stop it.” He growls harshly, pushing you away hastily putting some distance between you two.

You look at him with wide eyes taken aback by his tone. “Why?” His scowl is back on his face and he responds in his usual deep monotone voice. “You’re drunk.  You really expect me to fuck you while you’re like this.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m ok though.  Y-you’re not taking aadvantage of me if that's that's why.” You mumble your words. Levi scoffs _. Of course that_ _’s why idiot_ he think. Levi resented guys who’d take advantage of girls. He’d gotten into many fights because of this, protecting his sister Isabel and the handful of ex girlfriend's who'd get the typical pushy asshole at the bar.

You reach for his crotch again and his hands stop yours before you can touch him, his grip tight on your wrists. “Desperation isn’t a good look for you.” He says finally purposely trying to turn you off by making you mad at him. You gasp and narrow your eyes at him. “Ff-uck you.”  “Maybe when you’re sober.” He quips. He lets go of your wrists. “Forgeet you I was going to suck your dick but you can forgeeet it. Noope.”  You shake your head and cross your arms over your chest childishly. Levi actually chuckles softly. “Oh? Well fuck, what could have been.” He retorts sarcastically.  The sexually frustrated part of him really wishing you hadn’t said that.

You furrow your eyebrows and pout, trying to give him a menacing glare. Really you just looked sleepy with your eyes squinting and twitching. Levi cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “Cute.” You grimace and roll your eyes.

He sighs. “Let’s just go to bed brat. It’s late, I have work tomorrow.” He rubs his hand across his face. You rub your eyes. “Fiine but only because I’m tired not beecause you’re making me.” Levi stays silent. _If that_ _’ll get you to bed so be it_ he thinks. He motions for you to walk before him and you take a few steps before you stumble. “Might wanna get those shoes off first.” Levi suggests annoyed. You scoff equally annoyed at him and slip your shoes off awkwardly and throw them off to the side.  You walk to his bedroom and make your way to his bed. You sit on the edge, reach to unbutton your pants and slip them off one leg at a time. You throw them on the floor and reach for your shirt to unbutton it. Your eyes hooded with sleep.

“What the hell are you doing now?” Levi asks as he walks in seconds later having picked up your shoes and placing them neatly by all his other shoes. You groan starting to feel like shit the room spinning. You don’t answer him and finish slipping off your shirt off your shoulders throwing it on the ground with your pants, your eyes closed. You groan and lean forward on the edge of the bed, you’re about to fall forward on your face. 

Levi instantly rushes in front of you and hauls you up by your waist expecting what’s going to happen next. He hurriedly rushes you to his restroom and turns on the light. He tries to kneel you down on the floor but it’s too late and you heave into the toilet and vomit. Luckily your aim was spot on. You fall to the ground while Levi tries to lessen the impact with his grip on you and you drop your head inside the toilet gripping the sides as you dry heave and the remnants of what you had eaten that day leave your body. Levi looks away a grimace on his face as he tries not smell the putrid acidic smell of throw up.  As you vomit, you become aware of someone’s hands on your shoulder and you shrug them off.

“Just give me a sec.” You say and you throw up more stomach contents. Levi lets go of your shoulders. You’re in your underwear and sweating profusely. Your throat is burning and your eyes water, your vision becoming blurry. “Ugh.” You shut your eyes and you lay your head on the side of the toilet breathing heavily as you feel sleep overtake you.

Levi watches as your breathing regulates and starts slowing, eventually becoming deep. He sighs and scoops you up in his arms like nothing, flushing the toilet swiftly. He turns towards the door and turns off the light as he makes his way back to his room. _Of all the ways we could have met up again it had to be like this_ he thinks in disbelief. You smell of sweat, vomit and your perfume as he places you on his bed. You groan a little bit and turn your face away from him. He covers you’re underwear clad form with his white comforter, and makes his way into his closet to grab some blankets and pillows. To exhausted to leave the room he lazily throws the blanket on the floor and does the same with his pillows. He yawns, lies down and knocks out immediately.

**The next morning**

His alarm clock on his night stand rings to life alerting him to get up and start his day. He reaches with his arm only to shut it off. Levi opens his eyes slowly and groans sleepily stretching his arms above his head. He pulls the blanket off of himself and gets up. His back is stiff from the hard floor he’d slept on and he twists his torso to crack it. He stretches his arms behind him and looks over at you still asleep, wrapped up in his sheets like a burrito, your face the only thing exposed. “Hm.” He walks over towards you and studies your face standing above you. Your breath feathers a few strands of your hair and your nose wrinkles subconsciously as it tickles your face.  He reaches for your loose (HC) strands and with his thumb and index, moves them out of the way.

This is the first time he’d seen you dead asleep and he can’t help but half smile at your serene features. You already looked so much younger than he does and even more so as you sleep. He had no idea why your face was just etched in his brain from the moment you’d met that night a month ago. It didn’t make any sense yet he attributed as just a physical atraction for you. Sure he’d been with several attractive women before but not all them necessarily held any importance to him. Part of him wanted to figure out what made you so different. Even yesterday in your drunken state he couldn’t help but be glad you were in front of him again.   But really there was nothing he would do but push those thoughts to the back of his head and ignore them because he knew what it would lead to. And he didn’t need any of those types of distractions in his life right now. Lucky for him ignoring emotions came easy to him. He turns his gaze away from you and walks out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom.

**Reader** **’s POV**

“Uhhhhh fuuucking shit.” You groan and bring a hand to your face as a massive head ache makes it presence in your skull. Your voice is hoarse. You open your eyes slowly and shut them tightly as the morning daylight burns your eyes making your head pound even more. “UGGHHH…” You start to move your limbs and your body feels exhausted like you hadn’t gotten any sleep in years. You move over to uncover yourself, bringing your legs off the edge of the bed, you look like a creature of the night hunched over and a disheveled nest of hair on your head.

The autumn draft makes its way inside the room chilling your body and that’s when you notice you aren’t wearing anything but your undergarments. _What? Why? UGHHH I need to brush my teeth.._ you think all at once as your hand makes contact with some crusty substance on the corners of your mouth. You honestly can’t remember much of last night. The last thing you remember clearly as day was calling Jean to pick you and Marco up from the bar and everything before that. The rest is hazy and muddled.

You look at your surroundings and then you realize. “Aw shit.” You remember Levi’s pristine bedroom, an organized white desk at the corner and a few plants on the window sill, some photography portraits hanging around the walls. You look over at his bed sheets and you see his snow white pillows are smudged with your makeup. You almost didn’t believe it yet there you were. Last night you had come to Levi’s house unannounced and most definitely intoxicated. You were starting to think alcohol wasn’t really your friend after all. You immediately felt embarrassed and as you sit there sulking wishing you could magically disappear from his place, Levi comes in the room in nothing but a towel around his waist, his upper body glistening with beads of moisture from his shower, his damp hair darkened to look pitch black.

He freezes as he see’s you’re awake. Two adults in a bedroom together half naked couldn’t lead to anything good. Your heart quickens as you stare at each other his face bored and unimpressed making you feel small. He’s about to speak when you open your mouth. “Did anything happen last night?” Levi raises a brow. “I’d say it was a pretty _interesting_ night.” He simply replies. “Aww crap.” You groan embarrassed and cover your face with your hands. “How _interesting_?” You ask hesitantly looking though your fingers as your hands are still on your face. Levi shrugs. “Well nothing happened between us if that’s what you’re wondering.” You sigh a breath of relief finding comfort in the fact that you hadn’t slept with Levi and not remembered it. “So then…why am I half naked?” You ask softly. Levi walks into his closet searching for his clothing as he answers. “You took off your own clothes.” He states, looking among the hangers for a shirt. He pulls a crisp white one, a pair of grey slacks and a black silk tie.

“Jeeeez.” You mutter to yourself, shaking your head in disbelief. You want to interrogate Levi further about what you did last night, but as you’re about to ask more questions, he cuts you off. “There are extra tooth brushes in the drawer underneath the sink, and aspirin in the medicine cabinet, help yourself.” He says monotone as he hands you one of his shirts. “Thanks.” You take it and slip it on buttoning it up and rolling up the sleeves. “I’m really sorry by the way..for whatever it was I said or did last night.” You say as you get off the bed and walk towards the bathroom, a bit unsteady as your legs feel like those of a newborn fawn. Levi low key watches as your ass cheeks peek out from underneath his shirt with the sway of your hips.

**Time Skip**

Having changed back into your own clothes and combing through your hair as much as would make you look presentable, you walk out into the living room towards the kitchen where Levi is reading some documents while sipping what you assume is tea in a mug.“Soooo…umm..” You start hesitantly “You need a ride.” Levi says plainly, reading your thoughts. “Please…well if you can’t it’s ok I can call-” Levi cuts you off. “Stop, its fine.” He nods and sets his tea mug down in the sink. He grabs his keys off the counter and a brown leather messenger bag. “I’m just saying if taking me is going to make you late for work I can take a cab.” You say as you walk beside him towards the door. You already felt guilty for imposing yourself on him the whole night.

He looks over at you as he steps inside the elevator and you follow behind him. “I said it was fine, however I wish you would stop being so damn annoying about me doing you favors.” He says simply. You chuckle and smile at him appreciatively “I’m sorry. It’s just you’ve already done enough for me.” You say frankly. “Tch. Like what?” Levi asks as he walks towards his car.

“Well letting me stay at your place for one. It’s admirable that you didn’t throw me out on the streets or throw me in a cab on my own last night.” You say in playful banter. His lips twitch trying to prevent a smile. “I thought about it.” He retorts playfully, but remaining serious. You chuckle and roll your eyes as he opens the door for you and you step inside. Your stomach has butterflies as you hop inside and you put your seat belt on.

You pull out your cell phone and check the time. It was a little passed 8 in the morning. You could make it to work on time. Levi hops in beside you starting the car as he pulls out of the space and makes his way into the street. “Where’s your place?” He asks as he waits to turn right. You give him Sasha’s address and you drive off making small talk on the way there about current events and trivial stuff. This guy was really good at avoiding personal questions you think. You decide to ask the first one.

“So Levi, what do you do?” You ask him leaning against the car door tiredly. He stares ahead as he answers. “I work in business.” _Well that_ _’s vague_ you think. “Same here.” You say instead.“Really now?” He says uninterested. You nod. He doesn’t push for more info and you move on to the next question. He cuts you off as you're about to ask him something. “It’s my turn.” He says. “Oh ok.” “Why did you come over to my place last night?”

You furrow your eyebrows “Well I was drunk, I’m pretty sure my friend Jean dropped me off there.”  Levi sighs. “Well yes, that much is pretty fucking obvious, but drunk or not, there was a reason why you ended up there right?” You think hard about it and hazy memories run through your head.

 _You were kissing Levi, you were touching Levi, you were whispering words you don_ _’t remember._ You immediately turn red as you connect bits and pieces. “You already know why I was there.” You say as you turn away and look out the window self-consciously. “Tch so you do remember?” Levi says, trying to get under your skin. You roll your eyes annoyed. “Well not entirely.” You mutter. “Hm.” Levi is amused at how different you were acting right now compared to last night. You were flustered and obviously uncomfortable. He tries to bite back a smirk and you notice this.

A spark of determination suddenly in you, you decide to make him an proposition, impulsiveness now taking over your words.“How about we make a deal?” you sounded as tired as you felt, regardless you turn your body entirely in his direction and face him. He looks over at you and raises an eyebrow then looks back on the road. He noticed your lack in energy do in part by the hangover that's written all over face. “Elaborate." He had arrived at Sasha’s place and put his car on park besides the curb. “Ok but first be honest with me, when’s the last time you had sex?” You asked bluntly. Your face heats up a little while Levi remains unfazed.  “A week ago.” He states plainly. You furrow your eyebrows and become apprehensive again and start regretting you’d even brought it up _._

 _Of course he_ _’d had sex, he wouldn_ _’t hold out just because._ Unlike you who hadn’t had sex since a month ago. You psych yourself back up _if he doesn_ _’t go for it_ _’s his lost._ He coughs to get your attention and you start. “Right..um well..what if I told you I would agree to... a strictly physical relationship with you…and establish some sort of...schedule if necessary, to you know…um” Levi chuckles huskily, deeply amused at your trying to explain your straight out of the blue idea, catching on right away. “Fuck?” He offers. You chuckle nervously and nod feeling totally out of your element. You really couldn’t word that in a way that was even the slightest bit sexy.

 He smirks his handsome features lighting up with the simple gesture. “What are your conditions?” He asks you. “Conditions?” You question, not really thinking all the way past wanting to make it clear you want to fuck Levi. “Yeah, I’m sure you have some.” He encourages. You raise an eyebrow _would he really play by my rules?_ He looks at you waiting and that gives you a boost. “Well ok, number one, I think I’d appreciate if we kept other partners to a minimum, you know for safety reasons.” He nods slowly. “Sounds fair.” He approves. “And?” He questions further. You think, searching for other concerns. “And we use a condom every time.” You say finally. “Well obviously idiot.” He says, running a hand through his hair casually. “I’m just saying, because of last time-” Levi shakes his head. “That was a stupid ass mistake; You were the first person in years that I fucked without one.” You cock your head slightly in surprise. “Really?” Both of you were aware of how lucky you’d been to not have ended up with STD’s or you, pregnant, with you both not knowing each other. Levi’s intuition told him he could trust you when you revealed you didn’t do casual sex, even then the risk was still there.  

Levi asks you a question instead. “Is that all?” “Yup.” You say satisfied. “So anything else goes then?” He lowers his head locking eyes with yours, searching for any doubt on your features. You become a little hesitant under his intense stare. But nevertheless you nod. He cocks an eyebrow and smirks.  “Ok then, my conditions are simple, we keep personal questions to a minimum.” You nod in agreement and he continues. “I don’t do cuddling so don’t expect it.” You feel like arguing that one, but hold back.  “Lastly, if either one of us starts developing feelings, we stop immediately. Got it?” The last one didn’t really surprise you, Levi made it very clear at the beginning what he was about. You nod and Levi smiles satisfied. “Sounds like you've got yourself a deal, (FN).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a race now. Who shall catch the feels first? Hmmm...we shall see..


	6. How Soon Is Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this one took forever :/ I was caught up with some college classes I was taking this summer but I’m finally done with them yayyy :))) So I’ll really try to have the other chapters out sooner. Again thanks for reading :’) Sorry for any Grammar and spelling mistakes I'm sure I made a bunch.  
> Also I really suck at flirtatious dialogue as you will see aha. Sorry I'm a faliure

“Right, so in the end the guy goes well fuck you, ya bloody bastard, and I’m all like aw well fuck you too sir.” You all burst out laughing. Jean was entertaining you, Sasha, Connie, and Armin with stories about his adventures in England. It was a Saturday night all of you were out to dinner, catching up on work, school, relationships and life in general. It’d been an awfully long time since the whole group got together, what with all of you working all the time. Sadly, that also being the reason neither Krista nor Ymir could show up. So _almost_ the whole group. You hadn’t realized until right now how much you missed having these moments.

You stab a macaroni with your fork and bring it to your mouth. “I bet Armin has a bunch of crazy ass stories too, don’t ya Mr. Cambridge?” Connie feigns an English accent, rather poorly. Everyone laughs. Armin just shakes his head biting back a chuckle. Sasha bites her breadstick and then speaks. “Sure, I mean Armin having altercations with _professors_ on his _first day_ , sounds just like him. On the other hand, your approach to things is inspiring Jean, really.” Sasha quips sarcastically. Connie, you, and Armin Laugh. Jean scoffs. “Well excuse me for calling out assholes when I see them.” He talks through bites of his lasagna.

“I seriously do not understand how you got through four years over there without someone kicking your ass.” You chime in. “Aha Eren would have taken care of that easy- OW.“ Sasha elbows Connie before he can finish his sentence. “Oh.” He furrows his eyebrows then purses his lips. An exchange of looks and an awkward silence follows. You take a sip of your ice tea and offer a small smile. “Ok you guys really don’t have to exclude Eren from our conversations, its fine. It’s weirder when you act like he never existed when I’m around.” You say honestly. You stab another macaroni and toss it in your mouth. The others nod and offer you a smile instead.

It’d been three months since the break up, obviously the whole group knew by now about you and Eren. Your friends had been way too considerate when it came to dodging details evolving Eren. You don’t even know how Armin would do it, with him literally being by his side all the time. It made you feel bad. You already started to see a small strain in your group with all of you literally being split and shared between each other. What else could be done? It’s a struggle when you both shared the same friends. Jean was the only one who really avoided Eren completely, knowing full and well coming face to face with him would not end pleasantly. Sasha would hang out with Eren only occasionally when Connie would ask her to tag along and she’d come right back with a message from Eren.

It was always within the same lines, often started with “I miss you” or “I fucked upped. I fucked upped big time” And ended in “Talk to me. You know where to find me.”  You started to feel like Sasha _wanted_ you to forgive Eren, with the way she described his demeanor. If only it were that easy. But nothing ever is.

“Besides,” Jean speaks up finally.  “Eren and me round 2? I’m counting on it.”  “Ding ding ding! LET’S GET READY TO RUMMMMBLE!” Connie mocks a boxing announcer, speaking into his fist like an invisible microphone. You laugh and snort into your ice tea. Everyone else starts cracking up. “That was good, that was good.” Sasha compliments Connie, wiping a fake tear from her eye, Armin laughing into his hand.

Your phone buzzes in your clutch on the table and you pick it up to open it. You pull it out and look at the front screen. _Levi_ is written across the top corner of your phone indicating you just got a text from him. Immediately your stomach flips. You look up and see Sasha picking food off Armin’s plate across from her and Armin chuckling. Connie and Jean are in deep about some recent football game. You slide your phone to unlock and open the text. _“Hey just got out of work. I_ _’m heading home. Let me know if you want to meet up._ _”_ You smile and reply back. _“Definitely. See you in 10_?” You respond. You look back up at your friends, their attention still diverted from you. He responds seconds later. _“Hasty are we? Sounds good._ _”_ You bite your lip trying not to break into a Cheshire cat grin.

“What’s so funny (FN)? Share it with us.” He sounded like such a mom. Jean laces his fingers and brings his hands under his chin, his elbows on the table. _Damn you Jean._   He caught you off guard. “I-” The others now have their attention on you. “Aww (FN) we promised no phones during dinner.” Sasha calls you out too. “I know I know I’m sorry.” You say a little guilty. “What is it?” Armin asks concerned from your expression. “I gotta go you guy’s I’m sorry, a work thing came up.” You offer a lazy excuse.

“A _work_ thing? This late at night.” Jean repeats questioningly, unconvinced. You look at Sasha and she has a raised eyebrow almost knowingly. Armin’s face just shows confusion. “Can I have your breadsticks?” Connie asks you. You nod, stand up and hand them to him. You reach for your jacket behind your chair and slip it on. You grab your clutch and toss your phone in it, then snap it close. “I- gotta go ok..I love you guys, let’s do this again soon. Good night.” You wave goodbye and walk out of the restaurant feeling a little guilty you’re leaving them, until your phone buzzes again. You pull it out of your clutch again along with your car keys and read the text from Levi. _“Taking a shower so if I don_ _’t answer the door, let yourself in._ _”_ Ok, guilt just flew out the window.

**Time Skip**

Sleep. Eat. Work. Sex. Reapeat. The past two months since you met Levi again, this is what your routine mostly consisted of. Once in awhile, like today for example, you’d throw in an outing with your friends. Also, yes thankfully, you were finally getting some sleep. It was hard not to when you were constantly exhausted and worn out, and not just from working all day. Long story short, you’d go over to Levi’s place when he texted he was free from work. Which was usually really late at night. That's why it surprised you how early he texted you tonight. It was barely 10 o’clock.  You both never scheduled your ‘meet ups’. It was more of a spontaneous whenever you both felt like it and whenever you were both free. Sometimes he’d offer to pick you up from work, being that you were always the one to drive out to get to his place. But you always declined saying you didn’t mind the drive. And it’s not like you could bring him to Sasha’s place, that’d be weird.

You punch in the access code Levi had given you on the electronic key pad so the gate to the basement parking structure could open. You pull into your now usual space and turn off your car. You grab your clutch and keys and hop out.

Making your way into the building you pull out your compact mirror to check for any food stuck in your teeth, remembering you had just had dinner not too long ago. “Good evening Ms. (FN).” You smile and repeat the salutation to the lobby receptionist. Feeling slightly flustered, as you always do, at their remembrance of your name. This of course do to your recently usual late night visits. _Probably thinks I_ _’m a booty call or something by now_. You think a little self consciously. _It really isn_ _’t far from the truth_ _though_ you add and chuckle inwardly. Before you walk into the elevator you bring you index and thumb to your mouth to take out the minty gum you had been chewing on your way over, and toss it in the chrome trashcan beside the elevator. You walk inside and press the floor to Levi’s place.

You now stand in the familiar hallway in front of his door and knock lightly. No response. You knock again louder. No response. You wrap your fingers around the door knob and turn it. It was unlocked and you walk right in. You shut the door softly, lock it and turn around. “H-hello?” You cough to clear your voice. You sounded nervous. You always were, though it made no sense. You’d already been with him a bunch of times.  Yet you couldn’t help but feel like a school girl talking to her crush for the first time as your nerves started closing in and settling in your stomach. Then you realized, sex has always made you nervous. Even with Eren.

Sure you weren’t a virgin anymore but that didn’t mean you were completely _experienced_. When you and Eren were together you really didn’t experiment much. Missionary was the usual for you two and when you felt like being adventurous you’d top him. You were hesitant to try things because well, you were scared. It was intimidating, how many different positions, and toys and methods there were out there. Most of this info you’d pick up from Sasha or Ymir. 

There was always that fear that Eren would judge you, or reject your ideas, since he never made a big deal about your usual sex life. However, looking back at your first time with Eren was sadly, uneventful. It was back in his university dorm and it was embarrassing to remember since you didn’t orgasm so you tried to fake it but failed miserably. You ended up sounding like a wounded animal. The aftermath left you feeling mortified, he had just chuckled awkwardly, his face completely flushed. “You..okay?” He had asked. You had apologized while he assured you it was fine. Though the sitiation was just as, if not more, awkward for him too. He wasn’t any more experienced than you at the time, having only had sex once when he was in high school. He revealed this too you feeling embarrassed but you found it cute how flustered he got. Eventually sex with Eren got better overtime, even though admittedlly, you and Eren shared lots of awkward moments between the sheets. It’s no wonder you lacked a bit of confidence in bed and got nervous. Eren always treated you like a flower, he was always gentle, always asking if you were okay or if you felt good. You appreciated it greatly, but sometimes you just wanted something more. _.. intense_ , rougher even.

This of course is where Levi comes in. Levi was by far way more experienced than you. He made that clear that same night you both had made your pact. It was a completely different experience with him. And unbeknownst to him, he was slowly helping boost that confidence you felt was lacking. His compliments never stemmed far from “That was a great fuck” to “You’re kinkier than I expected” But it helped you be more assertive, telling him when and where you felt he should touch you and what way he should move. He would happily oblige seeing as he would ask the same from you. He guided you when you asked him if you could top. You hadn’t realized how bad you really were at it. The first few 'meet ups' had been him on top and in control and although it was great you wanted to start being more proactive. Luckily, he was a great teacher. “Slow down. Move your hips more. Like a wave back..and forth.” He had instructed as he placed his hands on your hips. Smoothly guiding you in and out.

You feel your face heat up as you take off your shoes and coat, and hang it on the coat rack in the corner. _Reminiscing about sex isn_ _’t a bad way to initiate sex_ you think as you feel a little discomfort below. You walk into his living room and sit on his couch. Sure enough, you could hear the water running in his shower. You sigh and pull out your phone, opening a game of solitaire you had left unfinished. Exactly a minute later you hear the water turn off and the door of the bathroom open. Levi comes out in a pair of navy sweat pants, shirtless with a towel thrown over both shoulders catching the drops of moisture in his damp hair. 

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” He asks in that usual monotone but husky voice. You shake your head and place your phone on his coffee table. You stand up and walk towards him. “No, just got here.” He takes note of your appearance. You were more dressed up than you usually were. Your hair done up, your black dress accentuating your figure nicely.  “You look..nice-r, then usual.” He comments, awkwardly back tracking his compliment. You scoff and roll your eyes. “Gee thanks, I hadn’t realized I dress, _not nice_ usually.” You quip playfully.

 He cocks an eyebrow though his face remains in its usual scowl. “So what’s the occasion? Had a big date?” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Would I really be here if I had a date?” You retort. He smirks. “Tch. considering how much fun we’ve been having lately” His voice gets huskier, he walks towards you. “I’d say, _definitely_.” He responds, recycling your own response to his text. You scoff and walk closer to him closing the distance between you two. You’re both eye to eye now, him not being that much taller than you. “Don’t flatter yourself Mr. Ackerman, you and I both know, this arrangement is absolutely only temporary.” You strain the vowels of the last three words trying to sound seductive.

His smirk becomes wider. “Oh, it’s Mr. Ackerman now?” _Shit_ you think not realizing he totally would make a thing of it. You look down at his lips, then back at his gray eyes. He notices and his lips twitch slightly upward. “I guess. Only on Saturdays though.” You finally answer. He chuckles. “Is that so? If that’s the case, who says this arrangement is _absolutely only temporary_? Absolute is a very definitive word. I mean we could die tomorrow and really then technically this wouldn’t be absolutely temporary.” _Fuck, what the hell am I saying_ Levi thinks realizing bringing death into foreplay talk and giving a vocabulary lecture is a big NO.  He really was better at showing then telling. You chuckle, to his surprise. “Well, Mr. Ackerman it’s safe to say you don’t miss anything do you?” You tease. You never one to miss a beat. Levi, for the first time in really long time, feels flustered, though his same disposition remains. “You talk too much brat.” He says instead. You roll your eyes and then laugh. You’re about to reply but he cuts you off, grabbing the back of your neck with one hand and the back of your head with the other, shutting you up with his lips.

He kisses you almost painfully biting your lips as he shifts angles. You move your lips in sync with his. He lets go of your head, his mouth is still on yours, and brings his hands to your dress reaching behind you for the zipper. He parts your lips not even asking for entrance and shoves his tongue in your mouth. You meld yours with his. You let him kiss you until you can’t breathe. And he finally let’s go when your lungs feel like they’re on fire. That igniting kiss enough to get you both going.

He slides the sleeves of your dress off your shoulder and brings his lips to your exposed collar bone. He hurriedly throws your dress down your torso and it slides down your legs.  It pools at your feet and you step out of it. He moves his hands to your ass to pick you up. You wrap your arms around his head, his still wet hair tickling your skin. He kisses from your neck down to your chest as he walks you both to his bedroom.

He sits you on the bed then crawls over to you and kisses you again while he reaches behind you to remove your bra. He unclasps it and tosses it on the floor. You lay down on your back and he lets go of your lips and wipes the excess saliva the sticks to his lips with his thumb, then shakes his head. “No. On your Knees.” You swallow some saliva and nod a little apprehensively. You get on knees. “Face the headboard.” He instructs. You do as you’re told and face the headboard. He shifts beside you and you can seem him dig into his night stand to pull out a small foil packet. He opens the package with his mouth but moves over behind you, losing your view of him. He takes off his sweat pants, his already half erected member causing him discomfort as he slips on the condom. He gives a small hiss and you want to turn around but honestly feel a little scared of being reprimanded. Not that it would completely be bad thing. 

Levi gets up from the bed and walks over to one if his drawers. Not being able to see what he’s doing behind you is agonizing. Moisture is already running down between your legs. Levi climbs back on the bed still behind you. “Put your hands out in front of you.” He says finally. You do and with him still behind you, he ties your hands together on the headboard, rather roughly, causing you to wince. He uses a black tie as a make shift restraint. Your arms now above you, your knees are the only support you have. “Move back a little bit.” He says and he brings his hands to position your legs and hips. Your ass is in mid air.

You feel Levi’s hot breath on the nape of your neck. His lips hover down your spine, not kissing you but skimming over your skin. He hovers over the small of your back causing to shiver. Your arch your back and let out a small moan. He brings both of his cold hands underneath you, fondling your breast. He runs his palm back and forth over your pert buds. You gasp and shut your eyes. “Levi..Ohhhh.” He moves his hands to your sides, the pads of his fingers igniting goose bumps along your rib cage and waist. You moan a little louder this time. You feel his weight shift over your back as he brings his lips to your ear, still running his hands down your torso behind you. “I thought we agreed it was Mr. Ackerman tonight.” He whispers his voice velvety. You groan and pull at your restraints wanting to feel him underneath your own finger tips. “L-Levi..I n-need…ahhhhh…” He gets on his knees and brings his hands to your hips. With his fingers he grasps the band of your underwear and pulls them down your legs then tosses them. Seeing you already soaked surprises him. “Hm.” He brings his hands to your ass and runs them over the smooth skin. He digs his finger nails into your cheeks and squeezes them hard. You arch your back further tugging on your restraints harder causing the headboard to creak. Seeing you writhing beneath his touch has him rock hard. His breathing speeds up to match yours.

He’s on his knees once more and he grips your hips positioned right behind you, his tip teasing your entrance. You bite your lip and whimper. “Le-LEVI!” Without warning he rams into you causing you surprise but ultimately pleasure. He grunts and his breaths come out in ragged puffs, as he adjusts inside your core.

 “Ahhh…aaaahhh..” Your face is to the side, your right cheek on his pillow, your chest heaving up and down against his sheets beneath you. You moan loudly as his hands grip your hips with almost bruising strength. He doesn’t say anything and begins ramming into you, rolling his hips in a fluid motion. The headboard is beating against the wall with the rhythm of his thrusts and as he slips out and rams back inside more forcefully then ever you bite the corner of the pillow to muffle your screams.

You pull at your hands wanting very badly to grip something, anything. You arch your back and squirm. Levi has to move his hands up to your waist, one chilled hand on the small of your back, to hold you in place. You feel your release as he thrusts once more hitting you in a place only Levi has been able to discover. You’d never known it even existed. "Vaginal stimulated orgasms are not as easy as clitoris stimulated orgasms" Sasha and Ymir had said. "Unless the other person knows what they're doing." If that's the case then Levi was a damn genius. Each time he hit your spot, It was the most exhilarating and pleasurable feeling you’ve ever experienced.

You lay there limp gasping for air, skin on skin contact the only thing you can hear at this point. Levi reaches his release not long after. His knuckles whiten as his grip on you becomes harder and he throws his head back slightly and releases a throaty moan up into the air. “Fuck..” He’s breathing heavily and he lets go of your waist and removes himself from inside you. You lay flat on your stomach your arms still tied above you. He takes off his condom, rolls it up and tosses into the trashcan by his nightstand. He lies down beside you looking up at the ceiling, out of breath. You’re facing him and you watch as his chest rises and falls rapidly and then begins slowing. His face is flushed and he’s covered in a sheet of sweat. It almost looks like his hair is even wetter than it was before. _How could someone so sweaty still look so good_ you think as a smile creeps up to your lips. You chuckle not realizing it escaped and he turns to face you. _Shit_. You felt caught and your face becomes blank again.

“What?” He ask his deep voice steady again.  You bite your bottom lip and shake your head hastily. “Nothing.” You say quickly. He turns back up towards the ceiling. Then you interrupt his train of thought again. “Um..Levi..” he turns back to you. “What is it?” He asks again, his tone a bit more brash.  You tug at your restraint. “Could you..” He parts his lips in understanding. “Oh, right.” He sits up and leans towards you untying your hands. Your arms drop and you sigh in relief your arms and wrists feeling sore from being held up. You sit up and look at your wrist bright red indentations had formed around them.  You rub them with your hands switching back and forth and hiss a little. “Do they hurt?” You turn to look at Levi. He’s leaning back against propped up pillows looking down at your wrists. You shrug. “I’ll live.” He smirks and you smile back. “Can I use your bathroom?” You ask running strands of lose hair behind your ear. He nods. “You know where it is.” You get up from the bed your legs feel weak as you walk towards the toilet. Levi watches you walk out of his room with red finger print marks on the sides of your hips, you have yet to notice. “Nice.” He says aloud to himself.

You hadn’t realized how cold it was in Levi’s apartment until you walk across the small hall and into the bathroom. Your naked form not helping whatsoever. Your arms wrap around you as you sit on the toilet and shiver feeling soreness on you lower half all of sudden. “What the hell?” You bend your head to check out the discomfort you felt on your sides and find red finger prints on your hips. “Shit.” You shake your head.  Your body was still recovering from old bruises and bites, some fresher than others, all over your torso, shoulders, and back.

Levi was always rough with you and considering you’ve experienced the complete opposite already, you felt like a complete shithead when thoughts of Eren’s gentle touches and caresses came to mind. All you wanted was a happy medium but you knew that was asking too much obviously. 

As for your marked body, you were lucky it was cooler these months which allowed you to cover up in a shitload of layers. Twice he’d messed up and left quarter sized bites, one on your right collar bone and one just below the left side of your jaw. From then on you told him your neck was off limits being that you worked in a professional environment and didn’t need any negative attention from your colleagues.  He didn’t apologize and just gave you a half-assed “Sure, ok.” Almost as if he thought it was humorous.

 You sigh feeling exhaustion and reach for the toilet paper to wipe, and then flush the toilet. You walk over to the sink and wash your hands looking in the mirror you looked as exhausted as you felt. You walk back towards the room and yawn as you walk inside and shut the door behind you.

You turn and see Levi sitting up against the headboard, to your surprise, asleep, the sheets thrown lazily over his lower half. His head was tilted slightly to the side his dark bangs sprawled across his cheekbones. It was such an odd sight seeing him look so peaceful, almost innocent, his frown lines nonexistent in his current relaxed state.  His breathing was steady and really you felt you could stand there and stare at him forever. He really was beautiful, in a brooding kind of way, it was almost unreal. In the end though you took that as your cue.

You walk over around the end of the bed to find your bra and panties on the floor. You slip your underwear on over each leg and bring them to sit on your bruised hips. You walk over to sit on the edge of the bed and slip the straps of your bra over your shoulders then hook the clasps behind you. You run your hand through your undid hair and stand. You walk over to Levi’s side again. You lift your hand and hesitate a bit but eventually you bring your fingers to Levi’s disheveled locks and brush them out of his face.  “Goodnight.” You whisper. Before you have a chance to remove your hand his hand grabs the back of yours suddenly, startling you. “Oh I’m so-” You start, feeling unnerved, but he interrupts.

“Stay.” His eyes are still closed and you stare at him bewildered and shocked. Is he sleep talking? “W-what?” He shifts his body so that he’s lying down on his side, his head on his pillow. He pats the pillow beside him. “Are you serious-  I was on my way out.” He expels an exasperated sigh through now frowning lips, a crease now present between his eyebrows. “Just...come and sleep brat.”  You still don’t know what to do. _What about his rules?_ “Doesn’t count as cuddling.” He says tiredly, as if he’d read your mind. “Um..ok.” You walk over to his opposite side and climb in. He still has his eyes closed and you’re seriously wondering if he’s dreaming or something. It made no sense.

You lay on your side and face him, his face not too far from yours. He grabs the sheets and throws them over you. You seriously feel he’s gonna yell “Aha you idiot, psych!” And kick you out of his bed. Instead he opens his eyes slightly, still hooded with sleep, as if he were checking you were really there. “Goodnight.” He says finally.  He turns over to the other side, his pale but well defined back to you. For the first time, you notice some old scars across his shoulder blades and right across the indentation of the middle of his spine. You’re confused as shit but none the less you turn over to the other side, and bring your arms underneath his pillow and shut your eyes.


	7. Feels Like We Only Go Backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry this is pretty short (I think). I’m working on more than one chapter all at once and this was actually supposed to be longer but it got all jumbled up within other chaps. (I’m a scatterbrain when it comes to writing) This needed some Eren drama again so for those of you who enjoy it here ya go <3 and those of you who don’t lol sorry.

**Levi** **’s POV**

He doesn’t really understand what came over him last night when he asked you to stay. For a really long time, it was all work, that was his main focus. When he had free time he’d sometimes go to the gym to unwind. But usually it was straight home, he'd have a cup of tea, read a book and go to sleep. The never ending cycle grew to be mundane. It all had stemmed from five years ago, he had gotten out of a long term serious relationship with someone he cared about very much, but sadly, fate had interfered quite tragically. However, he was always use to being alone and not relying on anyone but himself. Of course though, he was human, and the feelings he tried so hard to push way down deep into himself and ignore,would still poke and prod at his thoughts, reminding him constantly of how lonely he really was.

In reality though the conclusion he was drawing on was being too damn exhausted to rationalize anything. As far fetched as that would seem to anyone else. That made more sense to him then the former. Being completely exhausted from his crazy work schedule, working from early hours of the morning until really late hours of the night. Getting 4 to 5 hours of sleep, 3 on big project days. On top of that still managing to satisfy his libido. It’s a miracle he hasn’t completely broken down both physically and mentally. However Levi is well accustomed to this cycle. As unhealthy as it may be. His body has more or less trained itself this way. He’s grown use to feeling tired and was thankful for tea and coffee to make up for his lack of sleep.

He had been looking at your sleeping form for a few minutes, too warm and comfortable underneath his sheets to get out of bed and start his usual repetative routine. It was 5 am. His body having its own internal alarm clock allowing him to wake up even when he forgot to set his alarm, like he had last night. He watches your chest rising and falling, your face facing opposite his direction, one arm thrown lazily on the pillow by your head and another on top of the sheets that covered you.

Other than those two nights a few months back, the first time you went home together, and the time you came to his place drunk, you never stayed at Levi’s place and would leave right after your ‘get-togethers’. Really though all it was, was sex and it wasn’t like he expected you to want you to hang around after. After all his rules were clear. He wanted that distance. You seemed to want to comply. So it made no sense for him to randomly ask you to stay.  He was fucking up already and he could sense it with the way his emotions were all over the place. You’d probably go about your day normal as usual without questioning anything of your established situation.

You stir and change position so that you’re now facing him still in deep slumber. Levi sighs and decides to get out of bed and head for the shower.

**Time skip**

7:09 am. You open your eyes and are greeted with an empty spot beside you. _How surprising_ you think sarcastically and yawn. You stretch your body and sit up throwing the covers off of you. You open the door of his bedroom and walk straight to his bathroom to brush your teeth. 

As soon as you walk into the bathroom you spot your black dress folded neatly on the bathroom counter and shake your head. Of course he’d washed it. You were well aware of how OCD he really was about neatness and clothes or anything really being left on his floor. So it didn’t surprise you anymore. You’d asked about it once, why he had washed your clothes he just shrugged and kindly responded with a “They smelled like shit.”

It made you laugh how serious he seemed to be about it and how strange it was but you just rolled with it secretly enjoying that he washed your clothes using his own fresh smelling detergent.  You slip it on over your bruised and marked form and zip it up. You find a new toothbrush in his drawer, squeeze toothpaste on it and brush your teeth.

You contemplate Levi’s reasoning for asking you to stay. _Ugh, it_ _’s too early for this_. You felt groggy but it was the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning so you have no choice but to think about it.

 He made it clear he didn’t want any type of affection that could be the slightest bit intimate on a romantic level _. Maybe something happened last night when he got out of work early so he needed someone, anyone really, to stay with him.  He could have just talked to me about it. Then again he was probably just really tired. I'll just go ask him. Simple._

You rinse and spit and throw your toothbrush back in the packaging and back in the drawer. You wash your face and get rid of the left over residue of your makeup from last night. You dry off and tie your hair up in a messy bun with the hair tie that’s falling off and tangled in the ends of your hair.

 You walk out of the bathroom and straight into his living room where you see Levi sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other reading some files in one hand and a mug filled with coffee in the other.  He’s really dressed up today, wearing a full well fitted dark navy suit, a crisp white shirt underneath and a matching dark navy tie with a small silver tie bar in the middle and dark brown leather shoes.

You whistle and he turns his attention to you. “Someone looks nice-r, than usual today. ” You comment playfully, mocking him. He rolls his eyes and turns back to his documents. “Tch. I was wondering when the shitty snoring was going to stop.”  He teases in his usual tone. You scoff and roll your eyes. "I don't snore." " I could hear you while I was showering." He says as he brings the mug to his lips and sips. You shake your head and chuckle and  walk over to the other side of the couch to sit beside him. You reach for your phone on the coffee table and turn it on. You have texts and missed calls from from Jean, Sasha, and Eren? What the hell _…_ It was just random rambling some of it incoherent. The texts basically read.

_**Eren:** “(FN) Please come back it_ _’s been months already lets please talk it out._ _”_

_**Eren** :_ _“(FN) I_ _’m soooooosorry please hear me out._ _”_

 **_Eren:_ ** _“(FFFFFFNNNNNN)_ _”_

 **_Eren:_ ** _“kfnhowhre where aree yoi?_ _”_

 ** _Eren:_ ** _“I want you to lcone homre with me, I miss you, I miss your.  warmth I misss your smell._ _”_

 **_Eren:_ ** _“I don_ _’t even get why I woulf  do what I did I was caught up being an ass and a fuking idiot._ _”_

 **_Eren:_ ** _**”** “I really need you hrreere rightg now._ _”_

 **_Eren:_ ** _“I don_ _’t know know what to ddo with oj yt out yu_ _”_

You didn’t know how to feel really until you opened the other’s texts next

 **_Sasha:_ ** _“(FN pick up your phone! Eren is over here asking where you are he_ _’s drunk and shouting I told him to go home and he_ _’s waiting outside on the lawn for you. Jean is trying to kick him out and he_ _’s not budging_ _”_

 ** _Sasha:_** _“(FN) He_ _’s crying I don_ _’t know what to do wait now Jean and Eren are yelling at each other. Connie is getting in between them. Ok I think it_ _’s best you don_ _’t come home right now, he_ _’s acting crazy._ _”_

 **_Jean:_ ** _“Fucking Jaeger is a piece of work (FN) I was about to kick his ass tonight you need to straighten that kid out. He still thinks he has a chance with you. Be up front with him._ _”_

You’ve been silent for a while and Levi turns to you and notices your distraught expression as you scroll through your phone frantically. “Is something wrong?” He asks monotone and husky. You turn to him and exhale. You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath. “Umm no..It’s just Sasha’s wondering where I am.” You chuckle weakly. He furrows his eyebrows well aware that doesn’t add up. “Ok well I’ll see you later, I gotta get going. Bye Levi.” He just watches you get up and walk to where your purse and coat hang by the door. You hastily slip it on along with your shoes and exit before Levi even has a chance to say goodbye.

You get to your car and drive off to Sasha’s, stress and a tightness in your chest overwhelming you all over again.

**Time skip**

You use your key to open the door of the house, walk in and shut it softly. You turn and walk to the living room putting your keys on the island counter and you freeze.  Eren turns to look at you he’s sitting on the couch, hunched over with a plaid blanket thrown over his back and shoulders. He has a mug in both hands and his eyes look dimmer than you’ve ever seen them, dark brown shadows underneath his usually bright emerald eyes. He looks like hell and probably feels really hung-over.

This is your karma. It was a tragic case of history repeats itself, except you were the one being greeted by an unwanted and unexpected guest. _You_ _’ve got to be fucking kidding me_ you think. Of course this is how the universe repays you for your previous mistakes. 

“(FN)?” He makes an effort to stand and you shake your head and bring your palm in front of you to motion him to stop. “Don’t, don’t get up.” You walk over to him and sit on the small two-seater couch diagonal from him. “Why? Why are you here?” Eren bites his lip and sets his mug down in front of him. “I just need you to listen to me.” His voice is hoarse and raspy. “Eren what more could you possibly say for me to-” he cuts you off. “Just please..please tell me one thing, be- be honest with me..” You can’t help but roll your eyes at that. He runs a hand through his hair which has gotten long since the last time you confronted him. “I still love you…with all my heart I do… and I can’t just pretend that what we had is just thrown in the trash-“You shake your head in disbelief. “YOU threw it in the trash Eren.” He sighs.

“You’re right you’re completely right. I will never ever truly be more sorry for anything in my life ever and I won't stop until you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” You shake your head again lightly. “Eren I- ”

 “I’m serious (FN) I need you to understand that.” You try to be passive about all this but as you look into his eyes you can’t help but feel your heart wounds open up all over again. “Do you still love me?” You’re taken by surprise. “I can’t be with you Eren. I can’t. You need to move on.”  “That doesn’t answer my question.”“That’s not fair and you know it!” You get defensive as tears brim around your eyes. “I just want to hear you say it.”“Eren it’s over. Just accept it!”“Just answer the damn question!” You don’t notice Sasha and Connie emerge from the kitchen and around the corner watching you both. Eren looks at you with such desperation it actually breaks your already shattered heart. You exhale and furrow your eyebrows. “No. I don’t.” You lie. Your answer completely surprises him. “(FN-)”“You need to go home.” You get up from the couch and walk to your bedroom. You shut the door behind you and start sobbing. You go into your restroom sit on the floor and bring your face down into your hands.

Minutes later you hear the door of your bedroom open and shut.   _Shit._ You know its Sasha coming in to try and console you but you needed space right now. You hear footsteps approach the bathroom door and a light knock on the door. You take a deep breath and wipe your eyes and cheeks with the pads of your fingers.  You hear another knock and you stand and straighten out your dress. You reach for the knob while you speak. “Sasha I’m fine- I” you had opened the door to find Eren in front of you instead.

Immediately you’re ignited. “I told you to leave me the fuck alo-” Eren pulls you by the arm unexpectedly and hauls you into the room. He grabs your face between both his hands sternly and brings his face uncomfortably close to yours. “And I told you I’m done running. I’m not gonna give up on you.” He brings his lips down to yours while you struggle to pry his fingers off of your face. Your face heats up and your heart starts beating at a million miles per hour. He kisses you, rather roughly probably well aware he’s about to suffer the consequences of your anger.

“MMPH!” Your eyes widen and you bring your hands up to his chest trying with all your might to push him away from you. As he starts losing his grip he moves his hand to the back your head to hold you in place and another around your waist pulling you closer to him. He parts his lips and glides his tongue on your closed unresponsive lips and you gasp. He guides his tongue inside and you unsuccessfully try to hold back a light moan. He shifts his head slightly to the right trying to reach deeper inside your mouth. All this built up tension and emotion is emoted through that one kiss he’s giving you and you feel it. Your mind becomes cloudy. You shut your eyes and start kissing him back your arms slack beside you come up to his hair.  They entangle themselves in his chocolate locks having more hair to grip than usual between your fingers. His closed eyes open slightly to look at you.

There’s a firm knock on your door. “(FN)? Is everything ok in there?” He lets go of you swiftly as if you were on fire. Metaphorically speaking you were. His breaths are ragged and so were yours, his face flushed and his hair a messy disarray. You see his Adams apple rise and fall as he swallows some saliva. He stares at you, your face equally flushed and your lips pinker and swollen, with saliva making them glisten. You just stare at each other for what feels like hours but really is only mere seconds. “I-” He doesn't finish his sentence. You bring your fist up and punch him square on his face. “GAAAH FUCK!” He leans down hunched over grabbing the side of his face in pain. Your fist throbs painfully as you walk to the door and open it. Sasha stands there a perplexed expression etched on her face. “Yeah everything’s fine.” You say as you walk around her and out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Eren needs to get a fucking clue? Or team let’s cut Eren some slack? TBH I’m torn ahaha.


	8. This Charming Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly not my fave chapter so I apologize. I’ve honestly had writers block for weeks now but I managed to bust something out my butt like I don’t even know how I got here lols. This is mostly dialogue between reader and characters. The next chaps will dive deeper into the actual characters feelings and thoughts. So in other words it should get to the juicy stuff soon.Thanks again for reading :’)  
> 

**One week later**

“What do you mean you kissed Eren?! When?! Does this mean you two are getting-” Your eyes widen at her sudden loudness.

“Shhhh… Sasha!” You look around you at the people in the small diner to see if any eyes were on you both. A few were and you redden. You turn back to her.

“Absolutely not.” You say in a whispered tone.

“Well then what? …do you still care about him?” She takes a bite of her burger as she waits for you to explain.

You sigh heavily.“Last week...when he came into my room…he kissed me first... it sort of just happened.” You shrug casually.

She smiles with cheeks full of food. “That stuff doesn’t _just happen_ without there still being…feelings.” She mumbles with her mouth full.

You groan and grimace at her words. “And why didn’t you tell me then?” She adds. “Because... I really didn’t wanna talk about it…but it’s been bugging me so much.” You bring your glass of lemonade to your lips, your mind reeling.

“What did you tell Eren?” She inquires, swallowing her bite of food.

“I haven’t really talked to him since the incident.”

“ _Incident?_ That’s what we’re calling it now?” She tries to bite back a chuckle.

You frown. “Yes because that's what it was.” You say as-a-mater-of-factly.

“Well what about that other guy you’ve been seeing for the past few months? Mmm…Levi right?” Your eyes become saucers and you choke down a gulp of lemonade. You set your glass back down in front of you. “What? How the hell do you even…” She gives you a smug smile. “Jean, that son of a…UGH!” You lean your head back against the booth you’re sitting in, disbelief all over your features.

“Pshh I would have figured it out with or without Jean’s help. I mean young lady, the hours you’ve been coming home at…have been highly _suspicious_.” She gives you a knowing look and smirks, you look away from her and pick at your food with your fork. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“(FN), could you be any more obvious, we all know, even Connie and Armin have been asking about your mysterious absences.  So just spill.” She folds her hands under her chin and rests her elbows on the table.

You feel heat rush to your face. “Aha see your blushing! I knew it so who is he? Where’d you guys meet? Is he your new boyfriend? You moved on pretty quickly, I mean good for you but if Eren found out-“

“It’s not like that Sasha. We aren’t together.” You cut off her overwhelming rush of questions.  You sigh remembering you hadn’t heard from Levi in days. He had texted you letting you know he was going to be busy with some personal matters. Admittedly, it bummed you out but you would never let him know that.

“So what is it like a friends with benefits type of deal?” She asks eyes wide and very curious.

You chuckle. “Umm I mean..I guess you can call it that.” You say unsure and shrug.

“Aha woah! (FN), I didn’t think you had it in you.”  She says impressed and bringing two thumbs up in front of her. You shake your head and let out a slightly flustered laugh.

“Can we change the subject please?” You say as you bring your lemonade to your lips again hoping it’ll cool you off.

She sighs and makes a face. “Fine.” She looks around the diner over your head and taps her chin with her index, thinking.

“Soooo how about we find you a _real_ boyfriend then hm?”

You grimace and shake your head. “Aha! Absolutely not”

“Oh come on!” She gasps suddenly and you flinch. “I know the perfect guy, he works with me and he is super nice, kinda soft spoken but I think you’d like him. His name is Bertolt I invited him to thanksgiving dinner I’ll introduce you!”

You bring your hands up to your face “Saaasha please pleeease don’t.”

She laughs at your expression. “Ok ok I’ll stop, hey you’re still coming to thanksgiving dinner at my place right?” She asks suddenly remembering.

 You relax again.“Of course. I talked to my parents already, they’re going  on vacation anyways so they're ok with me not flying out to see them.” You reach over to her plate, grab a fry, and bring to your mouth.

“Good because Mr. Turkey is going to need your special secret recipe.” She says with a really bad imitation of Julia Child. You laugh.

 “Sasha all it is, is boxed stuffing and butter.” You reach for another fry. “Really? Well then that’s some pretty damn good butter and boxed stuffin’.” She laughs and so do you.

She looks over your head and she smiles. “Ooooo on second thought, there’s some pretty good candidates in here too.” She wiggles her eyebrows comically.

You laugh. “You're seriously back to that, Sasha no-”

She cuts you off. “No really, talk about a total babe, that guy is freaking hot look.”

You roll your eyes. “If only Connie could hear you right now.”

“Just look!” She hisses in a harsh whisper. You make a face. “Ok! Jeez Sasha sometimes I can’t with y-” You turn around and turn back swiftly “Shit.” You mutter harshly under your breath. Immediately your breath hitches in your throat and you swear your heart stops for a second.

"Awww but he might have a girlfriend. Oh well." Sasha shrugs.

You knew without a doubt you just saw Levi… with another person in tow? You turn around again to confirm and turn back slowly. You furrow your eyebrows and bring your thumbnail to your teeth nervously.

Sasha furrows her eyebrows. “What’s up with you?”  “I uhhhh…you’re right he’s hot.” You say softly looking out the window beside you.

“Why are you whispering…do you know him?” She smiles from ear to ear.

“N-no.”

“Oh he’s looking over here.” She whispers.

“What? Really?” Your heart picks up. You resist turning around and bring your fingers to your temple, making a useless shield, to become unnoticed.

“Aha you do know him…who is he?”

“I don’t-”

“Oh shit he’s really looking over here…the waitress is leading him this way.” She mummers so only you can hear.

Your eyes widen at her. “Stop looking.”

“You do know him.” She hisses, smug expression on her face.

“Shut up.” You strain through clenched teeth.

“(FN)?” You stiffen at that unmistakable deep and velvety voice.

You shoot Sasha a look and strain your neck to turn around and face Levi.  “Oh, hey Levi” You offer a smile. It’s the first time you’ve seen Levi, casual and in broad daylight. It was a little strange to say the least. He’s wearing a long black pea coat with a white and black stripped shirt underneath, dark jeans and black chelsea boots.

You feel suddenly self-conscious as you shift your eyes to the person standing next to him. She was petite and had untidy russet colored hair up in pig tails and a childish face with big jade eyes. Despite that she looks to be about your age and was cute. She was wearing a long olive green trench coat, with a plain white v-neck tucked loosely in a pair light blue cuffed boyfriend jeans, and black heeled ankle boots. 

She speaks up to your surprise. “Hey there!” She extends her hand to you. “I’m Isabel, you a friend of Levi’s?” you take it.

You look over at Levi and you can see him get uncomfortable as he clears his throat.

“I’m-” he cuts you off. “She’s an acquaintance of mine.” He says casually, looking at her.

You furrow your eyebrows and look over at him. _Acquaintance? Really?_   You couldn’t deny that, those words actually made you feel really insignificant. _Was he embarrassed of you? Did you happen to catch him on a date? Or was she one of his fuck buddies and couldn_ _’t refer to you simply as a friend?_ _Friend_ had a way nicer implication than _acquaintance._ The latter sounded so inconsequential.

Her eyes seemed to brighten. “Oh well, nice to meet you...(FN) right?”

You nod and smile at her as genuinely as you can manage.

“Yes um, this is my friend Sasha.” You motion to Sasha and introduce her to them both.

Sasha extends a hand to Levi while the other is underneath her chin. He hesitates so Isabel shakes it instead.

“Don’t mind him, he’s an awkward pickle when it comes to meeting people.” She laughs and so does Sasha. You see Levi roll his eyes at the comment and subtle look of embarrassment on his face.

“Isabel I think you should go sit down at the table and decide what you want to order.” Levi says annoyed.

She just chuckles. “Ok, ok. It was nice meeting you both.” She smiles and waves as she walks away towards the table where the waitress had placed their menus.

He stands there, his hands in the pockets of his coat.  “What a coincidence right?” Sasha says suddenly. You look at her at a lost. You knew he would catch that you had been talking about him with her just declaring the damn obvious. “Hm.” Was all Levi offers as his lips seem to twitch slightly. You exhale through your nose rather perturbed. “(FN) can I speak to you for minute?” He glances at Sasha. And she gets the picture. “Oh.” She shifts readying herself to stand but you grab her arm to stop her. “Actually now’s not a good time.” You inform him. Sasha stares are you perplexed. He’s taken a back as well and he furrows his eyebrows. “You should get back to Isabel, she’s waiting for you.” You motion to her.

He remains indifferent and just shrugs. “She’ll-” You cut him off. “Sasha and I have to go run an errand…so I’ll…see you around.” You grab your purse and coat and stand. You walk out of the booth, pass him, and walk towards the doors. You don’t look behind you at Sasha, who of course takes one last sip of her coke before she slips out of the booth and whispers something to Levi.  She saunters after you seconds later.

“What was that all about? You left him totally hanging (FN).” Sasha says as she catches up with you outside the diner. You slip on the sleeves of your coat. “Sasha he was with someone why would he be bothering to talk me for, that’s rude.”

She sighs. “But she seemed to be ok with it. She was actually really sweet.”

You walk to your car. “Yeah I know.” You say dully.

“So that’s Levi huh? He’s a perky guy isn’t he.” She says sarcastically, chuckling as she’s climbing into the car.

“He’s… interesting.” You say simply and start your car.

“Really though, what was with the whole dramatic exit?” She asks buckling her seat belt.

You scoff. “I was not dramatic.” You pull out of the parking lot and into the street.

“You left the poor guy with words in his mouth and a confused face. Might I add I sensed tension the moment he stood in front of you. Was it because of the girl?” Leave it to Sasha to point out the obvious.

You sigh heavily and run a hand through your hair. “It’s nothing I just…didn’t want to be a distraction.”

Sasha furrows her eyebrows not believing you.

She sighs knowing you’re not bothering to explain. “If you say so.”

**Later that night**

You walk out of your steamed filled bathroom drying your hair with a towel and make your way out of your room and into the kitchen. You walk to the fridge and open the freezer looking for your favorite pint of ice cream.  You shuffle through the kitchen, grab a spoon and make your way to the living room to watch some TV.

Sasha and Connie were out on a date together, taking the opportunity to try this new Korean barbecue place they’d heard about that was a few miles outside of the city. They really would drive miles away to visit a restaurant. If they heard it was legit, they were on it. They had invited you too, but third wheeling it didn’t seem appealing to you whatsoever. So instead you were curled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream in your hands and texting Jean while the TV was on in the background.

 **_You:_ ** **_“_ ** _What are you up to Jeanny boy?_ _”_

 **_Jean:_ ** **_“_ ** _On a date. I_ _’ll text you later._ _”_

 **_You:_ ** _“What?! You better, Hope you get laid, you really need it_

 **_Jean:_ ** _“Hahahaha fuck you <3_ _”_

Well so much for asking Jean to come over. You sigh and toss your phone to the side. You reach for the control next to you and change the channel.

Being alone with your own thoughts really did you no good. Honestly you had been feeling guilty after what happened with Eren a week ago and were even debating if it was even worth mentioning to Levi. Until today that is. Although, it was made clear that yours and Levi’s was a casual relationship, it still bothered you that you that he was seeing other people. Especially, since one of your rules was to keep other partners to a minimum.

Maybe it was your fault for not stressing that what you really meant was no other partners whatsoever. But you couldn’t say that. That would imply you two were exclusive, which you knew he’d never agree to. The main thing really, was that there was an unfairness that you felt as you, unlike Levi, weren’t one to be messing with more than one person at a time. That week without Levi started making you question whether you were truly satisfied with the way things were.

It had become clear somewhere the lines were getting blurred and that was not a good sign. You knew you would need to straighten out some things with both men.  For Eren it was clear, you would move on and he would have to stop trying to pick up the pieces of an unfixable relationship. It hurt you to acknowledge it as so, but really how could you ever get back with a lover who was a cheater?  As for Levi, that seemed more complicated. You knew he wasn’t even an option worth perusing.  But that didn’t mean you couldn't at least establish a friendship with him.  You didn’t know much about him, but you felt a sense of determination in trying to make him not see you as simply an _acquaintance_. You grimace at the word.

The doorbell rings and you're brought out of your thoughts. You sigh and get up to go answer it. Your eyes widen and your lips part in surprise as Levi stands in front of you with his arms crossed against his chest. “Levi?” You furrow your eyebrows. He looks at you with a disgruntled expression. “Would you care to explain that little tantrum you had earlier?”


	9. Sleep Apnea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this one is a steamy one, ready yourselves for some explicitness.  
> Also brief side note the title of this chap is 'Sleep Apnea' by the Beach Fossils I reaaaally loved and felt captured Levi. Lastly sorry for any grammar or spelling errors you'll most likely definitely find.  
> Again thanks for reading <3

You move some strands of your damp hair away from your face. “Levi what are you doing here?” You inquire, surprise lacing your tone.  Levi’s usual scowl remains.“Well as I stated no less than 10 seconds ago, I want to know why you ran off like a shitty brat throwing a fit.” His monotone voice steady yet you could sense he was irritated. You scoff “I- that’s not even what happened, Levi.” He sighs. “An explanation is all I ask.” He states, waiting impatiently for you to elaborate.

You sigh still holding onto the door beside you. “Ok..well honestly, I saw no point in you bothering to talk to me when you were in the company of another person, It was kinda rude. I mean we all get it Levi, you got women lined up for days and you probably don’t need to explain yourself to any of them whatsoever, but still, have some decency, especially when your date is no less than 10 feet away.” Levi cocks an eyebrow and a he lets out a sudden chuckle. “That’s what this was about? Isabel?” He laughs and you cross your arms, feeling aggravated.

“What the fuck is so funny?” You inquire. “You were jealous.” He says a slight smirk still lingering on his lips. You scoff again and roll your eyes. “That’s not even remotely what I just said.” You say sternly. “Yeah but it’s implied, in your tone.” He shakes his head his gaze downcast and he smiles again which pisses you off more. “You know what I’m glad that this amuses you. If you really needed this as an ego boost that’s just pathetic and I really don’t get how you-”“She’s my sister.” He cuts you off mid rant.

You immediately drop your arms and furrow your eyebrows. “What?” He sighs, regaining his composure and scowls once again. “Isabel is my sister, brat. No need for your charming monologue on how indecent a person I am.” He responds, his tone laced with sarcasm. You relax your entire demeanor and bring your hand to your face in embarrassment. Instantly, feeling regretful for being harsh and without merit.“Well now I feel-” “Like a fucking idiot? Yeah I bet.” He interjects. You bite your lips harshly and shake your head. “Shit, I’m- I'm really sorry.”“Tch, don’t apologize.” He says tucking his hands inside the pockets of his coat.

You rub your neck feeling awkward. There's a five second pause as no on talks. “Let’s just move past this ok.” He says after seconds of awkward silence. You breathe out a sigh of relief, still feeling a bit embarrassed and nod. “Yeah… you- wanna come in for a sec?” You ask hoping to lure him and ask him a few questions of your own. He shrugs. “Sure..I actually would like to get to that thing I was trying to talk to you about before you stormed off.” He reminds you again of your mistake. You bite the inside of your cheek ill at ease, hoping he won’t hold that over you. You open the door wider for him to enter and you close the door behind you both locking it. He waits for you to lead him to the living room and you gesture for him to sit on the couch. “You want something to drink? or eat?” He shakes his head “I’m fine.” He says simply sitting in the middle of the couch, close to the edge.

You pick your ice cream off the coffee table and direct your attention to him as you situate yourself, your legs criss crossed underneath you. “So, shoot.” You say spooning the now softened desert into your mouth. He watches you and sighs. “Look I…I have this formal holiday dinner party I have to attend for work, it’s sort of a thanksgiving dinner except it’s not on actual thanksgiving, it’s on Saturday and I was.. I was wondering if you would like to be my plus one to this thing.” You gulp the ice cream down and your eyes widen both at the coldness and at his words. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. “Like as your date or-” He sighs, grimacing. “More or less…look I usually always go alone to these things and I always have my annoying ass colleagues trying to set me up, and introducing me to all these people, and I just thought if I actually take someone they'll leave me the fuck alone." You cock an eyebrow. "So you want to use me as a shield.. to ward off your colleagues?" A half halfhearted chuckle leaves his lips at your take away. “I know it sounds fucking lame and it is, but I have to show up, maybe for an hour or two top, then we’ll get out of there before introductions start being pointed in my direction-” “I’ll go.” You say finally. He cocks an eyebrow. “Really?” You nod. “Mhmm… but on one condition…” He furrows his eyebrows now. “Tch, there’s a catch all of a sudden?” He states as he scowls. You smile. “Yup there’s a catch…I want you and Isabel to come to thanksgiving dinner here, at Sasha’s place next Thursday.” He leans back slightly, taken by surprise. “You can’t be serious.” He expresses genuinely. You take it as indifference. “Ohh come on, it’ll be fun there’s gonna be a shit ton of food and booze…” “I can definitely fuck with free booze.” He says monotone and you laugh at his out of nowhere comment. “Right, and just the more the merrier you know? Please come?” You insist, pouting at him. He lets out a short but rich velvety laugh, which makes him seem unusually relaxed. “I’ll ask Isabel about it.” He offers knowing full and well she’ll say YES or more or less shout yes. You sigh and nod not exactly satisfied but content enough that he didn’t brush you off and flat out say no.  “Ok.”

He turns his attention to the TV and crosses his arms and then legs, his rigid and serious demeanor back in place. _Well that was short lived_ you think as you turn to the TV also, a movie now showing on the screen.

It’s silent for a while him seemingly engrossed in the movie, though no reactions are expressed on his features. It was really hard to read him. You think long and hard and decide you could trick Levi into telling you about himself if you play some sort of ice breaker type game. You turn to him. “Hey,  let’s play truth or dare?” You ask hoping he’ll take the bait. Levi cocks an eyebrow his face not amused. “What are you 12?” You roll your eyes and shove a spoon full of ice cream in your mouth turning back to the TV.   _Well that went absolutely nowhere._ You frown. “You’re such a... fun sponge.” You mutter. “What the fuck is a fun sponge?” Levi inquires eyes still fixated on the TV. “You know, a person who sucks the joy out of everything.” You reply casually.  Levi furrows his eyebrows at your analogy. “Tch. That sounds so juvenile, how old are you really?” He asks rhetorically, uninterested. You roll with it anyway.

“Ah, see I’ll only answer your questions if it’s part of a game.”  “No chance brat.” “Don’t be so uptight Levi, its ok to act human around here, you’re in a safe zone.” You tease. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks and actually turns his face towards you. You remain watching the screen. “It’s exactly what you think it means.” You say simply, trying not to smirk that you got a rise out of him by teasing him. “Are you saying I don’t act human?” “Pretty much yeah.” “Tch enlighten me then, how do I fucking act, if not human?” You don’t notice he takes you seriously. Which unbeknownst to you, enables you to push his buttons more. “Well you’re serious and rigid all the time and it definitely wouldn’t kill you to smile more.” You suggest playfully. _Its nice when you smile_ , you add internally. Levi was not amused.

 People usually accepted his rigidness as being part of his demeanor and rolled with it. No one questioned it, or called him out on it knowing how harsh he could be if you crossed him. His closest friends grew to be accustomed to his easily irritable persona. He crosses his arms against his chest and continues. “And look like the dumbass morons who smile at everything for no reason. Life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows like you probably imagine in that little shitty head of yours.” He says monotone, but his words still evoking a harsh intent. You gasp at his brashness and turn to him. “Don’t be an ass, I was just teasing, be grumpy and cranky for the rest of your life if that’s what makes you happy.”“Tch.” There’s a long silence that follows after your spontaneous squabble. _What_ _’s with him?_

Initially you were oblivious to the fact that you hit a nerve with Levi but then you analyze the situation more and you conclude he was defensive for a reason. “Look Levi, I..I’m sorry if I offended you, I was just… it’s just I don’t really know much about you so it’s hard for me.. to talk to you sometimes.” You look down into your pint of ice cream scrapping and smoothing the surface of the frozen sweet. He raises an eyebrow his arms still crossed against his chest. He sighs and looks at your expression. He sees you weren’t genuinely trying to piss him off and he softens a bit. “I just overreacted, there’s no need for shitty sorry’s.” He continues. “Look maybe I should leave-” You cut him off hastily not wanting him to leave on bad terms. “Levi, wait I get it’s not your thing…talking to people…and maybe opening up…it’s ok though I get it…I just if anything, at this point.. I was hoping we could at least be friends..like actual friends you know.

You move some strands of hair behind your ear and look at Levi with glimmering determined (EC) eyes searching his eyes for an answer. Levi sighs and his expression softens. _She really is so damn.. na_ _ïve_ he thinks. Your request so innocent from the way you voiced it to the way your face expressed it. Yet Levi, with his knowledge and experience knows how difficult it is to maintain friendships with females, at least for him anyway. And especially with females who he was involved with on a physical level. He runs a hand through his hair unsure of his mixed feelings. 

“How old are you?” He asks instead, his curiosity getting the better of him. You’re confused. “What- uh 22. Why do you ask?” _Jeez. 22. Barely getting a taste of what adult life is._ That made him feel like some old man.  He knew you were rather young but he more so hoped you were at least in your mid 20's. You had a mature aura about you, despite the way you expressed your thoughts sometimes. The latter making you seem naïve. You were the youngest person he’s been intimate with since he was in his teens. He was suddenly slightly self conscious.

“How old do you think I am?” You’re completely caught off guard by his sudden interest in age but nevertheless you answer him. “Mmm…somewhere between 24 or 26?” It humored him how young you assumed that he was. “I’m 33. I’ll actually be 34 in December.” He says finally, awaiting your shocked expression. “Really? You have some good ass genetics Levi, I’m jealous.” You chuckle and shove another spoonful of ice cream in your mouth casually.

Levi's taken aback at your lack of reaction. “It doesn’t bother you that you want to befriend a man over a decade older than you?” You shrug. “I don’t really care about age, I mean as long as the person is legal,” You add. “If the person is worth being friends with then it doesn’t matter to me really. Why should it?” You say honestly. You were always one to think with your heart it seemed like. That's what Levi’s take away was anyway. It amazed Levi how seemingly wise you could be and yet still be so young and inexperienced.  You were an enigma to him and he felt like he could never truly get inside your head.

“Do _you_ have something against us being friends?” You interrupt his thoughts suddenly. “I..it’s just really complicated.” He says simply, looking at the coffee table, thinking. You nod and your expression saddens a bit as you look downcast. “Is that why you wouldn’t introduce me to Isabel as your friend?” You look up at him and he brings his attention back to you. “Well I did that more for your sake. Isabel…if I told her you were my friend I wouldn’t hear the end of it. She would have hounded you with a shit load of questions and I just didn’t think it would be necessary for her to interrogate you, that’s all.” You’re still slightly confused though his explanation helped clear some worries you had. “Why would she interrogate me in the first place?” You ask and he was really hoping you wouldn’t push forward for more explanations. He should have known better.  He sighs. “Because she knows I don’t really let people stick around for too long. To put it simply, she’s got an overactive imagination.”  He says, rubbing his face with his hand idly. You put your spoon in the container of ice cream and place it on the coffee table.  You chuckle softly. “I think I could handle Isabel.” You say wiping some ice cream stuck to your fingers on the hem of your shirt, absentmindedly. He watches as you do so and he can’t help but comment. “That shit is going to stick to your clothing and attract ants.” You look up at him again and furrow your eyebrows. _Is he serious?_ “Are you scolding me right now?” You ask actually amused, though trying real hard not to show it. “I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such an untidy brat.”  He teases his tone unchanging, but his features playful. You scoff. “Well maybe if you weren’t an abnormally weird clean freak, you wouldn’t find it necessary to comment in the first place.” You retort back. “Tch, shitty brat.” He mumbles and turns away from you again. You roll your eyes but as you see him struggling to bite back a smirk you decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and resist responding.

You uncross your legs and let them drape over the edge of the couch. You turn your attention back to the movie just as loud action sequences pan out in front of you. A few minutes later Levi, turns to look at you while you’re watching the screen, expecting you to turn to look at him. Instead you were focusing intently on the movie. He remains sitting with his arms crossed against his chest and his leg crossed over the other. He’s become bored now. A few more minutes pass and he looks back and forth from the TV to you and smiles slightly at your genuine reactions.

“(FN).” He says softly, trying to get your attention. “Hmm?” You turn to face him and he suddenly leans into your face and places his lips gently onto yours. You widen your eyes completely stunned.  He’s given you several kisses before and they varied from forceful and passionate but gentle kisses from him, well you can count them on one hand. Either way, they were always to get you both aroused nothing more.  Though caught off guard, you manage to react quickly. He melds his lips to yours and you kiss him back. His lips were quite soft and you knew instantaneously you appreciated his rare gentle kisses.

You bring your arms around his neck and your body closer to his. He uncrosses his arms and legs and shifts towards you. He brings his hands to the side of you head, weaving his fingers in your (HC) hair. You part your lips and he instantly takes advantage, taking over your mouth with his tongue.  He tilts his head to delve deeper and you moan against his mouth. You brush your tongue against his and he lets out a deep but soft groan.  He kisses you while he reaches to undo the buttons of your collared night shirt. Before his nimble fingers get to the buttons by your belly button, you stop his hands and let go of his lips. Your breaths are equally ragged and quick and your heart likewise, feeling it beat against your chest. “Wait…let’s go to my room.” You whisper.  You clamp your shirt closed with one hand, and grab his arm with the other and lead him towards your bedroom, him following behind you.

You walk inside and he follows after you shutting your door behind him. Before you get to the bed, he brings his lips to the back of your neck, brushing your still damp hair out of the way, and breathing in your freshly showered scent.  He brings his arms around you to the front of your shirt to finish unbuttoning it. You shiver as his lips ghost over the newly exposed skin of your shoulders as he slips your shirt off your arms and lets it drop to the floor. He soon trails his hands down your back then your sides until they meet the band of your shorts and he tugs them down your hips, they instantly fall to your feet. You were braless, making it easier for him to rake his hands up and down the sides of your torso again and then up to your chest, grabbing each breast in both hands. You moan and lean into him behind you biting your lip as he touches you. You finally turn around to face him reaching to drag his coat off his shoulders and then for the hem of his shirt.  You move it upwards and off his body. He pushes you towards the bed, you fall upon it and scoot to rest your head on your pillows as lay on your back. He quickly undoes the belt of his jeans and unbuttons them but still keeps them on as he climbs on top of you.

 You feel his lips back on yours. He bites them roughly this time and you gasp. He brings his lips to skim teasingly over your neck all the way down the valley of your breast and then make contact with your stomach. You close your eyes. “Ahh..” You mewl and your body is raked with goose bumps as he kisses your abdomen. However, you soon feel his breath hover over your panties and you freeze your breath hitching in your throat, your eyes snapping open. “What are you doing?” You sit up slightly, leaning back on your elbows, feeling flustered as you look down at his dark hair between your legs.  He raises an eyebrow. “What’s it look like?” He states monotone, lifting only his face to look at you, the rest of himself on his stomach.

You two never really bothered with oral so it completely surprised you since that’s what he was leading to. Though you’ve thought about pleasuring him in that way, you never bothered to discuss it or made it a means to put into practice. Also, since you and Levi literally just went straight to business, with a little foreplay here and there, you assumed he had felt the same way. In all honesty you were really self conscious about oral, feeling it was in a way, more intimate than actual sex. After all, you had to be pretty trusting to let someone’s entire face in your private area.

Long story short, this uneasiness stemmed from a couple of mishaps with Eren. You had given Eren blowjobs before but when he offered to return the favor you were always hesitant being that he wasn’t very… _talented_ in that area.   

You blush and brush loose strands of your hair back behind your ear. “I umm-” “Have you never been eaten out before?” He asks crudely, but actual curiosity in his tone, as he notices the worry in your eyes. “I’ve..yes…but he…he bit me and...” Levi chuckles actually amused. “What? Are you serious?” You bite your bottom lip and nod hesitantly. “Well that’s probably because a shitty brat like him didn’t know what he was doing. You trust that I won’t bite you right?” You exhale. You nod a bit apprehensively, feeling your sexual frustration come back into the picture.

He smirks, his eyes glistening and his pupils large and dilated. “That is unless you ask me too.” He says playfully his voice huskier than usual. You chuckle and simultaneously redden at his comment. "Just relax.” He says as he senses the tenseness in your legs, your toes gripping your comforter. The softness in his tone eases you and you sigh softly and lie back down on the bed. He brings his fingers to the band of your underwear and pulls them down slowly. You look up at the ceiling above you and swallow nervously. You feel cool air immediately meet your moisten center and you shiver. You feel him shift as he scoots your body closer to him, widening your legs, and wrapping his arms around your thighs. His breath lingers over you and your breath hitches. 

His mouth makes contact with your core. “Ahh…” You heart pace quickens. He glides his slick tongue over your equally slick folds and you arch your back.  He runs his tongue slowly over your clit, and you let out a louder moan. His pace gradually picks up, running his tongue up and down. He begins circling your clit with his tongue and you grip the sheets beside you with your fingers. He widens his mouth taking most of you into his lips as if kissing your nether region. You swallow, feeling a build steadily make its presence known within you. “Ahhhhh….Levi…” His teeth now nip your folds gently and you feel yourself about to lose it. You bring your hands to his hair and tug on his locks as your arch your back even further.

 Your thighs squeeze together and he groans into you, the vibration making you squirm maniacally. You’re panting, your chest heaving up and down rapidly.  “AHHHH!! Fuck…” You whimper now. Almost begging and hoping for this to never end. He shoves his tongue inside you causing your vaginal walls to contract. You bite your lips to prevent a loud moan that’s building in your throat. As he sucks on your clit, he switches from fervent licks to toe-curling, pleasant nips. Finally, through uneven breaths you yell up into the ceiling as you feel yourself orgasm around his tongue. Your body goes slack but shivers still run through you as Levi laps up the fluid seeping out of you. With your chest still rising and falling, he lifts himself onto his knees to look down at your swollen and reddened sex.

You look up at him and his gaze turns to you as he wipes the corners of his mouth with his thumb and his tongue licks the remaining fluid on his chin in the most erotic way you’ve ever seen. Your heart beat which had been slowing, picks up again and you redden even more at his actions. Your flushed and heated body making you feel on fire.  You feel euphoria as you lay limp, but manage to smile at him. His intense scowl doesn’t change and instead he bring his lips to yours his body hovering over you. You taste yourself on his lips and it’s strange but none the less you kiss him back with vigorousness.

  You feel his hardened member though his jeans pressing against your middle and you let go of his lips. You push him off you and which surprises him. He lays on his back as you kneel next to him and bring your hands to his pants and underwear and simultaneously bring them off his hips and downs his legs, freeing his cock. You toss his bottoms on the floor. He hisses. You lift one leg over him and straddle him, your knees holding you right above his erection. You pepper his neck and jaw with kisses and he groans softly. You move your lips to his chest nipping and licking all down the crevices of his taut abdomen and further down south.  He moans gruffly  as your lips make contact with his tip and you teasingly lick around it. “AHH shit don’t…don’t fucking tease” he stresses through clenched teeth his hips bucking up into your face.

 You smirk and bite your lip at how raspy yet, sensual he sounded. You part your lips and grasp his cock in your hand and slowly wrap your mouth around his shaft. He throws his head back groaning, his abdomen tenses. “F-fuck…”. He wasn’t familiar with the feeling of your lips around him and it overwhelmed him at how quickly he felt himself on the brink of release even though he had barely been touched by you. It almost embarrassed him.  You on the other hand, took pride in how you managed to make the oh so serious Levi react so eagerly at your pleasuring of him.

You feel his hands come to your hair, urging you to go quicker. You comply, simultaneously pumping his shaft with your hand and dipping your head up and down, your cheeks hollow as your lips pucker around him. His panting is intertwined with husky drawn out moans and he feels himself inching closer and closer. He finally comes, his fluid streaming inside your mouth, you swallow before you can even taste his cum. You wipe the saliva that lingers on your mouth with your fingers. You sit up still straddling his thighs. Seeing his cheeks uncharacteristically pink, makes you smile.   “Why the sudden... umm craving for oral?” You ask genuinely curious, as he catches his breath. “I don’t have a condom on me.” He says simply looking up at the ceiling. “Oh, that makes sense.” You say removing yourself off of him and lying on your stomach beside him.  He throws an arm over his stomach and another behind his head casually as he turns to face you. “Why do you ask?” You shake your head. “I was just curious since we never…” “Anything goes remember?” He smirks and you chuckle. “Right, I forget about some of these conditions sometimes.” You say honestly. “Hmm. Me too.” He says casually, yawning as exhaustion makes its presence in his body. “What time is it?” He asks you lazily as he shuts his eyes for a second. You look at the analog clock on your wall. “Mmm...10:45pm.” You say simply.

“Barely? Shit I feel old. I should get going then.” He says as he opens his eyes with effort and sits up. You chuckle. “You can stay…if you want to.” You offer.  He contemplates it briefly. “Can't. I have to work tomorrow.” He states reaching for his boxers. You sigh.“Just get some sleep, I’ll wake you up in a few hours. You.. look really tired.”  His expression softens at the sudden gentleness in your voice. You see him hesitate as if he wanted to but something was preventing him. You pat the bedside next to you. “Honestly, It’s to ease my guilty conscious, I’m just returning the favor so we’re even now.” You quip, hoping to ease him. He rolls his eyes. “Whatever, brat, I’m too fucking tired to argue so I’ll indulge you.” He finally lies down on his side, his back towards you again. It’s a familiar setting. You smile and turn over yourself. “Goodnight, Levi.” There’s no reply, instead you hear his faint steady breathing, having fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. You sigh and bring your blankets up to cover him and yourself.


	10. Kiss Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but I will have the next one up by next week :)

 “Levi can I ask you something?” He sighs and rolls his eyes.  “You'll ask me regardless.”  You make a face and chuckle “True, I was just being courteous by asking you first.” His scowl now turns to you as he buttons his jeans.  Levi was changing back into his clothes as you sat on the edge of your bed already changed, deciding to make small talk. It was the first time you had woken up right after he had. “Anyways, were you always a player? Pulling woman in with that charm of yours or did it take you a while to master?” You ask partly teasing him, partly curious. But mostly teasing. You cross your legs. He furrows his eyebrows, you secretly enjoying how his abdomen flexes as he pulls his shirt over himself. He crosses his arms against his chest.“Tch, what kind of nonsense are you spurting out now.”

You bite back a chuckle. “It’s not nonsense I honestly want to know.” You say changing your tone so he takes you seriously.  He exhales, obviously irritated, and runs his hand over his face. You hear him mutter. “It’s way too early for this shit.”

"Is _talking_ just way to intimate for you too?" You jab at him, through a chuckle amused at his expression.  He grimaces. "That's not it." He sighs. "Then whats the problem?" You counter. “It’s a stupid ass question.” He deadpans. You roll your eyes. You made it a means to make Levi your friend even if he resisted at all costs. You decided to start sooner rather than later. For what purpose?  Well he seemed like he needed a little lightheartedness in his life and you honestly wanted to know more about him. You knew your opposing personalities would probably clash in the process but none the less you felt you could ease some tension off of him or cause more? Regardless, you found some humor in how put off he was at your sudden questioning. As if he wasn't use to it whatsoever. You found that he didn't seem the type to answer to straightforward "tell me about yourself" questions. In fact you can imagine him completely walking away from whoever would ask that. So instead you turn to playful teasing to get through to him.

“I think it’s a fair question.” You smirk he shakes his head “Oi, brat, you're seriously doing yourself a disservice with whatever game your playing at? It won't work with me.” You actually laugh. “What do you mean? What game? Says the player standing right in front of me.” He can't possibly know what you're up to can he? You leave it as just a coincidence he said that.

He was becoming irritated at you calling him that.  “Listen it's never been serious with any of these woman.” “That’s exactly what a player is.” You say as a matter-of-factly.  He gives another cold look, it could freeze the sun. "No, actually you're wrong. See a "player" seduces a person by pretending to care about them. They manipulate others and make themselves seem like they actually want something past just sex. I on the other hand, I'm straightforward. You knew what you were getting yourself into right? You knew this was just casual fucking between two consenting adults?" "I-" He cuts you off and continues."Let me just clear this shit up. Whatever this warped perception of me you have about me screwing woman over, without a care, you're wrong. I probably have only been actively indulging in casual sex, for about 2 years now. So no I'm not a player. I don't play games. I fuck and move on." Your eyes widden at his admission. "Is that clear enough for you?"

It takes you a while to gather your thoughts and your words, not realizing he'd take your teasing seriously. "Alright, I-okay. I was way off...Sorry." "You admitting you were wrong was apology enough. No need for shitty sorry's." "You have something against the word 'sorry' don't you?" you ask casually. He shrugs. "I just think it's pointless." He says honestly. "Hm." is all you offer as he slips on the coat he had draping on his arm the whole time. You hesitate before you press on and change your playful tone back to serious. "How long ago?" You ask suddenly. He sighs again having no clue why he was entertaining you when he could have just left minutes ago. “Hm? How long ago what?”  “When was your last relationship?” You ask, hesitating slightly but knowing, or hoping, if he actually answered you’d have a little piece of the puzzle of who he was.  He gives you a look and you lean back on your hands with your palms on the bed behind you.  “Come on its only fair, you know about mine.” You maintain, trying to keep the mood light.

 “I never asked you.” He asserts, straight-faced. You scoff, remembering what really happened. “Yes you did actually.” "Well it was circumstantial it doesn't count." "Yes it does." “Oi brat fine, if it'll get you off my case it was 5 years ago. Are we done here? You said 'a question' this has gone way past just one." You sigh, knowing he had a point.“ I'll answer whatever you want me to with nothing but the cold hard truth." You offer.  He raises both eyebrows slightly, then continues. “Ok then, tell me, were you jealous of Isabel when you thought I was seeing her?” You’re actually taken aback at his question.

“I-”   _Shit._ “You’re right you’re right I’m being way too nosy.”  You run your hand through your hair nervously. Levi tries not to smirk, satisfied that he had turned the tables. “Tch, no answer the damn question brat, it’s only fair.” He says mocking you.  You stare at him and his gaze is unflinching you look away to the side then down at your hands feeling anxious.

A phone rings and you breath a soft sigh of relief. You look back to Levi who exhales through his nose annoyed with his eyes shut briefly. He reaches into his coat and pulls out his cell phone. “Fuck.” He says simply and sighs. You remember he had to work in the morning and you suddenly feel a bit guilty.“I’ve gotta get going.” He walks to your door and opens it. He steps out but before he goes to shut it he turns to looks at you. “Don’t think this is over brat.” He smirks and shuts the door behind him. You bite your lip feeling uneasy, fully aware of the shit storm you just caused.

**Levi’s POV**

He sends Erwin a text informing him that he was going to be an hour or so late to work, which he never was, so he knew to expect the 3rd degree from him. He sighs and glances up from his phone and he see’s (FN’s) friend in the Living room. _Shit..Sasha right?_ He thinks trying to recall the brunette’s name. She has her mouth full of pancakes it seems and her eyes widen as she see’s Levi stop briefly in his tracks. “Mmm hi!” She says smiling with cheeks full and waving her fork. “Uh…good morning.” Levi offers awkwardly stiff.  He continues for the door and awkwardly bows out of there. He now knew how awkward you probably felt walking out of his apartment building wearing the exact same clothes you had on from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kiss Off' by the Violent Femmes <33 The lyrics are gold


	11. Wild Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chap is way more angsty than any other one I’ve written. As I mentioned before we are gonna get in deep with Levi’s background story. Thanks for baring with me and my not so reliable deadlines for these chaps ahahah <3  
> ‘Wild Horses’ by The Rolling Stones hits me right in the feels :’(

**A few days later, Saturday.**

**Levi** **’s POV**

“It’s all your fault Levi, It’s all your fault!” The flames grow wild as they engulf the entire car suddenly, as if ignited out of thin air. Levi watches helplessly across the side of the road. It’s as if he’s a ghost, or some other being, watching his solid form from the sidelines as the horrific scene occurs before him. An almost out of body experience in his own dream. His body stands there staring at Petra inside the blazing car, with almost scary apathy, not moving, not saying anything, as she screams wild agonizing helpless cries. While his spirit stares at his solid form, wide eyed and frightened. “Do something!” He yells at himself. His body doesn’t even flinch, the rampant orange and red flames reflecting in his eyes, the flames ruffling his hair as the wind slowly picks up around him. “LEEEEEVVI!” One last blood curdling scream is heard.

He awakens without fail, the same dream or a variation of the same dream had been awaking him in the middle of the night in cold sweats, heart racing and his breaths shuddering. It would randomly come and go, none the less it was a reoccurring dream, a cause for his lack of sleep and restless nights. He sits up and rubs a hand over his groggy face. He then runs his hand over his hair. He looks over at his digital clock on his night stand. Bright red numbers reflect 2:56 A.M. He sighs and pulls the covers off of him. He stands on the cold hardwood floor, his limbs stiff from lack of movement, and makes his way out of his room towards the kitchen.  As he passes through the living room he see’s Isabel sprawled out on the giant couch, her mouth wide open and her snores resonating through the entire silence of the apartment. Levi smiles softly, scratching his chest absentmindedly, and turns towards the kitchen.

He grabs the tea kettle already on the stove, fills it halfway with water from the facet, and brings it back to the electric stove top, setting it on high. He opens a cabinet, and digs for some chamomile tea, as quietly as he can as to not awaken his sister. He doubted he would, the girl could sleep through a nuclear blast, none the less he was careful.

He throws the small packet on his counter and leans back against it, crossing his arms against his chest, waiting for the water to boil. He feels wide awake and it brings some anxiety to him as he feels himself reluctant to go back to bed.  He knew he wouldn’t go sleep, despite the calming tea. He needed a distraction. He could wake Isabel up to entertain him, but then thought against it, feeling that’s just needy and unfair to her.  He was frustrated. He couldn’t deny that he wanted, no needed some company.  Then it occurs to him. “Fuck she’s probably asleep too.”

**Your POV**

“I kid you not, he spilled his shake on me when he tried reaching for one of my fries. It was all over my shirt.” You gasp, amusement all over your features as you start laughing. “I was nervous ok, jeez Marco, I said I was sorry.” Marco chuckles and you laugh at Jean, tossing popcorn into your mouth. "Jean your charms never fail to impress me. You always were a clumsy idiot.”  You tease, mouth full of food.  Marco laughs along with you while Jean’s face reddens and he crosses his arms tightly. “Bite me.” “At a price maybe, but I’m sure Marco here will do it for free.” You smirk and elbow Marco as you see his cheeks tinge pink. He purses his lips to keep from laughing as you tease him also.

 Jean gives you a look as if silently telling you to 'shut your mouth before I shut it for you.' Not that he would try anything knowing you’ll hand his ass right to him. You laugh at both your friends. You're sitting on the couch between them, a large bowl of popcorn in your lap. The three of you turn to Armin, stirring on the couch, mumbling something in his sleep. “No seriously shut up. The others are asleep already. They’re weak sauce.” Jean points out shaking his head, reaching for popcorn. You laugh. “Obviously.” You look down at Sasha and Connie asleep on the blankets and pillows on the floor, snoring loudly, their faces covered in black marker. The genius idea of Mr. Boy Genius himself, Armin Arlert. Ironic as Sasha and Connie were the known pranksters of the group. That's why you were all for the normally sweet and rational Armin getting his revenge. He was easily their biggest target afterall. However, they had all fallen asleep before it was even 1 am. “I don’t even know why we bother ‘watching’ movies when we never get to the end anyways.” Jean comments stretching his arms above him. Marco chuckles. “It was fun though, you guys usually do these, movie nights?” You turn to him. "Jean and I use to do them every Friday actually, in high school. After high school though, I tried to keep the tradition going but we all got caught up with work and college, some of us studying in different countries. So we rarely had them, since we couldn't all get together. Today was the first time in like, what… do you remember?” You turn to Jean. “Mmm, It was like two years ago wasn’t it? When I met Eren for the first time and kicked his ass right?” He says this so nonchalantly you have to cover your face trying not laugh at Jean’s bluntness, shaking your head.  “Yeah like two years ago then.” You look back to Marco.  “Ah, ok. Can I ask why Jean fought with..um Eren?” He asks hesitantly, though genuinely curious. Jean instantly regrets bringing it up. You however laugh. “Yeah, it was over fucking Monopoly, can you believe it.” Marco’s eyes widen and he lets out a hearty laugh. “Are you serious?” Marco cranes his neck to look over at Jean to confirm this. “Ey I saw the bastard taking money from the bank when Armin wasn’t looking.” “Jean I told you he was switching two 50 dollar bills for a 100… it was FOR ME.” “No he grabbed way more than that. I still stand by that.” You shake your head and turn to Marco. “No he didn’t, Jean just didn’t like him.” You say honestly. “Yeah and with good reason.” Jean mutters looking ahead to the TV. You sigh. “Anyway because of them, we don’t play monopoly anymore.” Marco chuckles. 

Your phone buzzes suddenly and you flinch, in surprise. You reach into the pocket of your grey hoodie and pull out your phone.  _Levi?_ He’s never called you before. You look at the time its 3:12 am. And this was usually the time you were already home after meeting up at his place. Jean yawns exaggeratedly loud next to you “You want to go to bed?” Jean asks Marco craning his neck to look at him. “Shhh...” You bring your index to Jean’s mouth to shut him up.

 “Hello?” “Um is this a bad time?” You assume Levi had heard Jean over the phone. “Not at all I was just watching some movies with a couple of friends, what’s up?” You see Jean grab Marco’s hand and stand up with him. “Can you give me a sec?” You ask Levi. “Sure.” You cover the talking part of your phone with your hand. “You guys are going to bed already?” Marco nods, “There’s an event at the hotel I work at tomorrow morning, well in a couple of hours actually, I gotta be there early.” “Aw alright, I’ll see you later then ok?”  “Definitely.” Marco leans in and kisses your cheek. “Goodnight, (FN).” You smile “Goodnight you two. Jean remember don’t let the Marco- I mean bed bugs bite.” You point at him and make a face. He laughs at your cheesy joke. “Hey (FN), Booty calls- I mean duty calls? Same difference though right?” He points at you and then smirks, mocking you. You scoff and chuck a pillow at Jean. “Go to bed already.”

You chuckle and he turns with Marco in tow laughing all the way to his room. You shake your head then your remember you had Levi on the phone. “Oh shit Hello? Hey sorry…um why’d you call?” You hear some shuffling over the phone as if he was mixing something with a spoon. “Listen you want to meet up?” “Right now?” “You don’t have to I-” “Sure, I’ll go over.” “Seriously?” You hear actual surprise in his tone and you try not to show you’re actually smiling though your tone. “Yeah I’ll be there in a bit.” “Ok, then.” He hangs up. “Uh- well that was weird.” You lock your phone put in in your pocket and slip your sneakers on.  You make your way to your car and head over to Levi’s place. It was still really dark outside, the sky cloudless and indigo colored.

**Time skip**

You knock softly on the door and it opens immediately. Levi greets you in his usual pair of dark drawstring sweats, though shirtless, with a yellow mug in his hand. You smile at him. “Hey there-” He grabs your arm suddenly and hauls you inside. You don’t even have a chance to take off your shoes as he leads you towards his bedroom. As you pass the living room you see Isabel on the couch asleep. And you suddenly have a few apprehensions. “Shit we're gonna do this with her here?” You whisper. “She’s a heavy sleeper.” He replies and shrugs.

He waits for you to go inside first and you walk in. He shuts the door behind you both, placing his mug on his dresser as he approaches you. You don’t expect him to suddenly grab you and begin kissing you roughly. He puts one hand on the small of your back and another to the back of your head, as if gluing you to him.  He immediately takes control, your arms are slack besides you as he moves his lips with yours biting your bottom lip and sucking on it roughly. You moan and he takes that as his chance to push is tongue inside your mouth running it all over your teeth and your own tongue. He widens your mouth, shifting so he can get the most he can out of kissing you. You can taste tea on his tongue, just as he can probably taste popcorn on yours. He doesn’t seemed bothered by it though.

 He lets go of you, but is still kissing you deeply, and bring his hands to the zipper of your hoodie. He runs the zipper down, your baby blue camisole showing underneath. He slips the hoodie off your shoulders shifting his mouth with each movement. You bring your hands to the hem of your shirt and he shoves them away. He lets go of your lips and brings his hands instead, to your shirt and slips it upwards to your waist. He wanted to undress you himself, he made that clear without even saying it. He kisses your neck roughly, biting and nipping, you gasp, but it leaves out your parted lips as a moan.  He removes your shirt and pushes you towards his bed hastily, reaching for your pants. He’s quicker than usual, you realize. You lean back on your elbows as he brings your pants down your legs and gets on top of you, your bra and panties still on. He kisses you again, bringing one hand to roam down your body. Fingers brush down your left shoulder, collarbone, stopping at your breast he grips it harshly causing you to let go of his lips and moan, throwing your head back. It’s hard for you to focus on anything other than his hands on your body, and the goosebumps ghosting along your legs and torso, but you can’t help but sense something different about  Levi’s actions.

 Sure he was always rough but he was rough in a way where he always managed to communicate to you, whether with just a look or by voicing it, if you were comfortable or if it felt good. You couldn’t deny you felt good as his hands run down your waist and stomach. He gets to the front of your panties and brushes his fingers over your private area, running his thumb over your clit. You feel yourself dampen your underwear even more.  You moan, as you now lay on your back now as you elbows give out.  He's still rubbing you as he leans over you to the side of his drawer and brings a condom out between his index and middle finger. As he kneels above you, opening the packet in his hands, it’s now you realize the deep shadows under his eyes, more prominent than usual. He’s always had them but just the overall look of his face reads exhausted.  You part your lips wanting to voice your concern but you see him slip his pants off his waist to his mid thighs, his swollen member above you. He slips the condom on biting his lip as he makes contact with his fingers.

He brings his hands to your underwear and pulls them off your hips and down you legs. He throws them on the bed behind him and adjusts himself over you again. He brings his sweat pants all the way off and flings them off with his legs. “You ready?” He asks, his soft pants brushing over your face. You nod and that’s all he needed. He lifts each of your legs to either side of his waist and you wrap them around him, heels pressed against his lower back. He rams into you with so much force you shift up an inch or two. “Ahhh…ahhhh!” You arch your back, your bra covered chest meeting his bare chest. You bring your hand to his abdomen and he shoves it back on the bed above you, each of his hands pinning your wrists down on his pillows. His grip only tightens as he removes himself, the condom slick from your moisture, only to ram back in with just as much force. “L-Levi!” You pant. He groans and begins ramming into you with a steady pace. The headboard beating against the wall. Your whimpers become louder. “Mmmm..AHHHH!” Levi brings his lips bruisingly against yours, to muffle your screams.  He still holds your wrists down as you quiver beneath him. You tighten around his cock as you feel yourself approaching orgasm. He lets go of your lips and brings his face down your collar bone, his teeth skimming down your skin.

Suddenly, he bites down on your shoulder harshly and you cry out in pain not expecting the sudden aggression. Eventually, the coil winding in your stomach unwinds you throw your head back as you find your release unsure of what just happened as your mind becomes clouded with euphoria. He lifts his head up to look down at you, your chest heaving up and down, beads of sweat running down the valley of your breast. His release is right behind yours. “(FN), fuck (FNNN)" He groans.” He'd never called your name out when he’d orgasm. 

He takes a few seconds to gather himself and remove his cock out of you. He lets go of your wrists and you feel a sudden rush of blood flow to where your circulation was slowed down. He sits on the edge of the bed his back towards you as he takes his condom off and tosses it in the trash. He lays back down, throwing the covers over his bottom half, his breaths still ragged, as he looks up at the ceiling. You look at your wrists and find his finger marks imprinted around your wrists. You look over your shoulder and find an impression of his teeth, tiny dots of blood around the bite mark. He had bit just as hard as you thought.

 

 **Levi** **’s POV**

He’s was panting heavily beside you his face pointed up towards the ceiling but his eyes closed. As you tried catching your breath you turn on your side to face him. "Levi?" You ask softly, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?" You ask finally. Levi mentally cringes hoping he didn’t let his emotions show as he had sex with you. He wasn’t ok. He was angry, desperate and upset. And somehow how it seemed you had managed to catch on, despite him always being rough with you in bed.  He didn't understand how but he only knew by your tone and the way you were looking at him with concern, as he finally opened his eyes and faced you, that you sensed something was wrong with him. "Nothing, I'm just stressed that's all." He offers as believably as he can manage.

"About work?" You ask him. He sighs softly and sits up leaning against the propped up pillows. "Yeah." You sit up also so you’re at eye level with him. Your fingers bring his sheets to your bottom half. "Bullshit.” Either you had great intuition or you really were trying to get under his skin. Maybe both. Levi was as tight lipped as they come. _I'm letting her get to close. I'm letting her get too comfortable. That wasn't part of the deal._ He realizes calling you over in moment of weakness was a bad idea. "It's late." He states looking down at his sheets. "Yeah I know, you’re the one who called." You remind him.  "Look maybe you should go. I don't want Isabel to get a bad impression of you if she sees you in the morning. ” You're taken aback, it was obvious from your expression. _Bad impression?_    "What? You’re basically saying you don't want her to think I'm some random slut? When you're the one who called me over at 3 in the fucking morning. " You try to keep your voice leveled. " I didn't mean it like that." Levi sighs once again. "Look I still have to wake up early this morning for work. In a few hours actually. So I'll pick you up tonight around 8 for the company dinner, ok?" His face still manages to show indifference and you furrow your eyebrows. You get out of his bed pissed but being sensible, you get he wants you to leave without question. You don't answer him as you hurriedly pick up your underwear off the bed and slip it on your hips. You pick up your sweats and camisole off the floor a put them on. Levi can sense your anger at you not responding to him. “Ok?" He reiterates again, trying to keep his voice gentle. You slip your hoodie on. "Whatever." You grab your shoes and make your way out of his room. "(FN)?" He calls after you but you shut the door as softly and quickly as you can mange through your annoyance. He runs his hand through his dark locks and brings both hands down his face tiredly. “Fuck."

He didn't want you to leave. In fact it was far the opposite of what he wanted. He called you over, feeling alone and he knew he wanted to tell you this but he couldn’t. How could he? He wasn't one to openly talk about his feelings and his past, to strangers. Though could he really consider you a stranger after you being so open with him? Probably not, that was unfair of him. Nobody but a few really close friends truly knew what he’d been though. Even then he still managed to leave out things that were in the very depths of his mind.

**Your POV**

Thank goodness Isabel was still asleep as you scurry passed the living room your sneakers still in your hands and you went for the exit. You wait until you’re outside the hall to slip your shoes on.

You leave his place and decide to head to Sasha’s instead of Jean’s and save yourself the trouble of having to explain how Levi kicked you out of his apartment. _So his sister wouldn't get a bad impression?_ "That asshole" You think pulling out your keys and opening then shutting the car door roughly after you. You start your car and head home. It's definitely been a long night.

Sure the weak excuse he gave you and the fact that he kicked you out made you upset.  But what bothered you most was why he would call you over, and then completely avoid the _real_ reason he called you over. You had this instinct that it wasn't just for sex. Or maybe it was and you just over reacted and it shouldn't surprise you knowing how closed off Levi is. But you were almost sure he was upset by something. It was in his eyes. Or you were just reading too much into things. “Shit." You shake your head. Either way, now you would never know.

 Later tonight he'd go back to the stoic yet teasing man he usually was around you and that moment of vulnerability? Or whatever it was that had him taking his aggression out on your body, would have completely disappeared without a trace.

Of course he had every right to withhold any information he wanted from you, but it hurt that after what you thought was a small break through last time, you were back to square one. Did he not trust you? _Why should he, you weren_ _’t together or anything_.  Says the rational part of you. Why did you care so much in the first place? All these question left your mind reeling.

You hear a buzz in your cup holder as your phone vibrates. You pull up to a red light, it was late so there weren’t any cars around you. You check your phone. It was a text from Levi. You furrow your eyebrows as you read the words. It only causes more question to swim inside your head.

 **Levi:** _“Get home safe._ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Levi are a hot mess :P
> 
> I will add summaries of whats in store from now on. I've realized this story has become way longer than I had originally planned. I was going to stop at 10 chapters ( but that was obviously not the case lols.) The next chapter will have the dinner with Levi, you'll finally know what his occupation is and you'll meet more of his friends or as he'd put it, "shitty friends" :)  
> 


	12. Our Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To all you loyal readers keeping track of this story I thank you so soooo much. I know I’ve been M.I.A. for more than two weeks and I apologize besides procrastination, and other essays I've been needing to write, I’ve honestly had severe writers block and because of that I changed a lot of what I was originally gonna have in this specific chap. Literally reworking shit is my least favorite part of writing. But it has to make sense right? I hope the fact that this one is long makes up for it my lack of updates. I’ll quit stalling now. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. 'Our Deal' by Best Coast gives me heart eyes

**Saturday Night 7:40pm**

**Your POV**

“So what happened to the strapless black dress you were all set on wearing?” Sasha asks as she puts away the makeup she used on you into the drawers of her vanity. You come out of her closet holding a brand new white garment bag, where you had set it as she helped you get ready in her own room. “I can’t believe you literally got your dress the day of.” She adds, putting a hand on her hip. You sigh. “I know I know, I’ve been busy this week.” That was true. All last week you had been working late. Piles upon piles of paperwork needing to be looked through, filed and organized. You felt it was maybe Hanji’s compromise for giving you the entire weekend off. Which in itself was a lucky thing, considering Hanji was missing work today also. She usually needed you when she wasn’t there and available.Besides holidays and sick days, it was rather hard to get personal time off.  But luckily, she had grown to love you, both as an employee and a friend.  Last night, even though you got off late, you still managed to make it to Jean’s movie night, and still managed to go see Levi. Which come to think of was only of few hours ago. 

“And the black dress well I can’t really wear.” You add, rather hesitantly. Sasha furrows her eyebrows not understanding. You expel a breath through puffed cheeks and reach to untie the white cotton robe you were currently wearing, and expose one of your shoulders. Her eyes widen as she see’s your shoulder. “What the hell happened to you?” She asks walking up to you to examine the obvious bruised bite mark, closely.  You bite your lip really dreading having to explain but knowing she’ll see it and ask regardless. You reach to move a loose curl from your tousled and effortless updo, she sees the sleeve of your robe slide down your arm to reveal the faint, but still there, bruised finger marks on your wrist. “I uh- ” “What the fuck (FN)…” She reaches and grabs to examine your wrist. “ Is he hurting you?”  Your eyes widen and you shake your head hastily at her assumption and take your hand back.  “What? NO. No. He bit me… during sex.” You grimace slightly at how awkward it sounded. Sasha squeals suddenly and it surprises you. She’s smiling from ear to ear. “Are you shitting me? That is so damn kinky (FN)!”  

You try not to chuckle. “No I’m not shitting you, I have a damn bite mark on my shoulder to prove it.” She rolls her eyes and ignores your sarcasm.  You saw to it to move on after the explanation. You pull the zipper of the garment bag all the way down and pull out your dress. “Wow he must be really fucking great in bed then. Right?” Sasha asks, still perusing the topic. She bites her lip as her mind wanders. You have to chuckle nervously at that. “Why because he bit me?” You ask, actually curious. You take off the entire robe, toss it on the bed and slip on the fitted long sleeved dress over your legs and shimmy it up your thighs. She laughs. “Well yeah…that says a lot trust me. Just ask Connie.” She chomps with her teeth suggestively and you can’t help but laugh and grimace at the same time.

“TMI Sasha. But, yeah he’s..great.” She giggles loudly which makes you laugh. Someone knocks on Sasha’s door. “Who is it?” She asks, as she sees you motioning for her to zip you up.  “It’s Jean, that dude Levi is at the door.”  All this talk about Levi being good in bed only reminds you of what went down last and you remember how ticked off you actually were. You sigh heavily. “Shit hurry up.” You rush her. “Alright.” She hisses, bending slightly to reach the zipper on your butt as it only comes up to your lower back. “Jean tell him we’ll be right there, invite him in please!” Sasha yells at the door reaching for the single button on the back of your neck, the dress being open back. You hear Jean’s footsteps as he walks away. “Done. Damn (FN) you look gorgeous.” Sasha nods approvingly. You laugh, while smoothing away some wrinkles on your dress.

“Thanks to you.” You express. She did do your hair and makeup after all. She grins. “Well you can pay me back by giving me details of tonight. ALL the details, dirty include.” You roll your eyes and snort as your face warms up. “Sure Sasha.”  You quickly walk towards her bed where a box with a pair of black strappy heels sat. You slip them on hurriedly, spray on some perfume and grab a black clutch. You walk towards the door. Sasha follows right behind you.

As you walk into the living room you see Levi on the couch listening to Connie and Jean, his face subtly uncomfortable. You chuckle inwardly at that. However you soon get nervous,  as you notice how absolutely dapper he looked. His usual mid parted undercut was now swept to the side in a side part. He was sporting what looked like an expensive, black well fitted tuxedo and black leather shoes. He was literally a dream. You try keeping your composure as you approach him. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.” You state casually. All eyes turn towards you.  

 **Levi** **’s POV**

He does a quick double take and stands when he see’s you approaching him. You looked unbelievably stunning. He feels his heart race suddenly. _What the hell?_ Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He was never nervous around you. He clears his throat his composure still put. “No worries.  Let’s get going then.” He states, his voice deep and velvety. He was debating whether to extend his arm out to you. That would be the courteous thing to do. _But that_ _’s too damn formal. Especially for a non-real date, just keep it casual_ he thinks. Instead he motions for you to walk before him with his hand out. “Ok.” You nod and walk in front of him.  He follows after you towards the door, watching how the crystal embellished, lace on your dress sparkled as you walked. The plum colored dress was mix of conservative and sexy, being long sleeved, lace, and sheer.  The open back however, is what gave the dress sex appeal; he thought it was beautifully balanced on you.

“Goodnight you guys.” You smile and wave at your friends at the door. “G’night.”  “Have fun!” “Don’t come home drunk.” They all say simultaneously. You roll eyes at that last one and walk out the door. Levi offers a small smile and a polite nod towards them and reaches to close the door behind him.

“Woah he is so getting laid tonight.” The brat with the buzzcut who introduced himself as Connie mutters, just as he shuts the door. Levi bites his lip to prevent from smirking. He turns and see’s you looking at your phone as you wait for him, apparently you hadn’t heard. He walks up beside you and you silently walk side by side to his car by the curb.

He opens the door for you and you thank him as you climb inside. He shuts the door and goes to the driver’s side and climbs inside. He starts the car, radio music immediately playing in the background.

He notices your eyes are fixated on your phone again, in silence, a frown obvious on your features. He clears his throat eyes back on the road. Out of his peripheral he see’s you turn to look up at him briefly, then back to your phone. After a while, you sigh and put the phone on your lap and turn to look out the window beside you.  There’s an awkward silence as you say nothing, and he doesn’t prod for any information as he senses tension radiating from you, next to him. He reaches to change the radio station as some loud remixed club song starts playing; he cringes inwardly at its displacement. He finds a station playing a song he recognized from his youth he hadn’t heard it in a while and lets it play in the background. He looks towards you and you remain unfazed staring out the window, your arms wrapped around you.

A few minutes pass, though they feel like hours. Levi, who usually would rather sit in silence, can’t help but feel put off by it coming from you. _Well fuck do I have to say something first?_   He was hoping you’d say something random as he sincerely, unbeknownst to you, liked to know what was going on in that head of yours. He sighs tapping his steering wheel with his thumb as he pulls up to a red light. “How was your day?” He asks casually. He dreaded trivial small talk. You turn to look at him your brows drawn together.

**Your POV**

That sounded odd to you coming from him. He sounded indifferent as always but you still felt it was almost forced. As if he just wanted to break the silence with mindless conversation starters. You were usually the one to initiate conversations, except for right now as you couldn’t help but be irritated. It was clear he wasn’t bringing up last night.

You decided to indulge him. “It was fine. Actually got to sleep in, which was nice. Went last minute dress shopping afterwards. Got home, ate dinner, and then got ready to go to this thing. What about yours?Oh, I bet yours was spectacular, considering how skillfully you avoided what could have been an awkward encounter with your sister and the woman you’re fucking, that could have soured your whole day, right?” The casualness in your tone was laced with sarcasm. Levi, though caught off guard at the sharp turn you took with your description, recovers quickly and shakes his head.

“Listen, if I made it seem like it was your fault for coming over, that wasn’t my intention.” You scoff in your head. _That_ _’s exactly what you made it seem like_. _“_ Mmm well what exactly were your intentions then?” Levi becomes silent biting the inside of his lip, contemplating. You roll your eyes feeling you weren’t getting an explanation from him and look back out the window.

“I…wanted to talk.” He says seconds later, his voice strained.  _Was that really that hard for him to admit?_ You take that as your moment to get answers. “About what?” You say softening your tone, all your undivided attention turned towards him. He sighs and leans his head back into the seat, his eyes on the road avoiding your eyes purposely. “About a dream I had.”  You hear indifference in his tone, though his features seem to be holding something back.  It still surprised you he was even answering. “What was it about?”  “My ex.”  “Did she hurt you?” He sighs and clears his voice. “She uh…she died in a car accident. After a fight we had. She was pregnant with another man’s child. We were together five years… and the last thing I told her was to get the fuck out of my life.” His tone wavered slightly at the end. Only you’d notice this as it was slight.

You hold back a gasp, your eyes water as a lump forms in your throat. That was far from what you imagined he’d ever reveal to you. He continues regaining his composure and tone. “The thing is I probably would have married her anyway. I would have looked the other way and taken care of her and that brat like it were my own. I never got the chance to tell her that though.” You knit your eyebrows together at his admission and sigh softly. “She must’ve been a special woman.” You say, your tone delicate. “Hm, despite her cheating on me...she was amazing.” You look down at your hands on your lap.  “I believe you. Even if you don’t seem the type to believe in second chances.” You express honestly. He looks over at you and cocks an eyebrow, surprised by your comment, he pulls up to another red light. He looks straight ahead again watching the cars pass in front of him. “What makes you say that?” His tone betraying that he’s actually curious. You bite your lip hoping you didn't offend him. You tuck a loose strand behind your ear casually. “You just have that, take no-nonsense or bullshit thing about you. Am I wrong?” He actually grins crookedly at your sincerity and emits a soft chuckle. You look towards him again, his eyes still on the road as the light turns green again.

“No you aren’t wrong.”  “But you still would have forgiven her?” Your question comes out as a statement.  He exhales through his nose, trying to find the right words.

 “Despite it all, she said it was a mistake and expressed that she wanted to marry me… but I never made it clear that those were my intentions anyway.  The thing was, I was barely around the last year we were together. This was around the time I was promoted at my job. So I could understand why she found it easier to try her luck with another man, someone who’d give her the attention I probably didn't. I’m not gonna lie, that alone… it stung like a motherfucker. And then she reveals she’s pregnant on top of that. I was angry and the shock of it all...made me say some pretty fucking disgusting things to her…she was so distraught.” He pauses and swallows a lump in his throat.

You notice his grip on his steering wheel tighten, his pale knuckles even more prominent. “It was all my fault... and everything just fucking went to shit.” All this was just too surreal, the story itself but more so the fact that Levi, opened up, way more than you could’ve ever expected. Whatever changed in him, you didn’t know. But you were glad he shared a piece of his past with you. As painful as it was.

 “But it wasn’t your fault Levi. I’m sorry but that’s on her. Cheating is cheating. Whether an impulsive one night stand, an act of loneliness, or a drunken induced moment of weakness, that’s no one’s fault but the cheater’s. It just seems unjustifiable.” You say fully aware at how both you and Levi faced similar situations. Though you're sure the heartbreak is on different scales. He lost a person after all. He sighs followed by an unexpected halfhearted husky chuckle. “You’re right to an extent. Understand that things aren't always black and white and I guess..I was just a love blinded bastard.”

That's all he says and he stays silent. But now you're aware he's been in love before.

You want to reach out and show him some sign of affection, something that might comfort him. But you refrain from that, not wanting to give hom the wrong impression. “I- I’m..  if you ever need someone to spea- to talk to, I’m always here to listen. No judgment, I promise.” You say ungracefully, though meaning every word. You see him furrow his brows and clench his jaw at profile. He nods but doesn't say anything. The rest of the drive was followed by comfortable silence.

**Time Skip**

The lavish ballroom this dinner was set up at, was inside a luxurious and high-class hotel. You were instantly aware, as soon as you pulled up to the place, and a valet attendant opened the door for you, it must cost a fortune to stay there for a night.

As you follow behind Levi, and enter the source of all the commotion, you’re in awe. Crystal chandeliers hung on dome shaped ceilings, gold embroidery adorned the borders of the walls, and fall themed floral centerpieces adorned each fabric covered table, along with fancy looking plate settings and silverware. The lighting of the place was a soft yellow, making the ambiance light and elegant.

There was a jazz band playing lively on a stage, a woman reminiscent of Ella Fitzgerald singing beautifully into a mic.  Everybody was dressed to the nines in gowns and tuxes. Some were mingling with champagne glasses in their hands, some were dancing and others were sitting down at tables, laughing and conversing. This was definitely far from what you had envisioned as a simple sit down formal dinner. You felt self conscious and out of place as people turned their heads to see Levi, shooting him wide eyed glances.

Levi notices you trailing behind him, he turns back and see’s your expression reads uncomfortable. He rolls his eyes and reaches for your arm and loops it through his own. “What are you constipated or something?” He asks, only you being able to hear him. “Levi, a warning would’ve been nice.” You say squeezing his arm with your hand, anxiously. “Tch, it’s just for an hour. Come on, I need you to do the fucking shielding you promised you’d do.”He mumbles playfully by your ear, his breath tickling your temple. You scoff. “What you expect me to pull a force field out of my ass or something?” He smirks at that. Secretly pleased you were no longer in a bad mood. “Quit being fucking difficult brat. Remember what my request was when I asked you to come to this shit.”  You sigh and pull yourself together; nerves and all you did imply you’d socialize with these people if it came down to it.

“LEVI! OVER HERE!” You furrow your eyebrows and search for the source of that hollering, you could actually hear it through all the loudness of the venue. “LEVI!” You finally spot it. You recognized Isabel walking towards you both, a man with ash blond hair being pulled by his hand, behind her. She’s in a long, thin strapped, lavender chiffon dress with a crystal embellished belt at her waist. Her short russet hair was up in a twist. Her usually messy bangs actually brushed to the side. And her makeup was dramatic, in a look reminiscent of Twiggy’s doe-eyed look, which made her eyes more vibrant than usual.

 “Shit could you be any fucking louder?” Levi scowls as she reaches to hug him, he returns it halfheartedly. “ YEAH I SURE CAN!” She yells when she lets go and laughs when she see’s Levi’s eyes widen. He emits a face that reads disgust. You chuckle along with Isabel and she turns to you. “Hi, (FN)! It’s good seeing you again. Wish we could’ve gotten a chance to chat the other day.” She smiles warmly at you and reaches her hand out to shake yours. You smile back, her gesture just that contagious, and shake her hand. “Well I’m sure we can get to that tonight. ” You reassure her and she grins.

“Oh this is Farlan Church, he’s a finance analyst for the company here. Oh and also mine and Levi’s longtime best friend.” She says gesturing to the tall ash blond next to her.  He had pale blue hues which brighten as he smiles just as warmly as Isabel had. “Haven’t had the pleasure, sadly.” He directs his gaze accusingly to Levi, who just stands there unfazed.  “(FN)? Is it?” You nod and take his hand, he shakes it politely. “Nice to meet you Farlan.” You say. “Likewise.”

He turns to Levi. “Erwin was looking for you earlier. Last time I saw him he was talking to the Shinganshina people. They were interested in investing stocks into the Smith - Zacharius merger. Time to play nice.”  You see Levi sigh. “I’ll find you later ok.” He whispers by your ear and walks away with Farlan towards a group of people across the venue.

You furrow your eyebrows slightly.  _Zacharius_ as in _Zacharius Inc_? That was the name of the company you worked for.  You’ve heard of Smith Corp. before. They were a leading company in engineering and project management , who worked in building most of the City’s infrastructure. Zacharius Inc. distributed a lot of the materials like steel, cement, and chemicals used to construct buildings and other architectural projects. You were sure they’d worked together before, but you had no knowledge of there being a merger in the works.  You worked under Hanji who was the quality control, safety, and environmental manager. You were just professional staff, way at the bottom of the tier, so of course you’d be the last to be informed of this.

“Exactly my bro’s forte isn’t it?” Isabel says, elbowing your arm lightly, breaking your train of thought. “Huh?” You didn't hear what she said. “Oh sorry-” You add, blushing. She chuckles. “I meant playing nice, so Levi’s expertise. The other execs might not appreicate his bluntness and poop jokes like the rest of us might.” She jokes. You chuckle.

“Oh, funny thing is, I'm sure he'll charm the pants right off of them if he's up for it.” You say casually, your intent totally innocent. She laughs when you realize how that sounded. "That came out wrong, I'm sorry." "No, hey I know how my bro works, you said it best." She chuckles again and you can't help to giggle along with her. “You wanna go get some drinks?” You nod. “Yes. Please.”  She leads you to one of the servers who was carrying a tray of glasses filled with champagne. “Thank you.” You say to the server as you take yours. He smiles politely.

 You take a sip and turn to her. You decide to ask her a question. “Hey what does Levi do again?” You ask casually, wiping at a few drops of liquid that linger on your lips. She cocks an eyebrow, amusement on her features. “You mean he hasn’t told you himself?” You shake your head. “We aren’t exactly on a know-everything-about-each other basis.” You say honestly, a bit timidly. She smiles in understanding. “Ah. Well he’s VP.” You raise your brows.“Vice president? He’s vice president of Smith Corp?” She nods. “Yup.” Wow well that surprised you but made sense considering his seemingly well adjusted life style.  “What do you do?” She asks you suddenly, actual curiosity in her tone. “I work for the company that’s merging with Smith Corp, apparently.” You say taking a sip of your drink. “Seriously? What a coincidence.” She responds.  You nod. “ What do you do Isabel?” She gulps down the last of whats in her glass. “Oh I’m a veterinarian.” You smile widely, impressed by her profession. “Wow that’s amazing. Which vet clinic or hospital do you work for?”  “Well my practice is actually in New York. But I took a few weeks off to stay with my brother for the holidays.” You smile. “You two are really close huh?” She nods. “He’s the only family I’ve got. Well him and Farlan.” Your smile dissipates slowly. “You mean…you don’t have other immediate family around?” You say this timidly as you hope it wasn’t a sensitive topic. “No. Our mother died when we were young. I have no memories of her. Besides a few old pictures where she’s holding me as a baby.It's almost always been just me and Levi.” She chuckles softly but the openness of her revelation still saddens you. You resist asking about their father and thankfully she continues talking anyway.“I look nothing like her though. That’s all Levi. He looks exactly like her.” You smile softly looking down, your mind wandering. “She must have been beautiful.” You say this absentmindedly, and then you catch yourself and your face warms.  Isabel of course hears you and she grins. “She was.” Is all she says, deciding not to tease you for implying you thought Levi was beautiful. You sigh quietly.

You see Levi walking towards you,  Farlan in tow.  He has that same perpetual scowl on his face but you otherwise smile at him. You see him whisper something in Farlan’s ear and Farlan nods in return.  He finally gets to you both and before he can say anything, he’s interrupted. “(FN)? (FN) is that you?!” The four of you, Levi,  Farlan and Isabel, turn to the left where, to your surprise, see Hanji grinning, and marching towards you while she holds her long green dress out of the way as she steps. In her other arm is none other than the main boss, and CEO of your company Mike Zacharius his shaggy bangs block the view of his eyes as she rushes to you with him beside her.  Immediately your stomach drops, not expecting to see your bosses at this thing.  You knew Hanji was eccentric to say the least and you had heard that Mike was rather strange in his own right, though you’d never met him. To say you're taken by surprise is an understatement.

She stands in front of you now. You see Mike run a hand to part his hair through the middle, his bangs now sitting apart. “How are you sweetie? What are you doing here?” She asks curiosity and interest lacing her tone. She turns and sees. Levi next to you. “LEVI! How are ya short stack? I was wondering where you disappeared to.” “Oi, shitty glasses, can you please shut the hell up.” Your eyes widen at his hostility towards your superior. She just cackles and turns back to Mike. You never even got a chance to answer.  “Mike, Mike this is (FN) (LN). She’s my subordinate at the office and the damn best one I’ve ever had. You owe the damn computer filing system to her.” You redden and furrow your eyebrows.

“Hanji, please don’t-” You say embarrassed, biting your lip. “Oh?” Mike looks over at you inquisitively.  You smile nervously at him. “Mr. Zacharius sir, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” You say extending your hand. He takes it and smiles. “The pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard great things, (FN). Call me Mike, no need for formalities.” You relax internally, the stiffness in your body leaving. “I’m flattered sir- er- Mike.” Levi notices the pinkness in your cheeks and rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve come to understand what’s going to be happening with the company?” Mike asks you. “Briefly, though not in great detail.” You express. “No problem, Hanji will be holding a meeting Monday morning going over the process and changes this will bring to all my employees. I do plan on keeping everyone on board.” You nod. “That's great to hear.” You say genuinely. You see Mike look over at his watch. “Ah, looks like the dinner part of this party is going to start soon. Would you like to sit with us (FN)?” Mike inquires. You smile at him ecstatic at the warm invitation. “She’s here with me Mike.” Levi speaks up before you can answer. You turn to him and give him a look that reads _“are you fucking kidding me?”_ He sees you, though remains unfazed. “Oh, I understand. You all enjoy the rest of your night.” He nods politely and walks away. If only Levi could hear you yell the profanities in your head right now. Though you couldn’t deny him being possessive out of nowhere, sent shivers down your spine.

Levi had led you all to a table where his company’s CEO, Erwin Smith, sat.  Introductions were made between all of you, and you sat between Levi and Hanji. Mike was mingling with some of Erwin’s employees at another table. Farlan and Isabel were sitting across from you, chatting with each other.  As intimidating and commanding a presence he emitted, Erwin was very charming and well spoken. He had asked you a couple of questions about yourself, what you majored in, what university you attended. He even went as far too ask how you and Levi knew each other. You reddened and Levi preoccupied himself with his drink. When neither of you spoke up he just smiled and moved on to the next question.

 He had asked you about your experience working with Hanji and Mike.  Hanji turns to you as she waits for  your answer, hands folded under her chin, an intrigued smile on her features. “Hanji is amazing. She's wild but she is also very passionate. She’s really good at what she does. And I only just met Mike tonight.” You disclosed, Erwin smiled at your description of Hanji and he nodded in agreement. “Yup that’s Hanji alright.” She turns to wrap an arm around your shoulders. “See she gets me. Unlike some moody little man brooding over there.”  “Shitty four eyes, I bet you she’s just being nice because you happen to be her boss, it’s fake kiss-assery if you ask me.”

You clench your jaw and reach under the table, without no one noticing, and pinch Levi’s thigh. His leg flinches and he grabs your wrist in a vice grip. His composure remains indifferent “Hanji, knows I wouldn’t lie about something as like that, don’t you Hanj.” She nods. “Don’t  worry hun, Levi’s just mad that you just so happen to like me better than him.”  You see Levi roll his eyes. “Well it’s not you she came with tonight right, fucking four eyes.” “Oh, but it’s not you she’s leaving with tonight, right (FN)?” She teases, smirking. You can’t help but redden at their banter. Farlan, Isabel, and Erwin happen to be chuckling, amused at the three of you.

You had learned that Mike, Hanji, Erwin and Levi had all know each other for a very long time. They were not only business associates but had grown to become “great comrades” as Erwin had put it. Suddenly it was clear Levi and Hanji just had that type of relationship, because at the end of the day, they were still good friends. _Comfortable enough to treat each other like shit._ You add to yourself. “So tell me (FN), were you brought here by the midget by force or is he paying you to be here. If it’s the former, blink twice for help.” Levi, slaps the back of Hanji’s head, somehow managing to reach around you to get to the tall brunette and you can’t help but laugh. “Oi, idiot stop being a smartass already, cut it with the crap.” Hanji expels a rowdy laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

You decided to play along.“Well to be honest Hanji, let’s just say I’m definitely not getting payed for my services tonight. Despite the fact that I agreed to be Levi's bodyguard." Farlan and Isabel burst out laughing. Hanji lets out a howl, and Erwin chuckles into his fist. Levi, glares at you and reaches under the table discreetly, and pinches your hip. “OW.” You flinch and furrow your eyebrows, your hand shooting towards your hip instinctively.

“Oh she’s definitely a keeper Levi.” Hanji comments.  No one noticed you flinch. You blush for the millionth time that night. Levi rolls his eyes and ignores her. “Oooo, this song is so nice, come on Farlan lets go dance.” Isabel says standing up and reaching for Farlan’s hand. “Levi, be polite and ask (FN) to dance.” Your heart stops for a second and you reach for the glass of water sitting at the table and sip it, avoiding Levi’s reaction. Levi’s eyes widen briefly. Your gaze follows Isabel and Farlan as they walk away towards the dance floor. You hear Levi clear his throat.

“You don’t actually…want to, right?” You turn to look at him his eyebrows are furrowed and his deep gray eyes are looking back at you with something you can’t quite make out. “Mmm…well I honestly wouldn’t mind it. This is ‘La Vie En Rose’ isn’t it?” You ask turning your attention to the music playing.  Levi raises an eyebrow. “You know La Vie En Rose?” He says this in a perfect, deep French accent. That’s when you remember he speaks it, fluently. Suddenly your neck and face become hot as you remember what he had said to you when you learned of this skill of his.  He notices your face become bright red and is about to ask before you grab his hand and stand. “Let’s just go dance.” He’s about to protest. “Levi the girl is asking you to dance, be a gentleman and accept.” Erwin presses suddenly.  Levi stands but frowns as you smile at Erwin and excuse yourself from Hanji. You lead him to the dance floor.

You immediately bring a hand to his shoulder and place your other one in his hand. He wraps his fingers around your smaller hand and brings his other one to the small of your back. His finger tingling with the feel of your exposed back and bare skin underneath his finger tips. You both begin to sway softly to the music, your clamped hands extended away from you. You honestly don’t even notice the other people around you as you just feel extremely comfortable, lost in the music. Levi brings his face to the side of yours, lips close to your ear, and your heart picks up. You feel him part his lips to whisper something to you. “Your hand is fucking clammy.” He says softly. And your excitement dissipates, now replaced with embarrassing disappointment. “Oh.” You wiggle your hand to remove it from his grip and think of wiping the perspiration on your dress. However his grip only tightens. “It’s fine.” He says a softened expression in his eyes.  You hold back a smile and look away from him past the side of his head. Levi was ok with your sweaty hands? Wasn’t he disgusted by anything “filthy”? You decide to be bold and bring your face forward, resting your chin on his shoulder, He doesn’t flinch so you take it he’s ok with the contact. You are literally on cloud nine and after the heavy revelation about Levi’s Ex, the night definitely lifted. I little part of your heart hoped his night was feeling just as lifted as yours.

However, as soon as you glance over his shoulder and towards the entrance of the venue, your heart sinks. And this euphoric feeling you hadn’t felt in a really long starts to deteriorate. Over the heads of a crowd of people, your eyes make contact with a pair of familiar jade green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap will include Eren and he and Levi may or may not meet :O You'll just have to wait and see. Also more levi revelations and thanksgiving with Sasha :)
> 
> Ps. I know nothing about the corporate world so my details are probs way off...


	13. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title for this chap because I feel the song 'Coming Down' by Dum Dum Girls fit the mood better and I love it and I've been wanting to use it as a title for a chapter so I changed it but really it doesn't make any difference but eh whatevs :) enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, so much happens in this damn chapter I got overwhelmed writing it lols. If it is confusing please let me know because I wrote this in parts completely separate.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors

He was standing next to a dark haired woman dressed in a long strapless crimson dress.  You see her lean into him and whisper something in his ear and he nods then she walks away.  He hadn’t taken his eyes off of you and you look away anxiously, cold sweats running through you. You noticed he was also wearing a tux and you were at an absolute loss as to why he’d be here and so subtly blend in with the other guests. He had no business in either company you were sure of this. Levi’s hands move away from your back and he lets go of your hand and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion, then you realize the song had ended and a faster swing type song starts playing. “Let’s head back to the table?” He more states than asks. You nod anyway and follow Levi silently through the crowd of people, picking up your dress slightly off the ground to prevent people from stepping on it.   

As you’re making your way out of the dance floor and in between a thick crowd of people who are eating Hor d’Oeuvres and conversing, a hand catches you by the wrist and stops you making you drop your dress. A jolt of electricity runs through you, your heart starts racing. You turn around reluctantly and face Eren, his features are stern and his jaw is clenching, a change from last time’s soft yet somber features. “(FN).” You swallow a lump in your throat and open your lips to speak. “What the hell are you doing here?” You say harshly, despite your uneasiness.  “Why have you been ignoring my calls? We need to talk about what happened.” You scoff and try to pull your wrist away from his grip but he doesn’t budge.  “Eren let go of me.” He does the complete opposite and grabs your other wrist while you’re squirming to get him to release you. You huff and notice some eyes on you both and instantly you’re face reddens. You stop struggling and sigh defeated, starring past his shoulder instead of his eyes. “Eren, please don’t do this.. not here.”

Unbeknownst to Levi he had all but gotten through the crowd without realizing you were no longer behind him. When he notices you were no longer there he furrows his eyebrows and looks through the people standing where he had walked through looking for you. “Did the brat seriously get fucking loss in there?” He exhales and makes his way towards the crowd again.

“How else am I gonna get you to talk to me? It’s been weeks…” You pull at your arms weakly. “We have nothing to talk about Eren…just…wait how are you even here?” You ask angrily.  “That’s not important… look please just give me an explanation. That kiss- ” “That kiss meant nothing okay? Nothing…I was just caught up in the moment that’s it. Are we done here?” You shrug indifferently, betraying how much you wanted to cry and punch him at the same time.“Why do you insist on denying that you still have feelings for me? I know you (FN) It’s just like you to not face things and pretend like everything’s okay but you can’t avoid this forever.” Your breath hitches in your throat and you’re washed over with a multitude of emotions, anger and hurt the stand out ones. “ You…seriously need to get over yourself.” He rolls his eyes. “This has absolutely nothing to do with my ego.”  You furrow your brows. “Fine. I’m still in fucking love with you. Is that what you want to hear? Hmm? But guess what I-”

“(FN) Is there a fucking problem here?” You turn around to see Levi right behind you, sandwiching you between both men.  Your stomach drops. You hadn’t realized he was separated from you for some time and had no idea how much of the conversation he heard. “Levi- ” Eren grimaces at his interruption. “This is none of your fucking business. (FN)who is this guy? ” Eren asks a scowl on his face, signaling to Levi with his index.

You open your mouth but are soon cut off once again. “Oh? And who the fuck are you? Because I’m sure as hell I’ve never seen your scrawny ass around here before…this is a private gathering…I suggest you escort your fucking ass out of here before I do it myself you impertinent shit.”  Levi says firmly, his hands shoved in his pants pockets casually. Eren’s eyebrows raise and you can see in his eyes he’s pissed off. He scoffs “ You?  And what all 5 feet of your short ass are going to kick me out? I’d like to see you fucking try.” Eren takes the first step forward and you push him back. “Stop! Eren you need to leave-”  Eren’s angry gaze looks towards you and softens.

 “What’s going on, Eren?” You all turn your attention the dark haired woman that’s standing behind Eren suddenly. You saw her standing next to him earlier. She was really beautiful up close, pale silky skin and raven hair as dark as Levi’s.  She grabs ahold of Eren’s arm and links it with hers. Then it hits you. You’d seen her in pictures before. Old one’s of Eren as a little kid. She was Eren’s childhood friend. Last thing he’d told you about her was that she was studying abroad in Japan.   _Well shit._ Little did you know this was Eren’s same thought.

 “Ackerman, this fucking brat is here with you?” Levi breaks the silence, nodding  his head towards Eren. “Yes this is my date I apologize if he’s causing any trouble, sir.” Your stomach drops once again. “Tch.  Please get that brat some fucking manners. You don’t need him shitting on your reputation here.”  She scowls noticeably but doesn’t have a chance to respond as that’s the last thing Levi says before he walks away. Leaving you in the middle of this awkward mess. _What the hell?_ You had so many questions and you want to call after him but instead your attention is called elsewhere.

“Look (FN) I know this looks bad but it doesn’t change-”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? What happened to you that made you become such low life scum?” You cut off Eren, tears brimming your eyes, your tone surprisingly leveled despite how vulnerable you felt.

“Excuse you?” Mikasa steps forward slightly, her seemingly indifferent tone rising defensively.

“Mikasa-“  Eren cuts her off, pulling her back to where she was. You’re unfazed to her little threatening action and you continue with what you want to get across.

“Mikasa that’s what your name was. See I was trying to remember but I couldn’t…well I’m Eren’s ex (FN). Maybe you knew about me, maybe you didn’t but see I really don’t give a fuck anymore. All I know is your little date here was fucking someone, I mean if I connect the pieces it was probably you, behind my back for about 5 months of our four year relationship. He’s been calling and texting me recently by the way, in case you _didn_ _’t_ know that.  Anyway, I hope you guys are happy together, seems like you two deserve each other after all.” You turn away from them, Eren calls after you once and you walk towards the entrance of the ballroom.

You release a heavy shuddering breath. A hand catches your arm suddenly as you make your way through the corridor of the hotel.“Wow leaving without so much as a goodbye? Might I remind you I’m your ride here.” Levi tries coming off playful in that husky montone voice of his, but your gaze is downcast, the mood really not calling for any playfulness.

“I just need to get out of here…I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I just told Erwin I was leaving despite them serving dinner soon.” He says indifferently.

You don’t say anything and neither does he as you walk inside the glass elevator you looking in one direction and him in another.

You walk out into the lobby side by side. When you get outside you realize it’s raining.

A small tarp is set up above the valet booth and you wait as Levi goes up to the attendant to ask for them to bring his car around. There’s a long ass line as multiple cars are awaiting there owners

“Why’d you leave me?” You ask finally looking him in the eyes.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, slicking back a few loose strands. “Honestly,  I was about to beat the shit out of that kid…would’ve been unprofessional being as I’m surrounded by all these fucking corporate people.”

You could understand that completely. Eren being way out of line and all. “Fuck I just…why? Why of all days of all places? I had to do this shit here? I’m sorry Levi.” A few tears manage to run down your cheek. You were embarrassed to say the least. You wipe at them hastily.

“Why are you apologizing?” He asks inwardly confused.

“Because some of your colleagues saw us arguing and I’m just-“

“Look you seemed more level headed than me so I knew it wouldn’t escalate into such a big deal.” Levi explains.

“Hah you shoulda seen Mikasa, she looked like she wanted to kick the shit out of me.”

“Tch, she looks at everyone like that.” He retorts.

Something dawns on you suddenly. “Is she..related to you..you know since you have the same last name?”

He shakes his head. “No. We just have the same last name.”

“Oh.” You say simply. Thinking how relieved you were that out of all of these coincidences, that one could have made you go mad.

His sleek black Mercedes pulls up in front of you both and the valet hops out holding out an umbrella for you and walking you to the passenger side of the car, Levi walking fearlessly in the pouring rain to get to the driver’s side. You thank the valet politely and hop inside putting your seat belt across you after your situated.

He drives off into the dark and raining night. The time on his dashboard reads 8:25pm.

“I’m sorry if you had to leave early because of me.” You say suddenly and look over at him, a few drops of water were sitting on his hair and some on his tux.

“Quit apologizing. I wanted to leave already honestly. I have some paperwork I still have to get done at home.” He released a small frustrated sounding sigh.

You nodded feeling slightly reassured and hesitate a bit before speaking. “Um.. is it anything I can help you with?” You offer, surprising yourself. Internally you felt the need to make it up to him. The little embarrassing encounter was probably awkward for him too. Which was probably the real reason he walked away from you while you were talking to Eren and Mikasa. Would he really beat up Eren if no one was around? Your mind dwells on that for a bit

He looks at you with a cocked eyebrow. “I don’t think you’d know anything about handling foreign trade agreements.” He says coolly, turning back to the road.

“How foreign we talking?” You ask out of pure curiosity.

He rolls his eyes though his lip seem to twitch upward slightly. “French and Japanese.”

“Ah. Then uh no.” You say regretfully.

He doesn’t say anything so you continue to purse the conversation. “ You understand French and Japansese?”

“Well I was born in France so naturally yes. Japanese I picked up on my own as I traveled overseas for work.” He was surprisingly answering with details so you were milking it as much as you could have.

“Seriously? How long did you live in France for?” He’s quiet for a few seconds and you look over at him to see what was up, his face looks lost in thought, his brows drawn together.

“Levi? You o-”

“That shit stain Eren, he’s the one that cheated on you, right?”

You’re taken aback. “I uh- Yeah…”

“And is Mikasa the one he cheated on you with?”

What was with his sudden curiosity with _such trivial shit,_ as he would usually probably put it. He wasn’t one to openly ask you about your private life, you didn’t mind, it was just odd.

“I uh think so…I never really got all the details. Not that I need them anyway, it won’t change a damn thing.”

He looks over at you as you look down at your fingers, absentmindedly chipping away your newly manicured nails.

He looks back at the road tapping his thumb against the wheel his mind reeling with questions he wants to ask you.

“He’s a persistent shit isn’t he?” He deadpans.

You sigh and scratch your cheek as you answer. “Well I honestly don’t understand why. He’s fixated on the idea that I'll take him back…I just don’t understand.”

Levi bites the inside of his lip to prevent from responding to your revelation. He wanted to give you his take but you start taking again before he can decide to tell you or not.  

“You know what’s funny? Is that I actually feel bad for Mikasa…” You pause and shake your head softly.  “She may have known I was with Eren when they decided to fuck or whatever..but when I told her that Eren was still pursing me…she actually looked hurt. She obviously didn’t know…and he fucking used her, got her to bring him there as her date just to see me. Who does that? I don’t know who he is anymore.” You sigh softly as you look at the windshield wipers switch from left to right.

“He’s a fucked up shit. Hell I shouldn’t even be talking I mean I’m as fucked up as they come but he-

You interrupt him. “Don’t say that Levi, don’t compare yourself to him.” He looks over at you, surprised by your interjection.

“You don’t even fucking know me.” He says this casually but the words to you sounded defensively abrasive.

You realize he was right. “I- sure , you’re right I don’t. But I don’t think you’re a manipulative shit so excuse me if I offended you for expressing that.” You say sarcasm underlining your tone.

“How do you know I’m not a manipulative shit?” He challenges.

You’ve become obviously annoyed. “Because I wouldn’t fuck one.” The words leave your lips before you can stop them and then you realize and you want to slap yourself. Obviously you had forgotten briefly about Eren. You see Levi give you a look, a delicate brow raised and you roll your eyes. “I know, don’t say it.” You state. Looking out the window. “We can all learn from our mistakes though, right.” You say more to yourself.

“Well some of us anyway..” He says this softly, you hear him either way.

“Hm, what do you mean?” You ask, your voice and expression both curious.

He shakes his head. “Nothing.” Now you were really curious.

“What? Oh now you really have to tell me.” You turn to face him all the way.

He furrows his brows. “Says who?”

“Says.. everyone it’s a rule.” You say as if it were fact.

He rolls his his eyes. “Tch. Well then fuck the rules.”

That makes you smile slightly. “Oh, such the anarchist aren’t you?” You mock.

“Fuck the police and all that jazz.” He says monotone. He’s being playful again and you chuckle. It was becoming easier for him to be playful which you’re thankful for because, progress. Your plan to friendship seemed to be back on track.

“Well then how can I get you to tell me?” You ask without realizing many repercussions can come from that simple question.

“You can’t.”

“Oh come on? Please?”You push, your curiosity speaking for you. 

“No seriously you can’t, because we’re right outside your damn place brat.”

You look out your window and sure enough you were parked outside of Sasha’s house. Also the rain had seemingly let up.

“Hm. Well I’m not getting out of your car till you tell me.”  You say crossing your arms determinedly, across your chest.

He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Persistent brats seem to be the theme of the day.” He deadpans.

“Hey.” You furrow your own eyebrows and slap him on the arm lightly with the back of your hand.

He smirks playfully and you roll your eyes but smile, much to his pleasure.

“If I tell you… you have to promise you’ll answer a question of mine.” He offers

“Ah wait that’s not fair. I don’t know what you’re going to ask.”

“That’s the point. Well anyway if you’re not up for it bye-“

“Wait-just ugh! You are so mean…” You were battling between your curiosity and your dignity now. He could ask you one of a million things anyway. You knew you weren’t safe if you agreed. But the risk might still be rewarded with that thought he had left unfinished.

“Fuck ok. Fine, wait who goes first?”

He smirks. “You do of course.”

You scowl. You’d probably get him back later for this, that is if there was a later. Shit could this really mess things up. You were over thinking it now. It felt like you were playing with fire. And he seemed to be entertained by this at least. You sigh and give in.

“Fine. Shoot.” You prepare yourself and right before he answers you remember… _Isabel._ Fucking shit. He asks and it’s to late to turn back.

“Were you jealous of Isabel?” Simple enough question, complicated as fuck answer. You clear your voice and try to think up an answer.

“Why this question? Out of anything you could’ve asked-“

“Because you never answered it and you’re still stalling and avoiding the damn question brat.”

You pout. “What difference would it make if I answer.”

“Depends on your answer…dammit  just please answer, it’s fucking simple…yes or no?”

You hesitate a bit and stare into his intense gaze. His gray irises, gleaming from the moonlight and the street lamps.  “Yeah I was.” You say honestly.

He raises both brows slightly. And you shake your head as if to snap yourself out of what you just said. “Your turn, what did you mean when you said “some of us do”?”

He looks away from you and out into the neighborhood you’re parked in front of. “I meant…for someone who claims we can learn from our mistakes, it’s hard to assume that applies to you since you did admit you had feelings for the shit stain that broke your heart in the first place. Sounds hypocritical as fuck.”

You gasp softly and part your lips not expecting that as his answer. So he had heard what you had said to Eren. The fact that he would even say this…it definitely changed the dynamic and it worried you now. You make a means to answer to his comment anyway.“Well hey I gave that man four years of my life, shared intimate shit with him and lived with him so I mean those feelings aren’t just gonna disappear at the snap of a finger. I wish they would. But that’s not how it works sadly.” You feel your chest tighten and a lump form in your throat.

**Levi** **’s POV**

Levi who’s still looking straight ahead, see’s you turn to him through his peripheral. “So you still love him then?” He asks you, his tone gentler but still casual. You don’t notice his scowl falter slightly. “It’s more complicated than that. I think, him being my first love and all, some feelings will linger. Will they ever go away I don’t know, you tell me Levi? Do these feelings go away? Because I’d really like them too.” He looks over at you now and his gaze softens as he seen tears running down your cheeks once again. Twice you had cried and he wanted nothing more than to comfort you. The problem being he didn’t know how. He wasn’t one to show affection under circumstances that didn’t involve sex and it was almost as if by instinct he wanted to kiss you right then and there. You were vulnerable and it reminded him of the first night you both had met. That’s what he was attracted to, your vulnerability. Something he had grown to lack. It made sense now. Though at the moment he had a choice to make what would he do?

“Levi?”He snaps out of his thoughts and sees you wiping at your tears with the back of your hand.  

“I have to get home. Got a fuck ton of paperwork waiting for me.” He says suddenly avoiding your reaction. _Wow you're such a dick. Great way to cheer a girl up._ He thinks to himself. He hears you sniffle.

“Okay.” You grab your clutch and turn towards the door reaching for the handle, the guilt is so overwhelming he wants to bite his own tongue. “Hey, I’ll see you Thursday though alright. Isabel asked me to tell you if it’s okay if she brings Farlan.” He see’s you smile softly and nod. “The more the merrier.” You open the door and hop out of his car. “Goodnight (FN).” Levi beats you to it. “Goodnight.” You shut his door and he watches as you make your way to the porch and make your way inside the house. He drives off insulting himself.

 

**Time Skip**

 

He looks in his full length mirror as his slender fingers work to undo his bow tie. Isabel walks into his room, coming back from the bathroom, changed and face freshly washed. "Hey bro I forgot to tell you that you clean up pretty good for an ex street rat.” She comments teasingly at Levi’s appearance. He rolls his eyes, still fixated on the mirror. He notices her appear next to him in the mirror, in her favorite rubber ducky Pajamas, reaching to take out her diamond stud earrings he’d recognize were a gift from him on her birthday. "Tch. I guess same to you too, idiot spawn of my mother." He retorts, his voice cool and casual. She scoffs. "A simple, you looked lovely _sis,_ would’ve sufficed." She chuckles.

“Anyway, what do you want?”  He says turning to walk towards one of his drawers. "This (FN) girl, she's really got you all in a better mood lately huh?  Must be really special… maybe even... _girlfriend material_." She smiles keenly at him.  He furrows his brows, creases present on his forehead.  "What the fuck are you blabbering about?" Isabel laughs at his clear annoyance.

That day at the diner, when Isabel had first met (FN), just as Levi had predicted, she hounded him with a multitude of questions. Who were you, where did you meet, was it serious, why Levi adamantly didn’t want to answer any of these questions. Yeah, she had actually asked him that. She couldn’t help but be curious; he was her only brother, her only family after all. All she got out of Levi was a vague answer, telling her you were just someone he talked to once in a while.  She knew her brother’s tendency to bounce around from woman to woman, no intentions in settling down soon. After tonight though, she knew better. So she was very aware that you were a surprising exception, being that he’d never let anyone stick around for long, or he hasn’t in a really long time. Of course she’d assume sex played a part in it all. But it struck her as odd when he actually made it a means to introduce you to his friends, that was major.  That set off light bulbs in her head. 

"Quit with the façade, it shows. You look.. happier, tired as hell, but well… _for you_ happier." Levi grimaces. "Oi, don't be fucking ridiculous." He goes into his closet and shuts the door while he changes into his sleeping sweats and an old white t-shirt

She ignores him and continues. Raising her tone so he can hear her through the closet door.  "It's been a while since you've been on a date bro, this is major.” Levi sighs. "It's wasn’t a damn date Isabel." "Of course it was, thanks to me duh. You actually listened to me for once. It’s about time you took someone to one of these things.” He directs his scowl to her now."For your information little shit, she’s well aware it wasn’t a real date." He expresses his voice monotone as usual.

 "Ha ok then so,were YOU well aware it wasn’t  a ‘real date’? Mr. take-an- eternity- to- get- ready. Seriously, you took longer in the shower than I did and your hair, it could've taken 15 minutes to style, max, but you took over 40 minutes." She knew her playful banter was aggravating him."Well shit Isabel, excuse me for not wanting to look like a dumb ass in front of over 300 business executives and C E fucking Os. " "Mhmm, sure. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you were taking a pretty girl out…on a date." She grins and crosses her slim arms across her chest. She wanted an admission, something, anything. 

 _For fucks sake, is this brat serious right now?_ _Is her skull really this thick?_ Levi thinks. He started getting defensive as her nature was becoming unwavering.  He rewinds to what she had said earlier…he seemed _happier_? Had he been displaying some sort of mood he wasn’t aware of? It was something he wasn't ready to talk about. "Look can you drop this." "Levi why won't you just-” He comes out changed and interrupts her. “Isabel, enough." He scolds harshly, his tone rising. Her expression changes and she becomes serious.

Instead of just letting it roll off her shoulders like she usually does his cold passiveness and closed off demeanor, she decides to be frank with him."Ok let's just cut with the bullshit Levi." Levi is taken aback by her tone. She rarely ever showed aggravation as her energetic and lively personality sort of disguised all this. He had forgotten she was capable of being quite a spitfire too. He cocks an eyebrow. "What?" He inquires. 

"It's clear to me you like her-” His eyes widen briefly. “That-”  “No stop let me finish. Don't act like I’m not capable of understanding, I’m not a child anymore. I know you better than anyone else besides Farlan. So stop making excuses for yourself. What happened with Petra-” She hesitates and exhales softly, her tone relaxes as she notices Levi’s scowl become grim. "It wasn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself; it's been almost 6 years Levi. You’re still living in the past and you need to move forward. You, out of anyone I've known in my entire life, deserve to happy. (FN) seems like she cares about you. She really does. Considering she’s still putting up with your snarky ass.” She chuckles softly and Levi scoffs.

Twice. He’d heard that twice tonight. _“It wasn_ _’t your fault._ _”_ That was easier said than it was believable.  “So just go for it. Stop being so complicated and ask her out on a real date and see how it all pans out. Quit denying yourself that, please. I just want you to be happy big bro. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you with anyone and I just want you to finally be happy again." Levi’s eyes soften and he has to look away from Isabel as he notices some tears in her eyes.

He sighs and brings his hand to rub the back of his neck. He looks back up at her and see’s her sniff and dab at her tears with her finger tips. “Levi-” He cuts her off. "I...I don't know how to move on. You don’t think I’ve tried all these years?" It's the most honest he's been in a really long time and Isabel realizes this. He’s kept everything bottled up. “See right now you’re realizing doing it on your own isn’t going to heal you. Petra, she hurt you and for whatever its worth you didn’t deserve that. And she didn’t deserve to die either. But that was out of your hands Levi. Please understand that. That was not your doing. I do think she did, truly, with all her heart , loved you and I know you cared about her more than anything in the world.  But that doesn’t mean you're not allowed to move on and find someone who won’t do you like she did. It's a process and it'll take some time but being alone and avoiding chances at even finding the tiniest bit of what you had with Petra, is not going to solve anything." Levi has his arms crossed against his chest, absorbing what had just transpired in this conversation. He knew she was right. But he also knew how hard relationships were for him and how the idea of pursing one made him legitimately anxious. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do. So much shit went down today it was unreal.

Levi shakes his head running his hand through his sleek hair. This was all too much to process all at once. But he couldn’t deny he felt some pressure that had been building in chest for years, finally release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly mad at myself with this one I was gonna have Levi or reader confess but ill save it. Gotta build up to it ahaha. More lemons, awkward moments, and face meeting fist to come


	14. Endless Ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO much shit happens in this one ! (Minus the thanksgiving I've been promising Sorry you'll see why) So bare with me please this one is super long, You may even have to take a break while reading ahaah. (Sorry for any inconsistencies you may find, feel free to let me know) Ok then here ya go! :)

**Levi's POV**

He’s been staring at the ceiling for what feels like hours now. He’s restless. He sighs and looks over at the digital red letters, 3:51a.m. He was supposed to wake up in less than 2 hours and there he was, lying with his hands behind his head contemplating so many things all at once.  He had knocked out around midnight and woke up again from another nightmare around 2am. He knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore than 2 hours of sleep that night. He hated it. He had tried sleeping pills, no luck. Tea would only calm his nerves, but not enough to bring about sleep. Therapy, well to put it bluntly he didn’t have time for that shit. After all, he did have the bad habit of putting work before anything else, even his own health.

He was just in his head too much and it’s been a buildup of so much crap, over so many years, that he had yet to deal with. Death of friends and loved ones he never mourned properly. Being ostracized and on his own since he was 13. He saw shit. Stuff that a kid that age shouldn’t even know exists out there in the world. He’d been dealt with an unfortunate beginning at life and although things were definitely a million times better for him and Isabel now, from how they were then,  it still didn’t mean his past didn’t haunt him, especially at night when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts and memories.

As trivial and pointless as it seemed, what was gnawing away at his thoughts currently however, were three little words you had answered when he asked you his question. _Yeah I was._ As in yes you were jealous at the thought of Levi having another person he was potentially dating. The thought grossing him out likewise, being that that other person was his sister. However what he couldn’t grasp was if it changed anything? Well that’s what he  was trying to figure out now.  However, he couldn't come to a conclusion because you changed the subject quickly, before he could have you elaborate. And his answer to your was even worse. Although honest. The mere thought of you still having feelings for Eren made his skin crawl. Understandably you weren’t his girlfriend and just the same he wasn’t your boyfriend but he couldn’t help but be put off that someone as loathsome as Eren held such feelings from you. _Such scum_. At this point he couldn’t deny that the qualities you possessed as a person intrigued him. Would he admit this to your face? _Hell no_ _… Fuck I don_ _’t know._  He didn’t want to make an ass out of himself. And you were so confusing to him. It bothered him not knowing if you felt something beyond the sex. “Fuck.” He whispers under his breath. His feelings were coming forth full throttle when he realized more than anything, was that at that moment, he missed you.

  **Your POV**

**Sunday Morning**

“Hey whats cookin’ good lookin’ ’” Sasha walks into the kitchen in an oversized T-shirt and slippers, her hair a tangled mess on top of her head.

“Mornin’, making blueberry pancakes. You want some?”

“Um you really have to ask?” You laugh.

“Right I forget your mouth is pretty much a black hole.” She sticks out her tongue and blows a raspberry.  You chuckle.

You add the last one to the stack you had next to the stove and grab them and the syrup bottle as Sasha  grabs the plates and forks. You walk to the dining table. “Soo why are you up so early? I mean I love you for the pancakes but isn’t it your day off?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to cook you breakfast for once. As a token of my appreciation. And since I actually had time for once. ”

She smiles. “Aw, appreciation for what though?”

You roll your eyes. “Is that even a question? For letting me stay at your place duh. Thank you.”

“Ohhh, you don’t need to thank me for that (FN). See I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Jean doesn’t deserve that title.” She sips her coffee and you chuckle and bring your orange juice to your lips.

"These are really good." She says through a bite.

“Thanks. Oh, I'm moving out by the way.” You say bluntly. You had to stop beating around the bush at some point.

She freezes, her fork still clenched in her hand. “What?... But why? You know you can stay here for as long as you want, even if that means forever.” Sasha mutters the last part.

You chuckle again. “Com’on I love you but you and I both know that’s not realistic.” You stick a bite of pancake into your mouth. “Besides I’ve freeloaded long enough. I can actually afford a place now so it’s okay.” Sasha frowns despite her full mouth.

 “Fine I’ll charge you rent instead then.” She says seriously, then her expression falters. “Ugh no I won’t. But please don’t go.” You smile.

“Hey with me gone think of all the places you and Connie can do it in. You won’t have to worry about me catching you or interrupting.”

“But that wouldn’t make a difference-er” She pauses as your eyes widen, the insinuation made clear. “What?” You say impulsively. “Ehh hehe well we would wait til you were asleep when- ”

“I don’t wanna know, thanks!” You grimace and she laughs.

“It was great sex-”

“SASHA!”

 “Well you gotta get creative!”

She laughs and you can’t help but laugh along with her shaking your head lightly.

“What was that I heard about great sex?” Connie comes into the kitchen in his work clothes and leans down to peck Sasha on the lips. “G’morning sleepyhead.” She grins like a love struck teenager. “Morning babe.” He ruffles her hair and you smile.

“I was just telling (FN) here about our awesome sex life.” Your smile falls. “Ah. Well did you tell her about the time we-“ “Yeah I think I’m gonna hit the shower-“ You stand and turn around towards your room.“Thanks for the pancakes!” Connie yells as you make your way back to you’re soon to be Ex room.

 You expel a breath as you begin undressing. So to get to the gist of things, you pretty much woke up with thoughts of Eren and Levi and how much you wanted to make a wish and have all your problems go away. You had thought for a long time now, that moving out of Sasha’s and into own place was as start. You needed a fresh start. 

That fact that Eren still had a hold over you was ridiculous as much as you didn’t want to admit it. And Levi calling you a hypocrite for it made you feel even worse. He was right in a way, but you couldn’t help the way you felt. Sometimes the heart is fucked up and wants what it shouldn’t, meanwhile you keep telling your mind it’ll all go away if you pretend it’s not there. How naïve it is to think this way, you’re aware. You just don’t want to get hurt again, that’s your worst fear.

You needed closure and the only way you get closure is by confronting the problem. So that’s what you decided to do, confront the problem. You reach for your phone. Your heart rate picks up as you scroll through your contacts and land on Eren’s name.  You open a new message.

 **_You:_ ** _Hey we need to talk. Are you free today?_

Your phone buzzes 5 seconds later and it startles you slightly. _Well that was extremely quick,_ uneasiness washes over you at the thought of Eren expecting a sign from you.

 ** _Eren:_** _Hey (FN), yeah I_ _’m free right now actually, where do you have in mind?_  

 _What a coincidence_ you think, apprehensively.

 ** _You:_** _Sasha_ _’s place. Her and Connie leave for work in a few. Stop by in 30 minutes._ You don’t bother being courteous and posing the last part as a question.

 **_Eren:_ ** _Okay, see you then._

You sigh and roll your eyes at yourself as the waterworks start wanting to come out. You walk into your bathroom and shower.

 

**Time skip**

 

You had thrown on a plain black skater skirt and an oversized, comfy knit sweater. No need to get dolled up when you knew tears would be involved. Your hair still damp, you leave it down to dry on its own. You make your way out of your room barefoot, and head towards the kitchen, sure enough Sasha and Connie had left. You saw a neon post it note on the fridge and smiled as you read it.

 **We still love you even though you** **’re gonna abandon us, we** **’ll talk later kay? You still need to tell me about yesterday ;)**

 **Thanks for the pancakes again, S + C** **  
**

You smile at the generous gesture. The doorbell rings. Your heart starts racing and you clear your throat, prepared to face whatever comes out of this. You walk over to the door and open it. Eren stands there his hands in the pockets of his thick black coat, a red scarf wrapped around his neck.  He smiles as he sees you, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey.” You offer a small smile, out of politeness and respond. “Hey.” You open the door wider and stand to the side to allow him to walk in. “You sure you don’t wanna go for coffee or something?” He asks gently, as he waits for you to shut the door. “No. I’m okay.” You walk towards the living room past him and he follows you.

You sit on the couch and he sits next you, thankfully keeping some distance.

“I was really surprised you texted. Good surprised though.” He speaks first. You look at him, his nose and cheeks are pink from the cold outside. You could tell right away he was nervous.  You sigh and make the first move to speak.

 “Eren, what’s going on with you? Why are you so set on..hurting me.” You look up from your hands on your lap.

“ I…I promise you hurting you was probably the most regrettable thing I’ve done in my life. And you and I both know I’ve done many regrettable things.” His voice wavers at the end and you notice, his usual beautiful green eyes look hollow.

“I don’t think I can believe you. ” You say this with as much conviction as you can manage through your whirlwind of emotions.

“I- I understand. I understand but I really do mean it-”

“That’s the thing Eren. I don’t think you do understand.”

He furrows his eyebrows. “ I really want you back (FN). We can work this out.” He says this almost desperately. You swallow a lump forming in your throat as you notice his eyes glistening with tears.

“ Look what I said last night about me still having feelings for you…I- I didn’t lie, but you have to understand this please, I can’t get back with you. I won’t ever get back with you.”

“I can’t no- I won’t accept that.” He shakes his head.

“Well you’re gonna have too. Just how I accepted the fact that you cheated on me. Plain and simple, you have to accept there’s no future with me.”

A sob unwillingly leaves your throat as you see tears finally run down his face. He rubs them away with his fist. “I never wanted- never thought that anything could come between us-“

“Then why’d you let it?! Why did you cheat on me?!” Your voice rises unwillingly and you don’t wipe the tears that fall down your own cheeks, finding it pointless as more were sure to follow.

“I-I don’t know! Everything was perfect.. too damn perfect but It just-it all got so repetitive.”

“So you cheated on me..because you were bored.” Anger washes over you, though you keep your voice leveled.

“N-no! That’s not it I- mean I loved you I still do but I just- I meant the sex was just repetitive - no wait that came out wrong! I’m sorry! ” You redden.

“And you didn’t by chance think you could just talk to me about that, instead of sticking your dick inside someone else. That thought didn’t cross your mind at all?”

“Well when would I tell you?! You were barely home at night! Every time I got a chance to talk to you you’d rush off and say you were busy with work, even when you were home.  So many times I thought about flinging that damn laptop out the balcony. When I just wanted to talk to you, it was always Hanji this and Hanji that, all you’d talk about was work and it just pissed me off but I just I couldn’t tell you to stop working, I couldn’t.”

“Are you kidding me? Well that’s obvious Eren, we had bills to pay! And I’m still not finding any of your excuses lessening the damage you’ve already caused.” You couldn’t wrap your mind around this. You had never felt you were neglectful of Eren’s feelings, you both got through university together after all, which was pretty difficult and hectic compared to the slightly less stressful domestic life you were both living together a few months after graduating. You were happy at least. But he wasn’t. It was obvious you both had disconnected somewhere along the way.

“And don’t say that things were perfect. Because they obviously weren’t…you weren’t happy…with me.” You say the last part quietly, and your breath shakes slightly.

He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.  “But I was happy with you because love you…I guess I just wasn’t happy with myself.. I just felt so damn guilty and I was selfish for  wanting you to quit your job, I just wanted more time with you that's all. I felt guilty for wanting to have sex even though you clearly seemed more interested in your job.  I felt guilty that I was unhappy seeing you content and satisfied with the way things were but what I felt guilty about the most was that I started to think about Mikasa when you weren’t around.” He pauses but you don’t say anything, needing him to just explain everything so you could move on. That’s what you wanted in the end, closure.

 He leans his elbows on his knees and clamps his hands together, looking at the floor as he talks. “One day, 8 months back, I saw her at the printing place when I was running an errand for work. She had moved over here, of all places, after 5 years of not having any contact with each other and my feelings just got all mixed up. She and I had been together when we were in high school but we had known each other pretty much since were born. We grew up together. Her, Armin, and I were always together. When my mom  died, she was there, everyday, consoling me and comforting me.  My dad was barely around, he was always working at the hospital. And I guess I started falling in love with her. But we were young, we were just kids. She broke up with me when she had to move to Japan and she stayed over there all though University. When we first met up again, she had intended for us to get together again, and I flat out told her I was involved with you. And she seemed to understand at least at first. But seeing her again it fucking got to me, I didn’t know I would ever give into something like that but I did and I fucking regret it. I swear I do. Eventually, as I started getting to know her all over again, I found that she was a different person, she had changed and she was just... not the person I knew when we were kids. I broke it off the week I told you the truth and I wanted to tell you all this but- I just- I knew I needed to give you some time.”

You expel a shuddering breath and more tears make their way down. You could't grasp how he manged to hide this from you. You didn't suspect a thing. For 5 months you were clueless. Your voice comes out congested sounding from the mucus that’s blocking your nose. “And you thought if you told me all this… we would get back together, just like that…just because you decided you didn’t want to deal with the other person anymore. Yet you show up yesterday with her in tow-”Eren bites his entire lip harshly, his expression pained and cuts you off.

“She was offered a job over here with the Japanese executive department over at Smith Corp. That’s why I was with her yesterday. My editor was publishing a story something about Zacharius Inc. and Smith Corp. merging and I guess I hoped that you would be there so I tagged along with her. But it wasn’t an official date at all.” Hmm well that sounded familiar too you. He explains this as if was trying to justify his actions which pisses you off even more.

“Regardless Eren, you used her to get to me and made her think you were there for her, she’s very protective of you, I could tell right off the bat. Do you not realize how shitty what you did was? You- you’re a manipulative shit and…I don’t think you ever loved me in the first place.” You say this surprisingly calmed.

“What?? Of course I do how could… why would you even tell me how _I_ feel about you.” His voice rises as if you had offended him.

“Because if you really did love me…you wouldn’t have done what you did. You just wanted someone to fill that void you have inside you. And really I feel like you’d fill it with whoever you deemed dumb enough to fall for your trap. You drained so much out of me Eren. Time, love, care, trust. Yet you can’t bother to see it. You can’t bother seeing the emotional messes you make that others have to clean up after, all on their own. Or maybe that’s all part of the plan to get what you want, not caring who gets hurt. I’ll agree with you on one thing, you are selfish. You’re really messed up Eren, and I really wish I had known this about you, but I was hopeless. Hopeless and pathetically in love and-

He reaches for your hands on your lap. “(FN) Please- just stop…” He’s distraught.

You flinch and pull your hands away from him. “And I would’ve helped you Eren! I seriously would’ve but you never bothered communicating with me and now it’s obviously too late.”

“(FN)- please please don’t say that, don’t leave me. I can’t- don’t leave me.” He’s sobbing right in front of you, and it’s the first time you get a reaction other than sympathy and pitty both for you and for himself. Now it seemed he’d woken up. He was aware, truly aware that his actions would never be justified. You let out another shuddering breath and continue.

“This whole messed up situation has presented me with some clarity so for that, thank you. But please move on. Move on from this. Move on from me, move on from Mikasa, and fix whatever it is inside you that was broken in the first place because you obviously have issues you need to sort out. I don’t know if we can be friends right now, to be honest. I need time. But I’m willing to be cordial with one another for the sake of our friends.  It pains me that I can still say that I care about you, despite the fact that you truly don’t deserve anything from me.  But it is what is.” You wipe the remnants of tears on your face. Your eyes feel puffy and sore.  “I think I need to be alone now.” You wipe your nose lightly with your sleeve and stand up from the couch.

“(FN) I don’t think I’m gonna be okay.” He wipes at his eyes, his voice steady once again but his hands were noticeably shaking.

“You will. You have to be. You need to grow up and continue on with the rest of your life. Things will fall into place. But you need to stop hurting people.” You sigh and the compassionate side of you reaches forward to give him a reassuring hug. “Now understand, that we both need space from each other after this okay?” You let go of him and stand, your legs shaking slightly.

“O-okay.” He stands and you turn to walk towards the door. He follows after you.

You open the door and move to the side. He stands there for a few seconds before he turns to you and your breath hitches when he leans in slowly. He’s trying to kiss your cheek but you know better this time. You put your hand on his chest and push him back lightly. “Please. Don’t.” He leans back slightly but manages to make contact with his lips against your forehead instead. “Goodbye, (FN).”  You don’t respond and he walks though the door and out of the house. You shut the door, feeling equally pissed, upset and hurt. There he was stirring up your feelings. You were emotionally exhausted. You lock the door finally and make your way back to your room deciding to go take a nap.

You lay on your bed and groan at the comfort of being surrounded but warm blankets. You grab your phone deciding to charge it before you sleep. When you check the screen you have a text message from Levi.

 **_Levi:_ ** _Hey can we meet up today?_

Your stomach flips. Well his timing was impeccable. After all this shit that just went down, it was such a messed up coincidence you’d hear from Levi.  In all reality hearing from him didn’t put you off entirely, on the contrary it gave you butterflies, even though you knew he was just asking for sex.  But that’s what Levi was there for. For random sex in place of comfort. In a way, sex was comforting, at least for you. As far as Levi understood though, it was just to satisfy both your frustrations. This is where you thought he stood. However, you sigh battling with a part of yourself to maybe give yourself some time away from men. In the end though, you couldn’t deny that you were both frustrated and in need of comfort, even if it was short-lived and false comfort.

 Also you wanted to straighten some things out with Levi after the words that were exchanged last night. You seriously regretted telling Levi you were jealous. You knew admitting you that meant you felt something more than you should and _maybe he didn_ _’t catch on and he just asked to feed his own ego_. This is what you wished was the truth. You could have very well ruined things.

From the start, you were aware he didn’t want a relationship, and you were okay with this. However, you sometime realized that you in fact started having feelings for him. Maybe it was when you saw him with Isabel at the dinner, or even way before that when he’d taken care of you that night you were drunk. Regardless, you knew they were pointless feelings and wouldn’t be reciprocated so the last thing on your mind was acting on them. You accepted this and pushed them away. Avoidance was such a bad way to deal with truths. But this is why you wanted to be friends, it was the next best thing. But harder and easier at the same time.

 So in the end, your plan was to play to play it cool. You just  wanted things to go back to the way they were. Simple and easy. Have sex, chat a little bit, and go home.  You decide to text him back.

 **_You:_ ** _Sure, I_ _’m at Sasha_ _’s. Stop by whenever._

You send the text then you realize you had asked him to come over and pick you up. _Ugh he_ _’s gonna think I_ _’m desperate or something._ He replies before you can take back what your wrote.

 **_Levi:_ ** _I_ _’ll be there around 6pm._

 _Hmm, that_ _’s early_ you think, but he didn’t say anything about having to pick you up so hey, at least you didn’t have to waste gas this time. You look at the time on your phone. It’s 2:30 in the afternoon. You place your phone on the side table, turn on your side and fall asleep.

 

**Time skip**

**Levi** **’s POV**

“(FN).”…. Nothing. He shakes you lightly again. “(FN), wake up shitty brat.” “Mmmmm.” You stir and open your eyes slowly. You blink a few times and gasp, finally acknowledging Levi. “Wha- AHH!! What the fu- Levi what the hell? I- uh what time is it?”He holds back a smirk at how panicked and confused you looked.

“It’s almost 8.” 

“How did you get in here I- “

“Well it’s about time sleeping beauty, I let him in. Your welcome.” Sasha appears at the door leaning against the frame as she wipes her hands on a rag, she’s in an apron clearly cooking dinner. You swear she took joy out of putting you in awkward situations. 

“I’m cooking lasagna by the way; you’re welcome to stay Levi.” Sasha smiles warmly.  Levi’s brow rises slightly.

“I uh- actually have plans with (FN) tonight, but thanks.” He deadpans and gives a curt nod.

“Alright then you kids have fun!” She reaches to shut the door and you see give an exaggerated wink before shutting in close. You frown as you turn back to Levi.

“Shit. I’m so sorry I dozed off longer than I thought.” You yawn.

“I’ll say, lazy brat.” You throw the covers off of you and move to get out of bed.

“Were you here long?” You ask feeling groggy, stretching your limbs. He watches as the skirt you were wearing rises slightly as you stretch your torso, exposing the length of your legs.

“No, I got out a later than I had originally said.” You nod.

“Oh okay good. Can you give me a few?”  You say as you walk to brush your teeth, your breath needing some freshening after sleep.

“Sure.”

He watches you walk towards bathroom and close the door. He sits at the edge of your bed, contemplating what he was going to say to you. He wanted to know, more than anything, if you harbored any feelings for him, outside of the sexual relationship you both had. You never were clear with him, but hell he really isn’t one to talk either. _Just fucking tell her you fucking idiot_ , he works himself up. But if you don’t feel the same, then what? Well he’d surely be responsible for fucking things up since he would be the first one to speak out first. Unless by some miracle you managed to do so first. But ultimately him taking that risk, could lead to both of you breaking off all sort of contact. That brought him anxiety.

**Your POV**

You brush your teeth and after fixing your clearly disheveled looking appearance. Running your hands through your hair to untangle it, you decide to tie up. Well he’s seen you at your worst, drunk, face tear-stained and make up smeared, so there’s no need to worry about appearances at this point. He didn’t seem fazed when you were in you natural state. You shrug and walk back out into the room.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just honk at me from outside in your car?” You express.

“I doubt you would’ve heard me with that loud ass snoring of yours.”

You scoff. “ I don’t fucking snore.” You walk to your closet and slip on some sneakers and grab a jacket.

“Oh I had no idea you possessed the power to hear yourself while you’re completely knocked the fuck out.” He retorts, sarcastic in his own way. You roll your eyes.

“Let’s go.” You grab his arm, and pull him with you out of the room and towards the entrance of the house. “I’m leaving Sash, don’t wait up!” “Byye (FN)! Don’t forget to use a-” you walk through the door with Levi and tow and shut it harshly before Sasha could finish her sentence.

“Mmm fresh air, I needed to get out of the house to be honest.” You inhale, the coldness immediately hitting your bare legs and nipping at your nose and cheeks.  You slip on your long coat. He walks in front of you now towards his car.

“Ah. Having roomie issues?” Levi asks as he unlocks his car and walks to open the door for you. You jump in, feeling warmth engulf you along with the soothing smell of his cologne. He hops into the driver’s side and you answer him.

“No it’s not that, but I’m actually moving out by the way.” You say, deciding not to tell him that Eren was the reason you needed a distraction.

“Oh really.” He states coolly. Pulling out into the street and heading to his place.

“Yuup, it’s about time.  But I’m a little nervous. It’s the first time I’m living completely on my own, without roommates or, you know- exes. But I think it’ll be good for me y’know.”

“Hm. Well living on your own will definitely make you grow up.”

You smile in amusement. “Are you implying I’m not grown up?”

He smirks. “You’re only 22 brat, you’ve got a long way to go before you've fully grown up and matured.”

“Oh so now I’m immature?” You weren’t mad at all, both of you were being playful with each other, the atmosphere light and stress free, thankfully.

“Well you damn well said it not me.” He’s face is stoic but his tone was light. You scoff.

“Oh well you weren’t complaining about me being _immature_ , during our “meet ups” right, old man?”

He turns to you now, a cocked eyebrow and a teasing, yet challenging expression in his eyes. “Watch it you mouthy brat. Don’t make me pull over and have to discipline you.”

“Ah, what are you gonna do, spank me?” You lean your head back against the seat and cross your arms.

“Right about now, the thought seems tempting.” He’s looking straight ahead now and you roll your eyes.

“Oh, please spank me daddy.” _Oh shit_ _… did you seriously just say that?_ You obviously got too carried away and you redden. Levi is giving you a look, almost as if he couldn’t believe you actually said that. You shake your head.

“Sorry that was too far.” You say feeling embarrassed and look out into the street in front of you, recognizing you were approaching his place. Suddenly a deep laugh resonates in the car, taking you by surprise and you look over at Levi who has a grin, an actual grin on his face. And his laugh, you could seriously believe he didn’t even know how too laugh, with how rarely you’d hear it. It was an extremely attractive laugh that creates butterflies in your stomach.

“Soo..” He pauses as he rolls down his window and enters the pass code to the parking lot of his apartment complex. “You have a daddy kink. Learn something new every day.”He’s clearly amused.

You’re mortified and a weird sound leaves your lips. “NO, it’s not like that! It just slipped out.”

“Shit, relax, I’m not one to judge.” He’s smirks.

“I swear it was just-” You stop, choosing not to finish your sentence. You can tell he was eating up what you said and enjoying how you pathetically struggled to correct your slip up.

You sigh and lean back against your seat your arms crossing. You relax and suddenly a mischievous thought runs through your head as Levi parks his car in usual spot.  It was only natural you thought of teasing him, that was yours and his way of pushing each other buttons. But you both always strive to outdo one another it seemed like. You started feeling stuffy in your coat so you decide to slip it off after unbuckling your seat belt, the knit sweater you were wearing warming you enough.

He clears his throat and looks over at you, a smirk still set on his thin lips, speaking up before you have the chance to. “So, are you tryina’ tell me you want it rough tonight?” He shuts off his car and leans over to your side, his face in the middle of both seats. You swallow nervously. “You could’ve done without the redundancy and just fucking told me so.” His voice lowers a few octaves, sensuality underlining his tone. He was totally reveling in all this. He liked seeing you nervous and flustered. You lick your lips and decide to turn the tables.

“Well I think a little teasing can go a long way. But not you? You like getting straight to the point right Levi?” He smirks. “Depends.” He responds not a step behind.  With all the courage you can muster you lift yourself up from the seat and bring a leg over Levi, straddling him in his own seat. His eyes widen slightly.  “Well then let’s stop with all the extra then.” You lean in and place your lips on his. He hesitates slightly, but he doesn’t stop you. You bring your hands to his hair and interlace your fingers within it. You were taking the lead, rarely did you do so but you were running on adrenaline at this point.

He kisses you back his lips parting but at the same time yours do too, making both your tongues make contact with each other. He brings his hands underneath your sweater and sets them on your waist. His cold fingers bring about a familiar set of goosebumps on your torso and legs. Moans were exchanged between your mouths.  You cross your arms over the hem of your sweater and let go of his lips to pull it off over you, revealing your bra.  Both of you are panting.

“You sure you want to do this here?”He asks through ragged breathing, looking at you with intense steel like eyes.

You smirk. “Why having second thoughts? In your own words, I thought “anything goes.” Or were you just fronting?” You tease. He narrows his eyes. “Tch. You fucking talk too much.” He brings a hand to the back of your head and pulls your forward against his lips again, both your palms are flat on his chest. He’s leading the kiss this time, biting and nipping, earning moans from you. You feel his erection pressing against your middle, your skirt offering no hindrance. You grind your hips against him and he lets out a deep groan. You never grew tired of hearing him express his appreciation so you do it again and his fingers tighten in your hair. You move your hands, to unbutton his shirt, exposing he chiseled chest and abdomen one button at a time. He pushes you back, you lean against the steering wheel and he brings his lips to your neck, licking and kissing all the way down your collarbone. He bites the skin on your collarbone, tugging lightly and you moan. He reaches around you and unclasps your bra.  He pulls you forward again and licks your jaw as he pulls the straps down your shoulders and tosses your bra. As he pushes you back again, he brings his lips and lightly bites above your breast, another moan leaves your lips and you arch your back.  

He moves his lips away from you and shifts past you, reaching for his glove compartment. You turn briefly, your breaths heavy,  and see him digging for something.  You turn back towards Levi’s body. You bring your hands to his belt and undo it then unbutton his pants. You hook your fingers on the band of his slacks and underwear; you tug on them, signaling him to lift his hips so you can pull them down. He puts the foil packet between his lips and puts his free hands on your hips lifting himself and you off the seat long enough for you to pull his bottoms down his legs.  You feel yourself dampen your already soaked panties when you see his member, hard and radiating heat next to your own heat. 

Levi not wasting any time, rips the packet between his teeth and pulls the condom out of the packaging and adjusts it over his length.  He finally brings a hand under your skirt and shoves his hand inside your underwear, bending his wrist so his fingers brush over your folds. You bite your lip but a pleasured sound still leaves the back of your throat. You arch your back when he starts circling your clit with two fingers, at an agonizing slow pace.  “L-levi- ! H-hurry please…” You pant struggling to form words. He smirks seeing you arch your back even further, your hands come up to the front window, behind you, fingers splaying and leaving prints against the condensation.  He maneuvers his fingers inside you now and that’s when you press your back up against the wheel hard, causing the horn to honk for about 3 seconds too long. He pauses his fingers and you lean forward after being startled, your eyes wide. “Sorry.”  Levi lets an airy, husky chuckle. “That was probably more on me.” He pants and then smirks. You bite your lip, as you feel his fingers still inside you unmoving; you reach for his hand and pull it out of your panties, causing a soft moan to escape your lips. You reach bellow you and pull your panties down and off your legs.

He moves his hands to your hips and you bring one of yours to rest on his shoulder. You lift yourself up slightly, and bring your free hand to his cock, wrapping your fingers around it. You guide it to your entrance as you hover above him and lower yourself. Levi groans, squeezing your hips from the tightness he feels around him. Immediately you start rolling your hips, in a slow rhythm. “AH…Ahhh..mmmm.” You moan. Soon he's helping you, lifting you up and down slowly. His length filling you to the brim. “MMMmm ..AHH..” You squeeze your eyes shut feeling intensely euphoric. You pant and his pants are just as heavy. “F-fuck..”Levi stutters. He starts bucking up into you.  His hips and yours working together to bring you both release.

You feel it radiating in your stomach and your heart feels like a hummingbird’s flutter.  Levi hits that familiar spot, keeping pace, you spill onto him, your chest comes forward against his and your face buries in the crook of his neck. Your hot breath on his neck causes goosebumps on Levi’s own skin. He releases after you and his tense body goes slack. He leans back against his seat. You’re still resting on his shoulder catching your breath. He reaches below to remove the condom and throws in a little waste basket he has hooked on the driver’s side door. He resists the urge to bring an arm to wrap around your back, and decides to run a hand through his hair.

After less than a minute you lift your head to look at him. “You up for getting some food? I’m starving.” You ask as you lift yourself up and hop over back to the passenger side.  Levi clicks his tongue in amusement. “ Tch, are you fucking serious? That’s what’s on your mind right now?” He responds as he reaches to bring his pants back up and button them. “Hey, I haven’t eating since breakfast, and I missed lunch and dinner.”  He rolls his eyes, humored by you internally. “Well shit. Where to then?” He begins buttoning his shirt. You smile and give him the name of a place.

“Could you pass me my bra and underwear please?” You ask you realize they’re underneath Levi’s feet. He picks them up and hands them you.  You slip on your underwear and  slip the bra straps on your shoulders and clasp it from behind.

You feel Levi look at you through your peripheral and you turn to see he’s staring at your shoulder his expression stoic and unreadable. You look at your shoulder and see the now yellowish bruise that sits around a faint set of bite marks. “I did that.” He says this in a tone you can’t decipher.  You furrow your eyebrows. “Yeah, it’s okay.” You shrug, bringing your fingers over it gingerly.

“Does it hurt?” You shake your head, the mood seemed to have shifted.

He sighs. “I-I was mad when I-”

 “Yeah I know. It’s okay. Really” He leans back against his seat. “ I shouldn’t have called you that ni-” You sigh and cut him off.“You don’t have to give me the details but I know you had your reasons for feeling the way you did. Once you told me…about Petra yesterday..I assumed that was one reason, I can understand that much, so I’m not mad. Please don’t say you regret calling me that night.”  He furrows his eyebrows and looks past you at his dashboard, lost in thought. “Ok.” He says simply. You finish changing and he starts his car making his way to where you directed, the drive there was mostly silent.

**Time Skip**

With you and Levi seated at a booth already, you were casually talking with each other while eating your food.

“Well I mean it must be nice huh?”

 “What, having my own place?” He takes a sip of his drink.

“Mhmm.  You know, no one to nag at you, no one to fight with when the laundry isn’t done. You get shit done on your own time not anyone else’s.”

“Tch , well sure, that’s a plus but it gets fucking boring.”

“Ah.  So you would in fact like someone to argue with then?”

He rolls his eyes. "That’s not what I meant brat.”

You laugh.

It was surprisingly so easy for you and Levi to go back to playful and casual talk after the short and serious moment in the car. You were thankful to say the least.

“Levi.” A curvy woman, in a gray overcoat and black jeans tucked inside brown rider boots, approaches the booth just as you and Levi were chuckling among yourselves. She had dark brown hair up in a ponytail, still noticeably long despite the fact.  Her tan skin made her hazel eyes stand out in contrast. She was really pretty and as you look over at Levi and see him look at her, his eyes widen a fraction of a second but you catch it and his face goes back to its usual deadpanned expression.  
“Ah hello.“ He coughs into his fist, it’s clear to you he’s uncomfortable.

“How’ve you been, Levi? Keeping busy?” There’s an edge to her tone, you notice, and she crosses her arms against her chest, almost as if she was judging him. She looks over at you now as you stick a fry in your mouth confused as to what was happening right now.

“This the unfortunate girl you’ve got in your grasp now?”

“... I -“

She interrupts him and directs her comment to you. “Listen honey, be careful with this one, he may wine and dine you right now but trust me- he isn’t the commitment type don’t waste your time.” You open your mouth to comment but you got nothing, so you sit there looking like a fish.

“It was good seeing you again. Tell Isabel I said hi.” She clearly says the first part unenthusiastically and walks away with strut in her walk. It was clear to you now. She wanted a little revenge for good measure, for whatever it was Levi did to her.

He looks over at you his eyebrows furrowed, creases on his forehead. “ That was fucking awkward. “

You offer a small smile.“She an old friend?”

“Definitely not.”

“Ah, an acquaintance maybe?” You take a bite of your sandwich . He rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Yeah.”

 You reach for your coke and sip from it until your thirst is satisfied.“So, what’d you do that pissed her off?” You say casually, biting into your sandwich again.

He sighs and shakes his head resuming to eating his pasta. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” You shrug.

“Yeah that was code for I don’t wanna fucking talk about it, brat.” His tone was surprisingly relaxed despite the harsh words he used. You smile.

“Yeah I know… and you should know better by now, I can’t just ignore-“

He cuts you off. “Oi, for fucks sake, okay she was Isabel’s friend back in College. We dated for like a few months and then we broke up. We met again at a club a couple of months back, and we went home together. We fucked. I went home. The end.” 

“Hmmm so it was that bad huh?” You can’t help but tease and a smile reaches your face while a scowl deepens on his. “Fuck off _._ _”_ You laugh.“She was pissed off because I didn’t call her back after that. She made it clear she wanted to see me after but I told her right from the beginning I didn’t do relationships. She went to Isabel and complained to her about how much of an asshole I was, and well she hates me now I guess.”

“Ahh.” You say in understanding. “Moral of the story don’t date your sister's friends.”

Levi lets out a curt chuckle. “Pretty fucking much.” He takes a sip of his ice tea.

“Mmm…soo you never really liked her then? Since you didn’t want to give her a second shot?” You as casually, the anxious part of you in disbelief that you’d even ask.

“Hmm?  It just didn’t work out. She’s just not my type of woman. ” He shrugs casually dabbing at the sauce around his lips with a napkin.

“Ah, so you do have a type?”

Levi cocks a brow and then smirks. “Why? You interested?”

Your face and neck heat up. “N-no it’s not like that, I’m asking as a curious friend that’s all.” You smile for emphasis. “Just friendly small talk.”

He leans into his arms on the table. “ _As a friend_?”

“Yeah we are friends after all right? And I always answer _your_ questions without hesitation by the way.” You say as a mater-of –fact.  Even though that’s totally a lie. But it was still obvious you were more open than he was.

He furrows his brows. “Why are you so set on being friends with me? I'm sure your aware I’m an asshole by now.” He asks, a grimace on his face.

You laugh aloud, amused at his honesty.   “Oh I'm aware. But your honesty is a plus.”

He cocks a brow again. “Go on…”

“I don’t know…you’re just interesting to be around. You always make me laugh.” You say honestly.

“Well that certainly hasn’t been my intention; I must be getting fucking soft.” He jokes in his off beat way. You laugh.

“Aw maybe I’m softening you up, I may have that effect on people.” You joke back. He scoffs.

"Yeah I fucking doubt it. I’m sure my fucking sleep derivation is to blame for me being weird these days.” He gives a lame and dishonest excuse. You believe him though.

“You’re weird anyways.” He gives you a look. “ Sooo then…since you’re a softy now…admit we’re friends.”

 He extends his arm over the back of his seat and crosses his legs. “No.” You gasp and feign being hurt and decide to guilt trip him.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” You say actually curious, but still keeping the act up, your tone soft and sad.

“I am.” He says simply.

“So if I got ran over one day and I broke like every bone in my body, you wouldn’t come and see me? As a friend should do.” You pose the exaggerated question, with disappointment in your tone. You knew regardless of what he’d say he had to care about you even if it was I teeny tiny bit. He was cold but he wasn’t heartless.  Levi doesn’t seem to be budging though.

“Seriously?  Your pulling that card. Sorry to disappoint but your little guilt trip won’t work.”

You sniffle. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty.” You say gently, looking down.

He rolls his eyes. “You’re seriously a bad actress. Isabel pulls that one all the time.” You look up and resist the urge to smile, but it’s obvious in your eyes.

“Asshole.” You smile and take a drink of your soda.

He gives another shrug and goes back to eating his pasta.

“Doesn’t change anything though. I’m still calling you my friend to spite you. So there.” You say unfazed.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” He licks pasta sauce off his lips.

“Asshole.” You mutter again under your breath. So that was a bust. He doesn’t consider you a friend. Maybe he’d need to know more about you to consider you a friend. Hmmm.

“You wanna ask me a question?”

He stops, his fork still between his fingers. “You sure you wanna go there?”

You shrug. “I think I’m done messing with you, at least for right now. I might think of something later.” You smile. He rolls his eyes and reaches for his napkin again.

“Ok then, are you mmm.. satisfied with the way things are between us?”

You furrow your brows and finish the bite of sandwich in your mouth. “What you mean with the sex? Yeah it’s good.”

He leans back against his seat and crosses his arms. “Well I meant more like, you don’t feel..like something’s changed?” You gulp down the remnants of food, feeling anxious now _. Does he want to call the whole thing off? Is that what he_ _’s implying? Are you getting too attached for his comfort? You were just joking about the friend thing. Well not really._ You hesitate before responding. “Is this about what I said yesterday, about being jealous? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I was jealous but not because I thought she was your date or whatever, you can do whatever you want I can’t be mad about that… I just didn’t like the idea of you having multiple partners when I didn’t see.” You chuckle, and you know it lacks authenticity. “I’m just not skilled when it comes to flirting and taking some random home.” You were lying about most of this minus the last part. You wanted things to go back to normal after all. You’d already risk making him uncomfortable.  

Levi’s face is serious, like it usually is so you can’t really read what he’s thinking. “Hm. So you’re not expecting more out of this?” His words sound calculated, almost as if he was being careful with what he was saying. You couldn’t catch on as too why, but nonetheless you answer.

“Of course not. Why would I? Rules were loud and clear. Can we just pretend all this awkwardness never happened and go back to the way things were, please?”  You were being selfish by not being honest with Levi and telling him everything was just a misunderstanding. You didn’t want to lose him, you’d already lost so much in a short span a time. You would move on from Levi soon, you had too just like he would, maybe even much sooner than you. But right now you weren’t ready. You were attached to his false comfort and you knew in your heart and mind that it was unhealthy.

“Yeah. You ready to go?” His voice is stoic he’s looking past you as he reaches for his wallet.

“Mm’yeah guess so…you don’t need to-”

“I got it covered lets go.” He grabs the check book and puts a hundred dollar bill in it and stands. You grab your jacket and slip it back on as you follow after him as he makes his way out of the booth and out of the restaurant.

You walk to his car in comfortable silence. You weren’t necessarily relieved you got to clear things up with him.  Mostly because truthfully, you couldn’t deny that you felt something for him. In the end though, all that came out of this was another broken heart to mend, all on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap will (FINALLY) have the Thanksgiving dinner promise! Also shit gets real  
> 'Endless Ladder' by The Antlers was playing when I wrote this lol kinda fits considering the legnth


	15. Stay In My Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally gather together for a lovely sit down diner.  
> As always, sorry for any inconsistencies/grammar/spelling  
> P.S. This chap does contain some violence and blood so heads up it gets a little graphic.

**Thanksgiving**

“DAMN IT SMELLS SO GOOD!”  Sasha takes out the macaroni and cheese out of the bottom oven, the turkey still cooking in the top.

“You’ve said that like 50 times already.” You laugh stirring the mashed potatoes on the stove.

“Well it freakin' does!” She yells, she brings her face down to the baking pan of mac and cheese and hovers over the steam. You chuckle and shake your head.

“Connie, you and Jean can start setting the table now !!” You yell as you move around the kitchen, searching for an unused bowl to scoop the mash potatoes into. “Gotcha!!”  You hear Jean respond back from the living room. The boys were watching the football game while chugging down beers. Typical, but the last time you put them to work they burned the damn yams, green beans, mac n’cheese and the cranberry sauce. How they even managed to burn cranberry sauce was beyond you. Armin was the only one who was inept enough in the kitchen, but he was out buying  pies from your friends favorite bakery across town.

Trays, bowls, and pans filled with food were scattered everywhere on the counters and the small island in the middle of the kitchen. The doorbell rings as you hand the plates and tableware to Connie and Jean.  “I’ll get it!” Sasha jogs to the door.

You walk to the counter and grab the food that’s ready to go, to place it in the middle of the table. 

“Hey you guys, er- and girls.” Marco walks into the kitchen his beautiful bright smile on his face, Sasha right behind him. He’s holding a bottle of familiar looking tequila.“Marco!” You look at Jean as you both say this in unison.  You walk over to greet Marco, Jean right on your tail, tossing the placemats on the table to greet his boyfriend. Jean shoves you but you shove him back and envelop Marco in a tight hug first.

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

 “Yeah sorry I’m a little late, wish I could’ve been here earlier to help out.” He hugs you back.

“No worries, I wouldn’t have let you help out anyway, you’re our guest. This lazy ass on the other hand…” You motion to Jean.

 “Hey! You and Sasha yelled at me when I went into the kitchen when I was only trying to grab a beer!” He argures.

“Shuddup.”

Marco laughs. “Here, a present.” He extends the bottle to you and you laugh. “Jeez you’re tryina get me fucked up again aren’t you?” You accuse playfully.  “I was actually thinking you could share this with you know who.” He pokes you and winks, you just laugh. “Ugh never again…I don’t even want to be near him if I drink this.” You shudder remembering your massive hangover and massive embarrassment the day after.  Jean and Marco laugh. The doorbell rings again.

“We gotta finish setting up the table!” Sasha yells. Connie had been taking pictures of the food instead of setting up. You roll your eyes and sigh exasperatedly. Finding no point in scolding him, you go to do it yourself. The doorbell rings again. “I’ll get it!”  Jean answers.  You and Sasha finish placing the food on the table and place wine bottles on there as well.

“YOOOOO! Reiner!” Connie yells towards the entrance of the house, making you and Sasha look up.

“Eyyy! Connie!” A tall and muscularly built blonde comes into the kitchen. A tall and lanky dark haired man walks in also, not far behind him. He's holding a bottle of wine against his chest and had a nervous expression on his face but smiles when Sasha greets him.

“Bertie!”

He gives a small smile. “Hey Sasha.” He hands her the bottle and you walk over to introduce yourself.

“Hi I’m (FN) nice to meet you.” You extend your hand to the blond guy who looks down at you as you approach and he shakes it and smiles.

“(FN), yeah I remember you. You’re Eren’s girl right?” You’re taken by surprised.

“Eh I was.” You offer an awkward smile and his smile falters.

“Ohh I- uh apologize.” You smile again genuinely and shake your head.

“It’s okay.” You extend your hand to the other guy.

 “Nice to meet you too.”  He gives you a polite nod.

 “I’m Bertolt and likewise.”

“This is my friend I was telling you about Bert, she’s cute right?” You elbow Sasha in the rib.

“Sasha!”

“I’ve heard great things (FN).” He says instead, thankfully. You smile.

“Really? Are you sure? Sasha has the tendency to tell people embarrassing stuff about me before anything else.” He smiles and brings his fist up to his mouth and politely let out a chuckle. 

“No don’t worry, It’s all good things.” He was very polite this guy. You smile and then you remember the turkey. But Sasha beats you too it.

“Shoot, I gotta get the turkey out of the oven I’ll be right back! You guys want a beer?” Sasha asks. Reiner’s smile widens. “Yeah, thanks.” Bertolt nods. “If it’s not too much trouble.” She nods and makes her way to the kitchen.

The doorbell rings again. “Hey I got the pies!” Armin let’s himself in.  Nobody bothered to lock the door.  “Here I’ll take them and put them on the counter-” You walk over to Armin to take the boxes out of his hands and pause slightly when you notice Eren standing beside him. You put on a brave face. You knew you’d just have to deal with him being here. “Hey (FN). It uh, smells great in here.” Eren comments, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. His other one is holding a grocery bag with whip cream cans and a  container of ice cream.  Armin nods in agreement. “It really does, and sorry I couldn’t help much this year though.” You smile.

“Don't worry about it. The pies are what everyone waits for all year long. The bakery was packed wasn’t it?” You turn and walk to the Island counter to place the boxes on the little space that’s left, the men following behind you.

“Yeah I waited like an hour for my number to get called, it was a hassle. I thought the pies would sure have run out by then.”

“See, you saved the day by sticking around anyway.” You chuckle and Armin chuckles along. “Well you guys go head and mingle, there are beers in the fridge, help yourselves.” You tell them.  Armin nods and walks over to place the Ice Cream in the freezer.  Eren follows and walks to the fridge with the whip cream cans. You don’t notice him glance at you as you discard the grocery bags and go back into the dining room.  Coincidentally, you felt you needed to get away from the awkward vibe.

 “You aren’t gonna start without us right bitches?” Ymir walks in, her arm thrown over Krista’s shoulder. Those of you who know Ymir, laugh.

“Ymir! Krista! Where the hell have you guys been? And what’s with you girls Ignoring our movie nights and dinner plans!” Sasha scolds them.

“We’re sorry! I told Ymir to tell you guys that we were moving into a house across town. But she wanted to wait till we were all settled in. It had been taking up all of our time.” Krista speaks up. Wow they got a house together? That was surprising to you. Sure they were high school sweethearts, totally enamored with each other, but they were barely in their 20’s, that seemed like a drastic step to you. _But you lived with Eren for almost 2 years... yeah and look how well that turned out._ You quickly discard the idea.  

“Seriously ?” Sasha asks excitement in her voice.

“Yeah next party is on us okay. So no more bitchin’ at us.” You all laugh again. Ymir hands Sasha a festive gift bag, probably a bottle of scotch. She tended to like the strong stuff and gift the strong stuff. The three of them walk off into the kitchen. Jean and Marco come up to you suddenly.

“You alright?” Jean asks concern clear in his amber eyes. “Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine.” You assure him knowing he’s referring to Eren’s presence. He raises an eyebrow skeptically.  

“You just say the word (FN). Just say it and I’ll lay it on him, no holds back this time.” You roll your eyes but smile at his concern.

“Please behave okay? I just want tonight to go smoothly. Stuff your face, laugh, dance, get drunk but no drama.  Please?”

 Jean sighs. “I can’t promise nothing will go down tonight.”

“Jean don’t- Marco please keep your eye on him, smack sense into him if you have too.” Marco chuckles.

 “Don’t worry (FN). I won’t even let him get near Eren. ” You smile sincerely again. Jean rolls his eyes and sips the beer in his hand.

“Thank you. Now let’s go sit down and eat like civilized adults. Okay Jean?” Jean grunts in response, eyes averted away from you.

You sigh, knowing he means well but also being aware he can overdo it sometimes with the big brother act. Looking back, on several occasions he’d literally chase boys away from you when you both were younger.  Making you in turn, cuss him out for being so meddlesome and embarrassing. He would always argue that the guys you liked were assholes and you’d cuss him out ‘til you got the last word or until you’d later find he’d been right. Which much to his bragging pleasure, was more than once.  It was no surprise Jean was your dad’s favorite and your mom always thought you both would fall in love, and get married when you were older.  As a teenager this had made you both gag, Jean being too much like family to see him in that way and also laugh, your mother having no clue Jean was gay back then.

Several guests start gathering around the table, still standing, talking loudly and laughing. The doorbell rings again. You move to go answer it hoping it was Levi ,finally. He did promise he’d show.

You open the door, your heart racing slightly. “You got room for three more?” Levi stands there a bottle of wine in his hand. Isabel and Farlan stand next to him smiling.

“Hey you came.” You say a little eagerly then you intended and bite back a grin as you open the door wide for them and they walk in.

“Well I mean you did invite us idiot.” Levi says, not one to resist a moment to be sarcastic. You roll your eyes and shut the door.

“I made cupcakes I hope you and your friends like them.” Isabel hands you a white cake box.

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you! You’re actually the only one to bring something other than alcohol so I’m sure they’ll be a devoured with much appreciation.” Her and Farlan laugh.

“Go ahead and make yourselves at home, we’re just about ready to eat.” You lead them to the dining table where people are standing around, waiting idly. You excuse yourself back to the kitchen to drop off the cupcakes. You don’t notice Levi follow you.

“Nice apron Betty Crocker.” You turn and your heart jumps when you see Levi by the counter.

“What you need something? Or you just feel like following me around.” You say a say a bit snarky, reaching to untie your apron. He lifts the wine bottle in his hand, his expression uninterested, and you look at him in understanding and embarrassment at the last thing you said.

“Oh, thank you.”  You take it and place it on the counter by the spices.  That makes around 9 bottles of wine, some from last year, and 5 bottles of whiskey and scotch total. Oh and 1 bottle of tequila, thanks to Marco.  They were all scattered along with the trays, pots and pans. Levi cringes internally at the disorder in the kitchen.

“Well you weren’t kidding about all the booze.” He says casually leaning back against the counter, watching you hang up the apron you had forgotten about.

“Hah yeah, we got tons more in the fridge. You want a beer?” He nods and you walk over to the fridge and hand him one.

“I’ll take a brew.”

“Me too,  please.”  Farlan walks into the kitchen with Isabel. You reach for two more, shut the fridge and walk towards them.

“Ah- are my friends being weird with you guys?” You ask concerned as you hand them each a beer.

“Not at all! Your friends are great. That Jean guy is really funny.” Isabel comments.

“Ahh is he telling the damn teacher story again?” You ask.

“Yeah how’d you know?” Farlan asks, raising a brow.

“Hm I’ve been friends with him far too long.” You laugh and they follow.

**Time skip**

After Sasha had called everyone into the dining room, announcing it was time to eat, you all sat down at the table. You were surprised Sasha’s dining table could fit everyone.  You sat between Levi and Jean as plates were filled with piles of food. Sasha carved the turkey Connie helped her serve the meat portions on each person’s plate. Everyone passed around the food courteous of one another. And the entire dinner was spent laughing and talking about the dumbest, funniest, weirdest things ever. Levi, to your surprised, had also joined in the conversation a small bit. Apparently his crude and dry sense of humor sat well with everyone. There was no awkwardness whatsoever. Several people already a bit buzzed to be stiff and awkward.  However, during dinner you’d catch Eren’s eyes on you three times and you’d look away first, immediately going for you glass of wine. You decided to quite looking at him after the third time, but still finding him distracting, as he sat diagonal from you between Armin and that Reiner guy.

After dinner, and after the gratitude and praises from your guest regarding yours and Sasha’s cooking, came time to clean up. Thankfully, with the help of several of your insistent guest including Marco, Jean,Ymir, Krista and to your surprise again, Levi, you and Sasha managed to clean up in no time. Levi and you washed dishes as he talked to you about how he never really celebrated thanksgiving with a group this big. He told you about how it was almost always just Isabel, Falan and him and that they'd all do the cooking together. That made you smile. The small talk eventually turned into comfortable silence. You rinsed the dishes he'd hand you and you'd shift your eyes over at Levi and notice how his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, how his bangs were getting in his eyes and the deep creases on his forehead as he scrubbed a pan harshly. You find yourself glancing when he wasn't looking and bite your lip to keep from smiling, humored by how serious he looked when he cleaned. He really was a clean freak.

 The mess in the kitchen was no longer, trays, pots, plates and silverware all washed and leftovers put away.  Instead some pies and cupcakes remained scattered on the counter. Some wine glasses and cans of beer also remained, still being sipped by those who were still in the kitchen.  Meanwhile Connie and the others who weren't cleaning, were outside in the backyard lighting the wooden logs in the fire pit to start the bomb fire Sasha had made tradition every year.

“Alright thanks for the help everyone, ok lets head out back now.” As you follow those who helped clean out to the backyard, Levi remains beside you. You dig into a slice of apple pie you’d topped with ice cream. He cocks an eyebrow as he see’s you lick some ice cream that had gotten on your index finger. “Why out back?” Levi asks so only you could hear. “Oh we usually sit around the fire pit after dinner. It's a tradition of sorts.” 

"Mm." Is all he offers.

You walk over to the wooden lawn chairs, the brisk night air dissipating as you get near the warmth of the burning fire.  Music plays from Connie’s Ipod dock by the window.  The others are already seated around the fire. Farlan and Isabel are sitting next to each other laughing at something  Jean was telling them, Marco right beside him. Eren and Armin were talking with Reiner and Bertolt, who looked a bit more comfortable while conversing. Considering the glass of scotch in his hand, that made sense. Cans of beer and glasses of wine were held in the hands of the other guests.

You sit next to Isabel, Levi situating himself in a chair on your other side. He leans back in his chair.

“I’m amazed you still have room for dessert after the massive pile of food you just scarfed down.” He comments.

“What a girl can’t eat without being criticized?” You say nonchalantly through a full mouth deciding to indulge him in mindless convo.

“Tch I’m not criticizing brat, simply stating an observation.”He says casually. You smile and decide to put him on the spot like he had you.

“Oh, you observe me often?”  You scoop a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth, a bit smug. Levi’s expression shifts slightly then returns to his normal demeanor.

“Not as much as you clearly observe me.” He says plainly. Your smile falters and a blush creeps on your neck.

“What are you talking about?”

“Tch, don’t think I didn’t notice you checking me out while we were washing the dishes. You’re very subtle by the way.” He adds sarcastically. You feel your cheeks warm now. This instantly reminded you of the first time you’d met.

“I wasn’t checking you out ok- I just noticed that you’re in need of haircut that’s all. And _you_ _’re_ very modest by the way.” You say defensively, adding the last part sarcastically. He lets out a small breathy chuckle and crosses his leg over the other and his arms against his chest. He lowers his gaze and locks eyes with you.

“I call bullshit. Those cheeks of yours seem to be telling a different story.” He points out your blush and to that you don’t have a retort. You furrow your brows and turn your gaze away from him and stare into the fire pit instead.

“Shuddup.” You pout and you see him smirk out of your peripheral. You place your spoon on your now empty plate and place it on the floor beside you.

“Hey (FN)?” Farlan turns to you, Isabel giggling beside him.

“Yeah?” You towards Farlan.

“Has Levi told you about the time he stole one of those rotisserie chickens from the supermarket?”

Your eyes widen in interest and you grin. “What? No way, when?”

Levi uncrosses his hands and his smirk disappears like magic, no trace of it having been on his face. “Farlan shut the fuck up.” He warns.

Farlan just laughs and continues. “Yeah, it was years ago, I think me and Levi were 15, you were like 10 right?” He turns to Isabel and she nods, a grin on her own face.

“Oh, fuck me.” Levi rolls his eyes in annoyance and leans back against his chair, wanting no part in reminiscing old times. You on the other hand, have your undivided attention on Farlan, the others around him listen in as well.

“It was thanksgiving and me, Levi and Isabel were starving. Our home didn’t really do thanksgiving with all the shit ton of kids running around. So we were bumming around town and we had no more money right. We’re walking and we were about to cross the street when Isabel stops and she’s all like, ‘wait I smell chicken.’ And I’m like ‘what the fuck’ and she’s like ‘yeah I smell it’ so she turns the other way and me a Levi look at each other like ‘what the fuck’ and run after her. We end up a supermarket and I kid you not you could smell the fucking chicken like a block away. Anyway were outside the store trying to figure out how the hell we were gonna buy it. We’re arguing for like 10 minutes trying to come up with a plan, mind you Isabel was a spunky kid but was obnoxiously loud.”

“Hey!” Isabel slaps Farlan playfully on the arm with the back of her hand, meanwhile you’re cracking up, legs criss-crossed, listening intently. “So I’m there arguing with a 10 year old Isabel and we don’t realize Levi had left. He comes out the store calm as ever. And I’m like ‘Where the fuck did you go?’ Levi pulls down the zipper of his hoodie and he’s like ‘here’s your damn chicken’ and he tosses it to me, container and all.”

“That was the first mistake.” Levi interrupts, his arms behind his head. He’s looking up at the sky as if he was quietly remembering also.

Farlan laughs.“Yeah well you threw the fucking chicken to me so oh well. Me and Isabel look at each other and we don’t even have time to react. The fucking security guard from the store starts chasing us and we run for our lives and I mean run. The three of us turned into The Flash or some shit. Well long story short we out ran the cop but we got separated so I back track and make my way to our usual meet up spot. I’m walking down this neighborhood, holding the chicken container by the handle and as I’m about to turn the corner a fucking massive ass dog stops right in front of me. I stare it down and I decide I’ll just ignore it and go around it but what’s it do? Bitch starts barking and growling I’m like ‘fuck this shit’ so I turn around and fucking bolt. The bitch is chasing me and I swear I thought I was gonna die. I throw the damn chicken into the street and the dog runs after it and stops chasing me. I finally find Levi and Isabel and yeah they were pissed.  We ended up eating some old shitty ass microwave dinner that night.”

Everyone who’s listening to the story you included, starts howling with laughter. Jean and Marco holding each other’s arm as they laugh hysterically and Sasha is literally on the floor by Connie’s feet, Connie was holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. You’re covering you mouth as your cackle, tears cornering your eyes. You turn to look at Levi next to you and you notice him trying hard to hold back a smile. His eyes give it away. “Aww, that’s the saddest and most hilarious story I’ve ever hear. No chicken at the end. Breaks my heart. ” Sasha comments, chuckling. The others remain laughing. Yours dies down and you exhale. Then you realize it was in fact kind of sad. You remember Farlan mentioning something about a home? With a bunch of kids. Was Levi a foster child? You were perplexed but you know now isn’t the time to address those matters so you save it for an appropriate time.

“Damn who knew (FN) had such a bad-ass under her arm right?” Connie teases. Farlan and Isabel join in the laughter.

You gasp in embarrassment, but chuckle out of awkwardness. “Shut up Connie.”

Levi sits up and turns towards the Connie. “Who’s to say I couldn’t kick your ass right now baldy.”

“Ooooooo.” Jean, Marco and even Sasha say this simultaneously, as Connie’s smile falters.

“Aww, he’s mad guys, quit busting his balls. He gets that enough from me and Isabel…and probably (FN) too.” Farlan comments and he pursues his lips as the others laughs again. Isabel is leaning on the back of Farlan’s shoulder cackling. You redden, unsure if it’s funny because he was aware that you could get away with teasing Levi or if he meant that as an innuendo .

Levi holds back a smile and flips Farlan off. “Kiss my ass.” “Only if you say please.” Farlan puckers his lips and gives a mocking smooch. This is a side of the two you’d never seen before. Well you had only met Farlan once but this was far from the formal, polite guy you met at the dinner a week ago. They were seemingly easy going now, well as easy going as Levi could get, which wasn’t much. Everyone else, is eating this up. Connie who had looked frighten at Levi’s implied threat, was back to laughing. Levi smiles despite himself. “Fuck off.” He stands up from his chair and you look up at him. “Where you going?” You ask impulsively, wanting to bite your tongue for sounding so attached. “I need some fucking alcohol asap.” You chuckle. “Oh okay.” “Yeah you wanna come with, I mean if you've still got room in there after that pie you devoured?” You roll your eyes. “We’ve addressed that you’re an asshole right?” You tease as you stand to walk with him. “Yup.” Levi says simply, unfazed. “OOOooooo there going inside together you know what that means!” You could hear Sasha across the yard and the others oooo’s followed by rambunctious laughter.

“SHUT UP!” You screech. You don’t notice the other group made up of Armin, Eren, Reiner, Bertoltdt, Krista, and Ymir all watching you as walk inside the house and shut the slide door.

“They’re all so annoying sometimes.” You express and sigh as you walk into the kitchen with Levi.

“Well we can’t pick family but I mean you _chose_ your friends so…” Levi trails off.

You laugh and roll your eyes. “Whatever, hey I gotta go the the bathroom. You wanna grab us some wine?” Levi nods. “Sure.” You make your way to the bathroom in the hall.

 **Levi** **’s POV**

He watches you disappear from the kitchen and then turns towards where you had placed the wine he had brought. He had actually planned on not showing up at all tonight, and if it wasn’t for Isabel’s relentlessness, he probably wouldn’t have. However, now that he was here and he was talking to you, and he would even go as far as too admit he was enjoying himself a bit, it was almost as if his frustrations and bitter thoughts had flown out the window. Talking to you came surprisingly easy and if he could have it his way, he wouldn’t mind it if it were just the two of you hanging out tonight, just like five days ago. The funny thing was,  Levi was well aware most people avoided crossing his path again after meeting him, and he honestly couldn’t care less.  But for some reason you were relentless in your efforts to open him up. To his dismay and pleasure, you were much like Isabel in that way. You were a persistent and nosy brat, not giving up in earning his friendship, despite how many times he’d shot you down.  This he honestly couldn’t wrap his mind around. But he could sense that you were genuinely interested in what he had to say and of all things, this made him feel  _happy_.  It had been the first time in years he’d felt this way.

Unfortunately, not only did you flat out say you weren’t interested in changing things between you and him,  you wanted things to go back to normal, to resume your usual routine of fucking like strangers.  But it didn’t make any sense at this point. Things HAD changed it was clear to him and he didn’t know if you were just really dense and couldn’t see it or you were lying, pretending that nothing had in fact changed. However, the logical side of him knew he was to blame. He was an expert at pushing people away and making them feel like he didn’t care. 

He grabs the bottle of wine and brings it over to the Island counter. He sticks the cork screw into the  top and turns it.  He doesn’t acknowledge the presence behind him as his back is towards the entry way of the kitchen.  He continues unscrewing the cork and pops it out. “So you’re the fucker she left me for.” Levi tenses and his scowl deepens. He recognized that as the voice of the shit stain himself, he turns his head reluctantly. 

“No. I’m the fucker she came to when the fucking shit for brains standing before me fucked her over.” Levi deadpans. He knew the dumb ass wasn’t looking for just a casual  conversation nor would he indulge him in one if he was. Eren furrows his brows and crosses his arms. “That doesn’t mean shit. We’ve talked it out. She may be fucking you, but it’s me she loves. That’s what counts in the end.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow and turns his body fully, facing him entirely.“Listen you ignorant fuck, do you seriously not see that she’s happier now, without you? Do you not see it? Open your eyes fucking dumb ass. She’s gonna realize that her love for you is fleeting and soon you’ll be nothing but a waste of space in her memories. Get the fuck over it.”

Eren’s angry expression soon turns into a taunting smirk, much to Levi’s irritation. “Well just know, no matter how you see things, you’ll always be fucking my sloppy seconds and that’s just pathetic.” Levi, clenches his jaw and he snaps. He throws the first punch right on Eren’s lip. “NGH!” His head jolts back and he immediately clamps his mouth with his hand. He removes it and finds blood. Eren sucks the cut on his lip and clenches his own fist tightly, swinging next, nearly missing Levi’s eye by an inch. Levi dodges it and punches him on the right side of his face swiftly. “GAAH! FUCK YOU!” Enraged, Eren rushes over to Levi and tackles him, grabbing him by the collar of his white dress shirt, and leans him back against the Island, the wine bottle Levi had opened falls and crashes onto the floor. This alerts the others outside.

Eren swings at Levi’s face, having the upper hand, a loud crack is heard and Levi growls in rage, pain being suppressed by his overwhelming fury. Blood starts dripping out his nose and onto his lips. He manages to elbow Eren in the stomach and he lets go of Levi’s collar. As Eren bends over clutching his stomach, Levi hastily wipes the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand, gets into a boxer stance and delivers another blow to Eren’s face. He grunts in pain, hunched over, but grabs the bottom of Levi’s shirt. Pulling it harshly, it rips as he sweeps his foot underneath him and Levi falls on the broken glass on the floor. Shards dig into his back as he struggles to get the upper hand on Eren who’s above him sending punches to Levi’s face. Levi grabs onto the back of Eren’s shirt, his tugging causes Eren to choke briefly. They struggle to get the upper hand on each other, clothes being clawed at, fists flinging in every direction and both men rolling around on shards of glass. Levi lands a punch to Eren’s  eye, and as Eren becomes distracted by the pain,reaching to cup it, Levi manages to toss onto the floor and straddles him and delivering blow after blow.

Sasha runs inside the kitchen first, hearing the commotion and screams. “CONNIE!!! JEAN!!” Both men run inside and rush into the kitchen, Armin, Marco, Isabel and Farlan following behind.  They find Levi on top of a bloodied Eren. Both battered men have cuts, blood seeping out of them and freshly formed bruises adorning each face. They both looked like characters straight out of Fight Club.

“Levi stop!! Farlan get him off the guy!!” Isabel screams in horror at her brother’s gruesome appearance. Farlan hastily makes his way behind Levi and tries to hall him off. But Levi is relentless, jerking Farlan off his shoulders, his fist still slamming into Eren’s face. Jean swiftly makes is way over to help Farlan hall Levi off, only to receive an elbow to the mouth. Jean grunts.“Fuck man, you need to chill the fuck out!” Marco goes over to Jean. “Levi that’s enough!” Farlan warns sternly trying to get Levi back to reality.  “Levi stop!” You gasp in shock, tears welding in your eyes. Your hair was disheveled from you having rushed over towards the chaos. He ceases immediately and looks up at you. He lets Farlan pry him off Eren, and help him to his feet. The old but familiar adrenaline induced sensation of brawling,still coursing though his blood as he stands, breaths heavy from exertion. You gasp and cover your mouth in shock as you see Eren’s bloodied face and shirt. His eyes are closed, his left one was swollen shut, and purple bruises surrounded both. His breaths were coming out harshly and a pained noise was resonating in the back of his throat. Your heart started beating rapidly, anxiety overwhelming you. “What the hell?! What the fuck is this?!” You look between them both but walk over to Eren sprawled out on the floor. You kneel next to him, noticing his mouth was the source of all the blood on his chin and shirt. “Eren? Eren…” You slap him lightly to make sure he’s conscious. He groans.  Armin joins you next to him on the floor, distress written all over his own features.  “We have to take him to the hospital.”  Tears run down your cheeks. “Jean! Bring the fucking first aid kit!” You yell. “I’m-” Eren groans and tries to sit up. “I’m fine, I don’t need a hospital.” His voice is strained and hoarse. “You probably have broken ribs Eren!  We need to go, stop don’t sit up!” Armin points out, and motions for him to stop moving.

Levi stands there, shocked, watching you address Eren first. Meanwhile, Farlan and Isabel are fussing over Levi trying to get his attention.

“You know what (FN), I’m done. I’m fucking done.”

**Your POV**

You look up towards him, and notice his own appearance. His dark strands are sticking in all directions, his white shirt is torn at the bottom and stained in blood. His sleeves had small cuts from the shards you had noticed on the floor and were sure some were still embedded in his skin. His nostrils were crusted with blood, some of it smudged above his lip. And you notice a small bump on the bridge of his usually straight nose. His face sporting two quarter sized red bruises, one on his right cheek bone, and the other on the left corner of his lip.

You furrow your eyebrows hurt across your features. “What? What do you mean?!” Why was he saying this all of sudden? What had gone down between them?

“You run to him, of all things you fucking run to him first! I’m done with all this bullshit.” Levi's voice rises, his usually cool demeanor gone out the window. His furrowed eyebrows, which you have seen many times before, show genuine anger this time. Farlan is holding onto his shoulder, knowing Levi wouldn’t go as far to hurt you, but subtly letting him know to tone it down. Levi shrugs him off and approaches you. You’re crying now.

“You almost knocked him unconscious idiot! If it were you on the floor I would have done the same thing!” Eren reaches for your hand. “(FN-).” He groans. “Don't Eren… you’re not innocent in this either.” You reprimand him. You look back up at Levi. "Why are you both acting like animals? This shit is beyond ridiculous and I won't fucking have it!"

“I don’t give a fuck what you do anymore, I’m done with this.” He walks off, stumbling slightly. He’s worn out but he doesn't let that stop him.  Your breath hitches. “Wait!” You shout, as Farlan and Isabel walk after him. “Levi you need to get patched up. Hang on man, stop.” You hear Farlan reason, composedly. You look at Armin  beside you, with frantic eyes. He could sense you were torn.  Jean rushes into the kitchen holding two canvas packs a small blue one and a larger white one.

“(FN) go with Levi, I’ve got Eren, go take care of him.” Armin grabs your arm reassuringly and his expression is soft and understanding. You inhale and nod, standing on your own unsteady feet, nerves eating way at you. Jean hands you the blue pack and you rush out of the kitchen but not before glancing at Armin, Marco and Jean helping Eren sit up. You felt guilty as you walked away and headed into the living room where you hear Levi and Farlan arguing.

“Give me my damn keys Farlan.”

 “You’re in no condition to drive man, listen to me! Quite being a stubborn ass.”

“Fuck you.” Levi turns to walk away from Farlan and Isabel but see’s you approaching and pauses.

"Levi wait." Isabel calls for him.

“Levi...” You stand in front of him now.

“Why are you here go back to that shit stain, that’s where you want to be, so go.” His tone is venomous. “Farlan let’s go dammit.” He moves to walk around you but you’re quicker and you block his way.

“Just shut the fuck up okay! Just stop! You’re all fucked up and you’ve got fucking glass in your arm, so stop being a pain and let us help you!” His eyes widen, not expecting your outburst. You part your lips releasing a sigh and relax your features, softening your eyes.

“Please, Levi.” You reach for his hand, eyes locked on his, and you grab his wrist expecting him to jerk away from you, but are surprised when doesn’t.

“Tch.” He looks away from you and you take advantage of his unspoken surrender and bring him towards the couch. “Farlan.” Levi calls him over as soon as he sits.

“Yeah?” Farlan was still a bit shocked that Levi had actually listened to you. But was nonetheless he was relived, the feeling mutual with Isabel.

 “My nose…I need you to set it, quick.” Farlan nods in understanding and rolls the sleeves of shirt up as he scoots in front of Levi, you move out of the way your eyebrows drawn together.

“Shouldn’t a doctor do that?” You question out loud, ill at ease at what Farlan was getting ready to do. Before you receive a reply, Farlan brings a thumb to each side of Levi’s small nose. Levi’s eyes are closed and relaxed, but his jaw is clenched.

“Ready..1..2..” Farlan warns before a loud crack is heard and you wince, shutting your own eyes at the unpleasant sound.

“Son of a bitch.”He says this through gritted teeth but Levi doesn’t even flinch in pain.

“Believe it or not this isn’t the first time my bro has broken his nose.” Isabel turns to you, arms crossed against her chest, unfazed. Your eyes widen. “Oh.”

You swallow uncomfortably, the sound still playing in your head. You sit next to Levi on the couch and open the pack you had been holding and find an icepack in the inside pocket. You shake it to activate the cold.  “Are you okay?” It was a dumb thing to say but you ask anyway as you place it gently on his bruised cheekbone, afraid to put pressure on his nose. He grabs the icepack out of your hand. “I’m fine.” And he places it on his nose. His pain tolerance was unreal and worthy of admiration. However, you feel hurt by his cold demeanor, but are still set on fixing him up as you dig inside the pack for tweezers. “Can I see your arm?” You ask gently as you hold gauze in one hand and tweezers in the other. He looks at you, a deep scowl on his face, as his unbuttons the rest if his blood stained tattered shirt and slips it off his shoulders. You gasp softly, at the glass that’s protruding out of his skin, bloody scratches adorning his back and shoulders. 

**Time skip**

During the hour and a half it took to fix Levi up, Jean and Armin had passed by the living room holding Eren up on each side, and helped him walk out the door to get him to the hospital. Apparently he had in fact sustained broken ribs. Marco went with them while Connie and Sasha stayed behind to clean the mess in the kitchen and entertain the guests that remained out in the backyard. Half an hour later, Sasha had come in to check on how Levi was doing and after being assured he was fine she clued you in that Ymir and Krista had fallen asleep outside on the lawn chairs and Bertolt and Reiner were drunk but still talking incoherently to each other about who knows what. She saw both you and Levi were busy enough as you mumbled an “Okay.” Barely acknowledging what she was saying and she excused herself after telling you to call her if you needed anything.

You had managed to remove all the glass you could see on his arms and back, and had wiped the cuts with antiseptic. He hadn’t complained once and looked above your head, apathetically, lost in thought the whole time. Sitting on the larger couch, Isabel had fallen asleep on Farlan’s shoulder and he himself had drifted off to sleep, while they patiently sat waiting for you to finish. “I’m done.” You say finally. You were tired as well eyelids feeling heavy. You looked at clock on the wall and became aware that it was almost two in the morning.  The inside of the house was quiet.

Levi looks at you finally. “Good.” He states indifferently. He’s demeanor was back to the cold person you had first met, showing no signs of the playful and teasing guy he was around you. You look down at the first aid kit on your lap putting away the materials you had used.

“I couldn’t get all the blood off your back, I was scared of irritating your wounds so you might wanna shower.”

“Fine. Where’s the bathroom?”

You hadn’t intended for him to want to shower here, you just suggested this feeling he’d want to go straight home right now.

“Uhh, you can use the one in my room.” You say simply.

He nods and stands with effort. “Fuck.” You stand to help him up and throw his arm over your shoulder and wrap yours gently around his waist. “Or maybe you should just, sleep?”

“ Fuck, I said I’m fine. I’m just sore.” He expresses, an edge in his tone.

You walk with him towards your room and shut the door when you both are inside. You let go of Levi to turn on the lamp on your night stand and when you go to grab him again to take him into the bathroom, he rejects you.

“I got it.” He winces as he moves towards the bathroom. When he shuts the door, you sigh and throw yourself on the bed and lay on your back. You were at a lost trying to decipher what was really going on right now. You were having fun,socializing with your friends and laughing together, next thing you know shit hits the fan. You had no knowledge of what started the fight and couldn’t understand why Levi was acting so coldly towards you, colder than usual. He was jealous of Eren? But why? _“You run to him, of all things you fucking run to him first! I_ _’m done with all this bullshit!_ _”_ When he said that you couldn’t deny that made you want to cry. He was hurt because you ran to Eren first, but what sane person wouldn’t after seeing him a mess on the floor. Then it hits you fiercely, like captain obvious had just slapped you hard across the face and everything makes sense. “No. No….noo…shit but he said….” You hear a muffled but heavy thud inside the bathroom followed by a loud. “Fuck!” Panic stricken you get up from the bed and rush into the bathroom not bothering to knock as you imagine Levi collapsing. “Levi!” Instead you find Levi standing, still in his jeans, with his scratched up back to you. He’s trying to fix the sliding shower door that had fallen hallway inside the tub. You rush over to help him. “What kind of shitty ass place is this for the fucking door to fall right the fuck off.” As you finally place it back in its place you answer him. “Oh, it happens all the time honestly. Almost tore my toe off once.” You reveal casually. He cocks an eyebrow. “Well it’s fucking good riddance you’re moving out of this death trap then.” You chuckle despite your mixed emotions. “Yeah. Well…I’ll leave you to it.” You turn to leave but Levi calls after you. “(FN).” You turn around. “Yeah?”

“I was serious when I said I want to end this.” His face is indifferent. Your heart starts racing and you feel cold nervous sweats run through you. You feel like you want to cry and break down right then and there.

“I know.” Is all you say. Your face matches Levi’s, despite the fact you were struggling to keep it together  on the inside.  He raises another eyebrow and gets near you.

“You know? But you really don’t care or-” His tone is deep and leveled.

“I care…way more than I should actually.” He gets closer to you now.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” He’s right in front of you now.

“Well what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? With your stupid rules and this stupid set up and this fucked up thanksgiving, well not really because you were here and it made it great, it really did but you beat the crap out of Eren and I couldn’t fathom why you’d do something so spiteful and the only logical conclusion I could come up with was how ridiculous it is that you’d actually fall for me.” You’re talking through tears now, you sounded hysterical in your rambling but you couldn’t stop.

 “And yes sue me for still caring about my ex but you’re the last person to call me a hypocrite for it-” Levi cuts you off with his lips, crashing them against yours harshly. Such a cliché move but you couldn’t deny that it was the perfect moment to pull such a move. Tears run down your checks and into the open gaps between your lips and Levi’s. Levi can taste their saltiness but all he can think of in that moment is how much he wants to ease the source responsible for those tears.  As he deepens the kiss running his tongue along your bottom lip,and then against your own tongue. He pulls you closer against him, hands on the small of you back. Your hands entwine in his hair. You lungs feel on fire and you both release each other’s lips, panting against each other’s faces. “Sometimes you gotta throw the rules out the fucking window.” He states, raggedly.

“Well I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.” You kiss him again and he moans when you nibble on his bottom lip and tug lightly when you pull away again.

“One, I should be the one saying that. And two I swear you’re going to be the death of me.” He pants and brings his mouth to your jaw and kisses all along the curve of it and down the curve of your neck. You moan when he grabs flesh between his teeth

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” You whimper into his ear when he gropes your breast through your bra, not noticing when his hand disappeared underneath your shirt.

“Depends on what mood you catch me in.” He groans against your neck when you run your hand over his crotch, his member poking through his jeans.

“Is it safe to assume you’re in a good mood right now?” You run your hand up his chest and he hisses and jolts away from you slightly.

“I was.”He grits out. You gasp remembering his cuts, your hands drop to your sides, and so do his. You bite your lip, feeling guilty.

“I’m so sorry. I forgot.”

“So did I. You always make me forget about all the other bullshit.” You smile, for Levi, that was as a close as he’d gotten to saying something sweet.

You peck his lips with yours tenderly."You should shower, I'll find you some clothes to borrow." You turn and exit the bathroom before he could comment. After the much needed distance from Levi, as your heart still beats rapidly from your arousal, you gather your thoughts and make your way over to your closet. Finding a plain gray shirt and a pair of cotton jersey shorts, you knock to let Levi know you left the clothes by the door.

You change into your own Pajamas and crawl over to your bed, head resting on your pillows. You feel exhausted, having woken up early to prepare for today and from the fight that broke out, disrupting the entire evening. Sure Levi let you know, in his own implied way, that he liked you more then he let on and this absolutely filled you with bliss. But that still didn't mean things had gotten magically fixed. Eren ended up going to the hospital and of course you didn't take that lightly. It was as if the universe wanted to give you these little bouts of happiness and crush them just as quick, making for an almost cruel and endless cycle.

You hadn't realized you had actually dozed off until you feel a pressure shift the next you. You stir and turn towards the source. Levi was climbing onto the bed next to you He pauses..  
"Didn't mean to wake you. The brats outside took over both couches and Farlan and Isabel are knocked out." His tone is soft.

"Levi, let's get some sleep." You whisper sleepily. You turn over, a small yawn leaves your lips. You feel some shifting next to you and the blankets thrown over you lazily. Once the shifting settles you turn over briefly and reach for Levi's arm. You throw it over you and interlace your fingers with his. His chest is up against your back, nose inhaling the scent of your hair. Your eyes remain closed, sleep winning you over.

**Levi's POV**

Levi shuts his own eyes, his mind filled with thoughts of how long he's waited to just hold you in his arms just like this. As your warmth and the smell of your skin soothes his restless mind, he realizes it had definitely been long overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't lie about the actual diner  
> It's been a long time again sorry for the long delay. Next Chaps will include the aftermath of the fight, Reader confronting Eren, and the next phase for Levi and Reader....  
> 'Stay In My Corner' by The Arcs has perfect lyrics <333


	16. Rare Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry that it took me almost a whole month to update. As I mentioned to a couple of you I was caught it up with school and had family visiting for the holidays. Long story short I do plan to finish this all the way through. Again thanks for reading and sticking around to see what happens next :)

You open your eyes, it's still dark in the room, the sun hasn’t risen yet. You stretch your limbs to eliminate the stiffness in them, your mind is still groggy with sleep.  Levi is facing you, his breaths are coming out deep and steady through slightly parted lips. He has an arm under the pillow and his dark bangs are sprawled over his temple and forehead. He’s still sound asleep despite his usual routine of waking up around this time. You look up at the analog clock on your wall behind him, where you can faintly make out it’s 5:40am. Your eyes go back to him, he looked so peaceful and yet so exhausted. You adjust one arm on your pillow, your head resting on top, and bring your free hand up, your fingers pushing his hair back and then running over the dark circles under his eyes softly. You run your thumb across the bruise on his cheek bone, gingerly, and frown as you remember last night’s events.

Your fingers continue along his face, the slight bruising on the bridge of his nose and down to his pale chapped lips and to the bruise on the corner of his lip. You feel heaviness in your chest, a wave of guilt washing over you.  You exhale softly and your heart jolts when Levi catches your hand suddenly, with his. He opens his eyes slowly and you move your hand out of his grip hastily. “I-I’m sorry, go back to sleep.” You whisper softly. He furrows his brows and he rubs a hand over his sleep ridden face. His tired eyes lock into yours. “Good morning.” His voice is gruff from sleep. You adjust your facial expression and offer a  smile. “Good morning. Go back to sleep, it’s still early.” He looks the other way as he yawns and turns back to you.

“I can’t go back to sleep once I’m awake brat.” He states sleepily, his full attention on you.  Secretly you were happy to be in his company so early in the morning, despite your inner conflict with what happened last night. You knew it would be addressed but as of now you would save it for when you were both completely ridden of sleep.

You exhale through your nose. “Ah, well... I can so...” You turn over on your other side, your back towards him and bite your lip to prevent a playful smile as you shut your eyes, feigning sleep.

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Really brat? You feel me up when I’m asleep and ignore me when I’m awake.”

He’s baiting you and you know it. “Levi could you quit talking to yourself I’m trying to sleep thanks.” You wave for him to be quiet behind you.

“Tch I see, I might as well let your lazy ass lie here by yourself then.”

His voice is totally leveled and you can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. You resist turning around.  Then you feel him throw the covers off him and him shuffle out of bed. You turn back over swiftly. “Wait!” You hiss and grab onto the back of his/ your over-sized shirt.

He turns his head over to look at you. “Why should I?” He challenges.

You scoff. _He_ _’s blackmailing you with leaving? Really?_ “I’ll make you breakfast.”

He scrunches up his face. “I’m good.” Unbeknownst to you, Levi wasn’t much of a breakfast eater.  He turns around again and moves but your grip is still on his shirt. “Wait.” You whisper in disbelief.  “I was just kidding, come back to bed.”

“I have shit I gotta do. I’ll call you later.” He says composedly, his back still towards you. He wants you to beg him, you can read the situation well but you aren’t gonna let him win.  You let go of his shirt.

“But don’t you want to cuddle?” You ask innocently. He turns around to look at you and he resists smirking  at the pout on your lips and the position you’re sitting in, your legs bent underneath you.

“Tch. I’m not much of a cuddler.” He says in his usual monotone voice. He shrugs and walks towards the door.

 _Damnit._ You think fast and before he reaches the door handle, you reach for the hem of your shirt and whip it off your torso. “Really because I think cuddling afterwards might be the best remedy for that soreness.” You state, really impulsively, but that was all you had at this point.

“Cuddling after what-” He turns around and stops. His blank expression shifts as he see’s your upper half completely bare and exposed. You shrug nonchalantly.“But if you insist on leaving I guess I can’t-” He’s walks over to you before you can finish your sentence and you can’t help but smile. He climbs on the bed and crawls over to you.

“You’re a fucking handful (FN).” He kneels, so he’s at eye level with you and he intertwines his fingers in your hair as he kisses you roughly, morning breath and sleepiness completely disregarded as he tongues your mouth with vigor. Your heart picks up as he wraps his arms around you and you do the same.

“I can say the same about you.” You tease breathlessly, when he lets go of your mouth. You reach to remove his shirt. You toss it on the floor and he motions for you to lie back down. He straddles your legs and kisses you again deeply delving into your warm mouth.  You shiver as his hands grip the sides of your waist.

“Oh you have no idea babe.” He whispers huskily through soft ragged breaths. You smile at the pet name.  He reaches for your pajama bottoms and pulls your panties down along with them, and tosses them behind him.  He hovers over you, his lithe arms on either side of your head. He brings his lips to your chest and a hand to your rib cage that slides down to your waist.  He peppers your chest with small kisses and you feel an outbreak of goosebumps over your thighs and stomach.  You arch your back when his heated, moist mouth makes contact with your nipple. “Mmmm…” you’re panting and your fingers disappear in his hair. As his mouth switches to the other one, he brings a hand down your thigh, feather like touches leaving goosebumps in their wake and causing your pulse to spike up quickly. He runs his fingers over your inner thigh nearing your core. You spasm underneath his finger tips and you see him grin crookedly as he notices just how ready you were for him.  You whimper as his fingers rub up and down your center.  “L-levi…mmm..there’s.. AHH!” You gasp when he inserts a finger inside you and your head rolls back your back arching off the bed. “Shhh...” He stops his hand and he whispers in your ear. “We need to stay quiet.  The others are still asleep.” You manage a weak nod. “There are c-condoms in the draw-er.” You stuter through pants. Secretly thanking Sasha for sneaking a box in your drawer when you weren't home. Levi hovers over you, his hard member brushing against your stomach as he reaches over to your drawer. You lay there, your heart beating against your ribs waiting for him.

Condom in place, Levi kneels between your legs and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, he pulls you closer to him and using a hand to guide him to your entrance he fills you slowly. You groan and arch when the angle enables him to reach just the right place. He holds your leg as he rolls his hips lazily and you mewl as he moves the hand he had on your thigh to your clit and rubs more fervently than his thrusts were.

 “Ahh…f-faster….go faster.” You urge . He lets out a shakily breath against your leg on his shoulder, and complies. His thrusts are deep and vigorous now, a hand back on your thigh and the other holding your other leg steady. “AHH!” You throw your head back, lips parted and moans drawn out. “Shhh fuck…baby...we gotta keep it down.” His deep tone emits tenderness you’d never heard from him and you feel that familiar sensation grow in you abdomen, as your release nears. You bite your lip as you tighten around Levi. You close your eyes but hear a throaty groan escape his lips. “Levi…I’m…I…” You bite your lip immediately and finally your body spasms, toes curling, fists gripping sheets as you feel your juices coat and drip down his covered shaft.  He removes your leg off his shoulder, your knees now bent on either side of his hips, and he lowers himself over you. He grabs your hands above your head and interlocks his fingers with yours, pressing the back of your hands to the bed. He gives a few final thrusts and finally releases, you shiver lightly as he pants against your neck. 

He pulls out from inside you after catching his breath quickly, disposes of the used condom in the bin beside your bed, and presses his weight back onto you. He kisses you, lips passionate and hungry, hands intertwined once again. His tongue seeks yours as euphoria is still present within you, you blissfully return the kiss.  He runs his tongue over your now swollen bottom lip before he takes it between white teeth and tugs on it lightly as he releases your mouth. You’re breathless as you stare up at him. With the sun having risen fully, the thin linen drapes allow the outside to illuminate the room with soft yellow sunlight.  His face is composed but his skin is flushed and his eyes glossy. Matching your own appearance. You remove your hands out of his grip and bring one to cup his face gently and lean forward to peck his lips. You lie back and stare into his eyes.

 “You can leave now if you want to…” You can’t resist teasing and smile as he rolls his eyes but he lets out a soft chuckle. “Way to ruin the fucking moment brat.” You bring your hand to his undercut and your fingers disappear in his hair, the other thrown around the back of his neck.

“Were we having a moment? I hadn’t realized.” You say, feigning innocence.

“Tch.” He lifts himself off you and lies down next to you, placing his hands behind his head. “You’re lucky I like you (FN).” He says nonchalantly. You sigh and bite your bottom lip to prevent a ridiculous grin you’re aware wants to grace your face. “ You like me? Is that a confession?” You tease, again, as“oblivious”, as before. Though it wasn’t far from the truth hours ago.

“Oi, your shitty banter this morning is unbelievably excessive.” Always honest.  You laugh and turn on your side to look at him.

“Considering you’re still here, then I must say the perks of being liked are unbelievably exceptional.”

He turns his head over to look at you but remains in the same position. A smile graces his lips, sending butterflies in your stomach.  “Hm, don’t let it go to your head (FN).”

You smile and after a short silent pause you reply. “You know I feel the same way right?” You reach to run your thumb over the bruise at the corner of his lip. He looks up from your hand on his face to your eyes.

“Well aren’t we a fucking cliché?” He grins crookedly and you feel your heart flutter.

“Falling for each other when we said we wouldn’t?  Oh absolutely. But I mean I was more at liberty to fall for you than you for me. I just got lucky.” You chuckle.

“I’m not following.” Levi’s monotone voice is mismatched by his puzzled expression.

You sigh. “Well the fact that you had initially gone into this with the intention of keeping it as is, just sex, no feelings whatsoever it’s just odd that you even…like me and I guess me being fresh out of a relationship.. it makes more sense for me to fall for someone who I guess comforts me you know even if it’s for-“

“You know you really don’t give yourself enough credit.” Levi cuts you off. You furrow your brows but let him continue.

“You don’t think I found you comforting too? I mean for fuck's sake I’ve been living in the past for so long I almost didn’t even have it in me to approach you with my feelings and I technically didn’t considering your cute naïve ass beat me to it.  ” His deep voice resonates his usual coolness. You smile at his admission.

“I…just never thought it was even a possibility.”

“Yeah I don’t blame you for thinking that.”

“You-” You’re cut off mid sentence as you hear your phone ring. You sit up and grab your sheets to cover your bare form and lean over to your bedside table and grab your cell. You see Armin’s name on the screen and suddenly you’re filled with the anxiety you had been feeling in the back of your head when you woke up. You definitely didn’t expect to hear from him this early in the morning but nevertheless you were relieved you’d be updated on what was up. _Would Eren press charges? Would he retaliate by doing something reckless?_ So many questions come into focus. You look over at Levi. “Give me a sec.”

You run your hand through your hair nervously and answer it after the third ring. “Hello? Armin is everything okay?” Your voice sounds anxious.  You clear your throat as you hear Armin’s voice cut through.

“Hello (FN), well yes but- first off sorry for calling so early- I just thought you’d like to know that everything's okay. I figured you’d be worried. We left the hospital last night around 4AM. They gave Eren some pretty strong medication so he’s been out of it but- oh hang on Jean wants to talk to you?” 

You hear some shuffling before Jean’s voice cuts through. “Hey (FN)?” You exhale as you process what Armin had said. Always considerate, Armin’s soft voice eases some of your uneasiness. “Yeah Jean, what's up? What happened at the hospital? Is Eren-” Jean interrupts.

You look up Levi who’s expression holds slight curiosity but then he furrows his brows and looks away nonchalantly.

“Listen (FN) he’s fine, bastard can take a punch and.. a broken rib in this case, but like Armin said he’s all hopped on drugs so he probably doesn’t even know what the fuck pain is right now.  We’re at his place  but I’m about to leave. I gotta take Marco home. Armin’s gonna stay here with him. Ok point is though, he kept asking for you (FN). The poor bastard was literally crying and mumbling..it was pathetic but I gotta be honest I felt bad for the dude, he's still hoplessly waiting for you to take him back. Anyway, I wasn't gonna tell you this because fuck him, but Marco told me to be fair to you too..so it’s your choice, he begged me to ask you to meet up with him...again” You lean forward placing an arm on bent knees and grimace at the idea if doing it all over again. Only Jean and Sasha knew about yours and Erens encounter weeks ago. You didn’t want to give Jean a direct answer so instead you give him a vague reply.

You sigh deeply and your tone is leveled and assured. “ Thanks for calling Jean- well Armin. Tell Armin I said thanks. I’ll talk to you later yeah?”

“Yeah for sure. Hey how’s Levi by the way?”

You look over at Levi, he has his arms crossed against his chest, waiting for you to finish.

“He’s good. He’s fine…I’m just relieved to hear Eren’s fine too. You should get some rest, I’m sure it was a long night. Tell Marco I said hey.”

“Good to hear and will do. Later (FN).”

“Bye Jean.” You hang up and exhale louder than before. You lean back against the headboard next to Levi.

 “What happened?” His tone is serious.

“Armin and Jean just called to let me know how Eren was doing. He’s roughed up pretty bad but he’s at home resting now.”

“Mmm.” You can’t tell what he means by that reaction as his face is unchanging also.

You weren’t sure if you wanted to tell Levi that Eren wanted to meet up with you. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to do so.

“So that’s all?”

You contemplate not telling Levi what else was said but quickly realize it would just create guilt for you.

“He…he wants to meet up with me.”

Levi raises his brows slightly in surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah I’m just as-“

“You should do it.”

“What?” That surprised you even more.

“Yeah you should talk to him.”

“And tell him what exactly?”

“Whatever you want to.” He replies simply.

"I don't know what I'd say." You frown and look down at your hands.

"Yes you do. Just be honest..with your feelings and shit." You can't help but smile softly at that, as bewildered as you were. You look back up at Levi and bite the inside of your cheek now as anxiety creeps up. You decide to shift the conversation.

 “Hey Levi?”

“Hm?”

“What..what was the fight about last night?” You tone softens as you begin addressing what happened. What you've been most curious about was the cause for this mess.

“I mean wasn’t it obvious it was about you brat.”

You sigh. “No I mean what initiated it? I was gone for like 5 minutes. How did it-”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” His tone turns stern and your furrow your brows again.

“Well I’m asking because I wanna know.”

“Seriously it’s irrelevant now so drop it.”

You stare at him for a few seconds unsure of what to make of his evasion of the question.

“Why are you avoiding…”

He sighs heavily and you trail off as he turns his torso to face you and grabs either side of your face in both his hands.

“Just trust me please.”

“Trust isn’t the issue here… I just want to understand..I want to under why-”

“(FN) listen to me, I want you to know that yesterday I lost my shit, I admit it ok. But I know you still have feelings for Eren and it’s honestly going to eat away at me until you can be completely honest with me that you’ve moved on.”

“But-”

“In order for this to work out between us we need to be honest with each other right? So yes actually trust is a significant issue here. Let’s be frank, we both have our own fucked up issues with trust. So what happened yesterday its redundant now. I want to focus on us and now. But you need to figure out what it is you want.” He looks directly into your wide (EC) eyes. His are intense and unflinching. You nod slowly. He let’s go of your face and runs a hand over his face.

To say you’re completely dumbfounded  that Levi is willing to accept you even while knowing you still care about Eren, would be an understatement. It makes absolutely no sense for him to feel this way and as you try to come with a response while processing your thoughts and feelings, you feel completely unworthy of Levi’s affections.  Your insecurities were coming into play once again sadly.

“I-” Theres a knock on the door. Always with the interruptions.

“Levi?” You make out Isabel’s voice on the other side of the door.

You see him roll his eyes.“What ?” He calls out towards the door.

“My flight leaves in 2 hours… Farlan offered to take me in case your busy right now-“

“Shit. ”You hear Levi whisper through clenched teeth.  “I’ll be right there.” He hops out of the bed reluctantly and scatters around for his clothes. You hop out of you bed and throw on a hoodie you had sitting on your desk chair and find your panties and bottoms on the floor. The both of you managed to change in less than a minute.

Levi goes to the door before you and Isabel stands there face exhausted and red hair sticking in all different directions. She smiles when she see’s Levi. “Cute outfit Levi.” She teases at his wearing of your t-shirt and jersey shorts. “Tch, don’t even fucking start.” He walks past Isabel and you walk alongside her to the living room.

“You’re flying back home today?” You ask genuine disappointment in your tone. She gives you a soft smile and nods. “Yeah.  I have to go back for work. But don’t worry I might be back for Christmas. Hopefully I’ll see you then.”

“Hopefully.” You nod in agreement and look up to see Farlan at the door already with Sasha and Connie.

“Hey you two. I take it you rested well? ” Farlan comments slyly, also noticing Levi’s attire. You approach him at the door.

You resist the urge to grin at his comment and turn to Isabel as Levi reprimands him with a few choice words.

“It was good seeing you again and have a safe trip.”

“You too and thank you. Despite the circumstances it was fun. I hope the other guy is okay. Don’t let that scare you off okay, my brother.. he's just very protective of people he-”

“Isabel quit your fucking yapping and lets go.” Levi scowls

Isabel sighs and rolls her eyes and reaches over to hug you. She leans into your ear to whisper.“He cares about you a whole lot I can tell.” She gives you one last grin before she says her thanks and goodbyes to Connie and Sasha and exits. Farlan says his farewells as well giving you a one armed hug over the shoulder and giving his last two-cents. “Yo I give you props for being able to handle Levi. Hang in there alright?” You laugh and Sasha and Connie follow along. “If I get to hear more stories of his like the one you told yesterday, then it’s a deal.” Farlan laughs and gives you a signature grin. Levi just rolls his eyes.“Ohh count on it (FN).” You smile after him as he departs and follows after Isabel.  Levi is the last to say his goodbye.

“I’ll... talk to you later .” His face is indifferent. You’re a bit disappointed at his lackluster farewell but understand he's awkward about showing affection in front of people.

You offer a small smile and nod. “Yeah. Bye Levi.”

He gives a small polite nod to Sasha and Connie and walks away feeling slightly embarrassed for the scene that went on in there home last night. You wave back at Isabel and Farlan who wave at you and shut the door when Levi gets to his car.

"Well wasn't this an exciting thanksgiving? We should do it again next year." Sasha comments, her arms crossed over her chest and her tone showing no signs of joking. 

"Hell yeah we do." Connie states, a yawn following after. 

You rub your face and groan feeling too tired to deal with your friends unnatural lax about what had happened. Though you admit it was better then the interrogating session you thought was coming your way. "I'm going back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll have 2 more chapters left to wrap this up. Next chaps will include Levi's past, Eren and reader's final encounter.


	17. Kiss Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I finally finished!! (This chapter lol not the story) I'm so sorry it LITERALLY took me a whole month to update this. I will probably not end this in two chapters because I still feel it's unfinished but I will upload two chapters at once. I appreciate all the love and beautiful comments that make my day :')).
> 
> I do want to warn you people though this is a little more explicit or maybe not I can't tell the difference anymore to be honest aahaha but just a heads up this is the first smut scene I wrote in Levi's POV ...basically, there's some hair pullin' but yeah other than that I think we're all set. Enjoy! (P.S. There's probably typos,cuz it's 4am)

  **A few days later**

The clicking of the keyboard sounded as your fingers were typing away on your laptop.  You had it sitting on your lap as your legs rested on Levi’s own lap, your back resting against the arm of his couch. Meanwhile he was engrossed in a book, a glass of wine next to him. Classical music from his ipod dock resonated through his apartment. The atmosphere very classy indeed. You smiled to yourself at the contrast of hearing something as delicate as Debussy's 'Arabesque Nº1, while his crude and brash personality made him seem like someone who’d be relaxing to the sounds of punk or heavy metal even, just something not so… _soft_. Looks can be deceiving indeed. This probably wasn’t what either of you had in mind when he had called you earlier and asked if you wanted to come over.  It had been four days since you last saw each other in person. You had to admit it was ... _different_ a bit weird even, the situation you were both in previously making you interpret his intentions a certain way. You responded that you had work to do at home, Hanji expecting you to meet the deadline tomorrow for the employee manuals she had you revising before they were to be printed.  It wasn’t a total excuse rather the truth, still Levi had seemed to have picked up on the slight hesitation in your voice and added he just wanted the company and that you were welcome to bring your work over to his place. Long story short here you were, reaching for your own glass of wine you had sitting on the coffee table and taking a sip.  You glance at him over your glass and smile with the glass still on your lips; he looks up from his book to look at you staring.

“What?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Your smile grows wider but you shake your head. “Nothing.”

“You almost done?” He asks as he lifts his glass to his lips.

You sigh but before you give him a direct answer you decide to play with him. “Why you missing the usual _attention_ you get?” You tease and he pauses, his glass inches from his lips, and furrows his brows, his expression not entirely amused.

“I hope you’re kidding.” He says his face showing disdain. He takes a sip as you answer.

You chuckle. “Of course. I’m surprised you’d even ask considering you should have a clear grasp of my sense of humor by now.”

He cocks an eyebrow again, a faint smirk on his lips. “Well I’ve never said you were funny.”

You scoff. “Yeah like you’re one to talk.”

“I’m fucking hilarious so your statement is invalid.” You bite your lip as to not feed his ego and laugh.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, _sweetie_.”

“Aww, how about you quit using me as an excuse and finish your work,  _babe_.” You knew he added the pet name to soften his monotone phrasing of the statement and you smile at his efforts.

“I really am done though.” You sigh and close your laptop to prove your point. You roll your shoulders back and crack your neck to relive the tension from sitting in the same position for a little over an hour.

“Mmm,” He places his wine glass on the coffee table. “Are you hungry?”

You purse your lips thinking and nod. “Mm’yeah a little.”

He nods and pats your legs to motion for you to move them off his lap. You do so and he stands, marking the page of his book where he left off and placing it on the table.

“I have some leftover pasta I made earlier. I’ll warm you up a plate.” He waits for you to stand and follow him into the kitchen. “Sounds good.” You sit on a stool in front of his kitchen island as he moves around the kitchen.  He places the plate of food in the microwave, then turns around to look at you and leans back against the counter, his arms crossed against his chest.

“So does shitty four eyes usually have you take your work home?” He asks making small talk as you both wait for the food.

You scratch your cheek absentmindedly. “Sometimes. It’s more like she assigns me projects and I wait till like the last minute to get them done so I end up just taking my work home with me.”

Levi lets out a curt chuckle. “Ah. So you’re one of _those_?”

You laugh and play along. “If by one of those you mean a procrastinator then yes. Sadly.”

“Mm.”

You smile and decide to further the conversation. “Does that bother you?”

Levi shrugs a passive expression on his face. “Not really. I sometimes bring my work home too, not because I wait till the last minute but because it’s just a fucking shit ton. If anything I’m glad to hear we both keep busy with shit like that.”

You read into what he’s saying and cock your head to the side as you question him further. “Was.. that a problem with your previous relationship.” You ask delicately, slight hesitation in your tone, but curiosity on your features.

He sighs and nods, internally surprised that you’d catch on quick. “Yes. She had a lot of free time and well me, not having much of it, put a strain on our relationship I guess.” He responds.

“I- I can sympathize.” He’s about to question you when the microwave beeps. He turns around and grabs your food, opens a drawer for a fork and places the steaming pile of mouth watering pasta, chicken and peppers in front of you.

“You were saying?” He urges without actually asking you the direct question.

“Um yeah…Eren he uh…he told me that I didn’t give him enough attention also. I mean I didn’t do it purposely to ignore him but he told me my work got in the way of our relationship, he told me a lot of reasons did actually.”

 Levi stands in the previous position he was in, backside against the counter, arms across his chest. “That’s fucking bullshit, really? What a whinny little shit.” You can’t help but break into an amused grin.

He continues before you do. “I mean Petra had a problem with me working all the time but she had the decency to tell me so, way before- when were still together.” He pauses and you feel his mood change as he clenches his jaw and scratches his nose, his expression pensive.

You don’t know where you stand right now on such a touchy subject so you divert it a little. “Petra, that’s actually a really pretty name. Unique.”

You see him smile lightly. “It suited her.”

You smile and look down at the pasta in front of you and pick up your fork. “Thanks for the food.”

He nods curtly. “No problem.”

You eat and look down as you stab the spiral pasta and bring it to your mouth.  “You can ask me about her. If you want to.” His tone is expectedly indifferent, but you’re aware of him most likely feeling anxious internally. You chew and swallow before you answer him. “Are you sure I don’t want to make-”

“I..um appreciate you being sensitive about it I guess, but I get you want to know about her. So let’s forget about beating around the bush.”

“She was just a big part of your life and I don’t want you think I would ever ask you just because I’m being nosy or just to see what I’m competing with. I genuinely want to know about you and the people you’ve cared about in your life.”  You disclose.

“I believe you.” His gray eyes are looking straight into yours certain and determined and you feel butterflies in your stomach. He comes around to your side and sits on the stool next to you.

You ask, he talks and you listen. He tells you about how they first at a party through mutual friends. Hanji had actually introduced them to your surprise. What a weird coincidence that you were all connected in some type of way. Initially he wasn’t interested in her but giving into Hanji’s persistent pestering he agreed to be set up on a date. He was surprised at how sweet she was and how well she took his foul-mouth easily irritable disposition.  She rolled with the punches equally witty and unafraid of his attitude. He knew she was special and it just took off from there. He was 23 and she was 22 fresh out of college, when they started dating. He had been in serious relationships before but he’d never fallen as deeply as he had for Petra.  They moved in together two years into the relationship. And everything was unbelievably perfect.

Three years into the relationship was when there were a couple of obstacles in the relationship. He had been promoted at his job and she had been hired at her favorite magazine company as a writer. Of course with the promotion came more work and responsibilities but for the most part they made it work.  Four years in Petra seemed distant; she explained that he should make more of an effort to spend time together outside of just seeing each other at home. Dates and outings were cut down do to his job and of course that would bring about problems in any relationship. They talked it out. Levi would ask for days off, take her on trips, visit her family more often. But Levi could sense she still seemed distant.

He was 27 and she was 26 the week before they would break up. A few days before, she had asked him if he had planned on marrying her and Levi, dodged the question saying he wasn’t a traditional type of guy. Marriage was way too conventional and unnecessary to prove how much you actually cared and loved someone. She revealed she had been feeling pressured by her parents to get married and have kids already, approaching 30 soon. Levi said brats could wait but that he wouldn't mind having them with her. He didn’t mean for her to feel like he just wouldn’t commit but he just wanted to do other things with her before they started a family. However, he was truthfully worried and had several apprehensions of such commitment.

The day she revealed to him that she had been cheating on him and was pregnant by said man, he had planned on re-discussing marriage with her after talking with Erwin and straightening out his worries.

 However, she would never get to hear those words from Levi as he was enraged and blinded by fury at her admission. He yelled some unnecessary comments regarding her hypocrisy to commitment and what a waste of time she had been and demanded for her to leave their home. She tried to reason with him that she regretted it, that she’d get an abortion if he wanted and he was horrified that she’d think that would magically fix everything.  As she left the apartment sobbing and distraught, he remembers walking to their room and taking down all the framed photos of them and throwing them against the wall. Glass was all over the place and when he took out all his aggression and calmed he walked to their bed and mentally beat himself up for what he’d said.  He loved her still. And with that last though he fell asleep . It’s 3am when the police knock on his door. He loses it when the cops tell him Petra had rammed into a construction site and hit a propane tank, the car had instantly caught flames.  He’d later find out she been drinking.

He spiraled into a deep depression, leaving his house only to go to work and to buy groceries and necessities. He told you he'd go to the gym often too where he could loose himself and take out his aggression. But everything became a boring and endless routine. He’d spend most of his alone time coming up with ways of how they could’ve fix their relationship, he was a masochist in that way, believing him and Petra would be able to work it out, get married anyways and have the kid. Or whatever she wanted to do with it he’d support but he actually thought raising the brat would be good for them, bring them closer. It didn’t matter anyways not anymore.

It was when Levi actually ended up in the hospital do to exhaustion from overworking and sleep deprivation that Isabel and Farlan intervened and pulled him out of the hopelessness that was his life. And now five years later here he was mentally better, though not entirely healed. He tells you about his current nightmares and his insomnia, which he considers an upside to the gaping dark hole and just overwhelming disappointment he felt through out his life. He told you the story of his his upbringing he'd save for another day. In the end though, he’s still a sarcastic asshole and the closest he’s been to being happy in a really long time. 

He sighs. And as you blink away the tears brimming around your eyes as Levi breaks the seriousness. “Well story time is over and that was fucking depressing.” He chuckles halfheartedly to ease the tension he felt in his chest.

There’s a pause and you take in a breath before you speak.“You are a fucking beautiful human being Levi.” Your mouth filter had obviously left the building.

Levi raises both eyebrows completely caught off guard by that one. “What-” He almost thinks you're joking.

Before your brain can signal that you should just shut up, your heart is giving you the much needed assurance to go on with what you want to get across.

“You’re gonna think this is the most stupidest and lamest thing ever but I don’t even care. Remember when you said to me that I don’t give myself enough credit? The same can be applied to you. And do you know why? Because Levi, you’re probably one of the most selfless persons I’ve ever met and the fact that you don’t even acknowledge it proves my point. You’ve been through shit, real shit and just the fact the you still, regardless of all the pain you had to go through, you still manage to not hate people as much as you try and play it off like you do and I admire that... that strength. And I’m sorry I’m just rambling but I just feel like I’d never get a chance to tell you this so there.”

Levi’s expression is one you’ve never seen before. He’s dumbfounded and completely flabbergasted maybe even a little bit uncomfortable.  “…..Holy shit.”

You laugh at his feedback. “Um... I’m sorry that was probably really awkward to hear I-”

“No no…that was umm definitely something else…” He exhales and gathers his normal disposition and continues. “Your honesty and random shitty ramblings... they're endearing and I’ve secretly always liked that about you. That you don’t hold back, whereas, I’m sure you’re aware I do.” He coughs. “ Fuck me, you’ve got me admitting shit I would never in a million years say out loud. To anyone.”

You laugh. “You’ve gotten soft Levi Ackerman.”

“You’re just a bad influence (FN) (LN).”

 **Levi** **’s POV**

You smile and lean into his face and tenderly place your lips over his. He leans into your lips, returning the kiss that inevitably turns passionate and eager. You bring your hands to either side of his face and angle your head as he delves into your mouth that tastes of pasta and wine. He brings his own hands on your waist and then allows them to disappear underneath your shirt, fingers running over your warm soft skin. He feels you flinch at his unexpected touch and part away from his lips. His quick breaths run over your face. “What?” He see’s you laugh awkwardly. “Your hands are really cold.”You say equally breathless. “Let me warm them up then.” He places his hands back to where he had them and runs his palms up and down your torso. You bring your arms around his neck and lean into his face again wanting his attention on your lips again but he moves to your neck, making you kiss his hair. His lips and nose linger on your neck, he shuts his eyes at the smell of your skin, your light perfume mixing in with your own scent causing him to swallow lustfully. He kisses your neck and you moan as his hands simultaneously grope your breasts, kneading them affectionately but firmly. “AHH..I thought you just wanted…Ahhh the company Levi.” You whisper through soft pants and moans.

He smirks and he lifts his lips from your neck to look you in the eye as he reaches for the hem of your shirt and pulls it up and off your body. “I do and trust me you are great company.” He moves his hands down your hips to your ass and stands, kissing your collarbone as he lifts you by gripping your bottom and setting you onto the kitchen Island.  Before you say anything his lips are back on yours kissing you deeply once again, tongues running across each other, and noises emitting from both of you.

You reach for his shirt and he parts from your mouth to allow you to slip it off and toss it along with yours. He brings his own hands to your bra and removes it leaving your upper half exposed to the chilled air against your heated skin.  He kisses your chest, softly biting the inner curve of your breast as his fingers come to your jeans and unbuttons them, slipping them down your thighs and legs. You lean back on your hands as he finishes undressing you, pulling your panties off and tossing them off to the side.  He looks up to finally see your nude form, your cheeks flushed, your chest rising and falling, your legs hanging off the edge of the counter and your back arched slightly with your arms supporting you from behind. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He says out loud and he can see from your expression you’re taken aback.

“That's-” He shuts you up when he grabs your legs and spreads them apart, your private area clearly aroused. Your familiar scent makes its way to Levi’s nose as he lifts your legs over his shoulder making you lean further back on your elbows now. He teases you, kissing your inner thighs, switching from your left to you right, his warm tongue darting out between kisses. You moan at the stimulation and spasm around his face, needing his attention elsewhere. He bites your right inner thigh. leaving a mark as he makes his way to your clit . “AHH! Mmm!” You moan and pant, not expecting his tongue so suddenly. He glides his tongue up and down your clit and you arch your back, your breath feeling caught in your chest.  He feels like he’d never grow tired of your eager reactions. He has to wrap his arms around your thighs to steady your legs as they shake frantically. “AHHH! Ahhhh!” He loved to hear you scream without holding back, now that you were alone there were no worries of someone hearing you both. He nips then sucks your clit fervently, wanting you as close to the edge as possible. “Levi! Ahhh.” You’re a whimpering mess as his skilled tongue swirls over every inch of your center, leaving not one place untouched.  You squeeze your thighs together and your hips spasm as you feel your orgasm building up inside you.  Your back comes up, off the counter, when Levi stops suddenly.  You open your eyes and see him standing and looking down at you, pupils completely dilated and his face flushed. He licks the juices that still coat his lips and extends his hand out to you. You’re confused.

“Stand up.” You furrow your eyebrows but comply, your core throbbing with need as he left you unfinished. “You don’t play fair Levi.” You comment. He smirks and brings his thumb to run over your flushed cheek and leans in to peck you lips briefly. He spins you around and bends you over the counter your breasts flat against the cold marble Island table. He unbuttons and unzips his pants behind you, bringing down his boxers along with his jeans and kicks them off.  He grabs your arms and crosses them behind you and holds them down with one hand as he brings his other to grab his erect member. As he aligns himself he notices something important. “Sshhit.” You hear him mutter behind you.

“What?” “Fuck, wait I forgot a fucking condom, hang on.” He lets go of you. “No wait!” “What?” He furrows his eyebrows. “I’m on the pill its okay.” “What, since when?” You sigh in frustration at the mood being interrupted even though you’re aware it’s of much importance. “Since a week ago.” You lift your head up to look at him behind you through hooded eyes and parted lips. _Your expression alone is begging to be fucked_ , he thinks.  He licks his dry lips and approaches you again, your hands held behind you in a grip. He aligns himself against your entrance, his tip poking you slightly. You hiss at the excitement building up again.

 He enters you and the feeling is immediately plenty more igniting without the use of latex. He feels  almost every nerve ending  of his cock being stimulated as your warm walls contract around him. He moans as he begins a steady rhythm against you. “AHHH…that feels…fucking amazing.” You gasp. You’re spasming underneath him, your legs feel like they’ll give out any minute. “Mmmm.” Is his response as he lets go of your arms and grips your hips instead, rolling his hips skillfully, your own hip grinding in time with him. Your hips become still again when he switches back to thrusting into you with intensity, your hips rocking back and forth as you lean forward on your elbows. Levi notices some hair stuck to your face, and leans over you, his chest against your back to remove it and brush it behind your ear. He kisses the back of your shoulder and stands again; the wet sounds of your bodies connecting can be heard as his momentum increases.

“I want you to cum inside me.” You pant out desperately. He had already planned ahead to pull out just to be safe but at your request, he feels goosebumps along his arms and legs. “You want what?” He breathes out, pulling out halfway and ramming inside you filling you with intense rapture. You moan loudly. “Mmm…you heard me.” Ah but Levi wouldn’t give in so easy, not without pushing your buttons first. He grabs a fistful of your hair, his fingers tugging your head back forcefully but not quit painfully. “AH! Sshhit…Levi !” He brings his other hand around you, down to your clit and begins rubbing you with his middle and ring finger while thrusting inside you simultaneously. The stimulation was intensely overwhelming.

“Tell me or I’ll stop.” He says as he grips your hair tighter and slows his thrust, ignoring how painful it was to hold back at his point but knowing he had immense amount of self control over himself.  “Cum inside me… PLEASE!” You whimper as your orgasm radiates through you, your warm juices coating Levi’s cock and running down between your inner thighs. Ecstasy courses through your veins.  He continues thrusting into you as you try and catch your breath. He throws his head back and moans, he grips your hips roughly as he feels himself nearing. He emits a throaty moan when he releases inside you finally, his hot seed filling you and causing shivers though you as you had gotten unadjusted to the feeling. He catches his own breath before he pulls out, fluids seeping out of you and running down your legs. “Wow.” You’re still wrapped up in bliss when he pulls you up by the arm and turns you around to hold you by the waist and kisses your lips. You smile when he pulls back.

“You up for a bath?” He asks, skimming his fingers over your lower back.

You laugh feeling ticklish at his touch. “You’ll make me take one regardless.”

“Good answer.” He smiles mischievously and you cock an eyebrow at his intentions.

He grabs you by the waist, hunches over to pick you up and throws you over his shoulder.

“AH! Put me down! Oh my gosh- Levi stop!” You’re half yelling half laughing as he walks you to his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kiss Me Again' by The Drums is a new found gem, the lyrics reflect Levi to me :)


	18. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! I wanted to write a "two sides to every story" type of situation so you get more of Eren’s side with this one.

**Eren** **’s POV**

He felt an overwhelming nervousness radiating in the pit of his stomach.  He almost felt he was going to lose the water he was casually sipping as he waited for you at a cafe you had agreed you meet him in. He looked at his watch and was unsure whether to feel more anxious or unsurprised that you were almost 20 minutes late. He sighs and picks up his phone from the table, checking for any missed calls or texts he might have not heard. _She_ _’s not gonna show up_. He obviously didn’t blame you but a simple _“ I don_ _’t want to meet up with you after all_ _”_ would have been appreciated. He sighs realizing he shouldn’t even be expecting any courtesy from you what so ever. He’s fucked up too many times to for him to be expecting to be treated with your respect. He looks out the window thinking about the last time he saw you, three weeks ago, at thanksgiving dinner. Armin told him that Jean relayed the message about  requesting for another encounter between you and himself, so you both could talk things out and he could apologize for his belligerence towards your friend, boyfriend or whatever it was he was to you. He couldn’t deny he felt upset about you finding someone so soon. He had asked Armin how long had you been with the guy but Armin disclosed he was just as out of the loop as he was.

After giving up hope that you would contact him first, probably having blocked his number by now, he talked to Armin about helping set up a day where you could talk. Armin was obviously hesitant not wanting to get involved in the love or "not" love lives of others, but Eren was persistent and Armin gave in. When he came back with the news that you agreed to talk Eren was relieved, excited, and anxious all at the same time. He still loved you. So much and he always would. Even if you hated his guts. “Shit.” He sighs running his hand through his freshly cut hair after letting it get too long.

He turns to the entrance idly and does a double take when he see’s you walk into the café, searching for him. He raises his hand above him waving it to get your attention. You caught sight of him and make your way over to his table, your hand gripping your leather satchel bag you had across your body.  He could tell you were probably coming straight from work, your blue collared blouse tucked into your black dress pants and work heels. Your hair was a little messy, strands sticking up and your beautiful face showing signs of worry, your cheeks unmistakably pink. “Sorry I’m late, my car wouldn’t start so I had ended up calling Armin to pick me up since he was the only one that wasn’t busy when I got out.” You sit down in the chair in front of him. Eren furrows his brows. “You could’ve just called me. I would’ve picked you up.” You look up at him. “Yeah I’m sticking with this thing where I only ask favors from friends.” You say nonchalantly. Ouch. Strike one. Eren swallows as he figures out what he’s going to say next. “ How are you going to get home though?” “Don’t worry about it.” “I mean if you need a ride it’s no trouble-” “My boyfriend is picking me up.” Strike two. “Oh okay. Well you uh look great.” He rubs his hand over his neck as you look away from him and pick up a menu. “Thanks. You too….I’m glad your um..your wounds are healing well.” Eren lets out half-hearted chuckle. “Yeah, same here.” There’s a silent pause and as he’s about to say something a waitress comes over to take your orders.

**Your POV**

You order a desert and a lemonade, having already had lunch and planning on eating dinner with Levi later. Eren orders a coffee and a pastry. She walks away with your orders leaving you alone again. You sigh as Eren says nothing. “Is there a reason you wanted to meet up again?” You finally ask.

“Y-yes, actually…well..first off I want to apologize for um the way I acted towards your bo- towards Levi and I want you to know I take full responsibility for the fight. I had initiated it and I sincerely whole heartedly regret having said what I said and if I could take it back in an instant I would. I know I’ve fucked up so much you could give a rats ass about my apologies but I couldn’t leave without letting you know this first. I’m just super, extremely sorry.”

His green eyes are wide and sincere. You could always tell when he was lying directly to you. He’d look down or off to the side for a second.

**Flashback to 25 minutes ago**

Armin and you had talked on the way over and he gave you his wise insight on the situation. First off, Armin explained to you that he did in fact take what Eren did to hurt you seriously and that he was absolutely disapproving and disappointed in his actions. However, as much as he cared for you as his friend he was easily partial to Eren because they’d been best friends since childhood and understood his background. He told you that Eren was honestly lost after the break up, disappearing for three or four days and come back drunk. His whole life was easily a mess. He revealed that Eren had always had a fear of being alone. Which Armin attributed to abandoment issues.When they were younger and Eren’s mom died, his father pretty much left him to raise himself. As a doctor and a researcher he was always busy with work and as far as talking and interacting with Eren it was rare.  He gave him everything he needed materially,  clothes, food, toys, a home. But as Eren grew older, he and his father became distant and would argue constantly. This you already knew, Eren himself telling you he hasn’t talked to his father in years. From what you gathered though, he sought solace in the friendship and attention Armin and Mikasa had offered him. Mikasa who had always cared for him deeply and was extremely protective of him and Armin who was  extremely understanding and  would listen to Eren whenever he felt alone or troubled.

  Armin told you briefly about the history of Mikasa and Eren’s relationship. How she loved Eren immensely, but Eren, though he cared about her deeply as his best friend, didn’t seem to harbor the same intense feelings Mikasa had. At least not initially. They dated and he did fall in love with her but when they broke up and she went abroad, his feelings seemingly disappeared, probably do to not hearing from her. Armin still doesn’t understand why she chose to cut off all contact with himself and Eren for almost 7 years and still hasn’t gotten an answer from her as they still remain distant.

 As the story goes though, Eren was heartbroken for a couple of months but he’d have a couple of other girlfriends before he went to college. Using them to fill in the void of feeling alone and then later he’d meet you.  You teared up a little when Armin told how much Eren said he loved you and how he’d talk about you all the time when he’d call Armin while he was studying in England. “He’d literally always start with ‘guess what me and (FN) did today’ or ‘(FN) is amazing I can’t wait for you to meet her’ and ramble on about how lucky he was to have met you. I sincerely thought he was going to marry you with how much he’d praise you.” You had given him a half hearted chuckle. “Guess sometimes things never work out how you think huh.” You don’t add that at a certain point, you thought you’d be marrying Eren also.

Eren who was sweet and passionate and would listen to you, always interested in how your day was and how you were. Eren who would make you laugh because he was a dork and let you know he appreciated your compassionate and caring nature. Eren who up until then had always been there for you when you were feeling shitty, who made you feel loved and safe. Your thoughts had shifted to Levi mid- reminiscing and you realized, love is never what you expect or think it to be. Love is never perfect and never without shitty problems you have to get through. Love is capable of growing but also capable of shrinking. Love is in fact weird and unexpected and surprising and it’s exciting.  Love it isn’t timed. Love has its own idea of time. You can in fact fall in and out of love and that’s perfectly okay. That’s normal. That’s human.

**Present**

“(FN)?”  He’s staring at you, perplexed at what you were looking at outside.“Huh? Oh sorry I spaced out for a bit.” You exhale. “I umm I believe you Eren.” He raises his eyebrows. “You do?” You nod. “Yeah.” _I mean you were honest enough to admit you fucking cheated on me. I can believe that you feel bad for starting an unnecessary fight_ you think. “Well I’m really glad to hear that and I don’t expect you to forgive me. I’ll have that guilt on me for the rest of my life.” The waitress finally arrives with your deserts and sets them down, assuring her that nothing else was needed she walks off. You take a bite out of your cake, as Eren prepares his coffee. “I talked to Jean the night I went to the hospital. He’s actually a pretty good listener despite the fact that he probably wanted to run my ass through the ground.” He chuckles laxly.

 “Really? What about?” You ask reaching for your lemonade. “He uhh…he basically told me that I should leave.” You furrow your eyebrows. “Leave what? Like leave… the earth?” You didn’t mean for it to sound the way it came it out. You were just confused and going with something you felt Jean would say just to mess with him. Eren laughs anyways. “Uhhh noo, but I’m glad you don’t hold back and let me know where I stand on the whole how-much-do-I-hate -Eren scale.” You bite your lip holding back from apologizing as is your instinct.

“Eren, I don’t have a scale to measure how much I hate you. I just do.” He grimaces, lifting his cup of coffee. “Touché.”  You didn’t really hate Eren at this point. It had been almost five months since you broke up, and though you were still hurt, hate wasn’t really what you felt towards him. But you couldn’t let him know that. You sigh and cross your arms over your chest. “Go on.” He clears his throat.“Yeah umm well he told me I should consider taking a vacation, you know see different scenery. Start new. I took him up on the suggestion and I’m going to Germany for a year. Gonna try and meet up with my dad while I’m over there. Just gonna wing it I guess.” You can’t hold back the look of surprise that you quickly pull back. After everything Eren told you about his relationship with his dad you knew it was a big deal. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear you’re considering speaking with your dad again.” Eren smiles at your approval of the idea. “Yeah well, basically, this is what I wanted to get off my chest before I just disappeared without an explanation. You know especially after what happened.” Eren was saying things way to calmly and rationally that you were left wondering if Eren had in fact seen the error of his ways. “Well that’s very mature of you I guess. I hope you have a safe trip.

 Eren was feelingly anxious again at the realization those were pretty much parting words. “Thanks. I hope things work out for you and..Levi.” Of course he didn’t mean it. He was saying that out of courtesy but a selfish part of him was hoping he’d jinx it and that your relationship with Levi wouldn’t last. He see’s you actually smile for the first time since you got there.

You know he's lying when he looks away as he says that. You don't want to comment on it though. You just want to part ways as cordially as possible.. “Thanks. Well um, I should get going.” You stand and he see’s you digging through your bag. “Don’t worry about it.” He speaks up before you pull out money. You look up and smile, taking the money out anyway. “I don’t accept favors from people who aren’t friends remember.” Strike three.  He nods and bites his bottom lip feeling awkward. “Take care of yourself alright? Surround yourself with good people.” You say looking down at him as he remains seated.

His eyes widen briefly and he nods again and gives you a soft smile which you return before you leave the payment and walk away. “You were the best people there was.” He says when you’re already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 'Eventually' by Tame Impala gooooood shit :) reflects Eren for me


	19. Living in a Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more fluff than any other chapter. Levi finally opens up about his past. (No explicit smut in this one yall sorry, saving that for the last chap ;)) As always thanks for reading :')))

You approach Levi’s car, thankful that you actually left the café at the time you said you were. Levi had let Erwin know he was leaving early today, wanting nothing more than to go home, see your face, eat dinner and probably sleep. You reach for the door and hop inside, shutting the door after.

“Hey you.” You smile and lean over to kiss him.  It stirs him inside how affectionate you were every time you saw him.

“Hey.” He waits for you to put on your seat belt before he pulls into the street.

“Thanks for picking me up. I had to call triple A to pick up my stupid car and it’s over at the mechanic’s  right now.” You sigh in frustration.

“Yeah no worries…So,” He reaches to change the station on his radio. “ ..did you fuck him?” He asks monotone and nonchalant, his usual deadpaned expression on his face. He knew he’d taken a risk with that one.

You scoff but chuckle regardless of how tasteless his comment was.  “Levi that’s disgusting.”

“I know. I’m just kidding.”He states casually. His crude sense of humor still caught you off guard, more so because of his deadpan delivery but you quickly learned to roll with the punches.

“I know you are, because if you weren’t you’d be in big fucking trouble right now.” You say playfully, but warning him just the same.

He breaks into a smirk and chuckles huskily. Your warning just flies over his head. “You’re cute.” He teases, unabashedly. You roll your eyes and put your bag you had on your lap, on the car floor.

“Oh trust me, you won’t be thinking that when I’m actually pissed off.” You retort, your tone serious.

Your second warning makes him smile even more. “You’re seriously cuter, how is that even possible?” His deep voice calling you cute almost makes you smile. Oh how he loved to push your buttons. You withhold from showing amusement, not wanting to give Levi the satisfaction.

“Anyways, you charming asshole, how was work?” You shift the conversation to him.

He groans. “Same old shit. Erwin wanted me to stay later to discuss these new projects we have coming up but I’m fucking exhausted and told him I’d look over the paperwork tomorrow morning.”

You nod. “Yeah you could use some down time.” You say as you reach to affectionately brush hair out of his face.

“Mm.” He bites back a smile at your action.

“So Eren’s moving, to Germany for a year.”

“No fucking way, seriously?” He actually turns to you with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. He also apologized for the fight. He said it was all his fault.”

“Well fuck, the shithead did you two favors in one sitting, I’ll give him that.”

You smile inquisitively.  “You… weren’t actually _worried_ were you?” You ask curiously.

“Worried?” He asks, his expression puzzled.

You nod. “Yeah.. that I was going to take Eren back or something.”

His puzzled expression changes when he furrows his brows and leans back against his seat. He's quiet for a few seconds. “I knew it was a possibility.”

Your brows rise, not actually expecting him to admit this or to still feel this way.

“Well, today I realized I don’t have feelings for him anymore. I looked at him and felt..nothing.” You reassure him, feeling a bit of relief saying it out loud.

Levi couldn’t deny he was somewhat skeptical. After all Eren, the bastard, was your first love wasn’t he? From his experience and what he’s heard everybody else say, first loves are the hardest and longest to get over.

“Do you think that’ll change when he comes back?” He asks casually.

“No. I think this was definitely the last time I’d willingly meet up with him ever. It does suck that we still run in the same circle but I love Armin, Sasha, Connie and the others, and I’m not gonna let our past interfere with my friendships. I feel like a weight’s been lifted off my chest and like you said, I want to ‘focus on us _now_ _’_.”  _Not us a year from now_ , you add internally. Learning to be less naïve meant you were aware a lot could change in a few months, let alone in a year. You didn’t know what the future held for you and Levi but right now, you were happy.

You’d changed. Levi noticed this in the way you answered confidently and self assured.  

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” He says much to your surprise, you felt like he’d read your mind.

You notice he had arrived to his home. When you had texted him earlier, you asked if you could spend the night and he so sweetly responded with, _“Of course, you idiot. You_ _’re my girlfriend now._ _”_ _Oh how adept he was words_ , you think sarcastically. It still caused butterflies in your stomach for him to actually say you were his girlfriend.

You smile. “I honestly am. Are _you_ happy?” You ask genuinely curious. There’s a slight pause as he parks his car in his space and turns off his car.

He looks over at you, his expression stoic and unreadable.“Of course I am, idiot.”

You grin. “You’re such an ass.” You chuckle and he smirks as he leans over to kiss you gently on the lips.

**Time skip**

Your heavy breaths tickle his chest as you rest on him, catching your breath. His breaths, equally as ragged as yours, come out against the top of your head bellow his chin, his fingers absentmindedly brushing your bare shoulder.  After a minute or so of quietness, and your hearts begin regulating to their normal pace, you look up to find Levi’s eyes, your arms resting on his chest.

“Let’s take a bath?” You ask softly as the stickiness between your legs starts becoming bothersome.

“Mhm.” Levi replies as he brings your hand to his lips and kisses the top of your fingers. You smile as you climb off him and get off the bed. You wait for him to do so too, and bite your lip at his cute bed head when he sits up. "Sex hair is definitely a good look for you, (FN)." Apparently you looked just as disheveled as he did as he points this out first. Your hands instinctively go up to the tangled mess on top of your head. You snort, "Back 'atcha." He stretches as he stands and walks next to you. He leans to give you a chaste kiss on the lips and an unexpected slap on the ass. "HEY!" You yelp. And before you can get him back he's already walking to his door towards his bathroom. 

“Why is it always so cold in your apartment? I’ve told you this like five times I think, since I’ve come over.” You state casually as you shiver and wrap your arms around yourself, goosebumps appearing on your arms and legs. Levi blocks the drain and lets the water run and fill the tub. He stands and walks over to you.  The sound of water running fills the background noise.

“Because we always find other ways to warm up” He brings his arms around your waist, locking you against his bare chest. Your arms are still wrapped around you. “ And I always get distracted by a certain (HC) haired woman” His head leans down to kiss your neck causing another shiver through you. “So I don’t bother with the heater.” He kisses your collarbone.  You bite your lip, a familiar feeling stirring within you that you know needs to be stopped before you forget the bath completely and you flood Levi’s place. “I’m not against our _alternative_ methods to preserve warmth, but that only lasts for so long.” You state frankly. He sighs and lifts his head to look at you. “I’ll turn it on after our bath. Happy?” He asks in his usual tone. You give him a childish smile. “Yup.” He rolls his eyes trying to hold back his own smile.

He walks over to the bath and shuts off the water. He settles himself first and you climb in after settling yourself between Levi’s legs.  Warmth instantly makes you melt with satisfaction and bliss. He grabs a wash cloth from a basket beside the tub and wets it in the water, he pours some softly scented liquid body wash on it and rubs it over your skin as per usual.

“So my mom called me earlier today. She wants me to fly out and visit my family next week for Christmas and I know it’s your birthday also but I was wondering if-” Uneasiness washes over Levi instantly as he interrupts you.

“You don’t actually want me to meet your family already, do you?” He asks incredulously, his brows furrowed with worry. You turn over your shoulder to look at him.

“Oh no no,of course not. Gosh no. No.”

“Ok, a single ‘no’ would’ve done the job (FN).”

You laugh. “Yeah I know. I get it though. It’s way too soon for that.” He lifts your arm and stretches it outward to scrub it gently.

“Well I’m glad we’re on the same page. I probably shouldn’t have interrupted, go on.” He exhales through his nose, a sigh of relief unbeknownst to you.

“Yeah I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted,” you tease. “If you’d be okay with me not staying with you for your birthday.”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be.” He states simply.

You frown at his indifference. “Right.” You state simply back.

“I’m joking. Thanks for the concern but It’s not like I would ask you to stay here just for that.”

“Oh..well I don’t know, I just thought missing a significant others birthday was…mmm inconsiderate, kinda.” Now you felt awkward for even bringing it up.

“It’s not a big deal. Really, It’s Christmas you should be with your family and um people you’ve known longer. Me, Farlan and Isabel are going to France next week anyway so I won’t be alone.”

Your eyes widen. “Woah seriously? That’s awesome, are you visiting your hometown or-”

“Yeah, were visiting all over really. Well wherever we can manage visiting in a week.”

You sigh. “I’m jealous now and I take back feeling bad for leaving you.” You chuckle and he grins.

“Hah, well maybe next time you can join me brat.” He says absentmindedly as he scrubs your other arm. You grin to yourself.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Turn around.” You do so, and he scrubs the rest of your torso, his face focused solely on cleaning you. You, meanwhile, feel your neck and face warm as they always do when he’s scrubbing your sensitive areas.  You focus on his concentrated face instead of his hands on your body.

“Soo...could you tell me about when you lived in France and how it was growing up?”

“Now? It’s a fucking long ass story.” He says idly, scratching behind his ear.

“No problem, I’m all ears.” You grin childishly, urging him start. He rolls his eyes at your expression. He stares you down for a few seconds and you don’t change your expression which causes him to smile. He sighs and gives in.

“Oi, ok, get comfortable brat.” He wrings the washcloth out of water and hangs it over the side of the tub. You scoot to the other side your back against the foot of the tub and you bring your knees up, arms wrapping around them as you wait to listen attentively.

He leans back against the tub opposite to you, his arms spread out and resting over the top. “…So, I was born in France, raised by a single mom and lived there up until I was 8 years old. My father, he wasn’t ever aware of my existence and Isabelle’s scum bag of a father bailed on my mother while she was 7 months pregnant. It was a fucking good riddance too, he would hit her a lot, and me when I’d get in the way, and try to block her. But A five year old brat could only do so much.” He looks downcast as if he were reflecting; you stay silent waiting him to continue.

“She was financially unstable when he left, we always were actually, but before Isabel’s dad left, the fucker helped at least with paying some bills and an apartment. My mom could no longer work when she was pregnant so, we got by with the help the bastard could manage.  But eventually he left, and we got evicted from our place and for months after, we’d room with strangers, my mother would offer to clean their homes in return for a place for me and her to sleep. Sometimes my mother’s work friends would let us stay with them, but that was only for so long, they had families too.  A few months after she had Isabel, she started working again, and was able to rent another small apartment, in a really shitty part of town, but it was a roof over our heads.” He pauses for a bit and locks eyes with you. 

“When Isabel was a few months, I was around 6, and I would stay with the neighbors until my mom would return home from work. I guess luckily, the neighbors were nice enough to us but I remember always staying inside while all the other kids would play outside and the adults would drink tea and gossip out on the balcony. I’d refuse to talk to any of them, and to be honest I didn’t talk much when I was younger anyway. Even at 6 it was hard for me to trust people. Cue the " Aha-moment you probably just had, right." You chuckle lightly at his shift out of the story, but he quickly gets on track again. "My mother though, she made friends very easily, she was dubbed “La plus gentille femme” , or the kindest woman.” He pauses and you notice a brief smile on his lips as he looks at the wall behind you, lost in thought, but it soon disappears and a solemn expression replaces it, he continues though his voice becomes softer.

“Eventually she…she got sick. But even while sick she always made sure me and Isabel were ok, that me and her were taken care of.  Despite the fact that she may not have had the means to provide me with you know, everything a kid could want, she somehow managed, even if it was the most simplest of things, I was always happy. See I was a child then and it wasn’t until I was grown that I could fully understand just how much my mother sacrificed for mine and Isabel’s well being.  She was without a doubt the strongest woman I ever knew and despite never having the chance to hear it from her, I know for a fact she'd face shit 10 times worst then I'd ever face in my whole entire life. She tried her damn hardest to get us by, making really fucking difficult decisions to give us a small piece of a good life. Naturally, she was the first person I ever loved and cared about." His adoration and appreciation for his mother made your see a completely different side of Levi. It made your heart both swell with tenderness and break with the pain of him not having her in his life anymore. You reach out for his hand and grab it, interlacing his fingers with his. You feel your chest tighten and your eyes brim with tears. He glances at you and you can see a pensive expression in his eyes. He looks down towards both your interlocked hands and continues, his expression hardened once again.

"When she died, my uncle, who came to claim my mother as his relative, came to get us and brought us overseas with him, Isabel was three I think, I was 8. He was able to acquire our citizenships here by claiming he’d adopted us. I never really knew why he came for us considering he was never really in the picture. My mother mentioned him once when I had asked if she had any siblings and she alluded to him being a troubled man. But being parentless and having no other choice, me and Isabel went with him. I really never learned a lot about him, never knew what he did for a living, he'd always shoot my questions down but he was an alright guy. He always tended to Isabel when she was a needy brat and he put me and Isabel in school. It was strange really, he wasn't the type of guy you'd think would ever be a father, I mean for one thing, I knew without a doubt he had a shady past and was a criminal, but he played the role of guardian pretty decently. He taught me how to fight, how to protect myself, he always emphasized that. How to use a knife, and fire a gun. He taught me other shit that wasn't really "normal" to teach a 10 year old kid, but hell I thought the man was probably an assassin so I listened anyways. Not surprisingly, when I was 13 he was jailed for killing a man, he eventually died in jail. Me and Isabel were in foster homes from then on, that’s where I met Farlan, he was one of my foster brothers. I guess he’s another person I grew to trust and well it makes sense I guess considering we got into some pretty deep shit when we were younger.”

You wipe the tears that quietly managed to fall down your cheeks. “Gosh I’m.. sorry... Levi-" Your voice is a whisper.

“Don’t. That’s not why I told you this so don’t feel bad, dammit, stop crying.” He’s stoic but he brings his wet thumb to rub a tear off your cheek.

You swallow a lump in your throat and sigh. “I’m sorry it’s just, that's real heavy stuff and I can't help feeling bad.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes.“You’re so sentimental, brat.”  

You chuckle softly. He cradles your flushed cheek, tinged pink from the warmth of the water. You rub your nose and sniffle. “I’m sorry-”

“Shhh.” He presses his thumb against your lips while his fingers still linger on your cheek. “Stop saying you’re sorry.

You nod softly. “Ok. Go on, I interrupted.” You let out a soft shuddering breath.

“Mmm I don’t think you could handle the rest of my life story to be honest.” He teases, a small smirk forming on his lips.

You scoff. “Try me Levi. I won’t cry anymore, seriously.” You laugh lightly, but you don’t promise because, your chest still feels heavy and you probably would cry anyway.

He cocks a brow skeptically and takes his hand back, leaning back against his side of the tub again and rubbing his face.“Ok, I’m gonna be completely honest…I did some illegal shit in my youth, some stuff that I regret, but it got me by at the time. ”

You hesitate before asking. “What, did you sell drugs?” Levi sighs, runs a hand through his wet hair and brushes it back.  “Among other things, yeah. See the last foster home we ended up in was in a pretty rough neighborhood and well it was really survival of the fittest I guess. There was a lot of street violence, theft, murder, extortion, drugs. Literally everything. I lost some friends when I was living there.”

You gasp. “Did _you_ ever get physically hurt?” Your worried expression couldn’t be any more genuine. Levi looked into your anxious, wide (EC) eyes.

“You know the scars on my back and on my shoulder? I got stabbed in bad drug deal. A junkie tried to rip me off, I called him out, he stabbed me and ran off.”He says this as if he were talking about the weather. Sometimes his indifference with certain things surprised you.

“Holy shit Levi.” You bring a hand to cover your mouth in disbelief.

“You’re not gonna be terrified of me or something now that I’m telling you this right?” He asks playfully though internally concerned this might have been too much, too soon to open up about.

You shake your head. “No of course not. I’m just…I can’t grasp…I have no words really. Just go on, please.” You couldn't deny learning all this about Levi was a little off putting especially that he had gotten hurt and could've been killed. That was just the cherry on top on the endless whirlwind that was Levi's life. 

“Well Farlan got arrested when he was 17, he was caught with drugs and I should have been arrested with him but I wasn’t. My respect for him only grew when he didn’t rat me out even though I still think he should have. He was away for five months and in the meantime, I saved up for a place and graduated high school. Yeah believe it or not, even through all the bullshit I still went to school.”

“Seriously?” You raise your eyebrows in awe. 

“Mostly for Isabel’s sake she was a stubborn idiot and I knew she’d drop out if I did, so I sucked it up.” You smile at his trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

 “When I finally turned 18 I took Isabel and Farlan with me and we got our own apartment in a better part of town. She stayed in school, I by some miracle managed to get a normal job and go to college, with Farlan. We both studied business, Isabel studied animal medicine and now here we are, years later.”

You sigh and stretch your legs out, the water was getting cooler. There's a long pause and you expel a breath, that was some ride he took you on there. “Wow.”

He snorts. “We should get out. The water's getting cold."

"But you didn't get a chance to get clean-"

"I was gonna shower anyways. You should change and we'll go out to eat somewhere or order take out. Whatever's fine." 

You nod softly and scratch your collarbone, your eyes are downcast and your mood still saddened by what he told you. He notices too.

"Hey," His deep tone gets your attention. "Relax ok, It's all good now. I'm all good now, so quit it with the sad eyes."

You look up at him. "Are you really though?"

He sighs. "Yes, (FN). It's my past, I'm sure you have one too."

"Mine definitely doesn't compare to yours."

 "Sure, but point is, I learned to deal. I always had too, that's why am still here." You know what he's saying is fact. Growing up through all the hardships he went through, he could have definitely ended up a very damaged person, yet here he was strong willed and successful. Then again, for all you know maybe he was a little damaged inside. After all everyone has there own baggage and shit they gotta deal with on a daily. His just exceeds the "normal" amount. Even so, you knew you were willing to be there for him if he needed a way out of a darkness like that.

You scoot over to him, shifting water as you do so, and wrap your arms around his back. His arms lift at your unexpected contact. You bury your face in the crook of his damp neck. "I'm glad you're here Levi."

He hesitates a bit before he wraps his own arms around you. "Why do you always get so fucking sentimental on me, brat?"

You chuckle against his neck. "Oh, would you prefer if I just shrugged my shoulders and was just like "Eh, that really sucks bro"?"

"Yes."

You snort and lift your head up too look him in the eyes.

"I was kidding fyi."He says seconds later.

"You better be." You say playfully serious. 

He smirks."You're cute." 

You try to hold back a grin but fail. "You play too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you with a metaphor for Levi's life. 'Living in a Memory' by The Growlers such a sad cute song. :') (Lol just fyi if you do check it, the song it about still being in love with an Ex which isn't the case, I just love the lyrics)


	20. Here and Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It’s been yeeeears. Well it feels like it anyways ahaha sorry for the looooong ass delay. This semester has been brutal (finally on spring break) and I barely had time to write. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and sticking with me through my sporadic updates. Anyhoo, enjoy this technically last chapter. (I'm adding one more fun one at the end)
> 
> P.S. Just a fair warning if mentions of porn, dirty talking and and being tied up makes you uncomfortable this has it. I think this might be the smuttiest smut in this fic but I say that like all the time. I don't know how your own smut scale varies. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors

**Two Weeks Later**

“Who even likes black tea? Ugh it’s pretty much bitter flavorless leaf water.” Jean asks. He sips his coffee as he stands beside you.

You chuckle lightly. “You can ask when he gets here.  It’s his poison as far as I know. Thank you.” You say the last part to the cashier as he hands you both drinks. 

You see Jean make a face. “He has the flavor profile of an old person. How old is he by the way?” You snort as you walk away from the overpriced airport coffee stand and turn towards Jean as you walk along side each other.

“ How old do you think he is?” You ask as you raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. 25?”

“He looks like it right.” You state as you both walk through crowds of people, expertly maneuvering around those who don’t get out of your way. You take a sip of your drink.

“What’s that s’pose to mean?” He questions keeping in stride with you. You laugh.

“He just turned 34.”

“ Bullshit he did not.”

“I swear.”

 You and Jean had arrived at the baggage claim area and you stand there and wait. You scan the crowd looking for a familiar face, but nothing. You look up at the monitor above you scanning down the list of returning flights from France.

 “What the fuck (FN)? He’s 22,23,24…11 years older than you? It doesn’t bother you?” You turn your attention back to Jean.

You shrug. “Should it?” You ask taking another sip of your drink casually. You never really thought much about it honestly. Jean sighs debating, then shakes his head.

“Guess not, but I mean it is a big gap. I get it though ‘cuz he’s fine as hell,I’ll give him that. But he’s too damn brooding for my taste.”

You laugh. “He’s actually funny when you get to know him.”

“He’s fucking scary. But don’t get me wrong though, unlike that prick of an Ex of yours, I have a good feeling about Levi. ”

You smile incredulously, not expecting an approval from Jean. “Well that’s... reassuring Jean. And coincidentally I think It’d be best for all parties to stick with the ray of sunshine you got back home.” You say, smiling.

He chuckles this time. “He really is, isn’t he? Shit, sometimes I feel like he’s too good for me.”

“Oh, he’s way out of your league.” You say nonchalantly. Jean deadpans. “Butt wipe.”

You laugh at his overused insult for you since middle school. “I’m kidding Jeanbo, you’re both pretty and you know I love you.” You say innocently, shooting him another grin.

“Sadly, I do too dork.” You chuckle and elbow him playfully. You’re surprised you could hear Jean through all the hustle and bustle around you. The hectic airport was buzzing with employees speaking through intercoms, people having hundreds of conversations at the same time, luggage being wheeled, and children running around.

Jean sips the remnants of his coffee and tosses the empty cup in the trashcan behind him. You start fidgeting from foot to foot, scanning down the list of flights again. Suddenly, a tall person’s back gets in your line of view, blocking where you were looking. You roll your eyes then pout. You stand on your tippy toes trying to look around the person in front of you. Jean notices. “What was his flight number again?”

“Oh….um..” You pause realizing you don’t remember the number just the arrival time.  You reach for your phone forgetting your hands are busy holding drinks. “Here gimme the drinks.” Jean reaches for them and holds them for you as you dig through your purse for your phone. You scroll through the texts from Levi looking for the flight number. “Oh it’s AF086-”

“Long time no see, brat.” You turn your head and your heart jolts when you see Levi behind you, casually dressed in a black pullover hoodie, dark blue jeans and sporty sneakers. A canvas travel backpack hangs off one shoulder and a dark green luggage bag sits beside him. Your eyes light up as you turn entirely in his direction.

“LEVI!” You instantly incase him in a large hug, squeezing tightly around his midsection and hiding your face in the crook of his neck. You missed his familiar smell of detergent and cologne. Your eyes water as your heart beats fast. You didn’t think you’d feel like crying but you just missed him way more than you realized.  He wraps his arms around you and squeezes you back, though not as hard, he’d break you.  “Oi, my lungs need fucking oxygen idiot.” He stresses though clenched teeth. You lessen your grip and lift your head to look at him. “It’s been two weeks too long, lemme hug you properly asshole.”

 He’s about to roll his eyes and retort when he notices a tear run down your cheek. “Why are you crying?” His eyes widen briefly, surprised by your reaction. You roll your eyes and lift your hand to wipe your cheek. “I’m not. Shut up.” You feel your face redden and Levi chuckles. "Such a fucking softy.” He leans forward and kisses you gently on the lips. He brings his hands up to either side of your face and you turn to jello right then and there. Your arms are slack beside you, as Levi moves his lips against yours.

Suddenly, you hear a high-pitched, ear-piercing wolf whistle and you flinch. You detach your lips from Levi to look around him and spot Farlan who has his fingers around his mouth and a waving Isabel, watching you both from the conveyor belt waiting for their luggage. Thanks to Farlan you had gotten the attention of a few people around you. You redden again, cover your lips with your hand and wave back timidly at Isabel. Levi lets go of your face and brings one hand to flip Farlan off. “Fucking idiot.” He says this so only you can hear but from seeing Farlan throw his head back and laugh you’re sure he got the message.

You chuckle. “It’s been a very pg-13  few weeks without that dirty mouth of yours.” You quip. Levi turns to you again and quirks an eyebrow. “What the fuck am I, rated R or something?”

“Yup. You and your potty mouth.”

He leans forward, his lips against your ear. “Tch, I’ll show you rated R.” He whispers sternly and you bite your lip to stop from giggling. You cross your arms as he leans back to where he was. “Actions speak louder than words, Levi.”

 “That’s the plan.” He retorts nonchalantly.

Jean fake coughs. You’d honestly forgotten he was right beside you. You feel guilty as you notice the look on his face. He’d obviously heard yours and Levi’s banter and he was obviously uncomfortable. You mouth “sorry” as Levi turns to him.

“Hey Jean.” Levi finally acknowledges Jean, his expression unfazed.

Jean noticeably relaxes. He extends his hand and Levi shakes it. “Hey man. Hope your trip was fucking rad. Oh this is from (FN).” Jean hands him the drink, resisting the urge to comment on Levi’s beverage preference.

Levi snorts at his casual use of slang and takes the drink from him. “It was fucking epic.” He says nonchalantly. He turns to you, face stoic. “You still say that right?” He asks you directly for confirmation. You start laughing at Levi’s attempt to sound relatable. It was adorablely awkward and so out of character. “Umm.. yess babe.” Jean chuckles. Farlan and Isabel finally meet you three wheeling their luggage behind them. “Hey (FN)!” Isabel wraps her arms around you and you return the hug, your arms wrapping around her petite frame. “I’m so happy you haven’t dumped my brother yet!” Levi’s scowl deepens as he sips his drink. You chuckle. “I missed you Isabel.” You say remembering her ball of energy personality. “Same!” Isabel proceeds to tell you briefly about her trip and how it snowed on Christmas Eve.

 “You mad bro?” Farlan smiles smugly. Levi knew he was referring to his earlier interruption of you and Levi sucking face. Levi rolls his eyes. “I literally just got off an 11 hour flight with you. Fuck off.” “It’s all love from this end man.” Farlan says unfazed. He smiles politely when he see’s Jean next to you. “Hey, Jean, how’s life treating ya?” Farlan extends his hand to Jean, remembering him from thanksgiving. Jean chuckles and shakes it. “I’m hanging in there man, you?” “No complaints.” Farlan replies, scratching the light stubble that covers his chin.  “Ironic. I’ve got a few.” Levi quips casually sipping his drink again. Farlan grins crookedly. “Typical, Levi. ” Levi rolls his eyes and turns to see you grinning at Isabel’s rambling of their trip. His first instinct was to save you from her but from the look on your face he can tell you’re genuinely intrigued, not just indulging her to be polite. A small smile graces his lips subconsciously.

“Alright well let’s get going shall we?” Farlan asks. Everyone nods and mumbles “yeah” as you make your way to exit the airport.

After lots of walking and small talk with the group you arrive at the car. You’re thankful Marco had lent you his car being that it’s spacious enough to fit all five of you plus their luggage. Which reminded you, you needed a new car.  Your older model car from the early 2000’s got you through college but it was starting to fail you these days.

Jean and Farlan place their bags in the back while you go over to the driver side. “Is this Marco’s car?” Levi ask monotone, climbing beside you in the passenger seat. He remembers being in it once when he’d gotten a ride home from the freckled man. You turn the car on when the others are inside already. “Oh yeah, he took Jean’s car so I could borrow his. And since Jean didn’t, quote “want to drive my hot mess on wheels” I told him to, quote “shut the fuck up” and forced him to come the airport with me.” You explain. Isabel and Farlan laugh while Jean fake laughs and comments. “In other words she unknowingly cock-blocked herself by bringing me.” Jean says crossing his arms. Farlan and Isabel crack up. Levi grins crookedly at his stupid yet very true comment. “Shut it butt wipe.” You say, your face a mirror of Levi’s scowl.

The rest of the car ride home was spent talking, laughing, and to Levi’s annoyance singing, more on Jean and Isabel’s part. Jean had a soft spot for 70’s and 80’s music and enthusiastically jammed out with Isabel. Farlan just smiled and shook his head at the nerds. When ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ came on, Jean and you lost it, and Farlan and Isabel joined in, more yelling then actually singing the lyrics. You looked over at Levi who looked like he was legitimately constipated and about to fling himself out of the car. “OHHH BABY CAN’T DO THIS TOO ME BAAABY! JUST GOTTA GET OUT JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HEEERE!” Levi looked at you, trying his hardest to hold his scowl in place but the ridiculous look on your face made him snort. He actually started tapping the arm rest with his hand and shaking his leg with the beat.

After that impromptu performance in the car, Isabel asks you about your trip back home. Levi had told them apparently and you tell them about how it was great and that you’d been homesick for a while.  You tell them about how your usual crazy relatives got drunk on Christmas causing all this drama, bringing back shit from like 20 years ago and how you watched from afar feeling slightly guilty that you found it funny.  “Do they know about Levi?” Isabel asks, Levi shuts his eyes cursing in his head at Isabel’s lack of filter. “Mmm my parents know I’m seeing someone yeah. My relatives only know I broke up with Eren since he wasn’t with me. ” You don’t add that whenever your nosy aunts asked about your love life you expertly dodged the questions not wanting rumors about your personal life spreading from family to family. Word got around quick, you were well aware of that. Levi dwells on the thought that Eren had met your family at family gatherings.  Reminding him how serious you both actually were. 

“Anyway, I’m sure they’d love Levi if they meet him though, right honey bun?” Levi turns his attention away from his window and looks at you. He snorts at the ridiculous pet name, that he secretly thinks is kinda sort of cute. “They might, if you never call me that again.” You sigh exaggeratedly. “Whatever you say, my little strawberry shortcake. That one better?”  “NO.”  You chuckle as Isabel squeals and Farlan is eating all this up, perfect ammo to give Levi a hard time later.

You had finally gotten off the highway and into the major city. The conversation carries on in the back as you and Levi sit in comfortable silence together occasionally asking him to direct you through streets. “Oh,  (FN) can you drop us  off at the hotel on Rosenthorn street?” You scratch your cheek. “Um sure but I thought-”  “What are you staying at hotel for Isabel?” Levi asks turning his head around towards the back. “Me and Farlan are.  Jean says his boyfriend works there and can give us a discount.” “Did you plan this just now? I had the mattresses ready for you dumb asses.” Levi hated being left out of the loop when it came to his family and he was confused at their sudden change of plans. Farlan had his own place and actually lived a couple of blocks from Levi. But with the renovations he was getting done for it, it was inhabitable at the moment, and therefore it was agreed he'd stay at Levi's until Isabel went back home. Isabel frowns.  “Listen you dumb ass- ” Farlan interrupts not wanting Isabel and Levi to start arguing. “Bro, were fine with staying somewhere else. ” You had finally caught on.

 “Wait, are you not wanting to stay at Levi’s cuz of me? No nooo,  you guys don’t have to that seriously.” “(FN) It’s seriously no biggie, you and my bro need privacy and we don’t want to deprive you guys of that.” Your eyes widen at their implication “What? But why spend money when you can freeload off your brother. That’s what family’s for. I’d much rather you guys-”  

“That’s surprisingly decent of you idiots.” Levi cuts you off.  “What the fuck are you talking about Levi? We’re better than “decent”, you ass.” Isabel quips. Farlan snorts, Levi rolls his eyes. You’re eyes are wide, staring ahead as you detour towards the hotel, feeling a bit guilty. Jean was on his phone texting but smiles humorously to himself at their bickering. “Look whatever Isabel, I’ve been dealing with your shit for the past two weeks-” “Oh and what an angel you’ve been Levi. Fucking groaning and complaining about fucking everything-“ “Listen you little shit,  spend two whole weeks with yourself and just see how fucking annoying your ass is.” “Oh ho, how about we just room with you then Levi, you ungrateful little bi-”

 “WOAH OKAY!  Everyone. Relax.  What the hell are you arguing about?!  We literally just got you guys home safe and sound..... I think everyone needs some food and a nap so we can fucking stop from saying shit we’ll regret a few hours from now.”  It went from 0 to 100 out of nowhere. “She’s right you two, plus we’re here.” Farlan points out the hotel approaching as you turn right into the unloading zone.

 “I’m sorry.” Isabel says after a small pause of silence.  “It’s no problem. Thank you both for being considerate even though they didn’t need to be right Levi?” “Tch.” You frown. “Levi…” “The brats know I don’t mean half the shit I say.” That was Levi’s version of an apology. Isabel rolls her eyes but relaxes. “Love you too bro.” She stands up and leans over to kiss him on the cheek.  He makes a face but then visibly relaxes. Farlan, Isabel and Jean get out of the car. Jean comes over to your window. “Hey I’m gonna catch a ride with Marco, his shift is almost over.” You smile in understanding. “Gotcha, you catch that _ride_ Jean.” You say suggestively playful. Jean rolls his eyes at the double entendre. “You are so embarrassing I swear.” You snort. “Me? Jean have you met yourself?” You bite back, remembering middle school and high school with Jean. He deadpans.“Shut up. See you later butt wipe. Later Levi” “See ya.” You reply.  Levi lifts two fingers in a subtle goodbye. Farlan and Isabel say their goodbyes to you and Levi. “He’s been deprived long enough (FN) treat my boy here well.” He winks at you and you giggle and redden. Levi pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut. “And they wonder why I’m a fucking asshole.” You laugh and finally make your way to Levi’s.

**Time Skip**

“Fuck I’m exhausted.” Levi says as he opens his door and carries his luggage inside. He takes his shoes off and you follow after him.

You walk into the living room and set down your purse and jacket. “Do you want to take a nap first and eat, or eat and then take a nap?” You ask as you turn around.  He’s not to your left where you thought he’d be. You turn around and see him behind you. He wraps his arms around your waist. “I could eat.” He says closing in on your neck. He stays nuzzled there as you bring your hands and settle them his hair, stroking soothingly. “I could make you some pasta, that okay? Or I have this app that gives you a couple of recipes based on the ingredients you have available? Though I’ll be honest sometimes they don’t necessarily taste good but-” “(FN)”  “Mm?”  “I’ve been gone two weeks, there’s no food in the apartment.” “Oh, lets order take out then.” He kisses your neck and snorts against it.

“Oi, these two weeks made you fucking slow at picking up signals didn’t they?” He looks up to face you and it finally clicks when you see dilated pupils in his gray eyes, and his cheeks tinted softly. You laugh timidly. “I’m a little rusty.” You admit. He chuckles and you smile. In all honesty you had been thinking about fucking Levi the moment you saw him, but when you actually got to his place and he mentioned his exhaustion your considerate nature kicked in. You wanted to allow Levi to rest first.  “Are you sure you don’t want to rest first?”

 He roll his eyes.“I’m fine.” He says gently, internally flattered by your concern in him. You don’t know if you believe him but selfishly you pretended you did. “Can I do something for you?” Levi quirks an eyebrow, intrigued right away. “I’m listening.” You grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen. You stand next to the cabinet where he kept his liquor and wine bottles. “You want some wine first? Or some whiskey?”

 Levi grins crookedly. “You want to get me drunk first? Damn, didn’t know that’s how you rolled.” You slap him on the arm playfully. “I want you to relax you ass.” He chuckles. “I’ll take a whiskey.” You prepare it for him and make one for yourself. At the rate your heart was beating, you know you’d need it. You grab his hand once you handed it to him and lead him to his bedroom. 

You let go of him in the middle of his room and go to the corner to grab his chair. He raises an eyebrow as you set it in front of him. “Sit.” Confused and not being use to being told what to do, he does so apprehensively, though his interest peaking all the more. “You got some kinky shit in store?”

  “Be a good boy and you’ll find out.” Levi’s eyebrows rise briefly at the sultriness in your voice, it was so unexpected and he holds back from showing any reaction in his tone and face. He crosses his legs and leans back coolly, poker face on, and he sips his drink. You sip yours looking at him over your glass, you take a long sip and walk to place it on his dresser. “Your pick. Who strips first, me or you?” Levi smirks and quirks a brow, his expression smug and sexy. “Is that even a question? You.” You smile, expecting his answer. You reach behind you, pulling the zipper of your casual dress down. You remove the sleeves and push it down your torso until it pools at your feet. Instantly, Levi is floored. You were wearing black lacy lingerie and what he thought were just plain black nylons were actually stockings attached to a lacy garter belt that sat around your hips. You were nervous but you tried to ignore the butterflies as much as you could. You walk behind Levi, and he stiffens at the feel of your hands on his shoulders. You lower your arms, hands running down his chest and down his torso leaning your chin on his shoulder and you turn to whisper in his ear. “I really missed you Levi.” He swallows some more of his drink before answering. “That so?” He says indifferently. Your fingers play with the hem of his hoodie. “Mhmm...” You placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Did you miss me?”  Levi licks his lips. “Didn’t we have this conversation already?” You resist rolling your eyes at his sarcastic ass. You decide to play innocent. “Did we?” You kiss right underneath his ear, your fingers gracing the flesh of his stomach. He shivers slightly, though he tries to hide it, pretending to adjust in his chair, and sip his drink again. You catch it anyways and smile.

“Pretty sure we did.” He comments plainly, seemingly having no smart ass comments at the moment. Your hands travel higher on his abdomen, feeling the ridges of his well defined stomach.

“ You never answered my question though.” Levi sighs and it’s shaky. “Yeah I missed you brat. Happy?” You give his neck an open mouthed kiss, your teeth gripping some of his milky flesh. “Very.” You bring your hand up higher. “Your heart’s beating really fast.” You whisper as your fingers graze his pectorals. He swallows some saliva.

 “Don’t get all smug about it brat.”He warns sternly. You grin. “Take off your hoodie.” You order releasing him from your caresses. You come over to stand in front of him and cross your arms, waiting. He raises a brow. “Why don’t you take it off for me?” He counters a small smirk on his face. Ah he didn’t want to feed into your demands, despite the fact that whoever was in charge, it would all end the same. How stubborn.  “Take off your hoodie. Don’t make me repeat myself.” You reiterate again, your tone a bit firmer.

He couldn’t deny he found it sexy but he’d never admit that to you. He bites his lip, contemplating and reluctantly listens. He throws off his hoodie, shirt and all and tosses on the floor with more force than needed. He reaches to undo his pant, not wanting to be told to do it.

“Stop.” He looks up at you, his brows furrowed. “I wanna do those.” He smirks and leans back on the chair. You get closer to him and to his surprise, straddle his lap. Instantly his hands sit on your hips. You reach up to touch his lips with your thumb, before leaning forward and pressing your lips against his. You shift on his lap and he moans softly in your mouth. You move your hands to the back of his neck fingers sitting on the undercut part of hair. You slowly begin grinding your hips on his lap and you can’t miss the pronounced outline of his cock rubbing on your inner thigh. He groans and moves his hands up to your waist and you stop grinding and let go of his lips. You’re out of breath and so is he.

“These,” You grab his hands and lower them back to your hips. “Stay here.” Levi scowls. “And if they don’t?”  “You want to do it again and find out? It probably won’t be nice.” You smile sweetly and it definitely doesn’t fit your out of nowhere temptress persona. “And here I thought you were doing something for me.” You bite your lips as you see him pout, he was having trouble accepting that you were in charge right now.  He felt out of his element. “I am though. I’m doing all the work babe, you just sit back and relax.” You run your hand through his hair, brushing it back.  “You’ve had me on top before, what’s different now?” Levi snorts halfheartedly. “How can I relax when you won’t let me touch you?” You smile at how cute he sounded. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have me any way you want.” Levi’s dick starts throbbing at the implication. “You promise?” You chuckle. “I promise.” You lean forward giving him another heated kiss. He realizes how ridiculous he’s being when he could have gotten through the foreplay quicker, and have you pined underneath him if hadn’t stopped you. Then again, where’s the fun in that?

You let go of his lips and kiss his jaw. You scatter kisses down his neck and then to his collar bone. Your hands sit on his chest as you caress him with kisses and a few bites here and there. His breaths are quicker as you grind against him but then suddenly stop. You look down between you both and reach to unbutton his pants. You get off of him and then get on your knees and pull them down, along with his boxers and let them pool at his ankles. You grab his member at the base and stroke him slowly. “F-Fuck.” Levi shuts his eyes. The mere sight of you on your knees between his legs turning him on even more. You smile softly. “I dreamt about you while you were away.” You say as you speed up your strokes. “Shiiiit. Huh? What…about?” He strains through heavy breaths. “About this. You in my mouth. Your cum all over me. If you ask nicely I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”  Levi is so caught off guard by your sudden dirty mouth. He was usually the giver and you the receiver of it.  He was worried that he wouldn’t last if you continued talking like that. “Shit. Stop talking.”

You continue pumping him, his precum acting a lubricant making the gliding smoother. You bend down to give his tip a light lick. His breath hitches. “That’s not being nice, Levi.” You say innocently, doing it again.  “Fuuuuuck.” You take him into your mouth finally, your cheeks hollow out.  Your hair creates a curtain over your face and as Levi reaches to move your hair back you slap his hands away and release him. “Keep them on the arm rest baby. Just ask me what you want.” “Fuck… I…want to see your face.” You smile and move your hair back tucking the sides behind your ear. You take him into your mouth again, one hand pumping him at the base, and your mouth wrapped halfway around his member. Your head slides up and down his shaft. He reaches for your hair again and you stop. You stand up look behind you and walk to his dresser. “What are you doing?” He whispers, completely unraveled from his tone and flushed expression. You don’t answer him and pick two neck ties that were rolled neatly in the top drawer, and you bring them with you, kneeling back to where you were.  “I warned you baby.” You grip his hand and tie his wrist against the arm rest. His brows are raised as he doesn’t have it in him to fight back or remark, watching you idly as you tie up his other hand against the arm rest. You quickly resume what you were doing puckering your mouth around him.  He’s gripping the arm rest harshly, feeling angry that he can’t grip his fingers in your hair. He tries lifting them up and fails.

“Ahhh…fuuuck.” He was close, you could tell by his moans and his panting breaths. His eyes were shut close. You wanted to finish him off, that’s what your goal was from the beginning. You continue sucking him occasionally running your tongue along his length. “Fuuuucking shit…” You feel his legs tense and you look up at him and see him throw his head back. You release him from your mouth, and pump him instead. “S-stop….fuck.” He tries to reach for you again and growls. He’s panting when he throws his head back and finally orgasms, lips parted and eyes shut. His member spills semen on your chest and you flinch at the sudden heat of it. “I fucking told you to stop!” He groans, trying to sound angry but it comes out lazily.

 You can’t help but giggle and you stand. “You’re mad at me for getting you off?” Levi looks at you through the curtain of black his hair created over his eyes and forehead. “Tch. What happened to I’ll let you come in my mouth. Fucking tease.” He says breaths still heavy. His tone is gentler but his expression is displeased. “What happened to asking nicely?” You retort smugly. “Fuck (FN).” He sits back on the chair his chest flushed red with a light sheen of sweat. His hair is messy and his parted lips are aching to be kissed. He was a wonderful mess. “Least let me go so I can clean your dumb ass.” You roll your eyes and untie his left hand first, then his right. He rubs his wrists idly as he looks up at you and the mess he made on you. “Tch.” He reaches for his boxers and pulls them up as he stands. He walks over to his drawer and grabs a small towel. He exits his bedroom without saying anything and you furrow your brows.

You sigh and walk over to his bed and lie on your side, leaving room for him to lie next to you.  He comes back with the towel, now damp and climbs onto the bed next to you. You sit up and allow him to clean the mess.  “Take off your bra that shit got between your tits.” You look down and notice he was right. Some of it had already dried up on your bra and you frown. You roll your eyes and reach around you to unclasp it. “Jeez already back to your demanding self and it hasn’t even been 5 minutes.” He doesn’t say anything and runs the warm towel over your chest wiping away his seed. You sit with your legs bent underneath you, nonchalantly running your hands through the ends of your hair as Levi stares openly at your breasts.  “You’ve got cute tits.” He says indifferently when he finishes wiping and looks up at your face. You cheeks redden.  “Th-anks.” You say softly. You felt shy suddenly, never having heard that before from someone who’s seen you naked.

 Levi smiles at your reaction. “Really? After sucking me off…that made you shy?” You frown. “I…Yes. It’s not like I hear that often or something.” You inform. Levi chuckles. “You’ve got a pretty cute ass too.” Your eyes widen. “Levi!” You backhand him lightly on the arm. “Well its true.” He say’s simply. You hide your face in your hands and groan. He’s beyond amused and laughs openly. He leans back against the headboard.

“Hey, by the way…did you really dream about that?” He scratches the back of his neck casually.

You giggle remembering what you had said earlier and bite your lip. You wrap your arms around your bare chest. “Oh. No, I heard it in a porn.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow, secretly disappointed that you’d lied. “You watched porn?”

You laugh. “For educational purposes.” You smile childishly.

He snorts, and shakes his head in disbelief. “You lying little minx.”

“What? You watch porn too right?”

“Well yeah. But that’s not what I meant. Fuck why do you want to know?” Levi answered before he could catch himself and turns it back to you.

“I’m just curious.” You laugh. “Personally I prefer to read it though.”

Levi laughs. “Tch, like those shitty romance erotic novels?”

You purse your lips. “No.  Shut up. You might actually learn something from reading Levi.”

“Tch, I read you brat.”

“If you say so.”

You yawn and lie down on the bed. You stretch your arms above you and arch your back, giving Levi the perfect view of your naked upper half and your lingerie covered lower half.  “You’re tired?” Levi asks softly as your eyes shut close. “Mhmm.”  “Shouldn’t I be the tired one?” He asks surprised that he still felt wide awake after orgasming a few minutes ago.  He sees you shrug. “Mmm, I couldn’t sleep last night.” You say, your eyes still closed. “Why, have a nightmare?” He asks crossing his arms against his chest. You sigh. “No, I was just nervous to see you again.” Levi chuckles softly. “Really now?” Your eyes stay closed. “Mhmm. I thought you might’ve met a French girl over there and fallen head over heels because she was beautiful and perfect and and charismatic. And then not have shown up at all.” Levi laughs at your mumbling of the scenario and the implication. “ And what about you though? You could’ve met someone taller, probably much nicer, and someone actually pleasant to be around.” He counters. You smile even though you’re actually falling asleep while talking to Levi. “Nah. I like them short, rude and grumpy. They’re a rare find.”  Levi rolls his eyes but smiles despite himself and reaches to flick you on the forehead. “OW. Rude.” You open your eyes and frown. “You seriously drive me crazy.” You smile. “ I’ll take that as a compliment.” You reply looking up at him.

He rolls his eyes then looks back down at you and when he doesn’t expect it you lift your hand to his forehead and flick him back. “What the fuck!” You start cracking up. “We’re even!” Levi sits forward and his scowl deepens. You giggle harder when you see the red that starts to form on his forehead. “Oh you think we’re even?” You nod and smile as you see him hovering over you his arms on either side of your head. “What are you doing?” He flicks you on the forehead again and you flinch. “Ow, you ass.” You laugh and complain at the same time.  You reach up to flick him on the nose but he stops your hand and grips it in his fist. You bite your lip as you bring up your other hand and he stops that one and grips it. “Heyy…let go….” You try sounding mad but you start laughing as you try to pull your hands away from his. “Leeeevi…no fair….”

He pins your hands on either side of your head against the pillow. “Hey, I want to make it _really_ even.” You furrow your brows and quit giggling. Levi’s expression is playful. He reaches under his pillow and pulls out one of the neckties you had used on him. “What are you…you had that there the whole time?” You giggle. Levi smirks as he grips your hands and ties them to the headboard. “Always two steps ahead baby.” You hiss when he tightens the knot around your wrists. You swallow and your heart starts racing. You lift your leg up, your knee resting against Levi’s hip. “I thought we were gonna sleep?” You say innocently.

 Levi hovers over you again and presses his lips against your lips finally. He holds himself on his arms as he deepens the kiss dominating your entire mouth with his. His tongue runs over yours and hearing you whimper gives him Goosebumps and such satisfaction.  You try to reach for his hair but can’t lift your arms past your head. You groan. He releases your mouth and kisses your neck instead, nipping at it eagerly. He really was getting you back for earlier. He runs his hands from your waist up the sides of your torso. You whimper when he palms your breasts and kneads them. You mewl when he pinches both nipples between his thumb and index. “Ahhhh....” He kisses your collarbone, sucking on a spot that begins to bruise noticeably. His mouth lowers, his tongue tasting your skin until he gets to your nipple. His tongue has you arching off the bed.

He dips his hand in your panties and you whimper again. “Levi…please…”  He releases your nipple, a string of saliva connecting to his lips. “Please what?” You release a shuddering breath. “Hurry.” You whisper.  He smirks. “Since you asked so nicely…” He moves to your lower half and starts removing your stockings and garter belt.  He unfastens them and rolls one down at a time. He tosses the stockings and reaches behind your hips to unclip the belt. He tosses it and pulls your panties down last. You’re soaked and more so than usual since your arousal had been piling in your underwear.  “Why didn’t you tell me to take care of you earlier?” He gets in between your legs and begins kissing the inside of your thighs. You look up at the ceiling as you answer.

“I…I wanted…to take care of you first…AHHH!” You answer through moans.  He wraps his arms around your thighs as they spasm. He swirls his tongue around your clit and you arch off the bed. “Ohhh…fuuuck…” Your breathing is ragged. You pull at your arms as he licks in all the right places, lapping generously in the areas that have you moaning loudest. He focuses his tongue on your clit as he brings his hand up and inserts two fingers in you slowly. “AHHH!” You whimper and your vision blurs. Levi’s tongue was absolute magic it was ridiculous.  You were sure, without a doubt he was better at this than you were, by far. The sound of your wetness and his fingers quickening their pace can be heard apart from your moans. You were close and you squeeze your thighs together to get him to stop as you try and find your words. “S-stop….Waiit! Waaiiit!” You bite your lip when he pauses and lifts his head up to look at you. “What happened? Does it hurt?” He furrows his brows.

You shake your head frantically. “N-no I just…want to come with you…inside…please…” Levi sighs in relief and complies with your request. He removes his boxers and his fully erect member comes into you field of vision. You bite your lip again as he adjusts himself over you and angles his cock towards your entrance.  You moan loudly when he sheaths himself inside you and you almost feel like crying with how good he felt. “Ahh Levi….feels …so good.” He groans as he begins to rock against you his hands rest on your hips as he shifts forward, in and out of you, a familiar sensation building inside you. You cry out and hide your face on your shoulder as you feel your orgasm seconds away. He grabs your face with one hand and kisses you again as you whimper in his mouth and orgasm around him, clenching tightly. He shuts his own eyes and releases your lips and he follows a few seconds after you, filling you with his seed. He rides out the wave slowing his thrusts and kissing you gently on the lips again. You’re sweaty and your hair is a mess but that’s far from your cares right at the moment.  “That was amazing.”You comment staring at the ceiling again, laying back in blissful shock.  He sighs as he pulls out of you and lies back next to you, he throws his arm over his eyes. You let him catch his breath for two minutes before you ask him. “Levi?” “Hm?” “Before you knock out and forget, could you untie me?” He looks over at you and you’re still in the same position post sex, staring up the ceiling. He yawns and sits up. He unties your hands and you instantly hug them against you.  You knew your arms would be sore tomorrow.  Levi tosses his tie on his night stand and lies back down on the bed. You turn around, your back towards him and scoot closer to him. You grab his arm and throw it over yourself. Levi leans closer to your ear and whispers. “Now we’re even .”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I apologize for being so extra. I tried to edit so much shit out. I tend to over share even when I write ahaha. I will be adding one last chapter I'm still working on it ( I just wanted to include the presence of the rest of the characters.)


	21. Hearts Like Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist time! So I'm just a music whore and gonna leave this here if you're into dance-y type music.  
> Listen to 'Punching in a Dream' by The Naked and Famous  
> 'Beautiful People' by Benny Benassi  
> 'HyperParadise' by Hermitude (Flume remix)  
> 'Doses and Mimosas' by Cherub  
> 'Helena Beat' by Foster the People  
> In my head Levi and Reader danced to 'New Person, Same Old Mistakes' by Tame Impala  
> If you have any song suggestions I'd happily listen to them hehe (I'm really open minded so sharing is caring)

**December 31 st, New Years Eve**

“I’m done. No-no I’m done. Seriously.”

“Com’on (FN) One more!”

“I can’t…”

“Pleeeeeeeease???”

You sigh and then grimace, already feeling the burning in your throat. You had already taken two shots. One with Isabel and Farlan. One with Jean and  Marco. You take the shot from Sasha knowing how persistent she was and toss it back, your face contorts.“Woooooo!!” Sasha yells. She throws her arm over your shoulder. “This girl is the fucking besssst !!” Sasha was already drunk and you chuckle, wiping your mouth with your hand.

You look over at Connie who was talking to Reiner and Bertolt and signal him with the ‘Keep an eye on her’ signal. He grins and nods. “We’ll dance later kay Sash?” “Let’s dance later yeah!!”She kisses your cheek sloppily as you stand and walk over to the bar counter to grab your second beer. You grab a bottle, then pop it open using the edge of the counter and your palm, a trick you'd learned from Jean.

“Didn’t expect this place to be so packed.”

You turn around and find Levi next to you, a water bottle in his hand.

“I know right, guess word got out. You aren’t drinking?” You point at the bottle in his hand.

He sighs, a look of displeasure on his face. “Unfortunately. I’m the DD remember? Someone's gotta make sure you get home in one fucking piece.”

You furrow your eyebrows but smile. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll just call an Uber or a taxi. Marco said we can leave the car here if we have to. Aww Levi, so considerate.” You say the last part teasingly.

He rolls his eyes. “Shut it brat.” He sips his water.

You laugh. “Here,” You take his water and replace it with the beer you had opened.

“Chug that shit down so we can dance.”

“Not gonna happen.” He says casually, happy internally as he gulps down the beer.

“Definitely gonna happen.” You retort.  You walk back to the counter and grab another beer.

Marco had gotten the okay from his boss to host a “small” New Years Eve party at the bar he worked at part time. The one you had met Levi in. All your friends were here, except Armin who Left for Germany yesterday to visit Eren. He sent you a text earlier wishing you a happy new years and wishing you the best and that he, wishes he could be there with all of you. You replied wishing him the best and that you hoped you'do see him at Krista and Ymir's house warming party.Thankfully that was all that was exchanged between the two of you.

Unfortunately for Marco's boss though, the people that were invited, invited their friends making for roughly 100 something people gather for the end of the year celebration. Music was blasting through the speakers, people were dancing, laughing, dropping bottles of beer everywhere, drunkards were falling everywhere, but the overall atmosphere was energetic and fun. You'd check in with Marco later when he needed to get rid of everyone and clean up the aftermath. 

You spot Ymir and Christa on the dance floor and they signal you to go over and join them.  You smile and mouth out “l’ll be there in a bit.” You spot Farlan and Isabel talking with some of the people Farlan had invited from work.  You sigh and look around trying to find the person who was going around with the tequila bottle passing out shots. Earlier, before Sasha caught you, it was Marco who had caught you and Jean took the shot with you both.

You wanted to get Levi drunk, or at least get him on your level. You spot Hanji chasing Moblit with a bottle of Patron and that’s when it clicks. “Hanji!!” The brunette pauses and looks around and makes eye contact with you. “What are you doing?” Levi looks at you incredulously. You grin and turn back to Hanji who’s making her way over. “(FN)! My sweeeet girl! I’ve been looking for you all night!” She was buzzed, her sluring, disheveled pony tail and crooked glasses told you so. “Hey Hanji, I’ve been around. Hook my boy Levi here up with a shot yeah?” He grimaces. “Tch.  Pass.” He furrows his brows and sips his beer, one hand in his pocket. “Don’t be such a party pooper!” You grab the shot glass in Hanji’s hand and hold it out so she can pour it. She grins. “Yeah shortstack! Loosen that that stick up your assss will you?” You start laughing and Levi directs his glare to you. “Just one okay. Loosen up honey bun.”  Hanji starts cackling. He rolls his eyes but  gives in taking the shot you had extended out to him. “WOOOOOO!!” You and Hanji cheer him on as he tosses back the shot and doesn’t even flinch or make a face at the burning liquid. Not surprisingly.

“AHHHH I love this song!” You hear Hanji squeal suddenly more giddy than usual and she grabs your arm before you have a chance to protest. She pulls you away from Levi. As you turn your head around to tell him to save you, he’s waving, with a deadpan expression on his face.  You roll your eyes and turn back to Hanji who shoves her way through the crowd in the  area that became the dance floor and she starts swaying wildly to the music her arms thrown up without a care in the world.

**Time Skip**

 Two hours, 5 shots, and 3 beers later , on your way to get some water, you find Levi playing flip cup. You were sweating from dancing so much and were sure you looked a damn mess. It hit you suddenly as you take a break that you were past just buzzed.  You stand in between the cheering crowd that surrounds Levi and Reiner, while they go down a line of six cups, chugging down the beer and then adjusting the cup to flip it upside down. You cover your mouth with your hand at the sight, trying your hardest not to burst out laughing. They both get to the last cup at the same time, they flip it and Levi’s lands upside down first, everyone breaks out cheering.

“He’s won like 5 rounds in a row.” You look up at Bertolt, who’s laughing next to you and clues you in. “Seriously? Are the cups full?” You ask. “Nah, they’re a little less than half filled.” You try calculating the amount Levi has drunk in your inebriated head but fail. “6 divided by…shit…5 and times 6…” Bertolt’s looking at you talk to yourself. “What was that?” You look up at Bertolt. “Fuck I was talking out loud?” Bertolt nods his head and chuckles covering his mouth with his fist. “I’m sorry I just..wanna know how much Levi drank .” “I’d say he drank like the equivalent to 5 beers in the game. Don’t know what he’s been drinking before then.” You giggle. “Oh, thanks for keeping tabs on him.” You laugh and he blushes, sweat apparent on his forehead. “No it’s..Reiner..was trying to figure out...so he could beat him. Anyways, he’s better at the game drunk than Reiner is sober.”  You laugh. “I’m  surprised…Are you drunk Bert?” Bertolt snorts. “Kinda.” You giggle and look back to the guys and Levi finally notices you. You smooth your hair subtly as he makes his way towards you ignoring the pats on the back he’s getting from the other rowdy people as a new game is being set up.

“Hey frat boy, you done entertaining your bros?” You still hadn’t gotten Levi on the dance floor and it was already 11:30pm, 30 minutes before midnight.  He snorts. “Don’t belittle my achievements (FN).” He says face stoic, tone playful. You actually laugh out loud at that. “Oh I’m sorry for belittling your ability to drink beer quickly and flip a damn cup over.”  He raises an eyebrow. “Tch, you wanna fucking go?” You raise a brow this time as his sudden challenge.  Beer really had loosened him up, showing you a competitive side of him you haven’t seen. “I’m fucking drunk.” You say giggling. “So fucking what? I am too.” He admits. You sigh. “One game. I win, we dance.” He smirks. “Deal. I win we fuck.” You feel your face redden but you throw your head back and start cracking up. He was always blunt but the addition of alcohol made him throw caution to the wind entirely, saying vulgar things out loud instead of having the decency to tell you in your ear. "Deal."

After beating Levi and surprising not only yourself but Levi and everyone else, you lead Levi to the dance floor and throw your arms around his neck. You start swaying to the music. He wraps his arms around your waist "We should have done one fucking rematch." He says, monotone. You snort. "No. You would've won and not...danced with me." You burp, the beer taking effect. He rolls his eyes. "Gross, and I would've danced with you anyway (FN)." You smile. "Really?" "Tch, of course idiot. I wouldn't have heard the end of it."He burps and brings oe hand from your waist to his mouth. "Shit, my bad." You giggle. "Gross." You mock him. "Shut up." He chuckles softly and pulls you closer to him.

Levi’s thoughts were muddled and his body felt light and tingly as he sways with you. His eyes were slightly hooded and his cheeks are pink as he stares at you. You give him a quick peck on the lips, giggling at his caught off guard expression. Suddenly the music cuts off and the crowd starts muttering. "AWWW!" "Boooo!!" Marco's voice cuts through the speaker. "1 minute to midnight everyone!" The people around pause where they are, mumbling words of excitement and start counting down. You smile, face silly drunk at Levi and grab his hand. When it gets to "10" You join in the counting down, looking around at the crowd who are wearing festive hats and headbands and holding horns and whistles.

“8...7…6…5…4...3… You look at Levi and your hand tightens around his. He leans forward into your ear. “I love you.” “2…1… Happy New Year!!!” Everyone starts cheering all around you both. Whistles and horns being blown in celebration. Shimmery gold confetti and colorful balloons starts falling everywhere. He notices you’re literally frozen for maybe 5 seconds but it feels like minutes, as you process and repeat in your head what Levi just said. He’s looking at you, eyebrows drawn together as all he can hear is everyone’s drunk boisterous excitement and yelling.  You’re heart starts beating fast as you wrap your arms around Levi’s neck and kiss him roughly. That tingly sensation from the alcohol in your system all the more enhanced with the situation you’re in right now. Levi wraps his arms around your waist, holding you against him firmly. The music comes back on, everyone slowly goes back to dancing and laughing and drinking. Levi’s head angles as he continues kissing you, tongues sloppily running along each others. Your hand grips his hair and you moan softly when his hands grip your ass. You let go first, feeling out of breath. “I luh you too, Levi.” You say slurring, your eyes watering slightly. Your speech was becoming impaired by the minute.  He bites his lips and leans into your ear again so you could hear him. “I wanna fuck you.”He says and you crack up, you may be drunk but you can totally tell he is too. “Fuck me then.” He bites his lips again as he decides what he’s going to do next. He grabs your wrist and takes you out of the crowded and hot dance floor and to the tables where your coats and your purse are. “Grab your shit.” He orders. You do so and he’s on the phone when you hand him his jacket. 

**The next day**

You open your eyes and groan. You were on the living room floor, a blanket lazily thrown over you. Levi was naked on the couch, ass out, sleeping on his stomach with his arm hanging off and touching the floor. His messy bangs covered his eyes and his lips were parted as he snored lightly. "What the fuck...ughh..." You sit up a throbbing headache announcing its arrival as if saying "Good morning bitch!". "Shit." Your voice sounded hoarse .You stand, holding the long blanket around your shoulders, your back and legs feeling stiff. "Coffee coffee coffee." You repeated it as if it were a mantra. You walk to his kitchen straight towards his coffee maker and you're thankful when it's all set and ready. You press the button and it starts streaming hot coffee into the pot. You yawn and lean against the counter as you wait, your eyes still glazed over with sleep.

You don't remember how exactly you got to Levi's but you have hazy recollections of him struggling to untie your double knotted halter top, you struggling with his button down shirt and you giving up and then ripping it. You remember butting his head when he was thrusting into you. Drunk sex wasn't as sexy as people make it seem. You remember pausing during sex and everything after that was a blur.

"Shit where's my phone?" You flinch when the coffee maker starts beeping announcing it was ready. You grab two mugs and pour the drink then make your way back to the living room with both steaming mugs in hand. You place both of them on the coffee table and walk around the room, looking over scattered clothing for your purse. You find it on the love seat next to your underwear and you open it to pull out your phone.

The brightness almost blinds you as the apartment was dim since the curtains were still shut. You squint through your messages and gasp when you have over 50 missed calls and texts from Sasha, Connie, Isabel, Farlan, Hanji, Jean and Marco. You'd straighten that out later.

You turn back to Levi who's still in the same position you found him in.

You grab one of the mugs and bring it near Levi, hoping the steam and aroma would wake him. "Levi...." You whisper. He opens his eyes slowly and sleepy gray orbs reveal themselves to you. "G'morning." You offer. He groans and stretches his arms as he sits up slowly. "Fuck! It's cold as shit." His voice is gruff and husky, his face is sleep ridden, though he still manages to show displeasure. 

You unwrap the long blanket around you and sit next to him. His body really was cold. You throw it over both your shoulders. "Here." You hand him the mug. He takes it gratefully as you fix the blanket around your naked forms. "Thanks." He takes a sip of his coffee and you reach for yours and finally take a sip, melting at the bitter yet smooth flavor.

"What happened last night? Why was I on the floor?" Levi snorts and uses his free hand to run his hair back.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." You say taking a sip of your coffee.

He rolls his eyes. "Tch, snarky brat."

"I learned from the best."

"Whatever." He clears his throat to alleviate the gruffness in his voice."So while we were fucking we had to stop midway so you could take a piss. When you came back from the bathroom, you completely ignored me and lied on the floor without saying anything and went to sleep. I threw the blanket over you and knocked out right after you."

You run your hand over your face in embarrassment. "Shit I'm so sorry." Then you start laughing at your ridiculous behavior. "That's embarrassing." Levi shrugs and sneaks his hand around your waist and scoots you closer to him. "One more for the collection." You snort. "What collection?" He smirks. "The one of you doing stupid shit." You scoff and roll your eyes. "Whatever Levi." "No I mean it as a good thing. Keeps me on my toes." You laugh. "Me being embarrassing keeps you on your toes?" He sips his coffee before answering and laughs openly."Yeah, why do you think I have you around. So I can tease you about it obviously." You chuckle again. "I hate you sometimes." You say light heartedly. He grins crookedly. "That's not what you said last night." You roll your eyes at his brazen teasing."You said it first though!" "So you only said it because I said it?" He questions, his tone accussing, but his expression was playful. "Nooo of course not... what are you-" "Say it then...so I know it's real." He says, tone casual. You gasp and start giggling nervously. "Why are you putting me on the spot Levi!" "I'm not. " He says plainly, sipping his coffee casually.

You huff in annoyance at how easily he got to you. "Iloveyou." You mumble.

He smirks. "What was that?" "Levi! You heard me." He laughs huskily. "I. love. you" You reiterate again putting emphasis with a bit of attitude behind the words.

"I love you too." He takes another sip of coffee.

"No you don't." You say. He quirks an eyebrow in question. "Kiss me so I know it's real." He rolls his eyes and happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for a cheesy ending.


End file.
